You and Me are sinking like Quicksand
by Handrew
Summary: Das ist die Geschichte über Abby und Connor. Natürlich gibt es noch andere Charakter die zusammen kommen, aber mehr möchte ich nicht verraten


**You and Me are sinking like Quicksand - I´m gonna keep holding on to what we have**

**Why not us?**

Am späten Nachmittag saß das Team gerade im ARC als der Alarm losging. Abby und Sarah waren in der Lounge, während Connor in seinem Labor am experimentieren war, waren Danny und Becker bei einer kleinen "Eindringungsprüfung". Alle erschraken als sie den Alarm hörten, eilten aber sofort zum ADD. Connor setzte sich neben eine der Mitarbeiterinnen und tippte auf der Tastertur rum. "Wo ist sie Connor?", wollte Danny wissen. "Moment ich hab sie gleich!", sagte er tippend und nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie auch schon auf dem Monitor angezeigt. "Sie ist in der Innenstadt, Danny!" Dieser nickte und stimmte ein: "Na dann los Leute!" Ohne zu zögern, packte Connor seinen Laptop ein und rannte den anderen, die schon vorgelaufen waren hinterher. Sie stiegen ins Auto und Danny trat aufs Gaspedal. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren und düste durch die Straßen Londons.

Connor der diesmal vorne saß, blieb der Atem fast stehen bei jedem Auto, dass Danny fast rammte und danach die Spur wechselte. Abby sah es im Rückspiegel und musste darüber nur schmunzeln. Sie tippte Sarah an und deutete auf ihn und auch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Danny bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße, was Becker, Sarah und Abby gleichzeitig nach links schwanken ließ. Auch Connor wurde an die Fensterscheibe gedrückt. "Festhalten!", meinte Danny etwas lauter und trat auf die Bremse. Alle beugten sich leicht nach vorne und hielten sich fest. Die Bremsung ließ ihre Köpfe gegen die Lehne knallen und aus jedem der Münder kam ein leises "Aua". Danny zog die Handbremse an und stieg aus. Auch die anderen vier verließen den Wagen und Danny schloss ihn zu.

"Wo ist sie Connor?", widmete er sich ihm. Connor zeigte in nordwestlicher Richtung und lief vor. Danny lief neben ihm, während Becker und die beiden Frauen hinten ihnen gingen. Den Menschenmassen nach zu urteilen, die schreinend dem Team entgegen liefen, war etwas aus der Anomalie gekommen! Also durften sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren und rannten Richtung Anomalie. Und endlich kamen sie an. Becker rief ein paar seiner Männer zu sich, die sich auch direkt auf dem Weg machten und die Gewehre und Waffen auf das herrausgekommende Vieh.

Connor war begeistert und auch Danny und Abby waren ziemlich erstaunt. Es war ein Apatosaurus. "Wow ein Apatosaurus aus dem Oberjura. 145-152 Millionen Jahre alt. Können bis zu 20 Metern werden und zu 33 Tonnen wiegen. Ein friedlicher Pflanzenfresser und so fazinierend!", sagte Connor begeistert als er zu dem Dino empor schaute und Abby fügte hinzu: "20 Meter? Aber so groß ist er noch nicht!" Connor schaute zu ihr ab und nickte: "Ja es sieht aus, als wäre er noch im Wachstum." "Ein Baby?", fragte Danny. Connor schaute nun zu ihm und nickte begeistert. "Gut dann wollen wir es mal zurücktreiben, denn hier wird er nichts finden." Sarah sah man an, dass sie ein bisschen Angst hatte, doch Becker versuchte sie aufzumuntern und meinte: "Sarah? Keine Angst!" Sarah erschrak leicht, schaute zu ihm und lächelte leicht. Auch er lächelte ihr zu und achtete wieder auf den leicht verstörten Dinosaurier. Er brüllte und erneut machte sich Panik breit. Connor achtete auf ihn und stellte sich beschützend vor Abby. Diese schaute ihn verwundert an. "Er beschützt mich schon wieder, aber wieso?", dachte sie sich und lächelte leicht. Der Dino wurde immer verstörter und brüllte immer lauter. Es war unerträglich, sodass sich das Team sich die Ohren zu halten musste. "CONNOR WAS IST LOS MIT IHM?", schrie Danny und schaute zu ihm. "ICH WEIß AUCH NICHT.. ER SUCHT WAHRSCHEINLICH SEIN MUTTERTIER!", rief Connor zurück. "QUINN.. ES MUSS ZURÜCK DURCH DIE ANOMALIE!", brüllte Becker. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte das Jungtier auf zu brüllen, war aber immernoch aufgebraust. Danny schaute zu ihm hoch und hatte einen Einfall. "Connor... wie sehr spürt es Schüsse?" Connor zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: "Pff.. puhh! Ich denke es macht ihm nichts aus. Er wird dicke Haut haben, wieso Danny?" Auch Abby wunderte sich auch und fragte: "Ja Danny.. willst du auf ihn schießen lassen. Abby hielt nichts davon, auf die Kreaturen die durch die Anomalien kamen einzuschießen und das wusste Danny auch.

Er richtete sich ihr zu und nickte: "Anders geht es nicht, Abby... Ich mag es auch nicht, diese Entscheidung zu treffen... aber So bekommen wir den "kleinen" wieder durch die Anomalie. Abby musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass es der beste Einfall war, um den Apatosaurus durch die Anomalie zu befördern. Sie willigte mit einem Nicken ein und Danny machte Becker mit einem Nicken klar, dass er und seine Männer auf den Dinosaurier einschießen sollen. Schon fiel der erste Schuss und es klappte. Ein Brüllen ließ das Team wissen, dass er zurück durch die Anomalie gehen wollen würde. Langsam drehte er sich um und Beckers Leute bückten sich wegen dem noch nicht langem Schwanz. Connor hatte sich gerade zu Abby umgedreht als Becker plötzlich zu den vieren "runter" meinte. Connor drehte sich um und die anderen ließen sich schnell aber sanft zu Boden fallen. Der Schwanz traf Connor in die Rippen und schlug ihn gegen eine der Häuser. Abby schaute ihm nach und schrie: "CONNOR!". Sie stand auf und der junge Apatosaurus war gerade durch die Anomalie gegangen, als sie sich gerade schloss. Abby rannte zu Connor und sah ihn da am Boden liegen. "Connor, wach auf. Komm schon!", sagte sie zu ihm und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Langsam und lautlos öffnete Connor die Augen und auch Becker, Danny und Sarah waren bei Abby und Connor eingetroffen. Abby fing an zu lächeln und war überglücklich, dass Connor wieder zu bewusstsein kam. "Hey... na! Wie fühlst du dich?", flüsterte Abby unter Tränen. Connor versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch es quälten ihm Schmerzen. "Ja tzzz.... Autsch!", meinte er und legte sich wieder hin. Abby erschrak leicht und half ihm: "Bleib bloß liegen... ja Connor?" Er schaute sie an und nickte leicht. "Hat sich die Anomalie wieder geschlossen?" Danny nickte und antwortete: "Ja und der Apatosaurus ist auch schon wieder durch. Du hast ganz schön eins von ihm auf die Rübe bekommen!" Connor lachte und wieder quälten ihm die Schmerzen: "Hehe... aaahhhh! Ja sowas muss mir auch nur mir passieren!" Wieder bereitete er Abby Sorgen. "Sollen wir einen Krankenwagen rufen, Connor?" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: "Nein... ich brauch nur tzzz etwas Hilfe. Jungs?" Becker und Danny machten sich direkt an die Arbeit ihm aufzuhelfen. Trotzaller Schmerzen stand Connor schon wieder auf den Beinen, stützte sich aber bei Becker ab.

Abby machte sich große Sorgen um ihn und war nicht begeistert, dass er sich noch nicht mal untersuchen lassen wollte. Sie gingen zurück zum Auto und stiegen ein. "So ab zurück zum ARC.", sagte Danny selbstbewusst und fuhr los. Connor saß diesmal hinten und man sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Am ARC angekommen stiegen alle aus den Autos und wurden direkt in Lesters Büro gerufen. Es versammelten sich alle bei ihm. Er saß auf seinem Chefsessel und schaute alle an: "Was gibt es neues, Quinn?" "Die Anomalie hat sich wieder geschlossen, aber es gibt ein angeknicktes Haus, Sir!", meinte Danny ernst. "Gut gut... Und was ist mit Ihnen passiert, Connor?", widmete er sich ihm und dieser antwortete: "Nichts nichts, Sir. Alles ok!" Abby schaute zu ihm und wusste das er log. Doch Lester nahm es hin und nickte: "So gut.. Sie können dann jetzt nach Hause fahren. Aber lassen Sie alle bitte Ihre Mobiltelefone für alle Notfälle an." Alle nickten und verließen lautlos das Büro. "Was macht ihr denn heute noch so?", wollte Danny wissen. Connor schaute zu Abby und sagte: "Ich will einfach nur ins Bett und du Abby?" Sie war wie weggetreten und völlig in Gedanken. "Abby?" Nun realisierte sie, dass Connor sie rief und verfiel aus ihrer "Hypnose". "Hmm...? Ähmm.. Sorry! Was denn?" "Willst du noch was machen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: "Nein ich will nur noch ins Bett!" Connor nickte und lächelte: "Ja ich auch! Also wollen wir?" Sie schaute ihn an und zauberte ein Lächeln zurück. "Nun gut... dann werde ich auch nach Hause fahren. Becker und Sarah sind ja auch schon weg. Also ihr zwei.. schönen Abend euch noch!", sagte Danny, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ das ARC. Auch Abby und Connor stiegen ins Auto und fuhren so schnell sie konnten nach Hause.

Dort angekommen warteten Rex, Sid und Nancy schon auf die beiden und hatten den Tag über wieder mal ein kleines Chaos hinterlassen. Abby schloss die Tür auf und sah den Saustall im Wohnzimmer. "Oh nein... was habt ihr drei denn schon wieder gemacht?", sagte sie genervt und rollte mit den Augen. Connor lächelte und meinte: "Du kennst das doch... langsam müsstest es du es wissen!". Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch und hielt sich die Rippen fest. Abby räumte in der Zwischenzeit die Sachen zusammen und schaute zu Connor. Dieser hielt sich immernoch die Rippe fest, hatte die Augen zugekniffen und Abby meinte fragend: "Geht es dir gut Connor?" Er öffnete die Augen schnell und nickte. Doch wieder gelogen. Er hatte unerträgliche Schmerzen und er vermutete sogar, dass er sich beim Aufprall eine Rippe angeknackst oder sogar gebrochen hatte. Abby räumte die restlichen Sachen weg, lief in die Küche und holte eine kalte Kompresse aus dem Gefrierfach. Dann kam sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Connor. "Zieh dein Shirt aus, Connor!", befahl sie dem jungen Mann. Er verstand erst nicht, also wiederholte sie sich: "Ja zieh dein Shirt aus oder muss ich dir helfen?" Connors Wangen zierte eine leichte Röte und nickte leicht. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, also nahm Abby es kurze Zeit später in die Hände. "Dann mal Arme hoch!", sagte sie und legte die Kompresse kurz neben sich und zog ihm das Shirt aus. Wieder ein stechender Schmerz, den Connor runterschluckte. Er wollte vor Abby nicht so schwach wirken, also schluckte er ab sofort jeden Schmerz runter. Sie sah ihn und musste zugeben, dass sie an ihm gefallen finden könnte. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, wurde aber von Connors Stimme abgelenkt: "Abby? Abby?" Sie schaute ihn an und nickte: "Ja?" "Was hast du denn nun vor?", wollte er wissen. Sie stand auf und kam auf ihren eigenen Plan zurück: "Ähmm ja sorry!" Connor konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Leg dich hin, ok?", sagte sie leise. Ohne zu zögern, legte er sich auf die Couch und beobachtete sie beim Verarzten von ihm.

Sie legte die eiskalte Kompresse auf die schon etwas geschwollende Stelle von Connors Rippen. Er zuckte zusammen und er bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. "Brrrr... ist das kalt!", scherzte er rum. Abby lächelte und sagte: "Es ist ganz schön geschwollen. Du solltest zu einem Arzt gehen!" Doch das wollte Connor nicht hören. Er hasste Ärzte und wie alle Männer war er sich zu stolz einen Arzt aufzusuchen. "Nein... das wird schon wieder! Ich bin ok... die hauptsache ist doch, dass du unverletzt bist, Abby!", hauchte er. Abby die gerade im Erste Hilfe Set nach einer Salbe rumkramte, zuckte nach dem Satz zusammen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und auch ihr Wangen zeichnete eine leichte Röte. "Was denn? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und entgegnete ihm: "Nein, Connor! Ist es dir aber so wichtig, dass mir nichts passiert?" Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf den da liegenden Mann und dieser nickte nur. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Beide lächelten sich leicht an und sagten kein Ton, bis Abby das erste Wort ergriff: "Und... seit wann ist dir das so wichtig?" Connor schluckte kurz und rückte mir der Sprache raus: "Naja seit ich dich das erste Mal sah. Ich würde alles für dich tun, Abby!" Langsam verstand sie es. Das Beschützen, die Rettungsaktionen und das einfach für sie da sein! Das war es was sie sich schon immer wünschte, aber war es auch von Connor. Er war in zwischen ein guter Freund geworden oder doch mehr als ein Freund? Klar sie war eifersüchtig, als er was mit Caroline hatte, warum wusste sie selbst nicht... bis jetzt?

Klar manchmal lag sie im Bett und dachte über die Situation nach. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass Connor immernoch so für sie empfindet. Connor sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie in Gedanken verfallen war. "Abby?" "Hm?" "Worüber denkst du nach?" Sie lächelte sich aus ihren wahren Gedanken raus und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch eine Frage lag ihr noch auf die Zunge. "Connor?" "Ja?" "Hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht.. naja.." "Hm? Über was denn?" "Ähmm.. wie es wäre wenn wir...?" Connor fing leicht an zu lächeln, legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und schaute sie an. Sie bemerkte seine Hand, ihre Augen schauten direkt in dem seine und sie schauten sich an. Connor nickte und streifte mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen und schweiften ihre Blicke nicht voneinander ab. Plötzlich zog Connor Abby leicht zu sich und hauchte in ihr Ohr: "Sogar sehr oft!" Abby riss die Augen auf und wunderte sich gar nicht wegen der Antwort.

Sie löste sich leicht und schaute ihm stärker in die Augen. "Schließ die Augen, Abby!", flüsterte er. Sie wusste nicht was er meinte und fragte leise: "Was? Aber wieso?" "Mach es doch einfach mal ok?" Ohne zu zögern schloss sie die Augen und wartete gespannt. Erneut zog er sie zu langsam zu sich, schloss die Augen und küsste sanft ihre vollen Lippen. Abby schaute ihn verwundert an und beide lösten sich wieder. Auf beiden Lippen zeichnete sich ein Lächeln. Abby legte ihre Stirn auf seine, schloss ihre Augen und sagte: "Das war schön!" Connor grinste, schloss auch die Augen und erneut fiel ein Kuss. Sie legte ihre Hände jeweils auf die Wange und auf dem Arm und beide genossen diesen Moment. Sie vergaßen alles um sich, sogar das Rex, Sid und Nancy wieder alles umwarfen. Doch als plötzlich etwas zu Boden knallte und es klirrte lösten sie sich. "Geh mal lieber gucken...!", meinte Connor lächelnd. Abby nickte, stand schweren Herzens auf und schaute nach den drei Rackern. "Was ist denn hier los?", sagte sie als sie die Küche betrat. Sie sah, dass die drei Hunger hatten und vor Hunger auch schon einen der Teller zerbrachen. Abby meckerte nicht und sammelte schnell die Scherben auf. Connor grinste übers ganze Gesicht und war glücklich darüber, dass er anscheinend das bekam, was er wollte. Doch wollte sie es auch? Er setzte sich auf und machte sich Gedanken. Aber Gedanken machen brachte eh nichts. Er stellte sich auf, hielt sich die Kompresse weiterhin an den Rippen und ging in die Küche. Abby schälte den drei Dinos etwas Obst und stellte einen Teller nach dem anderen hin. Connor lehnte sich vor Schmerzen an den Türrahmen und lächelte zu ihr. Als Abby bemerkte, dass Connor im Türrahmen stand wurde sie etwas streng mit ihm: "Connor spinnst du? Leg dich sofort wieder hin!" "Kommt mal zu mir Abby!" Abby wusste nicht was er wollte, also befolgte sie seinen Befehl und ging auf ihn zu. "Was ist denn Connor?" Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und küsste sie sanft. "Hast du dich es auch schon gefragt?", wollte Connor wissen. Abby schaute verschämt zu Boden und nickte leicht...

Er hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihr in ihre funkelnden blauen Augen, die sich gerade mit ein paar Tränen füllten. Eine Träne brach aus und kullerte die Wange runter, die Connor sofort wegküsste. "Hey du brauchst doch nicht weinen!", beruhigte er sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie schluckte die nächste Träne runter und fing an zu lächeln. "Ich weiß... Connor?" "Ja?" "Denkst du... wir sollten es versuchen? Das mit dir und mir?" Das war alles was Connor sich unendlich wünschte und er antwortete: "Wenn du das willst... ich bin bereit wenn du es bist, Abby?" Diese nickte leicht und beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

"Wollen wir langsam ins Bett gehen? Ich werde müde!", löste Abby sich und fragte nach. Connor nickte nur, nahm Abbys Hand und zog sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen küssten sie sich erneut und legten sich in ihr Bett. Es schien als hätte Connor seine Schmerzen vollkommen vergessen. Abby kuschelte sich in seinen Arm, legte die Decke über sich und Connor und machte die Augen zu. Connor streichelte sie noch über die Haare und wartete bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Er schloss die Augen und flüsterte: "Abby... ich liebe dich!" Doch keine Antwort... sie schien eingeschlafen zu sein, aber doch, als würde sie den Satz noch gehört haben... denn sie fing an zu lächeln.

Es war schon Nachmittag geworden. Nun wussten Abby und Connor nicht, ob sie Doch noch ins ARC oder direkt nach Hause fahren sollten. Abby nahm sich ihr Handy und rief Danny an. "Ja hallo?", beantwortete er das Gespräch. "Danny? Ich bins!" "Oh hi Abby! Was gibt es neues?" "Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal fragen, ob Connor und ich jetzt ins ARC kommen sollen oder wir direkt nach Hause fahren könnten? Ach ja und Connor hat sich eine Rippe angeknackst!" Dann musste schmunzeln und antwortete: "Naja hier ist nichts los. Haben nur etwas Ärger von Lester bekommen, weil der Apatosaurus ein Haus zerstört hat und es dem Ministerium Geld kosten wird. Aber sonst nichts los. Aber wie gesagt lasst die Handys an, für Notfälle ok?! Und gute Besserung an Connor!" Abby nickte und beantwortete alles mit einem "Ja danke!". Dann legten die beiden auf und Abby und Connor stiegen ins Auto. "Und was sagte er?", fragte Connor. "Ist ok.. Gute Besserung und wir sollen die Handys anlassen.", sagte sie und fuhr los. Connor lächelte. Nach einer genauso langen Hinfahrt kamen die beiden endlich wieder zu Hause an. Connor war froh, dass er und Abby nicht mehr ins ARC mussten. Also machte er es sich auf der Couch bequem, während Abby kurz auf ihr Zimmer ging und sich umzog. "Abby bringst du mir auch meine Schlabberhose mit?", rief er. Sie wusste, dass er fragen würde und kam samt seiner Hose ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. "Hier bitte!" Connor lächelte sie an und nahm die Hose entgegen. "Danke schön!", sagte er und fragte verschämt: "Ähmm könntest du mich vielleicht..?" Abby grinste und nickte: "...Anziehen? Ja klar!" Sie zog ihm die Jeans aus und die andere an. Er war erleichtert. Endlich zu Hause, mit Abby und einfach einen ruhigen machen. Er klopfte neben sich und lächelte. Abby wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte und setzte sich neben ihm. Beide kuschelten sich aneinander und fingen an sich zu küssen. Nach wenigen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder. Abby lehnte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn und schloss die Augen. "Ich find es schön mit dir hier zu sitzen, Connor!", meinte Abby zärtlich. Connor nickte und lächelte.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Beide wunderten sich und Abby stand auf. Sie lief zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Hey!", begrüßte sie die Stimmen der anderen und sie betraten das Apartment. Connor hörte Stimmen und wusste, dass es nun mit der Ruhe vorbei war. Er stand auf und schon kamen die anderen ihn entgegen. "Hi Leute! Was macht ihr denn hier?", begrüßte er gerade Sarah mit einer Umarmung. "Naja wir wollten den kranken einen Besuch abstatten." Abby lächelte und entgegnete: "Ich bin aber nicht krank!" "Hehe.. dann sind wir auch nicht wegen dir da!" Abby schaute leicht beleidigt, wusste aber, dass es ein Witz war. "Wollt ihr was trinken?", fragte Connor in die Runde. Danny und Becker wollten nichts, nur Sarah ein Wasser, was Abby ihr sofort brachte. Dann setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer. Becker neben Sarah, Danny auf den Sessel und Abby neben Connor. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre. Dies blieb nicht unbeobachtet. Alle mussten lächeln und Danny hakte direkt nach: "Na was läuft denn da?" Abby kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und grinste frech: "Was meinst du denn?" Auch Connor konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Na habt ihr es endlich geschafft?" Connor nickte und sagte stolz: "Sieht doch so aus oder?" "Ohh das freut uns für euch!", gab Sarah als Antwort. Connor küsste sie auf die Stirn und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrem.

Am späten Abend beschlossen die drei Gäste sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Abby und Conor verabschiedeten sich herzlich von ihnen und waren froh, als sie endlich wieder alleine waren. Doch es war schon spät, also wollten sie nur noch im Bett. Sie brachten die drei Dinos in ihr jeweiliges Körbchen und knipsten das Licht aus, als sie diesmal in Connors Zimmer gingen. Es sah grauenvoll aus, total unordnendlich. Aber Abby kannte es nicht anders. Sie war gewöhnt dran, also störte es sie nicht wirklich. Beide zogen sich um, doch Abby hatte ihr Nachthemd vergessen und wollte gerade losdüsen, als Connor meinte: "Warte doch! Du kannst doch ein Shirt von mir anziehen, wenn du magst?" Abby grinste und nickte und schon kramte Connor eins seiner "guten" Shirts raus. Ihm war nichts zu teuer für Abby.

**Part of me**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Abby als erstes auf. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Rollo und in ihr Gesicht. Sie öffnete ihre Augen langsam und setzte sich vorsichtig aufrecht. Sie drehte sich langsam und sah einen noch schlafenen Connor. Sie lächelte und konnte nicht glauben, was gestern geschehen war. Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Bademantel an und versuchte sich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. Doch Connor blinzelte schon hinter Abby her. "Hey... wohin willst du?", fragte Connor und Abby erschrak. "Woah... hast du mich erschreckt!", meinte sie und lächelte. Dann ging sie Richtung Bett, setzte sich auf dem Bettrand und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Sie pressten kurz ihre Lippen aufeinander und lächelten sich an. "Guten Morgen...!", flüsterte er. "Hehe Guten Morgen! Magst du Frühstück?", sagte sie. "Gerne! Aber noch einen Kuss, bitte!", antwortete er leise und presste erneut seine auf die ihre Lippen. Beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich und lösten sich nach einigen Minuten. Abby lächelte und stellte sich wieder auf. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und ging runter in die Küche. Auch Connor stand wieder unter Schmerzen auf und folgte Abby in die Küche.

Diese schnitt gerade das Obst für die drei Dinos. Connor betrat die Küche und küsste im vorbeigehen ihre Stirn. Abby lächelte und Connor ging zur Kaffeemaschine. Diese war gerade durchgelaufen und Connor holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und befüllte diese mit Kaffee. Bei Abby kam noch etwas Milch und Zucker rein. Das hatte er sich die Jahre über gemerkt. Abby fand es schön, sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm eingelassen zu haben. Es war das beste, was ihr passiert ist. Sie schaute ihm zu. "Abby? Ich geh ins Wohzimmer, soll ich deinen Kaffee mitnehmen?" Sie schüttellte den Kopf und nickte. Dann machte sie sich und ihm jeweils ein Brot. Auch sie hatte sich gemerkt, was Connor auf diesem aß. Sie fand seinen Geschmack nämlich seltsam. Aber es schmeckte ihm halt. Dann ging sie samt gemachtem Brot zu ihm auf die Couch. "Hier bitte sehr!", überreichte sie ihm sein Brot und setzte sich hin. Connor nahm das Brot an sich und biss genüsslich rein.

"Geht es dir besser?", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er schaute zu ihr runter und nickte. Beide lächelten sich an und waren glücklich darüber, endlich zueinander gefunden zu haben. Sie wollten gerade einen Schluck des Kaffees trinken als plötzlich beide Handys gingen. "Oh nein... nicht jetzt!", beschwerte Connor sich. "Ja es ist gerade so schöön! Wer ist es denn?", sagte Abby traurig. Sie schaute gar nicht auf ihr Handy, denn es stand das selbe drin, wie bei Connor. "Danny! Eine SMS!" "Und was steht drin?" "Wir sollen ins ARC... Lester klingt ziemlich sauer!" Abby war traurig und wollte nicht, aber sie kamen beide nicht drum rum. Also standen sie auf. "Aahh..!", stöhnte Connor auf. Abby schaute zu ihm. "Was ist los Connor?" Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Wieder hielt er sich die Rippe fest. "Connor.. du musst zu einem Arzt. Keine Widerrede!" "Aber Abby! Ich...!" "Nein du gehst zum Arzt! Ich ruf im ARC an...!" Connor konnte nichts machen. Er musste sich wohl oder übelst von Abby zum Arzt schleppen lassen.

Sie schnappte sich ihr Handy und rief Danny an. Dieser beantwortete den Anruf: "Ja?!" "Danny? Ich bins Abby!" Dieser wunderte sich, wieso sie anrief: "Abby? Habt ihr meine SMS bekommen? Was ist los?" "Ähmm... Ja haben wir. Ich wollte absagen... Connor hat sich verletzt und ich wollte mit ihm zum Arzt fahren!" "Oh ok.. ist es denn schlimm?" "Weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke er hat sich eine Rippe geprellt oder gebrochen." "Dann ist es ok.. dann geht lieber zum Arzt, da hast du Recht." "Wir versuchen nachzukommen ja?" "Ok, dann vielleicht bis nachher!" "Ja und bestell ihm gute Besserung!", sagte er und beide legten gleichzeitig auf.

Im insgeheimen wünschte sich Connor, dass Danny sagte, dass es nicht passen würde. Aber als Abby mit der Nachricht ankam, "wir können zum Arzt" wollte er es einfach nicht glauben. Jetzt kam er erst Recht nicht mehr drum rum. Beide zogen sich um und verließen das Apartment. Sie stiegen ins Auto und fuhren los.

Der Verkehr war wieder rappelvoll, so dass Abby und Connor noch etwas im Stau standen. Erleichterung für Connor, denn desto länger dauerte es beim Arzt anzukommen. Doch nach wenigen Minuten ging es auch schon weiter und die beiden kamen nach einer Stunde beim Arzt an. Connor gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, gleich untersucht zu werden. Sie stiegen aus und Abby hakte sich bei Connor ein. "Wollen wir?", fragte sie neugierig. Connor nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und folgte Abby in die Arztpraxis. Er meldete sich an und ging mit Abby ins Wartezimmer. Ihn machten Ärzte immer so nervös. Abby die gerade eine der Zeitschriften las, schaute rüber zu Connor und bemerkte, dass er total nervös war. Sie lächelte ihn an, drehte sich in seine Richtung und nahm seine Hand. "Hey Con... keine Angst! Ich bin doch da!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Sein Blick fiel auf die wunderschöne blonde Frau.

Sie sah so süß aus, wenn sie ihn aufmunterte. Er fing an zu lächeln und nickte leicht. Dann wurde er durch einen Lautsprecher ins Untersuchungszimmer gerufen. Damit er seelische Unterstützung bekam, ging Abby mit ihm rein. Dort angekommen begrüßte die beiden der Arzt mit einem Händedruck. "Guten Tag, Mr. Temple und Ms.?" "Ms. Maitland!", fügte Abby hinzu. Dieser nickte und fragte: "Ms. Maitland ok! So Mr. Temple.. Was fehlt Ihnen denn?" Schon schilderte und zählte Connor seine Schmerzen auf. Er zeigte die Stelle, die ihm besonders wehtat. Der Arzt nickte einfach und meinte zu ihm, dass er sich auf die Liege legen und sein Shirt ausziehen sollte. Dann schaute er zu Abby und fragte: "Sind Sie seine Freundin? Oder ist Ihnen das unangenehm Mr. Temple?" Abby wusste sich keine Antwort und nickte liebevoll dem Arzt zu. Connor lächelte und war sichtlich froh darüber, dass Abby gerade zugegeben hatte, seine Freundin zu sein. Doch dann fiel Connor ein, dass er sich vor Schmerzen das Shirt nicht selbst ausziehen konnte und wendete sich damit an Abby: "Ähmm Abby? Könntest du?" Der Arzt musste schmunzeln und Abby widmete sich Connor zu. Sie zog ihm das Shirt aus und wieder stöhnte er vor Schmerzen auf: "Tzzz... Autsch!" Dann machte Abby einen Schritt zurück und ließ den Arzt Connor untersuchen. Dieser legte sich hin und ließ sich die Prozedur ergehen.

Der Arzt untersuchte ihn gründlich und drückte auf die schmerzhafteste Stelle. Erneut ein Schrei aus Connors Munde: "Aaaahhh!" Der Arzt nickte und schickte Connor zum Röntgen, was sich im selben Gebäude befand. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, aber bei jedem Mal wo er Abby anschaute, wusste er wofür er sich das alles ergehen ließ. Abby zog sein Shirt über und die beiden bedankten sich fürs erste beim Arzt und gingen zum Röntgenraum. Dort mussten die beiden wieder warten. "Abby?", fragte Connor und schaute zu ihr rüber. Auch ihr Blick fiel zu ihm und ein kleines "Hm?" verließ ihren Mund. "Danke schön!" "Wofür?" "Das du mitgekommen bist, ohne dich wäre ich gar nicht hier!", sagte er und lächelte. Auch sie zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. "Mr. Temple? Würden Sie mir bitte folgen?", sagte eine der Arzthelferinnen mit freundlicher Stimme. Beide standen auf, doch Abby musste zurück bleiben. "Ich will nicht ohne dich gehen, Abby!", meinte Connor ernst aber auch traurig. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, schaute ihm in die Augen und sagte: "Hey ich warte hier auf dich ja?" Er nickte und ging schweren Herzen mit der Arzthelferin mit. Dort wurde er dann geröntgt und konnte nach kurzer Zeit den Raum wieder verlassen. Abby begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln und sprang ihm um die Arme. "Aahh Abby!" "Ohh sorry... ich hab nicht mehr drangedacht!", sagte sie beschämend. Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ein kleines Lächeln ließ ihn wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er nahm ihre Hand und beide gingen zurück in die Arztpraxis.

Dort angekommen durften sie direkt ins Untersuchungszimmer mussten ein paar Minuten auf den Arzt warten. Wieder machte sich die Nervösität in Connor breit. Doch diese legte sich wieder, als der Arzt den Raum betrat. "So da sind Sie ja wieder und ich habe mir Ihre Röntgenbilder angesehen, Mr. Temple!" Connor wollte unbedingt wissen, was los ist: "Und was ist es, Doktor?" Dieser hustete kurz auf und meinte ernst: "Sie haben sich die Rippe angeknackst!" Connor und Abby schauten sich an und dachten an das selbe: "Der Dino von gestern!" Beide lächelten und der Arzt hakte nach: "Wissen Sie woher das gekommen sein könnte?" Connor schaute zu ihm und nickte: "Ja meine Freundin und ich haben gestern gekäbbelt und.." ".. ich bin ihm in die Rippen gelaufen!", beendete Abby seinen Satz. Sie konnten ihm ja nicht sagen, dass ein Dinosaurier ihn gegen die Rippen geschlagen hatte. "Nun gut ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen einfachen Verband um die Brust binden. Setzen Sie sich bitte nochmal auf die Liege?" Connor stimmte mit einem Nicken zu und ging rüber zur Liege. Dann schob er sich das Shirt hoch und hielt es fest. Der Arzt verband ihn und schon durfte er sich wieder richtig anziehen. Der Arzt widmete sich Abby zu: "Ms. Maitland. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt ein paar Verbände mitgeben. Ich möchte Sie bitten, ihm jeden dritten Tag den Verband zu wechseln." Abby nahm die Verbände entgegen und nickte. "Können wir dann jetzt gehen?", fragte Connor aus Neugier. Der Arzt lächelte und nickte, fügte aber noch hinzu: "Ja aber ich möchte Sie in sechs Wochen nochmal sehen zu Nachuntersuchung ok?" Damit war Connor einverstanden. Er bedankte sich beim Arzt, folgte Abby zur Repzeption, machte einen neuen Termin aus und verließ mit ihr die Praxis.

Es war schon Nachmittag geworden. Nun wussten Abby und Connor nicht, ob sie Doch noch ins ARC oder direkt nach Hause fahren sollten. Abby nahm sich ihr Handy und rief Danny an. "Ja hallo?", beantwortete er das Gespräch. "Danny? Ich bins!" "Oh hi Abby! Was gibt es neues?" "Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal fragen, ob Connor und ich jetzt ins ARC kommen sollen oder wir direkt nach Hause fahren könnten? Ach ja und Connor hat sich eine Rippe angeknackst!" Dann musste schmunzeln und antwortete: "Naja hier ist nichts los. Haben nur etwas Ärger von Lester bekommen, weil der Apatosaurus ein Haus zerstört hat und es dem Ministerium Geld kosten wird. Aber sonst nichts los. Aber wie gesagt lasst die Handys an, für Notfälle ok?! Und gute Besserung an Connor!" Abby nickte und beantwortete alles mit einem "Ja danke!". Dann legten die beiden auf und Abby und Connor stiegen ins Auto. "Und was sagte er?", fragte Connor. "Ist ok.. Gute Besserung und wir sollen die Handys anlassen.", sagte sie und fuhr los. Connor lächelte. Nach einer genauso langen Hinfahrt kamen die beiden endlich wieder zu Hause an. Connor war froh, dass er und Abby nicht mehr ins ARC mussten. Also machte er es sich auf der Couch bequem, während Abby kurz auf ihr Zimmer ging und sich umzog. "Abby bringst du mir auch meine Schlabberhose mit?", rief er. Sie wusste, dass er fragen würde und kam samt seiner Hose ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. "Hier bitte!" Connor lächelte sie an und nahm die Hose entgegen. "Danke schön!", sagte er und fragte verschämt: "Ähmm könntest du mich vielleicht..?" Abby grinste und nickte: "...Anziehen? Ja klar!" Sie zog ihm die Jeans aus und die andere an. Er war erleichtert. Endlich zu Hause, mit Abby und einfach einen ruhigen machen. Er klopfte neben sich und lächelte. Abby wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte und setzte sich neben ihm. Beide kuschelten sich aneinander und fingen an sich zu küssen. Nach wenigen Minuten lösten sie sich wieder. Abby lehnte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn und schloss die Augen. "Ich find es schön mit dir hier zu sitzen, Connor!", meinte Abby zärtlich. Connor nickte und lächelte.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Beide wunderten sich und Abby stand auf. Sie lief zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Hey!", begrüßte sie die Stimmen der anderen und sie betraten das Apartment. Connor hörte Stimmen und wusste, dass es nun mit der Ruhe vorbei war. Er stand auf und schon kamen die anderen ihn entgegen. "Hi Leute! Was macht ihr denn hier?", begrüßte er gerade Sarah mit einer Umarmung. "Naja wir wollten den kranken einen Besuch abstatten." Abby lächelte und entgegnete: "Ich bin aber nicht krank!" "Hehe.. dann sind wir auch nicht wegen dir da!" Abby schaute leicht beleidigt, wusste aber, dass es ein Witz war. "Wollt ihr was trinken?", fragte Connor in die Runde. Danny und Becker wollten nichts, nur Sarah ein Wasser, was Abby ihr sofort brachte. Dann setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer. Becker neben Sarah, Danny auf den Sessel und Abby neben Connor. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre. Dies blieb nicht unbeobachtet. Alle mussten lächeln und Danny hakte direkt nach: "Na was läuft denn da?" Abby kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und grinste frech: "Was meinst du denn?" Auch Connor konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Na habt ihr es endlich geschafft?" Connor nickte und sagte stolz: "Sieht doch so aus oder?" "Ohh das freut uns für euch!", gab Sarah als Antwort. Connor küsste sie auf die Stirn und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrem.

Am späten Abend beschlossen die drei Gäste sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Abby und Conor verabschiedeten sich herzlich von ihnen und waren froh, als sie endlich wieder alleine waren. Doch es war schon spät, also wollten sie nur noch im Bett. Sie brachten die drei Dinos in ihr jeweiliges Körbchen und knipsten das Licht aus, als sie diesmal in Connors Zimmer gingen. Es sah grauenvoll aus, total unordnendlich. Aber Abby kannte es nicht anders. Sie war gewöhnt dran, also störte es sie nicht wirklich. Beide zogen sich um, doch Abby hatte ihr Nachthemd vergessen und wollte gerade losdüsen, als Connor meinte: "Warte doch! Du kannst doch ein Shirt von mir anziehen, wenn du magst?" Abby grinste und nickte und schon kramte Connor eins seiner "guten" Shirts raus. Ihm war nichts zu teuer für Abby.

**Private Emotion**

**Ein paar Monate später...**

Abbys und Connors Beziehung nahm ihren Lauf und sie schienen glücklicher als zuvor. Doch miteinander geschlafen hatten sie immernoch nicht. Die angeknackste Rippe war auch schon richtig gut verheilt. Im ARC wusste inzwischen jeder über die beiden bescheid. Dem einzigen den es störte...: "LESTER!" Aber das war den beiden völlig egal. Alle waren im ARC versammelt. Danny half Sarah etwas bei ihrer neusten Konstruktion, Becker wurde zu Lester gerufen und Abby und Connor alberten in der Lounge rum. Sarah widmete sich kurz zu Danny: "Danny hol schnell Connor!" Dieser nickte und rannte zu ihm. "Connor? Komm schnell. Sarah will dir was sagen!" Abby nickte zu ihm und ließ ihn gehen. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg in ihr Labor, um nach ihren Pflanzen zu schauen. Connor und Danny kamen angerannt und waren völlig aus der Puste. "Was ist denn Sarah?", fragte Connor schnaufend. Sarah zeigte ihm ihr neustes Projekt und erklärte es ihm. Sie hatte eine Art neues Artefakt gebaut, was so funktionieren sollte wie das alte. Connor war begeistert. Das Sarah das hinbekommen hatte, hätte er nie für Möglich gehalten.

"Gut gemacht, Sarah!" meinte er mit einem Lächeln. Er schaute zu Danny rüber, der auch super stolz auf sie schien. "Ähmm Danny.. kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?" Danny wusste nicht was Connor von ihm wollte, also willigte er mit einem Nicken ein und die beiden entfernten sich von Sarah etwas. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Danny besorgt. Connor war dieses Gespräch unangenehm, aber die einzige Möglichkeit über dieses Thema zu reden. "Ähmm... Könntest du mir was über hm.. Sex sagen?" Danny zuckte zusammen und musste schmunzeln. "Was soll ich dir denn dazu sagen, Connor? Weißt du denn überhaupt was?" Das war ihm jetzt aber peinlich. Was sollte er sagen? Die Wahrheit? Dann würde Danny ihn erst Recht auslachen, aber belügen wollte er ihn auch nicht. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dies ließ Danny deuten, dass er gar keine Ahnung hatte. Er aber Abby beeindrucken wollte und ihr einen unvergesslichen Abend schenken wollte.

Danny erklärte ihm die schönsten Dinge bei einem romantischen Abend. Er sollte sich bloß nicht anmerken lassen, dass er nervös ist und sie spüren lassen, dass sie sein ein und alles ist.

Connor nahm sich seinen Rat zu Herzen und hatte die perfekte Idee für einen besonderen Abend. "Ok danke, Danny!", sagte er und rannte zu Abby. "Hey... ich geh schonmal nach Hause ja? Mir geht es nicht so gut! Ich nehm das Auto mit und hol dich nachher ab, ok?", sagte er, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund und lief direkt weiter. Abby machte sich Sorgen, aber so schnell konnte sie gar nicht Antworten, denn er war schon wieder aus der Reichweite war. "Ok!", hauchte sie und ging zu Danny. "Danny? Was ist mit Connor los?" "Wieso?" "Naja er meinte ihm ging es nicht gut und ist nach Hause gefahren. Und sowas!" Natürlich konnte er ihr nicht sagen, worüber die beiden geredet haben und ließ sich eine billige Ausrede einfallen: "Naja er meinte zu mir auch es ginge ihm nicht gut!" "Soll ich ihm nachfahren? Was meinst du?" "Neeeeiiinn... lass ihn! Er holt dich bestimmt ab oder?" Abby nickte und meinte: "Ja hatte er gesagt!" "Dann lass ihn etwas in Ruhe. Er wird schon kommen und falls nicht, dann bring ich dich eben nach Feierabend nach Hause, ok?" Abby gefiel der Gedanke nicht, aber sie hatte noch zu tun, also konnte sie sich nicht weitere Gedanken machen.

Connor war inzwischen zu Hause angekommen, war vorher noch ein paar Kerzen, Rosenblätter und so ein Kram holen. Er wusste nicht was romantisch war, aber er wusste, dass Abby Kerzen mochte. Er wusste auch nicht wie er das Zimmer dekorieren sollte. Ihm fiel ein, dass er mal gesehen hatte, dass man die Rosenblätter zu einem Weg in das jeweilige Zimmer verteilen konnte. Dazu ein paar Kerzen anmachen konnte. Also folgte er seinen Gedanken und verwirklichte diese. Er zerstreute die Rosenblätter zu einem Weg zu Abbys Schlafzimmer, stellte eine paar Kerzen daneben und zündete diese an. Im Zimmer angekommen verteilte er ein paar Kerzen im Raum und auch diese wurden angezündet.

Ein paar der Rosenblätter verteilte er auf dem Bett. "War es das jetzt?", dachte er sich. Ihm gefiel es sehr. Alles war schön romantisch dekoriert und er dachte sich, dass es Abby auch gefallen würde. Schließlich sollte das erste Mal perfekt sein und so würde es das sein. Nein es fehlte noch was. "HINWEISE!" Er ging runter und schrieb ein paar kleine Zettel. Auf dem ersten stand: "Folge diesem Weg und du wirst sehen, die Reise wird bald weiter gehen...". Er legte ihn direkt an den Anfang. Auf dem nächsten schrieb er: "Geh ruhig weiter, hab keine Furcht, aber erst musst du durch die nächste Tür hindurch..." diesen hing er am Gelände der Treppe. Er ging nach oben und schrieb den nächsten Zettel: "Jetzt hast du es fast geschafft, gleich bist du da und du wirst sehen, es wird wunderbar!" Diesen hing er an die Zimmertür. So jetzt war es perfekt, zumindest für ihn. Aber er wusste, dass es ihr auch gefallen wird. "Duschen...!", dachte er sich und sprang schnell unter die Dusche.

Es war bereits Nachmittags und alle machten Feierabend im ARC. Abby war enttäuscht. Denn Connor hatte sie sitzen lassen, also nahm sie Dannys Angebot gerne an und ließ sich von ihm nach Hause fahren. "Danke Danny... aber tut mir auch leid.. wegen den Umständen die ich dir bereite!" "Ach Abby.. das sind doch keine Umstände. Das mach ich gerne!" Beide lächelten und kamen nach kurzer Zeit beim Apartment an. "So Ciao. Dann bis morgen ja?",verabschiedete Danny sich. Abby machte die Tür zu, lächelte und nickte. Dann fuhr er los und sie drehte sich um und schaute zum Apartment. Sie war irgendwie wütend auf Connor, weil er sie wieder mal sitzen lassen hat. Irgendwie wollte sie nicht rein gehen, aber sie musste. Aber was würde passieren? Ist sie so sauer auf ihn, dass sie Streit anfangen würde? Konnte sie ihm sauer sein? Das musste sie rausfinden, also atmete sie einmal tief ein und aus und ging Richtung Haustür und schloss diese auf.

Alles war abgedunkelt. Sie drehte sich um und sah den Weg aus Rosenblättern und den Zettel. "Was ist denn hier los?", meinte sie lächelnd. Sie laß den Zettel und folgte dem Weg. "Connor?", rief sie, aber keine Antwort. Also folgte sie dem Weg weiter, bis sie den nächsten Zettel fand. "Geh ruhig weiter, hab keine Furcht, aber erst musst du durch die nächste Tür hindurch...!", laß sie den Zettel laut aber für sich vor. Sie fand es süß und dachte sich, dass Connor dahinter stecken musste. Sie ging nach oben und schaute direkt auf ihre Schlafzimmertür. "Noch ein Zettel? Och Connor!" Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen und laß den letzten Hinweis. Sie lächelte und öffnete die Tür langsam. Dort stand er nun. Mit einem großen Strauss roter Rosen. Abby schloss leise die Tür und ging auf ihn zu. "Hey..", schaute er über den Rosen und flüsterte ihr zu. "Hey!", hauchte sie. Er überreichte ihr die Rosen und lächelte sie an. "Oh danke.. Connor!", grinste sie und nahm den Rosenstrauss an und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Sie sah eine Vase, die Connor schon mit Wasser befüllt hatte und stellte die Blumen hinein. Dann widmete sie sich erneut ihrem Liebsten. "Das ist wunderschön Connor, aber wofür ist das hier? Womit hab ich das verdient?" "Naja du bist eine wunderschöne Frau und die verdient halt das beste!" Abby lächelte und küsste ihn wieder.

Sie fühlte sich so geborgen und wollte einen unvergesslichen Abend noch unvergesslicher machen. Sie legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und beide liefen Richtung Bett. Sie schupste ihn leicht aber auch kraftvoll aufs Bett und er grinste sie einfach nur an. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und fing an ihn zu verführen. Die beiden erlebten eine wunderschöne gemeinsame Nacht miteinander.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide nackt und mit der Decke bedeckt auf. Connor öffnete die Augen und schaute runter zu Abby. Er lächelte und war froh darüber, dass sein erstes Mal mit seiner Traumfrau war. Er war sich so sicher, dass er sie irgendwann mal heiraten möchte. Auch Abby wachte so langsam auf. Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte. "Guten Morgen!", sagte sie und streckte sich leicht. "Morgen!", entgegnete er und küsste sie kurz auf dem Mund. "Wie hast du geschlafen?", wollte sie wissen. "Sehr gut. Und du?" "Auch... und die Nacht war echt traumhaft, Connor!" Er lächelte und nickte leicht: "Danke, dass fand ich auch. Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen?" "Ja Liebling!" Connor schaute sie verwundert an und lächelte. "Liebling? Hast du mich gerade Liebling genannt?" Abby grinste. Connor war überglücklich, umarmte sie und küsste sie am ganzen Körper. "Ahh Connor... lass es.", kicherte sie.

Die Nacht machte ihre Beziehung noch stärker. Beide standen auf. Plötzlich ging Connors Handy. Es war ein alter Freund von ihm. "Hallo?" "_Connor?"_ "John? Bist du das?" _"Ja hi wie gehts?" _"Sehr gut und dir? Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört!" _"Hey ja... mir auch.. ich hab mich jetzt selbstständig gemacht mit einem Juwiliergeschäft und du?"_ "Ich? Ich arbeite halt hier und da! Oh cool.. wo denn?"_ "In London... mitten in der Stadt. Wieso?"_ "Kann ich dich mal besuchen kommen oder so?" _"Ja klar komm doch die Tage vorbei. Würde mich freuen."_ "Ja klar ich guck dann mal, wie ich es schaffe ja?" _"Ja ok... freu mich schon einen alten Kollegen wiederzusehen!"_ "Ja ok... ich muss jetzt duschen ja? Also bis die Tage dann... bye!" _"Ja dann viel Spaß und bis dann, bye!"_ Connor freute sich schon. "Wer war das?", wollte Abby wissen. "Ach nur ein alter Freund aus Studentenzeiten." "Ach so ok! Sollen wir zusammen duschen gehen?" Connor grinste, nahm ihre Hand und rannte mit ihr ins Bad.

**Ein paar Wochen später...**

Abbys Geburtstag würde bald vor der Tür stehen. In ein paar Tagen würde sie schon fünfundzwanig Jahre werden. Sie freute sich. Sie hatte einen superromantischen Freund, einen tollen Job, wo nur wenig passieren würde, da sie wussten wo die Anomalien sich öffneten und sie schnell wieder für Ruhe sorgen konnten und tolle Freunde, auf die sie sich immer verlassen konnte. Und nun plante sie ihre Geburtstagsparty. Jeder hatte ein Geschenk für sie, außer Connor. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er ihr schenken sollte. Sie hatte nicht die Interessen, die er hatte, also konnte er mit Videospielen oder Comics bei ihr punkten. Er dachte Tage lang drüber nach und kam auch zu dem Entschluss sich an John, seinem alten Kollegen zu wenden. Vielleicht wüsste er was? Also nahm er sich sein Handy und rief ihn in einem Moment, wo Abby nicht in seiner Nähe war an. _"Ja? Hier John McDouwle?" _"John? Ich bins Connor!" _"Connor hey mein bester... wie gehts?" _"Ja gut und dir? Sag mal John? Hast du Zeit?" _"Ja klar gehts mir gut! Ähm.. ich hab gerade nichts zu tun. Wieso?" _"Naja ich wollte fragen, ob ich vorbeikommen könnte?" _"Ja gerne... komm doch.. ich freu mich!" _"Wo ist denn dein Geschäft?" _"In der Chatham Street!" _"Ist ja nicht weit weg von hier... meinem Arbeitsplatz! Ich bin in zwanig Minuten da ok?" _"Ja ok.. dann bis gleich!" _"Ja ok bye!" _"Bye!"_ In dem Moment kam Abby rein und wollte wissen, mit wem Connor telefoniert hat. "Das war John... ich treff mich mit ihm!" "Jetzt? Liebling ich wollte nach Hause!" "Dann geh doch. Ich komm dann nachher nach, ok?" Abby verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht alleine nach Hause fahren müssen, doch Connor hielt nicht ab und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von ihr und verließ das ARC.

"Wohin geht er, Abby?", stand Sarah hinter ihr und fragte neugierig. "Woah.. hast du mich erschreckt, Sarah! Er trifft sich mit einem alten Freund..." "Ach so... magst du nach Hause? Dann fahr ich dich... ich denke mal, Connor nimmt das Auto oder?" Abby nickte und folgte ihr. Die beiden Frauen stiegen in Sarahs Auto. Dann fuhren sie zum Apartment. "Soll ich noch mit reinkommen und dir etwas helfen bei deiner Planung?" Abby lächelte und erläuterte ihr: "Ja gerne.. ich will nicht alleine sein." Beide stiegen aus dem Auto aus und betraten das Apartment. Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und schon kam auch schon Rex angeflogen und Sid und Nancy angerannt. Sie wurden alle drei begrüßt und sofort setzten Abby und Sarah sich an die restliche Planung der Geburtstagsfeier.

Connor war inzwischen vor dem Juwiliergeschäft angekommen und ging vorsichtig rein. "John?", rief er und lange brauchte er nicht warten. "Connor... HEY!", wurde er herzlichst von seinem alten Kumpel mit einer Umarmung begrüßt. Connor lächelte und freute sich. "Du hast dich ja verändert!, stellte John fest. Connor kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sagte: "Ja aber nur Äußerlich, ich bin immernoch der Alte!" "Ja merke ich gerade! Hehe!", meinte er lachend. Auch Connor lachte darüber. John kannte ihn nicht anders. "Das ist also dein Laden hier? Wow!", meinte Connor begeistert. "Jahaa.. ich hab was aus mir gemacht!" Plötzlich kam ein junge Dame in den Laden und begrüßte John mit einem Kuss. "Darf ich dir meine Freundin Shirley vorstellen? Shirley... das ist Connor Temple!", machte er die beiden miteinander bekannt, die sich mit einem gegenseitigem "Hallo" und einem Händedruck begrüßten. Connor schaute sich etwas um. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus Con? Hast du eine Freundin?" Connor grinste ihn an und nickte voller Stolz. "Ohhooo.. wow. Auch so eine Comicverrückte?" "Nein... sie mag keine. Und ich bin in der Hinsicht auch ruhiger geworden. Sie hat bald Geburtstag und ich weiß nicht was ich ihr schenken soll." "Na dann bist du hier Richtig. Ich kann dir gerne helfen., Connor!" "Danke sehr sehr lieb und du wärst mir eine große Hilfe, John." "Ok weißt du denn schon irgendwas?" "Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich sie nicht frage, ob sie meine Frau werden will." "UHHHH... Connor wir familiär!", machte sich John etwas lustig über ihn. So kannte er ihn gar nicht. Er hatte sich echt verändert, aber nun gut, er war auch erwachsener geworden. "Ok.. weißt du denn die Ringgröße deiner Freundin?" Oh darüber hatte Connor sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, zwar dass er sie vielleicht fragen wollte, aber dazu brauchte er ja eine Ringgröße. "Ähmm...", antwortete er und John wusste sofort, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. "Also dann geh nochmal nach Hause und guck dir die Hände deiner Freundin an und dann kommst du nochmal hierher ja?", lächelte er und schickte ihn nach Hause. Connor stimmte mit einem Nicken zu und verließ das Geschäft.

Sarah war immernoch bei Abby und Connor zu Hause. Es wurde immer später, aber sie hatten es fast geschafft. Bis jetzt standen die Gästeliste, der Kuchen, den Abby selbst backen würde und wo sie feiern würden, nämlich im ARC. Abby hatte Lester schon um Erlaubnis gefragt. Erst zögerte er, willigte aber schließlich ein. Abby schaute gerade auf die Uhr. "Was schon so spät... wo bleibt Connor bloß?", aber als sie gerade den Satz beendet hatte, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. Sie stand auf und kam ihn entgegen gerannt. "Oh hey.. Liebling..!", begrüßte Connor sie verwundert und einem Kuss. Auch Sarah stand auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem Winken und einem "Hallo!". "Ah hey, Sarah! Du auch hier?" "Ja sie hat mir geholfen wegen der Feier." Sarah nickte und meinte: "Ja aber ich wollte mich nun auch auf dem Weg machen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Abby?" Abby lächelte und entgegnete ihr: "Ach nein.. keines falls! Trotzdem Danke, ja?" "Gern geschehn, wenn ich dir helfen konnte!" "Du warst mir eine große Hilfe Sarah." Und schon ging Sarah an den beiden vorbei und verließ das Apartment. "Was hast die denn?", fragte Connor und trug Abby ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich weiß nicht.. gerade war sie nicht so. Aber vielleicht war sie auch nur müde!?" "Ja kann sein. Also du hast jetzt fertig geplant? Dann erzähl mal!" "Nun gut. Also die Gäste werden natürlich die Mitarbeiter samt dem Team des ARC´s sein, dann Jack wird dabei sein und deine Eltern, wenn du das möchtest!" Connor lächelte und antwortete: "Na mal sehen!" "Hey.. aber naja egal. Dann back ich zwei Schokokuchen und um die Dekoration kümmert sich Sarah." "Klingt ganz gut... tut mir leid, dass ich nicht dabei war." "Nicht so schlimm.. wie war es denn?" Dann fiel Connor ein, dass er doch mal gucken sollte, welche Ringgröße Abby hatte. "Ähm jaa es war ganz lustig. Haben über alte Zeiten geredet! Kennst das ja." Er nahm ihre Hand und versuchte es einzuschätzen. Abby wunderte sich und fragte: "Was machst du da Liebling?" Connor musste sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

Also drückte er leicht auf diese und fügte hinzu: "Naja... ich liebe Hände. Ich geb dir eine kleine Massage. Die hast du dir dir verdient!" "Ach ja und womit?" "Weil ich dich liebe!" Abby war gerührt und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Wollen wir nach oben gehen?", fragte sie frech. Genauso frech grinste er zurück, nickte und stand auf. Dann hob er sie auf seinen Arm und trug sie hoch auf inzwischen ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

**Anything but Love-why we were fighting?**

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte das Handy von Connor. Er machte die Augen auf und ging ganz verschlafen dran: "Ja hallo?" "Connor? Ich bins Danny.. kommt schnell ins ARC, eine neue Anomalie hat sich geöffnet." "Oh ok.. wir kommen!", sagte er und legte auf. Sanft weckte er Abby: "Liebling? Wach auf. Wir müssen ins ARC." Abby wollte nicht, wusste aber, dass sie nicht drum rum kommen würde. Also setzte sie sich auf, beide zogen sich an und verließen ohne gefrühstückt zu haben das Apartment. Sie stiegen ins Auto und fuhren Richtung ARC.

Dort angekommen brauchten sie noch nicht mal rein gehen, denn Becker, Danny und Sarah kamen ihnen entgegen. "Wir müssen sofort los, ihr beiden! Also los!", befahl Danny und alle stiegen ins Auto.

Zügig fuhren sie durch die Straßen Londons, denn die Anomalie befand sich außerhalb der Stadt. Nach einer längeren Fahrt kamen alle samt Beckers Männern an. Sie stellten die Autos einfach ab und stiegen aus. Diesmal mussten sie nicht lange suchen, denn die Anomalie die recht klein war, war genau vor ihrer Nase. Doch keiner konnte sich vorstellen, wieso die Anomalie sich geöffnet hatte. Sarah hatte doch ein neues Artefakt gebaut, dadurch konnten sie doch wissen, wo die nächste Anomalie erscheinen würde. Doch sie wurde nicht angezeigt. Connor konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Sie mussten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Anomalie und das eventuelle Vieh richten.

"Sollen wir die Anomalie schließen?", fragte Sarah. Das wäre wohl das beste für alle. Connor nickte und baute sein Anomalienverschließer an. Dann tippte Sarah rum und verschloss die Anomalie.

Also waren sie aus dem Schneider, zum Glück. Noch eine Dino oder Viehcherplage und zerstörte Häuser leisten. Das gäbe nur Ärger mit Lester und dem Minsterium. Plötzlich wieder Connors Handy. Wer konnte das sein, das Team war doch da. Er schaute auf sein Handy und sah den Namen und die Nummer von John.

Also ging er ran. "Ja hi!", sagte er und entfernte sich etwas von den anderen. Abby machte es stutzig, aber ließ ihn erstmal allein. "Wer ist denn am Telefon, Abby?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm leise. "Ähm ja ich denke ich hab sie. Sehen wir uns dann nachher?", sagte er und lächelte. Abbys Anschein schien er irgendwas zu planen, aber sie wollte wissen was, also beobachtete sie ihn noch etwas. _"Ja ok, ich geb dir mal kurz Shirley" _"Ja ok!" _"Hi Connor!" _"Hi...! Was gibt es?" _"Denkst du deine Freundin hat die gleiche Ringgröße wie ich?" _"Ich weiß nicht, dass müsste ich gleich rausfinden, wenn ich deine Hand mal halten darf?" _"Ja klar! Also bis gleich dann ja?" _"Ja ich freu mich!", sagte er uns legte auf. Connor war so geheimnisvoll, dass mochte Abby gar nicht. Sie stellte sich hinter ihm und erschreckte ihn: "Wer war denn das?" Es machte sie noch stutziger, denn sie hörte eine Frauenstimme. Connor war in Erklärungsnöten, denn er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass er sich nachher wegen einem Verlobungsring mit John und seiner Freundin treffen würde. "Ähmm. Das war John.. er fragte ob ich mich mit ihm treffen möchte und ich hab zugesagt. Wenn es ok ist?" Abby zog die Augenbraue hoch, merkte sich aber nicht an, dass sie wütend war. Schließlich hatte Connor sie gerade das erste Mal belogen und so kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

"Nun gut, dann geh du mal. Ich fahr mit den anderen zum ARC zurück.", sagte sie und hielt ihm den Schüssel hin. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu glauben, obwohl sie wusste, dass da etwas nichts stimmte. "Oh danke Liebling!", bedankte er sich mit einem kleinen Kuss und verließ die Truppe. Abby ging zurück zu den anderen und schaute traurig. "Abby? Wohin fährt Connor denn?", fragte Danny. Kaum bei den anderen angekommen schaute sie ihn an und ihr liefen die Tränen die Wange runter. "Hey..!", tröstete er sie mit einer Umarmung und hakte nach: "Was ist los?" "Er trifft sich mit einer anderen Frau!", gab Becker von sich der direkt ein Faustschlag von Sarah auf dem Arm abholen durfte. "Autsch... was denn?" "Halt einfach die Klappe!" "Doch er hat Recht.", meinte Abby schlurzend. Die anderen konnten nicht glauben, was Abby gerade von sich gab. "Nein du irrst dich bestimmt, Abby!", meinte Danny ernst. "Ich hab gehört, wie er mit einer Frau telefoniert hat und gerade meinte er, er trifft sich mit einem alten Freund. Also hat er mich angelogen." "Du solltest mit ihm reden, bevor du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst, Abby!" "Sarah hat Recht. Bevor Missverständnisse aufkommen." Sie hatten Recht. Nachdem Gespräch stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren zurück zum ARC. Zwei von Beckers Leuten blieben bei der Anomalie.

Im ARC angekommen setzte Abby sich in die Lounge. Doch sie hatte keine Ruhe, sie konnte einfach nich ruhig sitzen bleiben. Sie ging zu Sarah, die aber gerade total im Stress war. Auch Danny war zu beschäftigt und zu Becker wollte sie nicht. Also ging sie sich ihre Joggingklamotten an und joggte etwas durch die Stadt.

Connor war schon bei John und Shirley angekommen und er zeigte ihm ein paar Exemplare der Ringe. Shirley war eine große Hilfe, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass sie die gleiche Ringgröße wie Abby hatte. Aber auch nur, wenn Connor seinem Gefühl trauen konnte. Sie war sozusagen sein "Handmodel!". Sie stellte sich neben ihm und probierte einen Ring nach dem anderen an. Abby joggte durch die Stadt und lief durch die Straßen. Dann kam sie in eine kleine Gasse und blieb stehen. Sie schaute zum Himmel auf und sagte zu sich selbst: "Oh ich glaub es fängt gleich an zu regnen. Dann muss ich wieder zurück zum ARC." Also verlierte sie keine Zeit und lief Richtung ARC. Sie bog in die Chatham Street ein und schaute in die Läden. Sie lächelte als sie am Juwiliergeschäft vorbei lief. Natürlich warf sie einen Blick rein und konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. "Co-Connor?", hauchte sie und erneut füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Sie sah ihn mit für sie einer fremden Frau. "Was soll das? Wieso tut er mir das an?" Langsam fing es an zu regnen. Tropfen für Tropfen fiel auf Abby und zu Boden und mit jedem Tropfen kullterte eine dicke Träne die Wangen hinunter. Sie senkte den Kopf, doch Connor schien sie nicht zu beachten. Er schien sehr glücklich zu sein. Sie bollte ihre Hand zu einer Faust, wischte sich die Tränen weg und rannte zurück zum ARC.

Dort angekommen rannte sie an Danny vorbei und zu den Spinten. "Abby?", dachte Danny sich. Abby weinte nun stärker. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Connor der Connor den sie so liebte, ihr sowas antun würde. Danny betrat den Raum mit den Spinten und sah Abby weinend auf dem Boden gekauert. "Was ist los, Abby?" Sie schaute ihn an und schlurzte: "Er hat eine andere...!" Dann riss die Augen auf und konnte es sich nicht erklären: "Aber woher weißt du es denn?" "Ich hab sie gesehen, zusammen in einem Juweliergeschäft!" "Ehrlich?" Sie nickte und weinte wieder. Er umarmte sie und tröstete sie leicht. "Willst du nach Hause? Soll ich dich bringen?" Abby nickte stumm und Danny half ihr auf. Er stützte sie und brachte sie zu seinem Auto. Beim vorbeigehen von Becker meinte er, dass er Abby nach Hause bringen würde. Dieser nickte und teilte es Lester mit.

Nach einigen Stunden hatte Connor sich für einen Ring entschieden, also bedankte er sich bei John und Shirley mit einer dicken Umarmung und verließ das Geschäft. "Oh es regnet!", bemerkte er und rannte zum Auto. "Soll ich jetzt zurück zum ARC oder nach Hause?", fragte er sich. Aber entschloss sich doch nach Hause zu fahren. Er konnte ja mal für Abby kochen, dass würde sie bestimmt freuen. Also fuhr er los.

Auch Danny und Abby kamen gerade am Apartment an und er brachte sie noch rein. "Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun, Kleines?" Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wirklich nicht?" Sie starrte immernoch auf eine Stelle und ihre Augen füllten sich nur noch mit Tränen. Doch Danny konnte nichts machen, sie wollte seine Hilfe einfach nicht, also verließ er still das Apartment. Sie schlurzte und wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Auf einer Art konnte sie nicht glauben, dass Connor ein typischer Fremdgänger sein soll, aber sie hat ihn gesehen mit einer anderen Frau. Sie war traurig drum. Er und sie hatten noch nie richtig Streit, aber das ging nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei.

Connor kam am Apartment an, parkte das Auto und stieg aus. Er beeilte sich zum Aparment und schloss die Tür auf. Er holte den Ring aus seiner Tasche und schaute ihn sich an. Abby hörte diese öffnen und stand auf. Es konnte nur Connor sein. Er schloss die Tür und sah Abby im Wohnzimmer stehen. "Abby? Was machst du denn hier?", meinte er und steckte den Ring heimlich in seine Hintertasche. Connor sah, dass sie geweint hatte. "Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte er und ging auf sie zu. "Bleib bloß wo du bist!", befahl sie ihm wütend.

Schockiert blieb Connor stehen. Er wusste nicht, was los war: "Hab ich dir was getan, Liebling?" Ihr Blick wandte von ihm ab und erneute bollte sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust und sie sagte mit rauher, verweinter Stimme: "Du weißt was du gemacht hast und dein Liebling bin ich nicht mehr, Connor!" Was hatte er denn gemacht? Er wusste gar nicht wovon sie redetete. "Abby? Was redest du da? Klar bist du mein Liebling!", sagte er und ging auf sie zu und sie brüllte ihn an: "CONNOR BLEIB WEG VON MIR UND DU KANNST DIREKT WIEDER GEHEN!" "Was?", flüsterte er. "Nein... Abby.. was ist los mit dir?" "Geh, Connor!", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Es konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein, doch ihrem Gesichtsausdruck musste er entnehmen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Auch er fing nun an zu weinen. Es zerbrach ihm das Herz. Wieso sagte sie so verletztende Worte zu ihm?

Doch um sie nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, tat er was sie befahl. Er neigte seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und verließ still das Apartment. Er legte noch seinen Schlüssel auf dem Tisch ab und ging. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel sie zu Boden und weinte. Nun stand er da im Regen, griff in seine Hintertasche und schaute sich den Ring an. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. War sie immernoch seine Traumfrau oder er gar ihr Traummann? Sollte er sie trotzdem fragen, ob sie seine Frau werden wolle, momentan schien nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein. Er ging Richtung ARC und lief durch den Regen. Nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch kam er endlich an, nur völlig durchnässt. Er ging den Gang Richtung Foyer, wo Danny und Becker standen. Sie schauten zur Tür und sahen Connor. Danny ging direkt auf ihn zu und fragte, was los sei. Doch Connor konnte auf seine Frage nur mit einem Schulternzucken und begründete seine Antwort: "Scheint als hätte ich Abby verloren!" Danny schaute ihn an. Er deutete auf den Ring, den er immernoch in der Hand hatte und diese öffnete. "Und dabei wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie meine Frauen werden will!" "Was? Du wolltest... wann wolltest du sie fragen?" "An ihrem Geburtstag!" "Ok aber wieso, Connor?" "Was wieso, Danny?" "Ach nichts, schon ok!"

Connor zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an Danny vorbei. Er ging in sein Büro und weinte um Abby. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren und er wusste doch gar nicht, wieso sie ihn so hasste. Und sie hasste ihn momentan, dass konnte er in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Diesen Ausdruck kannte er und war ihm unheimlich. Naja musste er wohl oder übelst etwas im ARC wohnen bleiben. Also macht er es sich auf der Couch bequem und schlief unter Tränen ein. Danny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Connor fremd gegangen war. Schließlich zeigte er ihm gerade einen Ring. Naja er würde Abby nichts über den Antrag sagen, dass sollte Connor wenn dann schon selbst machen.

Nach einer Weile gingen er und Becker dann auch nach Hause und ließen Connor in Ruhe schlafen.

**You´re the only one that I want**

Endlich war es soweit, Abbys Geburtstag. Sie und Connor hatten sich immernoch nicht vertragen und Connor wohnte immernoch im ARC. Das einzige was sie ihm zu sagen hatte in den letzten Wochen war, dass er nicht erwünscht sei, bei der Geburtstagsfeier und sie gab ihm Sid und Nancy zurück. Bei Anomalienanschlägen redete Abby kein einziges Wort mit ihm. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, denn er liebte diese Frau von ganzem Herzen. Aber er wollte sie nicht weiter verärgern. Also war es besser, dass er einfach seine Klappe hielt.

Doch da Abby ihren Geburtstag im ARC feierte, musste er sich entweder aus diesem entfernen oder sich nur in der Lounge oder seinem Büro aufhalten. Da er gerade am zocken war, blieb er in der Lounge. Alle anderen versammelten sich im Foyer und beglückwünschten Abby und überreichten ihr die jeweiligen Geschenke.

"Oh danke Becker!", freute sich Abby über ihr Geschenk von Becker und seinem Team. Es war ein Schokobrunnen. Abby war halt eine Naschkatze und dann passte es perfekt. Auch Sarah überreichte ihr ihr Geschenk, was sie sofort öffnete. "Ohh wow Sarah... Oh Danke!", sagte sie und umarmte sie herzlich. Sarah wusste, dass sie sich schon immer ein eigenes Teeservies wünschte, also war dies der richtige Zeitpunkt ihr eins zu schenken. "Bitte Abby.. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir?" Abby nickte voller Begeisterung.

Nun war Danny an der Reihe. Er hatte für sie einen Sandsack gekauft. Denn sie hatte ihren alten schon so zerdeppert, also brauchte sie einen neuen, um ihre Wut und agressionen abzubauen. Er brachte das riesen Ding eingepackt ins Foyer und stellte es Abby vor die Füße. "Danny du bist verrückt!", musste Abby zugeben und entpackte das Geschenk.

Dieser lächelte einfach nur und konnte aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass ihr sein Geschenk gefiel. Auch bei ihm bedankte sie sich mit einer Umarmung. Auch über die restlichen Geschenke freute sie sich riesig. Sie stellte alle bei Seite und stimmte mächig in die Party. Danny entfernte sich etwas von allen und schaute in die Lounge. Da saß Connor. Er sah nicht glücklich aus, aber machen konnte er auch nichts. "Was machst du Danny?", fragte Sarah, als sie hinter ihm stand und er erschrak. "Hm? Ach nichts!" Sie schaute durchs Fenster in die Lounge und sah Connor. "Ich hätte ihn auch gerne dabei, aber es war Abbys Wunsch. Da können wir nichts machen." "Ja ich weiß, leider... wenn sie sich doch bloß nicht gestritten hätten!" Sarah zuckte die Schultern zusammen und nickte. Connor hörte die laute Musik und schaute zur Tür und sah Danny und Sarah. Er hob die Hand und winkte. Auch die beiden gaben ein Winken von sich. Wieder zog Connor ein trauriges Gesicht, wollte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen und spielte weiter. Sarah klopfte Danny auf die Schulter und begab sich wieder zurück zu den anderen.

Abby bemerkte, dass Danny und Sarah fehlten und suchte die beiden. Sarah kam ihr entgegen und sie fragte: "Wo ist denn Danny?" Sarah zeigte in seine Richtung und ging zur Truppe zurück. Abby sah ihn und ging zu ihm. "Danny?" Dieser drehte sich um und fragte: "Was denn Abby?" "Was machst du hier? Dahinten läuft die Party." "Ach ich bin nicht so in Feierstimmung, Kleines!" "Aber wieso?", fragte sie und blieb stehen. Sie schaute in die Lounge und sah Connor da sitzen. Jetzt verstand sie, was los war. "Oh! Ok..." Ihr tat es weh. Denn im insgeheimen vermisste sie Connor und sie freute sich ihren Geburtstag mit ihm zu feiern. Schließlich hat sie ihm als erstes gesagt, wie die Feier ablaufen wird und sie hatten ausgemacht, zusammen zu tanzen. Danny schaute zu ihr und sagte: "Du solltest mal mit ihm reden Abby! Er ist schließlich dein Freund und hat es verdient, bei deiner Feier dabei zu sein."

Irgendwie hatte er Recht. Aber war er noch ihr Freund? Sie wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Schließlich hatte sie sich nicht richtig im Klaren werden können, ob sie ihn noch will. "Geh schonmal zurück zu den anderen, ich komm gleich nach.", sagte Abby, atmete tief ein und betrat die Lounge. Danny nickte und machte sich sofort auf dem Weg ins Foyer. Connor drückte den Pauseknopf und schaute Richtung Tür. Da stand sie nun, seine Abby. War sie das denn noch? Klar von seiner Seite schon, aber wie sah es in ihr aus? Sid und Nancy begrüßten ihr Frauchen und rannten auf sie zu. "Hey meine Süßen... wie geht es euch?, beugte sie sich runter und begrüßte sie mit einem Streicheln. Auch Connor stellte sich auf und schluckte nervös. "H-Hallo Abby!" Sie ging auf Connor zu und sagte leise: "Connor, setz sich bitte!" Er zögerte nicht lange und setzte sich, doch komischer Weise nicht richtig hin und fiel natürlich von der Couch. "Oh sorry...", entschuldigte er sich, klopfte sich den Hinter ab und setzte sich wieder hin. Abby musste schmunzeln. Das war Connor, wie er leibt und lebt. Das war es auch, wieso sie sich in ihn verliebte. "Connor.. wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ruhig und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: "Naja geht so... ich vermisse dich!" Irgendwie tat er ihr leid. Klar sie vermisste ihn auch, aber sie konnte nicht vergessen, was sie sah. Wollte ihn aber auch nicht jetzt drauf ansprechen. Nicht ihren Geburtstag versauen, durch Streitereien. "Ich vermisse dich auch!" "Wieso hast du mich dann rausgeschmissen?" Er nahm ihre Hand und schaute sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. Abby hasste diesen Blick. "Connor ich will jetzt nicht drüber reden ja? Magst du nicht mit rüber kommen?" "Auf deine Feier? Aber du meintest doch.." "Ich weiß und das war dumm... also kommst du bitte mit?" Connor lächelte und nickte. Beide standen auf und wollten gerade gehen als Connor plötzlich einfiel, Abby ihr Geschenk zu geben: "Oh moment warte!", sagte er und rannte zum Tisch und holte eine kleine Schachtel. "Hier.. Happy Birthday!" Abby nahm die Schachtel entgegen und öffnete diese. Eine silberne Kette mit einem Herz war drin versteckt. "Oh Connor... Bist du Wahnsinnig?" Connor schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Wieso? Für eine tolle Frau, eine tolle Kette." Abby grinste ihn an und Connor gab sich hilfsbereit und half ihr beim Anziehen der Kette. Sie drehte sich um und vergaß für einen Moment die Sache, weswegen sie sich mit ihm gestritten hatte und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund.

Er lächelte sie an und wollte wissen: "Ist denn alles wieder gut, zwischen uns Abby?" Abby nickte und fügte hinzu: "Alles wieder gut, Liebling!" Connor war heidenfroh, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie ins Foyer. "Dann wird jetzt gefeiert!" Es blieb nicht unbeobachtet, dass Abby und Connor sich wieder vertragen hatten und es freute die anderen. Endlich nicht mehr dieses Knistern zwischen den beiden während der Arbeit. Es wurde spät und jeder stimmte mächig mit ein. Besonders Abby war nicht zu stoppen. Connor stellte sich neben Danny etwas abseits. Er beobachtete Abby. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, besonders wenn sie tanzte. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihren Körper nehmen. Dann dachte er wieder an den Ring und die Verlobung. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, wie er sie am besten fragen könnte. Er holte ihn aus seiner Hosentasche. "Ist das der Ring?", war Danny neugierig. Connor nickte stolz und fragte ihn: "Soll ich sie jetzt nur fragen oder nicht?" "Das musst du wissen, Con!" Plötzlich stand Becker hinter den beiden Männern. "Oh ein Ring.. für Abby?" Die beiden erschraken und Connor nickte. "Du fragst sie, ob sie dich heiraten will?" "Ja hatte ich vor! Ich weiß nur nicht wann!" "Na dann viel Glück!" "Na danke!" "Sollen wir wieder zurück gehen?" Connor nickte und steckte den Ring wieder ein.

Eigentlich wollte Abby so tun, als wäre nichts. Doch sie wollte auch wissen, ob Connor immernoch so tut, als wüsste er nicht wovon sie redete. Anscheinend wusste er echt nicht, wovon sie redetete. Aber sie hat ihn doch gesehen, mit der anderen. Sie sah ihn an und er erhob sein Glas und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte aber im inneren wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Er klopfte leicht gegen sein Glas und rief: "Ich möchte um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten, ginge das?" Alle schauten zu ihm. Abby konnte nicht mehr... und fing an: "Was willst du uns denn sagen, Connor? Willst du erklären, was du gemacht hast? Willst du mir jetzt sagen, ich hab es alles falsch verstanden?" Wieder wusste er nicht, wovon sie redete: "Aber Abby Liebling... was meinst du?" "Jetzt tu nicht so... Connor! Ich hab euch doch gesehen!" Connor überlegte kurz und fragte sich: "Uns? Was oder wen meinst du denn? Sag es mir doch mal!" "Sogar jetzt tust du es verleugnen! Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, dir zu verzeihen!" "Abby.. ich weiß nicht was du meinst ehrlich nicht. Ich will mich auch nicht streiten, nicht vor allen!", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. "Bleib stehen... ich hab dich gesehen, mit einer anderen Frau. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du mir jemals so wehtun könntest, Connor!" "Frau? Sie meint bestimmt Shirley.", dachte er sich und fragte nach: "Du meinst bestimmt Shirley!" "Was weiß ich wie die heißt, aber du gibst es jetzt auch noch zu... Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens alle bescheid." Jetzt fassten es alle auf, doch Connor fing nachdem Satz an zu lachen. "Was gibt es dabei zu lachen?", total sauer sagt. Connor machte sich die Lachtränen weg und sagte schmunzelnd: "Oh wahnsinn ist das lustig!" "Und weshalb?", giftet sie ihn an. "Oh Abby Liebling. Sorry, aber du hast mich bei einem Missverständnis, was riesig ist erwischt.", meinte er und hielt sie fest. Abby riss sich los und brüllte: "ACH JA? UND WIESO WARST DU DANN MIT IHR IN DEM JUWELIERGESCHÄFT?" "Darf ich es dir erklären?" "Versuch es!" Er schaute sie an und fing an zu erklären: "Also diese Frau, mit der du mich gesehen hast, dass war die Freundin meines alten Kollegen... Shirley halt." "Und?" "Und.. ich war da, weil John das Juweliergeschäft gehört und ich hab dies hier...". Er fing an in seine Hosentasche zu kramen. "... für dich gekauft. Shirley war mein Handmodel!" Er holt den Ring für Abby raus. "Und ich wollte dich hiermit fragen, ob du Abby Sarah Maitland...!" Abby riss ihre Augen auf und hielt sich die Hand vorm Mund vor Begeisterung.

"... mich heiraten willst?!"

Ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen und war in Erklärungsnöten. Sie schluckte ihre Wut die in ihrem Bauch brodelte runter und alle waren gespannt, ob sie den Antrag annehmen würde oder nicht. Doch lange brauchte sie nicht überlegen und nickte. Connor war erleichtert und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger. Seine Hände zitterten und so passierte es... Abby und Connor waren verlobt!!!!

Alle applaudierten und freuten sich für die beiden. Nun gab es doppelt etwas zu feiern. In der Nacht ging die Party dem Ende zu. Abby und Connor räumten mit Sarah, Danny und Becker das Foyer auf, während Lester in seinem Bürostuhl eingeschlafen und der Rest der Mitarbeiter schon in ihren Betten lagen. Gegen Morgens kamen das Team auch langsam zu Ruhe und konnten sich auf dem Weg nach Hause machen. Natürlich durfte Connor wieder zurück ins Apartment ziehen. Also packte er Sid und Nancy ein und die vier kamen im Apartment an. Die beiden Dino rasten direkt zu Rex, der auch angeflogen kam. "Na dann schlaf gleich mal schön, ihr drei.", sagte Connor und wandte sich Abby zu. Diese lächelte ihn an und schaute stolz auf ihren Ring.

"Schön was?", unterbrach er Abbys Gedanken. Sie grinste einfach nur und nickte mehrmals. Sie umarmte und ihn andauernd und konnte sich nicht verzeihen, was sie ihm an den Kopf geworden hatte. "Liebling?" "Hm?" "Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so dumm war!" "Psst... Kein Ton mehr! Es ist ok!" "Aber?" und schon hatte sie einen Finger von seiner Hand auf ihre Lippen. "Sei still und hör auf drüber nachzudenken, Süße!" Abby nickte stumm und fing an seinen Finger zu küssen. Ihm gefiel ihre Andeutung, denn er vermisste ihre Anspielungen, wenn sie sich ihm hingeben wollte. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie nach oben.

Am nächsten Mittag wachten beide gleichzeitig auf. Sie lächelten sich an und bestellten sich ein gegenseitiges aber auch jeweiliges "Guten Morgen Fastehefrau" und "Guten Morgen "Fastehemann" zum wach werden. "Willst du Frühstück?", fragte Abby auch noch. Connor nickte und fügte hinzu: "Ja... DICH!" Erneut zog er die Decke über die beiden und Abby fing an zu kichern. Doch womit die beiden nicht gerechnet hatten, die Tür stand einen Spalt offen, so dass die drei kleinen Racker ins Zimmer kommen konnten. Rex flog direkt aufs Bett und Abby und Connor erschraken. Sofort deckten sie sich wieder auf. "Oh hi Rex...!",sagte Connor und auch Sid und Nancy begrüßte er mit einem herzlichen "Hallo!". Abby musste lachen und zog sich das Shirt von Connor und ihre Hotpants an. Dann stand sie auf, gab Connor noch einen kleinen Kuss und lief schnell runter in die Küche. "Rex, Sid, Nancy... kommt schnell!", rief sie und schnibbelte gerade das letzte Obst. "Na guckt mal was Mommy da unten für euch gezaubert hat!", redete Connor auf die drei ein, damit auch er sich anziehen konnte und schon liefen bzw. flogen die drei runter und fraßen an ihren jeweiligen Tellern. Auch Connor hatte es geschafft aus dem Bett zu steigen und kam nach kurzer Zeit runter.

Plötzlich kam Jack aus dem Gästezimmer. "Jack? Was machst du hier?", wollte Abby wissen. "Naja ich wollte mich heute auf dem Weg nach Hause machen und hab hier übernachtet. Ich hab dich doch gefragt, Abby!" "Ehrlich?" "Ja, aber du schienst etwas mehr getankt zu haben...", sagte er und ging zum Kühlschrank, um sich Orangensaft aus diesem zu holen. Abby und Connor folgten ihm. "Jack wie oft müssen wir dir noch sagen, dass nicht aus der Packung getrunken wird?", weiste Connor ihn drauf hin. Dieser schluckte seinen letzten Schluck runter und entschuldigte sich: "Ja sorry, ich vergess es immer!" "Demnächst weißt du bescheid, sonst war das dein letzter Orangensaft, klar?" "Ja ja... sorry... und noch was!", sagte er im Vorbeigehen und drehte sich den beiden um. "Und was?", sagte Abby zickig. "Seit beim nächsten Mal nicht so laut, wenn ihr es treibt!" Sie schauten sich an und wurden knallrot. Ja klar die Nacht... Jetzt schämten sie sich, obwohl sie gar kein Grund hatten, denn sie wussten schließlich nichts mehr davon, dass Jack im Nebenzimmer schlief.

"Ja ist ok... Wann gehst du?", sagte Abby leise. "Ich werde mich nun anziehen und mich aus dem Staub machen, wenn das erlaubt ist?" Beide nickten nur noch. Ihnen war die Situation so peinlich, aber es war nun mal passiert und rückgängig machen konnten und wollten sie es auch nicht. Es war schließlich das natürlichste auf der Welt. Also ging Jack ins Gästezimmer und zog sich an. Abby und Connor tranken erstmal in Ruhe einen Kaffee und verabschiedeten sich dann von Jack, der daraufhin auch das Apartment verließ.

**Final Countdown... **

Ein paar Wochen später:

Abby war richtig happy darüber, dass sie bald Connors Frau werden würde. Beide wollten keine Zeit mehr verschwenden und wollten so schnell wie möglich in den Heiligen Bund der Ehe eintruddeln. Also setzten sie sich so wie sie konnten, an den Vorbereitungen. Etwas hatten sie ja schon, naja nicht viel aber etwas, z.B. die Gästeliste stand fest, die Kirche wo sie sich trauen lassen würden war auch schon reserviert, genau wie der Saal und das Essenscatering waren bestellt. Sie setzten ihr ganzes Erspartes an, um eine traumhafte Hochzeit zu erleben. Heute war der Tag wo sie eine Tortensorte aussuchen würden. Also machten sich beide auf zum Konditor. Zu ihrem Gunsten gab Lester ihnen für den Morgen frei. An der Konditorei angekommen, stiegen sie aus dem Auto und betraten Hand in Hand diese. "Oh. Da sind Sie ja schon!", begrüßte sie eine der Mitarbeiterinnen und sie fügte hinzu: "Der Chef wartet schon auf Sie, darf ich Sie bitten mir zu folgen?" Abby und Connor nickten und folgten ihr. Sie klopfte an der Bürotür des Chefs und dieser rief: "Herein?" Sie öffnete leise die Tür und gluckste rein: "Mr. Temple und Ms. Maitland sind eingetroffen, Mr. Chester!" "Oh gut, lassen Sie die beiden doch dann eintreten, Michelle!" Diese nickte und widmete sich erneut Abby und Connor: "Sie können jetzt zu ihm." "Danke!", sagte Abby und lächelte. Connor zog sie hinter sich her und die beiden gingen ins Büro.

Mr. George Chester stand auf und begrüßte die beiden mit einem Händedruck und einem netten "Hallo Mr. Temple und Ms. Maitland! Setzen Sie sich doch!" Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und setzten sich auf die zwei vorhandenen Stühle. Auch er setzte sich wieder und fing an zu quasseln: "Also... Sie haben mir Ihre Wünsche schon am Telefon geschildert Ms. Maitland... und ich denke, wir konnten Ihren Wünschen gerecht werden." Abby strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und wollte einfach nur noch die Torten sehen und probieren. Connor hatte in der Hinsicht nichts zu sagen. Er überließ es Abby, sie hatte einen guten Geschmack und ihm schmeckte alles, was sie kochte oder wie in dem Sinne bestellte. Nach einigen Formalitäten fragte Abby neugierig: "Ähmm... dürften wir die Torten jetzt sehen?" Chester lachte und nickte herzhaft. Dann standen die drei auf und Abby und Connor folgten dem etwas älteren Mann. Dieser führte sie durch eine riesige Halle in einen kleinen Raum hinter der Konditorei. Dort standen sie. Drei verschiedene Torten. Eine Marzipantorte mit Erdbeerfüllung mit Marzipanrosen bestückt, Sahnecremetorte mit Schokofüllung, schön mit Sahnekleckse und Sahnerosen bemalt und eine vollkommende Obsttorte, diese bestand hauptsächlich aus Gelatine und Obst. War aber gerade deswegen wunderschön. Alle Torten waren dreistöckig, denn es werden schließlich 60 Gäste anwesend sein. Abby war hellauf begeistert von allen drei Torten: "WOW, sieh mal Connor! Sie sind echt der hammer!" Connor und Chester blieben vor den Torten stehen und lächelten. "Ja Liebling... ich sehe es!" Abby grinste zu ihm rüber und bestaunte weiter die Torten.  
Mr. Chester erklärte jede einzelne Torte im Detail, bevor die beiden jeweils einen Teller für die jeweilige Torte bekamen. Darauf freute Abby sich am meisten und endlich war es soweit. Sie durfte probieren. Sie kostete die erste Torte und versuchte einen Geschmack zu erkennen. Connor mampfte sein Stück schnell auf und war begeistert. Ihm schmeckte Torte Nummer eins. Doch es gab ja noch zwei andere, also gingen die drei weiter zu Torte zwei. "Oh Kalorienbombe hoch drei!", dachte Abby sich. Aber für ihren Tag war ihr das völlig egal. Also bekamen die beiden jeweils ein Stück und probierten. Auch diese schien Connor zu schmecken, doch Abby wollte noch Torte Nummer drei probieren. "Darf ich?", fragte sie vorsichtig den Chef. Dieser nickte und meinte: "Bitte bedienen Sie sich, Ms. Maitland. Dafür sind sie schließlich da." Abby lächelte und widmete sich mit Connor Torte drei. Die zwar super aussah, aber geschmacklich hatte sie nicht den ,,Wow-Effekt". Außerdem musste Abby mehr pullen, anstatt zu essen. Denn sie mochte keine Kirschen und keine Blaubeeren. Und ihr schien es, als würde die ganze Torte daraus bestehen. Also war es die schonmal nicht! Also nur noch zwei Torten im Rennen. Abby schaute zu Connor: "Liebling.. welche meinst du?" Connor schaute verwundert, denn ihm schmeckten alle drei Torten. "Mir ist es egal, Schatz... ich richte mich nach dir!" Oh toll... dann hätte er gar nicht mitkommen brauchen... wenn er sowieso Abby das Kommando überlässt, dachte sie sich. Sie schaute ihn leicht böse an und Mr. Chester musste leicht schmunzeln. "Ich lass Sie mal kurz alleine, dann können Sie in Ruhe entscheiden ok?" Connor drehte sich zu ihm und nickte. Dann verließ er den Raum und immernoch stand die Frage offen, welche Torte sollte es sein? "Och komm schon Connor... du musst mit mir entscheiden...!", flüsterte Abby und schaute sich beide Torten nochmal an.

Connor wollte nicht entscheiden, aber da Abby drauf bestand hatte er keine andere Wahl. "Hm Abby.. ich bin doch kein Ass darin, was auszusuchen. Das weißt du!" Abby verschrenkte ihre Arme und wurde etwas sauer: "Naja, du hast es geschafft mir einen Verlobungsring auszusuchen, also wirst du das hier schon schaffen!" Sie hatte Recht, dachte er sich. Also: ,,Auf ein neues!" Es waren ja nur noch zwei Torten übrig, wo er sich entscheiden müsste. Er probierte noch ein Stück von beiden. Ihm schmeckten beide, aber er musste sich ja entscheiden. Er drehte sich zu Abby, lehnte sich an den Tisch, wo die Torten draufstanden und wollte gerade seine Entscheidung an Abby weitergeben, bemerkte aber nicht, dass er ziemlich wackelig war. Und schon war das Spektakel perfekt, denn alle drei Torten machten einen Satz auf dem Boden. Abby riss die Augen weit auf und musste zugucken, wie die Torten auf den Boden knallten. "Oh nein... Connor! Was hast du gemacht?" Connor hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand auf seine Stirn und schaute erschrocken zu Abby. "I-i-ich wollte das nicht. Ehrlich. Liebling... wenn Mr. Chester wieder kommt, dann sind wir geliefert. Oh mann!", sagte Connor stotternd. Abby ging zu ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: "Psst.. Connor! Ich denke er wird Verständnis haben und notfalls bezahlen wir die Torten ja?" Connor schaute traurig zu ihr runter und nickte. "Ach ja und ich will die Sahnetorte!", fügte er mit ruhiger Stimme hinzu. Nach dieser Antwort fing Abby laut an zu lachen und meinte: "Och Liebling! Du bist herrlich! Ich liebe dich!" Connor lächelte leicht und auch er musste lachen. Plötzlich betrat Mr. Chester den Raum und sah die zerstörten "Meisterwerke"! "Was ist denn hier passiert?", wollte er direkt wissen. Abby und Connor liefen rot an und schauten beschämend auf den Boden und Connor rechtfertigte sich für sein Verhalten: "Es tut mir leid, Mr. Chester. Das was ein Versehen... der Tisch war wackelig und ich.. wollte das nicht!" Doch zu Connors Erstaunen, lachte er nur. "Ach das ist nicht weiter schlimm, Mr. Temple. Das passiert hier oft. Machen Sie sich nichts draus.", sagte er unter Lachen. Connor lächelte leicht und Chester meinte herzhaft: "Außerdem waren es ja nur Examples... Keine Richtigen Ausstellungsstücke! Also keine Sorge! Haben Sie beide sich denn für eine Torte entscheiden können?" Abby und Connor schauten sich an und Abby meldete sich zu Wort: "Hmmm Ja! Wir nehmen Torte zwei!" "Also die Sahnecreme?" Beide nickten gleichzeitig und waren froh, dass sie sich endlich entschieden hatten.

Währenddessen im ARC:

Es war ziemlich ruhig und irgendwie hatte keiner etwas zu tun. Sarah machte sich Sorgen und Gedanken. Wie konnte es passieren, dass das Artefakt, was sie gebaut hatte und eigentlich reinrechnerisch jede Anomalie anzeigen sollte die letzte Anomalie nicht angezeigt hatte. Sie setzte sich nochmal an den Fall dran. Danny wurde in der Zwischenzeit zu Lester gerufen, was ihm gar nicht passte, aber naja. Becker ging gerade an Sarahs Büro vorbei und erhaschte einen Blick in dieses. Als er sah, dass sie sich an ihr selbstgebautes Artefakt gesetzt hatte, überlegte er kurz und holte schnell aus dem Getränkeautomat zwei Kaffee. Dann ging er zurück und stellte ihren neben ihr ab. "Hier bitte, Ms. Page!", sagte er leise. Sie gluckste zum Kaffee und schaute kurz hoch zu ihm: "Oh Danke Becker! Denn kann ich jetzt ehrlich gebrauchen!" Beide lächelten. "Was machst du denn da?", fragte er neugierig. Doch es schien als hätte sie ihm nicht zugehört also fragte er erneut: "Sarah?" "Oh hä was?" "Was du da machst, hab ich dich gefragt!" "Oh sorry.. ich war so in Gedanken!" Er lachte leise und meinte: "Jaha das hab ich gemerkt, also!" "Also.. ich versuche gerade herrauszufinden, wieso das Artefakt die letzte Anomalie nicht angezeigt hat, obwohl es sie hätte müssen." "Und bist du schon weit?" "Hm geht so... ich müsste dazu erstmal das Artefakt öffnen, um zu sehen, ob ich was falsch gemacht habe." "Und was hindert dich daran, sie zu öffnen?" Sie schaute leicht grimmig, hatte aber schließlich Verständnis. Denn Becker hatte halt keine Ahnung. "Also ich muss es mit Geduld öffnen, sonst ist alles hin. Und das braucht Zeit!" "Ah verstehe, sonst haben wir kein Artefakt mehr, stimmts?" "Yep, genau das ist es. Du hast es Becker!" "Oh mann, Sarah. Du verbringst zu viel Zeit im ARC.", lachte er. Sarah schaute sauer und Becker versuchte die Situation zu kippen: "Hey hey hey.. das war nicht böse gemeint!" "So? Wie war es denn dann gemeint hm?" "Na du solltest mal öfters ausgehen..." Wieder widmete sie sich dem Artefakt. Becker hatte anscheinend einen Wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen. "Was ist denn los?" "Ach nichts, schon ok!" "Nein erzähl schon... ich hör mal ausnahmsweise zu." "Ausnahmsweise?", dachte sie sich. "Hm.. nein aber danke Becker!" Er schaute um die Ecke in ihr Gesicht: "Du kannst mit mir reden.. ich bin eigentlich ein guter Zuhörer!" Sie schmunzelte über seinen Versuch etwas von ihr rauszubekommen. Also gab sie schließlich nach, denn er würde ja doch nicht aufhören zu betteln: "Naja mich will keiner!" Becker konnte gerade nicht glauben, was sie da gerade von sich gab: "Bitte was? Ich glaub ich hab mich verhört?" "Nein.. hast du nicht! Ich bin halt nicht der Typ Frau, den Männer begehrenswert finden." "Sarah, du bist eine wunderschöne Frau und sehr begehrenswert!" "Ach das sagst du jetzt nur so nur um mich aufzumuntern!" Doch Becker meinte es ernst und sagte: "Nein ganz ehrlich.. Du bist hübsch, intelligent, klug und wahnsinnig attraktiv!" In Sarahs Gesicht zeichnete sich eine leichte Röte und sie wurde verlegen. "Danke!", hauchte sie und versteckte wie ein kleines Mädchen eine Haarsträhne hinter ihrem Ohr. Becker lächelte sie an und meinte schnell: "Wie wäre es, wenn du und ich heute Abend ausgehen!" Sarah blieb der Atem stehen und sie fing an zu stottern: "Ähmm - hmm.. du meinst ein - ein - ein Da-te?" "Wenn du es so nennen willst?" Sarah wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Niemand hatte sie bisher um ein Date gebeten. Becker schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, denn er wollte eine Antwort wissen: "Sarah?" "Ähm.. naja ok?" "Also ja? So kommst du auch mal aus dem Alltagtrotz raus!" Sarah schaute ihn an und lächelte. Ein kleines Nicken ließ ihn wissen, dass sie sich heute Abend nach Feierabend treffen würden. Er klopfte kurz auf ihren Schreibtisch und ging Richtung Tür. "Ich hol dich dann um sieben ab ok?" "Ok!" Und schon verließ er das Büro.

Plötzlich kamen Abby und Connor ihm entgegen. Er lächelte übers ganze Gesicht. Abby und Connor wunderten sich, gingen aber schnurstraks weiter. Sie waren happy über den erfolgreichen Morgen, den sie hatten. Abby blieb an Sarahs Büro stehen. "Willst du zu ihr?", fragte Connor und Abby nickte. "Ok ich bin mal eben am ADD was gucken ja?", verabschiedete er sich mit einem kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund. Abby betrat das Büro von Sarah, die saß einfach still und starr da. Abby lehnte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute sie an: "Sarah?" "Hm?" "Was ist los mit dir? Du wirkst so abwesend!" "Ach ehhh nichts, nein schon gut!" "Sag schon!" "Abby es ist wirklich nichts!" "Hm ok!" So lenkte Sarah vom Thema ab. "Ihr wart doch heute beim Konditor oder nicht?", fing sie an. Abby nickte und meinte: "Ja und da ist uns bzw. Connor was passiert!" "Wieso... was erzähl?" "Connor hat die Torten runtergeschmissen!" "Oh nein ist nicht wahr oder?" Abby lachte nur: "Ohh doch... wir dachten wir kriegen so mega Anschiss.." "Und was war?" "Ach stattdessen, nahm der Chef es mit Humor und lachte drüber!" "Aber das waren doch teure Torten oder etwa nicht?" "Nein.. es waren nur Vorschläge wie unsere Aussehen könnten. Zum Glück!" "Ja da habt ihr aber echt mächtig Glück gehabt!" Abby und Sarah amüsierten sich über den Vorfall. Währenddessen verließ Danny Lesters Büro und nahm Connor am ADD wahr: "Ah Connor da bist du ja wieder... und wie wars?" Connor tippte und drehte sich kurz zu ihm: "Oh hallo Danny. Naja geht, aber wir haben eine Torte!" Danny lehnte sich an seinen Stuhl und hakte nach: "Wieso geht? Was ist passiert?" "Ach dummes Missgeschick, kennst mich ja!" "Oh ja!", scherzte Danny und klopfte Connor auf die Schultern. "Ok dann wenn du fertig bist, können du und Abby gehen..." "Ok", entgegnete er flüchtig und tippte weiter. "...Ach und sagst du Becker und Sarah bescheid... dass sie sich auch auf dem Weg nach Hause machen können, danke!", rief er und verließ das Foyer. Connor tippte weiter und wurde nach einer Stunde fertig. "So du kannst jetzt weiter machen und wenn was ist mein Handy ist an ja?", meinte er zu der Mitarbeiterin die Nachtschicht für das ADD hatte. Diese nickte und Connor ging zu Sarahs Büro.  
Erneut kam Becker ihm entgegen, der anscheinend schon die Nachricht gehört hatte: "Ach Connor weißt du schon, dass wir nach Hause dürfen?" Connor wendete sich um und nickte, dann betrat er leise das Büro. "Ähmm Mädels! Wir dürfen nach Hause. Abby kommst du?" "Hm hm.. ja. Also ab nach Hause, Sarah!", meinte Abby. Sarah dachte kurz nach und meinte, dass sie sich ja noch umziehen müsse, also musste sie nach Hause. "Wenn du magst fahren wir dich!", fragte Connor. "Oh ja, ihr wärt mir eine große Hilfe... danke!", sagte sie, packte ihre Sachen ein und folgte den beiden zu Abbys Auto.

Am Abend:

Sarah war gerade mit Anziehen und allem fertig geworden, als es gerade an der Tür klingelte. "Ich komme!", rief sie und rannte zur Tür. Dort stand er, Becker. Er hielt eine Rose in der Hand und Sarah fand, er sah einfach zum Anbeissen aus. "Darf ich reinkommen? Oder willst du direkt los?" "Ähmm.. nein natürlich komm rein!", bat sie ihn rein und er machte einen Schritt ein ihre Wohnung. "Hier für dich!", übergab er ihr die mitgebrachte Rose. Sie lächelte und nahm die Rose an sich. Diese stellte sich sofort in eine Vase und die Vase ins Wohnzimmer. Becker sah richtig klasse aus, dachte sie sich. Er trug mal nicht seine Uniform, sondern eine normale dunkelblaue Jeans, dazu ein rotes Shirt und eine Kette um den Hals. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht, aber so gefiel er ihr tausend Mal besser. Auch Becker konnte seine Augen von Sarah nicht lassen. Sie sah hinreizend aus. Sie trug einen schwarzen Knielangen Rock, dazu offene High Heels und ein Glittertop. Ihre Haare hatte sie zusammengebunden und ein Bündel Haare um das Haargummi gedreht, so dass es aussah, als wären ihre Haare von ihren Haaren zusammen gesteckt. "Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", wollte Sarah wissen und Becker wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Ach ich dachte mir, wir gehen ins Kino und dann vielleicht danach was trinken, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" "Nein Gewiss nicht!" Sarah freute sich riesig auf ein Date. Denn so wirklich hatte sie noch keins. Nun gut, als Teenager bei ihrem ersten Freund, aber im Studium konzentrierte sie sich nur auf die UNI. "Also können wir?" "Yep.. wir können!" Sarah hakte sich bei Becker in den Arm und beide gingen los.  
Am Kino angekommen suchten sich beide einen Film aus und waren sich gleich einig. Sie gingen zur Kasse und Becker bestellte zwei Karten für einen Actionfilm. Sarah war nicht wie andere. Sie stand total auf Action und Horrorfilme. "In 20 Minuten beginnt die Vorstellung.. sollen wir uns was zum Knabbern holen?", wollte Becker wissen. Sarah nickte. Also begaben die beiden sich zur Snackbar und bestellten. Sarah wollte einfach Popcorn und ein Wasser und Becker bestellte sich Tortilia Chips mit ChiliSoße und dazu ein kühles Bier. Er wollte den Tag ausklinken lassen und dazu gehörte einfach ein kühles Bier. Beide betraten den Kinosaal und setzten sich nach oben in die Mitte. Sie redeten noch etwas, bis der Film begann. Als es endlich losging, waren alle still und genossen den Film.

Bei Abby und Connor:

Die beiden kamen gerade zum Ende und Connor ergoss sich in Abby. Sie nahm die Pille, also hatten die beiden keine Gedanken mehr darüber verschwendet. Völlig fertig ließ Connor sich neben Abby fallen und atmete schwer. Abby kroch in seinen Arm und ließ den Tag review passieren. "Connor?", sagte Abby außer Atem. "HM?" "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch, Liebling!" Abby lächelte und dachte nach. Connor bemerkte dies und fragte weiter nach: "Abby.. was ist los?" "Ich freu mich auf die Hochzeit, Schatz!" Connor lächelte und nickte: "Ich mich auch, sogar sehr!" "Hast du dein Gelübte schon fertig?" Oh nein, das Gelübte... dass hatte Connor total vergessen. Aber er musste sich was einfallen lassen! "Ähmm... naja halbwegs!", meinte er. "Ja ich bin auch noch nicht fertig, aber das wird schon! Aber weißt du was?" "Was?" "Das schwerste wird der Tag davor sein...!" "Was wieso?" "Na weil ich dann nicht bei dir bin, Dummerchen!" Stimmt... Er und Abby würden den Tag davor getrennt schlafen müssen und wahrscheinlich werden sie ihren Junggesellenabschied feiern. Connor mit den Jungs und Abby mit den Mädels, auch wenn sie es gar nicht wollen würden. Drum herum würden sie nicht kommen. Beide schlossen die Augen und schliefen recht schnell ein.

Wieder zurück bei Sarah und Becker:

Der Film war Ende und es war schon spät. Doch die beiden ließen sich nicht aufhalten und gingen noch in eine nahgelegende Bar. "Setz dich doch!", bietete Becker ihr einen Platz ihm gegenüber an. Gesagt getan. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor Becker und schaute sich die Getränkekarte an. "Weißt du schon was du nimmst?", fragte sie ihn. "Yep... ich nehm nur ein Bier.. das reicht!" "Oh ok...!" Sie schaute sich die Karte genauer an und als eine nette junge Kellnerin ankam, hatte sie ihre Wahl getroffen. "Guten Abend, Sie wünschen!" Becker machte die junge Bedienung darauf aufmerksam, dass Sarah anfangen sollte, als widmete sie sich ihr: "Bitte schön?" "Ähmm ich nehm ein Blue Titanic... und du?" Dann richtete sie sich nach Becker: "Ein Bier bitte!" "Ok kommt sofort!" und schon verließ sie die beiden. "Nett...!", sagte Sarah lächelnd, während sie die Karte neben sich auf den Tisch platzierte. Becker nickte einfach und schaute Sarah an. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie. "Nichts... es ist nur...!", sagte er mit einer kurzen Pause: "...du siehst heute echt hübsch aus!" Wieder bekam sie rote Wangen und schaute beschämend auf den Boden. Es war wohl ihre Angewohnheit, ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohren zu streifen, wenn sie verlegen wurde, denn sie tat es schon wieder. Dann richtete sie ihr Gesicht wieder auf und meinte leise: "Naja, du siehst auch gut aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf!". Er grinste und sie fing an zu kichern. Doch da eilte die Kellnerin mit den Getränken herbei. "Ah da kommen unsere Getränke!", machte Becker Sarah auf die Kellnerin aufmerksam. "Oh schön!", freute sie sich. Nachdem sie die Getränke abgestellt und den Tisch der beiden verlassen hatte, began Sarah ein Gespräch: "Sag mal?" "Ja?" "Wie bist du an den Job im ARC gekommen!" "Gute Frage nächste Frage!" "Hehe!" "Nein Joke... ich wurde ja eigentlich nur versetzt unter der Bedingung, dass ich ein Team das "Dinosaurier" und ähnliche Kreaturen beschützen soll... ich wollte es nicht glauben, aber dann war es ja schließlich so!" "Naja du hast Recht... ich wollte es auch nicht glauben, bis ich es sah!" "Aber witzig fand ich es schon, dass du dachtest, wir seien Einbrecher!" "Hehe ja... naja was sollte ich denn denken? Ihr wollt mich umarmen...? Ich kannte euch nicht!" "Ja stimmt auch wieder!" Beide stießen auf den Abend an und tranken einen Schluck. Sie lächelten sich an und für einen Moment herrschte eine behagliche Stille. Doch wieder fiel Sarahs erstes Wort: "Aber du sag mal!" Wir nennen dich alle Becker..." "Ja und?" "...Naja du hast doch bestimmt auch einen Vornamen?" Becker lachte und nickte: "Ja klar hab ich den!" Sarah spielte mit ihrem Strohhalm und hakte nach: "Und würdest du mir den auch nennen? Ich mein, du nennst mich auch Sarah!" "Ja wenn du es wissen willst... mein Name David!" Sarah freute sich, denn sie war die erste, die es Erfahren hatte. "Ok David... Aber im ARC werde ich dich weiterhin Becker nennen, keine Sorge!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und meinte nach einem Schluck seines Biers: "Ach schon ok! Dir erlaub ich es mal!" Jetzt war Sarah noch glücklicher, als zuvor.

Es wurde immer später und die beiden unterhielten sich bis in die Nacht. "Entschuldigen Sie... Wir schließen jetzt!", kam die junge Kellnerin, die die beiden den ganzen Abend bediente und forderte die beiden höflich auf die Bar zu verlassen. Als Sarah gerade ihre Tasche auf den Schoss abgestellt hatte und ihr Portmonee rausholen wollte, hörte sie nur noch "Ich zahle alles zusammen!" von Becker bzw. David. "Aber... Da.." "Psscchhtt!", meinte er und widmete sich wieder der Kellnerin: "Es geht auf mich, machen Sie ruhig weiter!" Die Kellnerin kassierte den Betrag von ihm und beide verließen unaufgefordert die Bar. Der Mond schien hell, schon fast so hell, dass die Straßenlaternen ihre Wirkung verloren. Die beiden gingen durch die Gassen Londons und Becker brachte Sarah zu ihr nach Hause. "So da wären wir!", meinte Sarah und blieb stehen. "Yep, da sind wir...!" Beide schauten sich an und wussten nichts zu sagen. Doch diesmal ergriff Becker das erste Wort: "Ähmm.. es war ein sehr schöner Abend, Sarah!" "Ja fand ich auch... David." "Das sollten wir mal wiederholen..." "Gerne." "Also gute Nacht!" "Ja gute Nacht!" Gerade als Sarah ihre Treppen zur Haustür hochgehen wollte, rief Becker nochmal ihr nach: "Sarah?" "Hm?" "Ähmm.. auf Abbys und Connors Hochzeit?" "Was ist damit?" "Magst du vielleicht meine Begleitung sein?" Im tiefsten Inneren freute sie sich und nickte stumm. "Oh ok danke... also dann bis dann!" "Ja bis dann." Beide verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Sarah betrat ihre Wohnung. Sie warf ihre Schlüssel auf die Kommode, zog ihre Schuhe und Ohrringe aus und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dann beobachtete sie eine Weile die Rose. Nach einigen Minuten legte sie sich auf die Couch und schlief mit einem Grinsen ein.

Am nächsten Tag:

Abby, Jenny und Sarah hatten sich für heute in einem Café verabredet. Denn heute würde Abby ihr Hochzeitskleid aussuchen gehen und am nächsten Morgen würde die Hochzeit stattfinden. Und auch Connor bekam am Morgen Besuch von Danny und Becker. Sie wollten zum Herrenausstatter wegen Anzüge gucken. Kaum war Connor fertig geduscht und angezogen, klingelte es schon an der Tür. "Moment komm ja schon!", schrie er und öffnete die Tür. "Hey Con... Na schon aufgeregt?", sagte Danny und die beiden Männer betraten das Apartment. "Wofür.. ich glaub ich werde eher vor der Hochzeit nervös sein... aber jetzt. Nein keine Spur.", wollte Connor "cool" wirken, doch das verflog sofort, als er über Sid gestolpert und zu Boden gefallen war. Danny und Becker schmunzelten und Sid schaute seinen "Daddy" verwirrt an. "Oh Sid... du bist immer im Weg.", schimpfte er mit dem kleinen Dino. Doch dieser schien sich eher über ihn lustig zu machen anstatt "reue" zu zeigen. "Ach komm schon Connor... lass uns los gehen!", machte sich Becker bemerkbar. Connor stand auf, schnappte sich Jacke, Schlüssel und Hut und die drei Männer verließen das Apartment.

Abby wartete auf Sarah und Jenny. Sie hatte sich inzwischen einen Milchkaffe bestellt. "Juhuu Abby...!", rief Sarah von der anderen Straßenseite zu der jungen blonden. Als sie die Kreuzung überqueren konnte begrüßten die beiden Frauen sich mit einer Umarmung. "Hey Sarah.. wie gehts dir?" "Oh mir geht es gut... Jenny noch nicht da?" "Hm nein... aber sie wird gleich bestimmt aufkreuzen." Und kaum hatte Abby diesen Satz ausgesprochen, schon kam die braunhaarige Frau um die Ecke. "Hey ihr beiden... sorry für die Verspätung!" "Ach macht nichts..." "Ja bin auch gerade erst angekommen, Jenny!" "Oh na dann gut!", meinte Jenny und setzte sich dazu. Die beiden bestellten sich auch erstmal jeweils ein Kaffee und ein Cappucino. "Und Abby... freust du dich?" "Oh mein Gott und wie...!" "Ja denke ich mir und ich freu mich für euch!", sagte Jenny angespannt. "Ja ich mich auch...!", fügte Sarah hinzu. "Ihr seit echt die besten und ich bin froh, dass ihr meine Brautjungfern sein möchtet!", sagte Abby stolz. "Ach.. wir sind dankbar, dass du uns gefragt hast, Abby. Oder Sarah?", widmete sie sich kurz Sarah, doch diese war noch in Gedanken vom gesterigen Abend und antwortete nur zögernd: "Hm.. ohh ja klar! Danke Abby!"  
"Wer wird eigentlich dein Trauzeuge?" "Jack.." "Oh dein kleiner Bruder?" Abby nickte und löffelte ihren Milchkaffee.  
Nachdem die drei ihre Getränke leer getrunken hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu dem um der Ecke liegenden Brautmodegeschäft. Auch Connor und die Jungs kamen endlich beim Herrenaustatter an. Natürlich hatte Connor keine Ahnung und probierte einen Anzug nach dem anderen an, aber auch nur die, die ihm gefielen. Danny und Becker waren da anderer Meinung und fingen nach längerem hin und her an einen passenden Anzug zu suchen.  
Im Brautmodegeschäft angekommen suchte und probierte Abby ein paar Kleider an, doch irgendwie schien nichts ihr zu gefallen. Am passen lag es nicht, das war kein Problem, nur sie fand sie entweder nicht schön oder die ihr gefielen, waren in der falschen Farbe. Also suchten sie ein paar Brautmodengeschäfte ab, bis Abby ihr Traumkleid endlich fand. Sie zog es an und tatsächlich. Es war perfekt. Es passte wie angegossen und als sie die Umkleidekabine verließ, staunten Jenny und Sarah einfach nur. "Oh Abby... du siehst traumhaft aus." meinte Sarah hingebungsvoll. Jenny nickte einfach nur und Abby begab sich im Kleid zum Spiegel. Sie bestaunte sich und konnte nicht glauben, dass es sie war, die im Kleid gerade im Spiegel stand. Vor Beigesterung und aber auch vor Vorfreude kamen ihr die Tränen. "Abby was ist denn?", fragte Jenny beunruhigt. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden um und lächelte unter Tränen. "Ich heirate morgen...!", schlurzte sie und nun gingen Jenny und Sarah auf Abby zu und alle drei umarmten sich herzlichst.

Auch Connor hatte endlich einen passenden Anzug. Es sah komisch aus, wie er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Er trug seinen Hut bei dem Anzug, einfach zu herrlich. Ein Glück brauchten Danny und Becker nicht so lange wie Connor, aber besser noch, sie hielten sich nur bei einem Herrenaustatter auf, nicht wie die Frauen. Endlich waren die Anzüge anprobiert und bezahlt. Also konnten die drei Männer sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Apartment machen. Abby würde eh heute zu Jenny ins Haus gehen, also machte es nichts. Im Apartment angekommen hing Becker die drei Anzüge sorgfältig hin und Danny holte drei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Die drei standen im Wohnzimmer und man hörte nur das Zischen der Flaschen, die jeweils geöffnet wurden. "Auf Morgen!", hielt Danny seine Flasche hoch, worauf die anderen beiden anstießen. "Auf Morgen!", riefen alle drei zusammen. Ein Klong hallte durch das Apartment und sie tranken einen kräftigen Schluck.  
Bei den Frauen war auch alles in bester Ordnung. Sie waren nach Stunden langem "Shoppen" endlich bei Jenny angekommen. Nachdem die Kleider aufgehangen waren, ließen sich die drei gemeinsam auf die Couch fallen. "Puhh.. bin ich fertig.", machte Sarah sich unter Schmerzen aufmerksam. Abby starrte an die Decke und machte sich ein paar Gedanken, als Jenny gerade in die Küche ging. Plötzlich fiel Abby zur gleichen Zeit wie Connor ein:

"~................................DAS GELÜBTE.................................~"

Abby zückte ihr halbfertiges Gelübte raus und schrieb weiter und Connor... naja der fing gerade mal an. "Oh Mist, Jungs helft mir!", machte sich eine Unruhe bei Connor breit. Becker schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Nein Connor... das ist ein Gelübte. Und es muss was von Herzen kommen" "Ja, Becker hat Recht. Du schaffst das schon." Oh toll... super Hilfe. Er hatte ja noch nicht mal angefangen. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Connor fing an zu schreiben, während Danny die Tür öffnete. Es war Jack, der ja Abbys Trauzeuge war. "Hi Connor.. na schon nervös?" "Pschht...!", unterbrachen Danny und Becker gleichzeitig und machten Jack darauf aufmerksam, dass Connor gerade am Gelübte arbeitete. "Wo kann ich denn meinen Anzug hintun?", flüsterte Jack. Becker nahm ihn entgegen und hing ihn zu den anderen. Dann verließen sie das Wohnzimmer und Connor konnte in Ruhe sein Gelübte schreiben.  
Abby konnte mit stolz sagen, dass sie ein schönes und auch vollendetes Gelübte hat. Natürlich wollten Sarah und Jenny es wissen, doch dies blieb bis morgen Abbys Geheimnis. Also ließen Jenny und Sarah locker und fragten auch nicht weiter nach. Sie packte es weg und also sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, empfing Jenny sie mit einem Glas Champagner. "So lasst uns anstoßen!", meine Jenny wortlaut. Abby und Sarah lächelten und hielten ihr Glas hoch: "Auf eine wunderschöne Hochzeit morgen. Und auf die Braut... Abby viel Glück dir und Connor!" "Danke!", meinte Abby und schon klingelten die Champagnergläser und dazu kam ein lautes ,,Cheers" aus den Mündern der Frauen. Auch bei Jenny klingelte es an der Tür. "Hm? Wer kann das denn sein?", fragte Jenny sich. "Ähmm.. kann sein, dass es Connors Schwester Laura ist." Und tatsächlich. "Hallo.. bin ich hier richtig bei Ms....", fragte Laura vorsichtig, doch Abby redete ihr ins Wort: "Laura!" "Ahh hi Abby!", begrüßten sie sich mit einer dicken Umarmung. "Darf ich dir vorstellen? Das sind Jenny Lewis.." "Hallo freut mich!", begrüßte sie Jenny mit einem Händedruck und Abby stellte ihr Sarah vor: "Und das ist Sarah Page!".

Auch sie begrüßte sie mit einem Händedruck. "Freut mich sehr!" "Mich auch!", sagten die beiden Frauen gleichzeitig und alle fingen an zu lachen. "Abby? Hast du dein Kleid?" Abby nickte stolz: "Und deins auch. Du musst es gleich mal anprobieren ja?" "Ja mach ich gerne!", sagte eine zierliche Stimme. Laura war Connors Todgeglaubte Schwester, dabei war sie gar nicht Tod sondern im Krankenhaus weggenommen entführt worden, was das Krankenhause einfach vertuschen wollte. Aber es hat sich alles aufgeklärt und nun hatten Connor eine kleine Schwester. Das witzige war, sie war das total Gegenteil von Connor. Gut die Klugheit lag wohl in der Familie, aber sie war bildhübsch. Schulterbraunes langes Haar, grün-blaue Augen, leicht rosagefärbte Wangen und eine kleine Stubsnase, machte ihr kleines Gesicht perfekt.  
Leider hatten Danny, Jack und David noch eine kleine Überraschung für Connor. Nachdem er fertig mit seinem Gelübte war, schnappte die drei sich ihn und gingen etwas mit ihm raus. Er wollte gar nicht, aber wie gesagt, er würde nicht drumrum kommen. Also ließ er sich mitschleifen... in ein Pub. "Och Leute, wenn ihr trinken wollt, dann hätten wir auch zu Hause bleiben können.", stellte Connor murrend fest. Aber als er ein Schild wahrnahm, auf dem "In Geschlossener Gesellschaft", ahnte er, was passieren würde. Alle Männer aus dem ARC waren versammelt und schrien "Überraschung", als Connor den Pub betrat. Also stimmten alle mächtig mit ein und so konnte der Junggesellenabschied beginnen.  
Abby und die drei Frauen hingegen, machten eine ruhige "unter sich" Junggeselleninnenparty. Laura hatte in der zwischenzeit schon das Kleid gezogen gehabt und ein Glück passte es. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer, tranken Champagner und Abby bekam schonmal ein paar "Hochzeitsgeschenke" im Vorraus. Auch für den morgigen Tag bekam sie alles Traditionelle, was man für eine Hochzeit brauchte. Etwas neues, altes, geborgtes und blaues. "Oh ihr seit echt die besten. Ich danke euch!", bedankte sie sich und alle umarmten sich. Aber doch machte Abby sich Gedanken um Connor: "Was er jetzt wohl macht?"

Das wollte Abby nicht wirklich wissen. Denn Connor und die anderen ließen sich voll laufen. Sie brüllten den halben Pub zusammen und stimmten mächtig mit ein. Danny klopfte Connor auf die Schulter und meinte: "*hicks* Connor... du bist ein Glückp *hicks* -ils.. ich mein so eine Frau wie Abby *rülps* findest du nur einmal im Leben *hicks*!" "Ja Danke Danny... *aufstoß*" "CONNOR! Komm her!", rief Becker, der gerade mal angeheitert war. Also torkelte Connor zu ihm rüber und Becker setzte ihn auf einem Stuhl. Dann beugte er sich runter und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "So und jetzt geniess deinen letzten Abend in Freiheit!" Connor verstand nicht und als Becker brüllte: "LOS GEHTS!" konnte er nur erahnen, was jetzt abging. Ja genau eine Strippern kam hinter einem Vorhang hervor und tanzte nur für Connor.

**A Day to remember- you´ll never forget**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Connor mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen NEBEN der STRIPPERIN auf. Er setzte sich auf und schaute geschockt zu ihr. Auch sie öffnete ihre Augen und begrüßte ihn mit einem herzlichen "Guten Morgen!". Sofort befurchtete er das schlimmste. Er schaute an sich runter und war auch nackt... naja eine Shorts trug er noch. Er hatte doch nicht über die Strenge geschlagen und ist Abby etwa..... FREMD GEGANGEN??? Oh nein das konnte nicht passiert oder nein DURFTE nicht passiert sein. Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. In Connor machte sich Panik breit. Er zog sich ein Shirt über und lief runter ins Wohnzimmer. Becker war schon wach und machte Kaffee, während Jack gerade aus seinem Gästezimmer kam und sich hinsetzte. Er hielt sich die Hand auf die Stirn auch ihm plagten Kopfschmerzen und Danny schnarchte noch seelenruhig auf der Couch. "Guten Morgen, Connor! Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Becker, der gerade aus der Küche mit dem frischgebrühtem Kaffeee kam. Connor starrte erschrocken zu den anderen bis plötzlich frisch angezogene die fremde Stripperin hinter ihm stand. "Guten Morgen, Jungs!", sagte sie. Connor erschrak und drehte sich schnell zu ihr um. "Ähmm hmm.. Guten Morgen.", erwiderte er leise. Auch die anderen begrüßte sie herzlichst. Danny wurde gerade vom Geruch des Kaffees wach und auch er hatte Kopfschmerzen. "Oh mein Kopf!", brüllte er und setzte sich auf. Er, Jack und David bestaunten das junge Ding namens Rachel und lächelten. Connor wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Hatte er Abby nun betrogen oder nicht? Diese Frage stellte er sich immer wieder.  
"Setzt euch doch und geniesst erstmal einen frischgebrühten Kaffee.", riss Becker ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Rachel ging an ihm vorbei und setzte sich zu Jack und Becker. Kurz darauf setzte auch Danny sich dazu. Connor drehte sich um und ging widerwillig zum Tisch. Jeder goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und tranken einen Schluck. Danny, Rachel und Jack unterhielten sich etwas während Becker nochmal in die Küche ging und Connor wie erstarrt auf seine Tasse blickte.

"Connor, was ist los?", versuchte Danny ihn abzulenken. Doch vergeblich, Connor hatte ihm nicht zugehört. Also versuchte er es erneut. "Connor? Sei nicht mit den Gedanken bei Abby..." Sofort reagierte er, aber fragte nur mit einem "Hm?". "Was ist los?", wollten Danny und auch die anderen wissen. "Ach ähmm..", wieder ein Blick zu Rachel. "...nein nichts!" "Bist du dir nicht mehr sicher, ob du Abby heiraten willst?", fing Jack an. Natürlich war das nicht der Fall, aber er konnte auch nicht zu Abbys Bruder sagen, dass er eventuell seiner Schwester fremd gegangen ist. "Klar will ich Abby heiraten... ich liebe sie ja." Plötzlich meldete Rachel sich zu Wort: "Oh ja... das durfte ich mir heute Nacht sehr oft anhören!" Connor schaute zu ihr und hakte nach: "Wie - wie meinst du das?" "Hm.. naja.. du hast mir heute Nacht so ein vorgeschärmt von ihr und dass du dich riesig auf die Hochzeit heute freust, weiß ich jetzt auch auswendig." Connor schämte sich etwas und fragte weiter: "Und wieso war ich dann nackt? Naja oder hatte eine Shorts an?" "OH Gott dachtest du etwa?" Leichte nickte er mit dem Kopf und schaute zu Boden. Rachel fing an zu lachen und auch die anderen konnten es sich nicht verkneifen. Connor lief rot an. Für ihn war die ganze Situation mega peinlich. "Oh du bist echt witzig. Ich bin Strippern, keine Prostituierte!", stellte sie gleich mal klar. "Naja ich dachte, weil ich nackt war und du in Unterwäsche neben mir gelgen hast... halt eben..." "Nein ich war einfach eine gute Zuhörerin... du hast mir von deiner Verlobten also Abby erzählt. Wie ihr zusammen gekommen seit und sowas alles. Und du warst in Shorts weil du und Jack euch mit Wasser und Bier vollgespritzt hattet und du einfach aus den Klamotten wolltest." "Und wieso du?" "ICH? Naja ich schlafe immer in Unterwäsche!", lächelte sie zu ihm rüber. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und meinte: "So ich muss jetzt auch los, Jungs. Mein Chef wartet bestimmt schon. Und danke für den Kaffee." dann stand sie auf und die drei Männer brachten sie zur Tür. Becker, Jack und Danny verabschiedeten sie wortlos mit einer Umarmung. "So viel Glück bei der Hochzeit und ich wünsche euch alles Gute...", meinte Rachel herzlich. "Ja und danke... fürs Zuhören!" Beide grinsten, umarmten sich ein letztes Mal und Rachel verließ das Apartment. Die Jungs schmissen sich Kopfschmerztabletten ein und machten sich langsam fertig.

Auch bei den Mädels war schon trubel angesagt. Jenny stylte Abby schon ein ganze Weile, während Laura und Sarah sich ihre Kleider anzogen. Jenny machte Abby die Haare. Man bemerkte, dass Abby langsam immer nervöser wurde. Nachdem stylen der Haare wurde sie geschminkt und zwar von Laura, damit Jenny sich nun auch anziehen und schminken konnte. Abby gefiel es, so verwöhnt zu werden und alles für ihren Tag. "Freust du dich schon, Abby?", fragte Laura sie. "Oh ja.. ich bin so nervös...", grinste sie. "So fertig...!", presentierte Laura eine fertiggestylte Abby. Naja eine Sache fehlte noch. DAS KLEID.  
"Hilft mir jemand beim Anziehen?", fragte Abby in die Runde. Da Jenny schon ihre Haare machte und Laura sie geschminkt hatte und sie sowieso gleich los musste, nämlich zu ihrem Bruder stellte Sarah sich zur Verfügung. Die beiden gingen in Jennys Schlafzimmer und zogen sich um bzw. halfen dabei. "So ich bin fahr dann los, ok Abby?", rief Laura an der Schlafzimmertür. "Ja ok.. Dann bis nachher an der Kirche!", rief sie zurück und zog sich gerade ihre Schuhe an, die Sarah ihr zuschnürte. Und so machte sich Laura sich auf dem Weg zu Connor und den Jungs.

Zur gleichen Zeit stieg auch Jack zurechtgemacht in sein Auto und fuhr zu Abby und den Frauen. Danny und Becker waren gerade fertig geworden, als Connor aus dem Schlafzimmer die Treppen runter kam. Er sah so schick aus. Im Anzug, die Haare nach hinten gestylt und einfach zum Anbeissen für Abby halt. So konnte er in den Bund der Ehe gehen. "Wow Connor... du siehst ja mal richtig schnieke aus!", lachte Danny. Auch Becker grinste und flickte sich die letzten Falten aus dem Anzug raus. Connor schaute an sich runter und schaute wieder zu den Männern. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Connor rannte schnell hin und öffnete diese. "Hii großer Bruder!", sprang Laura ihrem Bruder in die Arme. "Hey.. Laura!", auch er war sichtlich froh sie zu sehen. Schließlich schloss er die Tür und trug seine kleine Schwester zu den Jungs: "Jungs... darf ich vorstellen? Meine kleine Schwester Laura." Sie wurde herzlich mit einer Umarmung beider Männer begrüßt und die Nervösität wurde immer größer. "Oh Connor... du siehst richtig gut aus!", stellte Laura fest. Connor lächelte und betrachte sich noch einmal im Spiegel. "Denkst du es wird Abby gefallen?" "OHH JAA!! Sie wird dich vernaschen wollen!", lachte sie. Auch er musste lachen. Naja der Templehumor halt. "Hast du dein Gelübte fertig?", wollte sie wissen und er nickte. "So können wir dann?!", fragte Danny in die Runde. Alle nickten und Connor tastete sich nochmal ab und geriet in Panik: "Jungs? Wo sind die Ringe?" "Die hab ich, Connor!", meinte Becker und überreichte diese Laura. Erleichtert steig Connor zu Danny ins Auto und Becker und Laura in ein seperates also Lauras Auto.

Inzwischen war Jack auch angekommen. Er und Jenny warteten im Wohnzimmer auf Abby und Sarah. Als diese als erstes ins Wohnzimmer kam kündigte sie Abby spaßigerer Weise groß an: "Ähmm... Leute darf ich euch vorstellen...?" Die beiden standen auf und schauten Richtung Sarah, die weiter sprach: "....Hier kommt die Braut.... die baldige Mrs. Connor Temple...!" Und schon kam Abby im Kleid um die Ecke. Beide rissen die Augen und Münder auf und staunten Abby an. Jetzt war sie richtig angezogen, samt Schleier, Schuhe und Styling. Ihre Lippen kamen gar nicht mehr aus dem Grinsen raus und Jenny umarmte sie sanft. "Du siehst einfach WOW aus, Abs!", meinte Jack und auch er umarmte sie. "Danke schön Jack...!", sagte sie und schluckte ihre Tränen runter. Er lächelte und meinte um sie abzulenken: "Hey... du heiratest gleich!" Doch Abby konnte sich die nächste Träne nicht verkneifen und ließ sie laufen. Jack wischte sie weg und hielt seine Hände auf ihre Wangen. "Ich freu mich für dich, große Schwester!" Abby grinste, wischte sich die nächste Träne weg und umarmte ihn. "Abby?", meinte Jenny plötzlich. "Hmm?" "Wir müssen so langsam los." Abby nickte und alle machten sich genau wie die Jungs seperat auf dem Weg zur Kirche. Abby stieg in ihr blumenbeschmücktes Auto und Jenny fuhr sie und Jack stieg mit Sarah in sein Auto.

Connor, Laura und die Jungs kamen gerade nach einer fünfundvierzigen Fahrt an der Kirche an. Dort warteten schon geladenen Gäste und die Eltern der beiden. Connor begrüßte alle mit einem Händedruck. Laura rannte zu ihren Eltern und begrüßte alle herzlich auch Connor kam nach einigen Begrüßungen bei den Eltern an. Er umarmte jeden. Seine Eltern und Abbys Eltern. "Uns freust du dich Connor?", fragte sein Dad. Er nickte nur und wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Doch keine Spur von Abby. Als die Tür der Kirchenkapelle auf ging betraten die Gäste und auch Connor die Kirche. Alle setzen sich hin und Laura, David und Danny warteten draußen auf Abby und die anderen.  
Diese standen im Stau und Abby dachte sich, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würden, schließlich hatten sie nur noch eine zehnminuten Fahrt vor sich und würden bestimmt bis zur Ausfahrt noch dreißigminuten brauchen. Doch plötzlich stand ein Polizeimotorad neben Jack und Sarah. Dieser hatte mit seiner großen Klappe eine brilliante Idee. Er fragte den Polizisten, ob er sie unverzehrt zur Kirche lotsen könnte, sonst würden sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitg schaffen. Der Polizist stimmte mit einem Nicken zu und fuhr zu Jenny und Abby vor. Er klopfte an der Scheibe und Jenny öffnete das Fenster. "Folgen Sie mir, bitte!", sagte er, schaltete die Sirene ein und die beiden Autos folgten dem Polizeimotorad unaufrichtlich. "Oh wie geil!", konnte Abby wieder grinsen. Sie drehte sich zu Jacks Auto um und warf ihm einen Handkuss zum Dank zu. Diese lächelte einfach und nach wenigen Minuten kamen alle an. Laura, Becker und Danny waren sichtlich erleichtert. Also rannte Laura während des Parkens zu Abbys Dad und holte ihn raus. Diese folgte ihr unaufgefordert, um seine einzige Tochter in Empfang zu nehmen. Jenny und Laura halfen Abby inzwischen aus dem Auto. Kaum war sie ausgestiegen, bestaunten alle sie. Abby lächelte und wurde von ihrem Dad in Empfang genommen. "Na mein Kleines!" "Hallo Daddy!" Er lächelte, nahm sie in den Arm und zog ihren Schleier übers Gesicht. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen runter und schaute zu den anderen. Diese verteilten sich jeweils zu ihren "Partnern". Jack und Laura würden nach Abby und ihrem Dad gehen, dann folgten Jenny und Danny und schließlich Becker und Sarah.

Connor schaute immernoch erwartungsvoll zur Eingangstür der Kirche und wartete endlich, dass es los gehen würde. Plötzlich ertönte die Orgel der Kirche, also war es soweit. Die Zeremonie würden beginnen. Alle Gäste standen auf und schauten auf die Tür. Die sich gerade öffnete. Dor war sie, seine Abby. Er konnte sie noch nicht erkennen, denn das grelle Sonnenlicht von draußen schien mit in den Korridor der Kirche. Doch ein paar Schritte später konnte er sie erkennen und ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen. Sie war bildhübsch, noch hübscher als sonst. Auch sie schaute zu ihm und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr halten. Doch man konnte sie auf den ersten Blick durch den Schleier nicht sehen. Sie schaute die ganzen Gäste an und lächelte behaglich. Dann schaute sie zu ihrem Dad rüber und sah ,dass er stolz auf sein "Kleines Mädchen" ist. Sie war eh sein ganzer stolz und es machte ihn noch mehr stolz, dass er seine "Prinzessin" zum Altar begleiten durfte. Dort angekommen, schauten er und Abby sich an, er entblößte ihr Gesicht von Schleier, wischte ihre Träne weg und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er Connors Hand und überreichte ihm Abby. Connor schaute zu ihr runter und lächelte. " Hiermit übergebe ich meine Tochter in guten Händen!", sagte Abbys Vater und Connor schaute zu ihm und nickte. Dann drehten die beiden sich zum Pfarrer um und alle anderen setzten sich wieder hin.  
So konnte die Zeremonie beginnen:

"Wir haben uns heute alle hier versammelt, um die Trauung von Ms. Abby Sarah Maitland und Mr. Connor Temple zu celebrieren. Dieses junge Paar hat sich entschieden in den heiligen Bund der Ehe einzutreten. Sie wollen sich vor Gottes und Ihren Augen das Ja-Wort geben und somit ihre Liebe besiegeln.", begann der Pfarrer und Connor konnte seine Augen nicht von Abby nehmen. Auch sie gluckste immer wieder rüber. "Connor, konzentrier dich mal auf den Pfarrer", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er gab flüsternd zurück: "Kann ich nicht, du bist einfach wunderschön... ich liebe dich!" Abby musste lächeln und beide schauten wieder zum Pfarrer, der einfach weiterredete: "Ihre Liebe können sie durch zwei Ringe symbolisieren, die später in den nächsten Minuten austauschen werden. Aber als erstes werden die beiden Ihr selbstverfasstes Gelübte vortragen." Nun war es Zeit für die Gelübte und die beiden standen auf. Sie holten diese raus und Connor ließ seines "Aus Versehen" fallen. Alles mussten schmunzeln, auch Abby. Aber sie kannte ihn nicht anders. "Ms. Maitland... dürfte ich sie bitten, ihr Gelübte als erstes vorzutragen?!", forderte er Abby auf. Sie nickte, schaute runter auf ihren Zettel und laß laut und deutlich vor:

"Connor. Ich weiß, wir beide hatten es nicht gerade einfach in der letzten Zeit. Wir haben viel erlebt in dieser Zeit und egal was war, du hast mich immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass wir einmal hier vor unseren Freunden und Verwandten stehen würden, uns die Hand reichen (sie nimmt Connors Hand) und ich deine Frau werden würde. Doch in den letzten Monaten war alles perfekt. Wir gingen zwar durch Höhen und Tiefen und es war ein steiniger Weg bis hierher, aber wir haben es geschafft und zwar zusammen. (Sie fängt an zu weinen) Connor *schlurz* ich bin so froh und stolz, dass ich den Namen "Temple" tragen darf und somit deine Frau werde. *schnief* Denn ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen und möchte dich nie wieder verlieren... mit diesem Gelübte geb ich dir mein Wort. *schluck und schlurz* Ich werde dich bis an mein Lebensende lieben und ehren, dich beschützen und immer für dich da sein. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod uns scheidet....!", weinte Abby und auch Connor und die anderen konnten ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Der Pfarrer war auch sichtlich gerührt und unterdrückte seine Tränen, wendete sich aber dann Connor zu: "Mr. Temple... dürften wir nun Ihr Gelübte hören?" Naja eigentlich wollte Connor nicht. Sein Gelübte war nur halb so schön wie Abbys, aber schließlich began er schlurzend:

"Abby! Du weißt ich liebe dich, seit dem Tag als ich dich das erste Mal sah. Ich hab so viele Versuche gestartet, dich überzeugen zu können, dass du meine Traumfrau bist. Nur leider hast du meine Signale nie wahrgenommen. Und ehrlich gesagt hab ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass wir beide ein Paar werden. Doch ich hab die Hoffnung niemals aufgegeben und mein Wunsch geht mit diesem Tage endlich in Erfüllung. Du bist eine klasse und wunderbare Frau, mit der ich mein Leben teilen möchte. Denn ich liebe dich noch mehr als zuvor. Für dich würde ich mein Leben geben, egal in welcher Situation. Wenn es sein muss für jede. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Willst du weinen? Dann lehn dich an meiner Schulter an und ich tröste dich. Du willst lachen? Schön dann lach ich mit dir, denn dein Lachen steckt an. Du willst allein sein? Das lasse ich nicht zu, denn du bist mein ein und alles und ich höre dir zu. (dann improvisiert er, denn mehr hatte er nicht). Abby... *schluck* mit meinem Gelübte will ich dir versprechen, dass ich immer an deiner Seite gehen und stehen werde, für dich sterben würde und ich dich trotzdem immer lieben werde. Ich will dich als die Mutter meiner Kinder und als meine Ehefrau in guten und schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod uns scheidet...!", lächelte er und beide schauten sich an.

"Die Ringe bitte...!", sagte der Pfarrer und Abby und Connor schauten zu Laura, die gerade die Ringe übergab. Während der Pfarrer diese segnete, kam auch Jack und stellte sich hinter Abby. Dann übergab er Abby den Ring von Connor und sagte: "Abby? Stecken Sie Connor seinen Ring an den Finger und sprechen sie mir nach! Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Abby Sarah Maitland...!" "Mit diesem Ring nehme Abby Sarah Maitland...!" *Ring ansteck* "...Dich Connor Temple...!" "... Dich Connor Temple...!" "...zu meinen rechtskräftigen Ehemann...  
Werde dich, in guten und schlechten Zeiten, Höhen und Tiefen und Tag und Nacht lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod uns scheidet!" "...zu meinem rechtskräftigen Ehemann... Werde dich, in guten und schlechten Zeiten, Höhen und Tiefen und Tag und Nacht lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod uns scheidet!" Sie lächelte ihn an und er nahm den Ring vom Pfarrer ab und der Pfarrer meinte zu ihm: "Connor? Stecken Sie Abby seinen Ring an den Finger und sprechen sie mir nach! Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Connor Temple...!" "Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Connor Temple...!" *Ring ansteck* "...Dich Abby Sarah Maitland...!" "...Dich Abby Sarah Maitland...!" "...zu meiner rechtkräftigen Ehefrau... Werde dich, in guten und schlechten Zeiten, Höhen und Tiefen und Tag und Nacht lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod uns scheidet!" "...zu meiner rechtskräftigen Ehefrau... Werde dich, in guten und schlechten Zeiten, Höhen und Tiefen und Tag und Nacht lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod uns scheidet!" Auch er musste lächeln und beide hielten sich ihre völlig verschwitzten linken Hände und schauten wieder zum Pfarrer.

So nebenbei zwinkerte David zu Sarah rüber und sie kicherte leise. Doch wollten nicht, dass jemand war bemerkt, also lauschten sie der Zeremonie weiter. "Da Sie beide gewollt sind, ihre Gelübte und ihren Liebesschwur aufgesagte haben, darf ich Ihnen mittelen und kraft meines Rechtwidrigen Amtes sie zu Mann und Frau erklären...!", wendete er sich Connor zu und hauchte: "Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!" Darauf hatten sich beide sehnlichst gefreut und beide gefielen in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Alle klaschten nur noch und der Pfarrer presentierte: "Darf ich vorstellen? Mr. und Mrs. Connor Temple.....!" Abby und Connor waren verheiratet und sichtlich froh und glücklich. Alle wollten vor den beiden draußen sein und das passierte schnell. In der Kirche war es so warm, kaum auszuhalten. Küssend gingen die beiden zum Kirchenkorridor und wurden draußen angekommen erstmal von einer riesen Ladung Reis und klatschen brgrüßt. Natürlich wollten alle dem frisch vermählten Paar gratulieren. Danach ging es zum bereits dekorierten Saal, für die Gäste. Abby und Connor hatten einen Fotografen engagiert und fuhren erstmal durch die Straßen Londons um anzuhalten für ein paar Schnappschüsse der beiden.  
Nach einigen Stunden kamen schließlich auch die beiden an und wurden mit einem riesen Applaus begrüßt. Beide schienen noch glücklicher als zuvor und wurden umarmt wie noch nie. Dann setzten sie sich auf ihre Ehrenplätze ganz oben des Saals. Alle unterhielten sich in kleinen Grüppchen. "Abby sieht echt wunderschön aus...!", bemerkte Becker, der an einem Tisch mit Jenny, Danny, Sarah, Lester und ein paar Mitarbeitern des ARC´s saß. Alle nickten und David legte still und heimlich seine Hand auf Sarahs Schoss. Sie schaute erstaunt und lächelte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und grinste.  
Abby kuschelte sich an Connor und schaute zu ihm hoch: "Liebling?" "Hm?" "Wir sollten uns mal bedanken und das Buffet eröffnen...!" "Stimmt, dass kannst du ja machen!" ,witzelte er. "Nein wieso ich... du bist der große Redner." Er nahm das Microphone und wollte es gerade Abby reichen. Aber er bemerkte nicht, dass er es eingeschaltet hatte. Also hörte man ihren "Flüsternen Streit!": "Nein Connor du machst das!" "Aber wieso äää (er merkt es) ÄHHHMMMM... Oh das Ding ist ja an!" Wieder lachten alle und Abby war es sichtlich peinlich! "Ähmm jaa...", sagte er und beide standen auf. "... Im Namen von Abby und mir wollten wir uns ganz herzlichst bei euch bedanken. Ihr seit echt die besten hier und ohne euch würden wir hier gar nicht stehen! Danke dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seit und ich geb das Microphone mal an Abby weiter, die das Buffet eröffnen wird!" Abby wollte nicht, doch leider gab er es ihr einfach in die Hand. Sie schaute ihn leicht böse an, wollte aber auch nicht ohne Dankesrede darstehen: "Und einen großen Dank an unsere Eltern und Geschwister. Wir lieben euch sehr und sind stolz, dass ihr hier seit. Ganz besonders meinem kleinen Bruder Jack will ich Danken... er ist zwar manchmal echt nervig, aber ohne ihn wäre ich gar nicht hier... danke Jack... ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder...!" Er wurde rot im Gesicht erhob sein Glas und rief Cheers, genau wie alle anderen. "Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse... DAS BUFFET IST ERÖFFNET!, fügte Abby schnell hinzu. Also stürmten sie wie die wilden zum Buffet.

Der Abend war wundervoll. Abby und Connor eröffneten diesen mit dem tratiotionellen Tanz und es war einfach ein heiden Spaß. Kurz vor Mitternacht wollte Sarah etwas abstand gewinnen, während alle anderen entweder unterhielten, Connor bei einem der kniffeligen Hochzeitsspiele alles versuchte oder welche tanzten. Sie ging etwas vor der Tür, doch blieb nicht lange allein, denn Becker folgte ihr. Sie schaute gerade in den Himmel... als er sich neben ihr stellte. "Na... was ist los? Zu laut dadrin?" "Oh Hey... erschreck mich nicht so!" "Oh sorry!" "Aber nein ich wollte mal etwas raus... ist zu stickig!" "Ja stimmt... und die Sterne sehen heute echt gut aus!" "Abby aber auch!" "Ja... aber du auch, Sarah!" Wieder wurde sie verlegen und meinte leise: "Oh Danke, David." "Na ich sag nur die Wahrheit... du strahlst wie die Sterne." "Findest du?" "Oh ja!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und plötzlich hörten sie die dumpfe Musik aus dem Saal klingen. Er hielt seine Hand hin und fragte: "Willst du tanzen?" Sarah wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Also nickte sie, nahm seine Hand und er zog sie an sich ran. Sie lauschten der langsamen Musik und tanzten unter freiem Himmel. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sie schloss ihre Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und beide bewegten sich wiegend hin und her. Sie vergaßen die Zeit und schon kam der Song zum Ende und der bestellte DJ legte einen schnelleren Song auf. "Sarah?" Sie schaute hoch und beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. "Hm?" "Sollen wir wieder reingehen..? Ich mein, sieht irgendwie komisch aus, wenn wir beide fehlen." "Ja du hast Recht!", sagte sie und schaute verlegen auf den Boden. Doch er wollte nicht einfach reingehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten und er fand sie wunderschön. Er legte seinen Finger unter ihrem Kinn und und hebte es leicht. Sie wusste nicht was geschah und schaute ihn an. "Schließ deine Augen!" "Aber wieso?" "Mach es doch einfach!" Also schloss sie ihre Augen und bemerkte plötzlich seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken. Nach einigen Minuten lösten die beiden sich und lächelten sich an. "Gehen wir?", fragte Becker und Sarah nickte. Dann nahm er sie an die Hand und beide gingen zurück zu den anderen.

**Surprise, Surprise**

Später am Abend verließen allmählig die Gäste den Saal, bis auf Sarah, David, Abby und Connor. Die vier tanzten den letzten Song und dann war auch Schluss für diesen Abend. Abby und Connor konnten endlich nach Hause gehen, auch Sarah und David machten sich auf dem Heimweg. Dort angekommen brachte er sie bis vor die Tür und beide schauten sich verträumt in die Augen, bis erneut ein Kuss fiel. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich bis sie sich nach wenigen Minuten wieder lösten. "Möchtest du noch mit reinkommen, wir können ja dann zusammen zum ARC morgen (sie schaut auf die Uhr/ 03:56am ) nachher fahren, wenn du magst?" Er schaute zu seinem Auto, drückte auf den Autoverriegler und verschloss so sein Auto von weitem, was bedeutete, dass er mit in die Wohnung gehen würde. Was kurz danach auch passierte.  
Abby und Connor kamen auch gerade nach Hause. Connor schloss die Tür auf und als Abby gerade reingehen wollte, nahm er sie hoch. Sie erschrak leicht, fand es aber toll, dass er dran gedacht hatte. Er trug sie über die "Schwelle" und schlug mit seinem Bein die Tür zu, dann trug er sie hoch ins Schlafzimmer und auch dort fiel die Tür direkt zu. Sie zogen sich zurück und verbrachten ihre erste "restliche" Nacht als Mann und Frau zusammen.  
Sarah und Becker lagen zusammengekuschelt in Sarahs Wohnzimmer. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Er widerrum legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und streichelte sanft drüber. "Sarah?" "Hm?" "Du bist klasse!" Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und lächelte leicht. Wieder ein Kuss, doch dieser wurde noch leidenschaftlicher als die davor. Und dieser ging auch länger, bis er sie an sich ranzog. Er legte seine Hand sanft in ihren Nacken und auch sie fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dann verfielen sie immer weiteren Küssen, bis beide aufstanden und in ihr Schlafzimmer gingen.

Am nächsten Mittag wurden die beiden vom Vogelgeschwitscher geweckt. David war der erste der seine Augen öffnete und bemerkte, dass er Sarah im Arm hielt. Er schmunzelte und drückte sie an sich an, was auch sie schließlich aufwecken ließ. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und der erste Geruch, der ihr in die Nase stieg, war das Aftershave von Becker. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und lächelte: "Guten Morgen!" "Hey... du bist auch schon wach? Guten Morgen!" "Ja gerade wach geworden! Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte Sarah und beugte sich über ihn. "Sehr sehr gut...", gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund. Auch Sarah war nicht abgeneigt ihn zu küssen und erwiderte diesen. Plötzlich klingelte das Handy von Becker und ohne zu zögern beantwortete er den Anruf. Es konnte nur das ARC sein und natürlich rief Lester an. Becker sollte so schnell er konnte im ARC erscheinen. Da er und Sarah ausgemacht hatten, zusammen zum ARC zu fahren, gingen sie schnell zusammen duschen und fuhren so schnell sie konnten los.  
Auch Abby und Connor wurden erst am Mittag geweckt. Rex, Sid und Nancy kamen reingetippelt und machten ihren Hunger bemerkbar. Langsam öffnete Abby die Augen, als sie Rex vor sich schirpen hörte. Sie schaute zu ihm runter, hielt Connors Hand und lächelte. "Guten Morgen Rex... Wo sind denn Sid und Nancy?" Doch lange blieben die beiden nicht unentdeckt und Abby schaute die beiden Dinos direkt an: "Euch natürlich auch einen Guten Morgen, meine Süßen! Habt ihr drei Hunger?" Wieder ein schirpen und ein Knurren der drei.... das sollte wohl bedeuten, dass Abby den Punkt getroffen hatte. Sie drehte sich leicht zu ihrem Mann, lächelte und versuchte sich aus dem Armen zu befreien. Sie nahm seine Hand, die um ihren Bauch gebunden war, legte sie vorsichtig auf seine Seite der Decke und zog sich ein Hemd von ihm über. Dann schlich sie sich leise und heimlich runter in die Küche. Die Dinos folgten ihr unaufrichtlich.  
Unten angekommen schlitt Abby schnell das Obst und hatte gerade die jeweiligen Schüsseln jedem hingestellt, als ihr ein Übelkeitsgefühl überkam. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zur Toilette und musste...  
...sich Übergeben. Connor hörte nur dumpf, wie jemand sich übergab. Er setzte sich auf, zog sich seine Shorts an und begab sich zum Badezimmer. "Abby?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch sie konnte nicht antworten. Immer und immer wieder übergab sie sich mehrmals. Connor machte sich Sorgen um seine Frau... dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Nach einigen Minuten kam Abby völlig fertig aus dem Bad runter ins Wohnzimmer. Connor kam ihr mit zwei Tassen Kaffee ihr entgegen und fragte: "Geht es dir gut, Schatz?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hielt sich den Bauch und nahm die Tasse an sich und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch, den Connor vorbereitet hatte. Sie stellte die Tasse ab und schob sie weg von sich. Wieder musste sie aufstoßen, doch es blieb drin. "Ich glaub ich hab zu viel getrunken!" "Das kann sein. Willst du ein Wasser?" Abby nickte und schmierte sich ein Brot. Connor stand auf und holte ihr ein Glas Wasser, er stellte es ihr hin als sie gerade in ihr geschmiertes Brot biss. "Danke Liebling!", sagte sie mit vollem Mund und Connor setzte sich wieder zu ihr. Beide frühstückten gemütlich, bis plötzlich wieder die Handys gingen.

"Oh nein...!", dachte Abby sich schaute auf ihr Handy. Natürlich das ARC. "Wir müssen los...!", meinte Connor, trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees und nahm sein Brot mit. Beide gingen schnell duschen und rannten runter zum Auto und fuhren los. Am ARC angekommen warteten alle schon auf die beiden. "Hi Leute... was war denn?", fragte Connor außer Puste. Auch Abby atmete schwer. Sarah tippte währenddessen am ADD rum, denn eine Anomalie hatte sich geöffnet... und wieder war sie nicht im Artefakt angezeigt. Becker stand hinter Sarah und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und massierte sie etwas. Connor setzte sich neben Sarah und schaute nach wo die Anomalie war. Doch komisch war... man konnte sich noch nicht mal mehr rekonzstruieren... also wiederherstellen. "Ich versteh das nicht.. ich kann sie nicht wieder herstellen!" Doch Connor wollte Sarah nicht glauben und meinte: "Komm lass mich mal!" und schon rutschte sie zur Seite und Connor auf den Hauptplatz. Er fing an zu tippen und es stimmte. Selbst er konnte nicht herrausfinden, wo die Anomalie geöffnet war. "Was zur Hölle? Wieso geht es nicht?" "Vielleicht sollte ich mich ans Artefakt setzen Connor!" Er schaute zu ihr und nickte. Auch sie nickte und als Abby gerade zu Connor ging verabschiedete Sarah David mit einem Kuss. Abby musste lächeln und schaute schnell zu Connor runter. Becker entfernte sich von den anderen und folgte Sarah. Jenny und Danny wurden gemeinsam zu Lester gerufen um Bericht zu erstatten, was los ist.  
Abby beugte sich zu Connor runter und flüsterte: "Hast du das gesehen?" Connor tippte und sein Blick wandte sich zu Abby: "Hm nein was denn?" "Na Sarah und Becker!" Er drehte sich kurz und fragte nach: "Was ist mit denen?" "Naja... sie haben sich gerade geküsst.. ich glaub da läuft was!" "WAS?!", sagte er etwas lauter. "Pschhttt.. sei mal leise!" "Sarah und Becker... EIN PAAR? Bist du sicher?" "Naja sie haben sich geküsst, also muss es gefunkt haben!" "Nun gut... wenn es so ist, freu ich mich für die beiden!" "Ja ich auch.."

Sarah hatte sich gerade an den Auseinanderbau des Artefaks gesetzt, als Becker mit zwei Kaffee aus dem Automat mitbrachte. "Hier.. wir haben ja nicht gefrühstückt!" Sarah bemerkte den Kaffee und bedankte sich: "Oh hey.. ja danke!" Wie weit bist du?" "Hm naja.. ich hab es wenigstens schonmal auseinander gebaut. Mal sehen, wie weit ich heute komme!" "Oh ok... wenn was ist, ruf mich ja?" "Ja klar...!", sagte sie und die beiden küssten sich erneut, so dass Becker ihr Büro verlassen konnte.  
Erneut machte sich die Übelkeit in Abby breit. Sie war inzwischen bei den Sprinten angekommen und musste erneut aufstoßen. Sie hielt sich die Hand vorm Mund und lief so schnell sie konnte auf die nächste Toilette. An Jenny die ihr gerade entgegen kam vorbei rein in die Frauentoilette. Jenny schaute verwundert und folgte Abby schnell. Sie hörte, wie Abby sich übergab. "Abby?" Abby machte eine kurze Pause und meinte: "Hm?" "Was ist los?" "Ich - ich - weiß nicht! Ich muss mich...", wieder kam das Würgen und Übergeben. Jenny machte sich Sorgen. Noch nie hatte Abby dermaßen sich übergeben müssen. Abby kam fertig aus der Toilette und wischte sich den Mund unterm Wasserhahn aus. "Geht es dir gut?, fragte Jenny vorsichtig. "Nein nicht wirklich! Ich muss mich seit heute Morgen übergeben... ich denke ich hab zu viel getrunken!" "Abby... kann es auch sein, dass du..." Abby verstand ihre Andeutungen nicht und hakte nach: "Was?" "...Naja Schwanger bist?"  
"Schwanger? Oh nein... ich nehm die Pille...!" "Du weißt bestimmt auch, dass diese nicht wirkt, wenn du was trinkst! Hast du in letzter Zeit was getrunken außer gestern?" Abby überlegte zurück. Ja klar beim Essen tranken sie und Connor ab und zu mal ein Glas Wein, aber... also konnte es sein! "Ich weiß nicht, gilt das auch bei Wein?" "Ja klar, das ist Alkohol, Abby!" "Oh nein...", dachte sie sich.  
Jenny lächelte und sagte: "Warte mal.. komm mal mit!" und zog sie leicht am Arm zurück zu den Sprinten. Sie öffnete ihren und holte einen Heimschwangerschaftstest aus diesem. Abby erschrak. "Wieso hast du sowas dadrin?", wollte Abby wissen. "Naja. Weil ich auch mal dachte ich sei schwanger, hab dann aber meine Periode bekommen! Bist du schon drüber?" Abby schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Ähm nein, ich müsste die nächste Woche erst bekommen!" "Nun gut, mach mal den Test und dann schauen wir weiter ok?"

Abby wollte gar nicht, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte, wenn sie schwanger ist. Aber schließlich wollte sie auch Gewissheit haben und folgte Jenny samt Schwangerschaftstest zurück in die Frauentoilette. Connor wunderte sich, wo Abby sein könnte, da sie meinte, sie komme gleich wieder. Also suchte er sie im ganzen ARC. "Abby? Abby", rief er. Doch keine Spur von ihr. Plötzlich kam Becker ihm entgegen und auch er wurde ein Opfer seiner Neugier: "Ähm.. Becker! Hast du Abby gesehen?" "Hm nein... wieso suchst du sie?" "Ja sie ist schon etwas länger weg..." Naja dann solltest du ihr eine Glocke um den Hals binden..", witzelte er. "Haha.. sehr witzig!" Becker drehte sich gerade wieder um, also Connor fragte: "Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dir und Sarah?" Becker blieb geschockt stehen... Er drehte sich um und ging blitzschnell auf Connor zu. Er drückte ihn an die Wand. "Du hast was gesehen?" Connor war wie erstarrt und zitterte leicht. "Ähmm ähmm... nein ich hab es nicht gesehen, Abby aber!" Becker ließ ihn los und die Lage beruhigte sich etwas. "Wir haben die Nacht miteinander verbracht." Oh wow.. heißt das? Ihr seit zusammen?" Becker schaute runter zum Boden und meinte leise: "Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich mag sie sehr!" Connor legte seine Hand auf Davids Schulter und sagte beruhigend: "Hey dann solltest du es ihr sagen... sonst wird das nichts. Außerdem denke ich sie wird genauso fühlen. Ich schätze Sarah nicht für eine "einmahlige" Sache ein!" "Vielleicht hast du Recht, danke Connor!" "Und wenn du Abby siehst, sag ihr bitte das ich in der Lounge bin und auf sie warte ok?" "Mach ich... danke Connor!" Die beiden Männer trennten sich im guten und gingen in verschiedenen Richtungen.

Jenny war im Waschbecken gelehnt und wartete auf Abby, die gerade aus der Toilette kam und den Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand hatte. Sie legte diesen aufs Becken und wusch sich die Hände. "Bist du nervös, Abby?" Abby wollte gar nicht dran denken und trocknete sich gerade die Hände. "Jenny?" "Hm?" "Könntest du auf den Test nach fünf Minuten gucken?" Jenny lächelte leicht und nickte. Für Abby schien es wie eine Ewigkeit. Während des Wartens dachte sie nach. Was wäre nun, wenn sie schwanger ist. Sie konnte nicht mehr im ARC oder Zoo arbeiten. Gut sie hatte jetzt den Mann ihrer Träume und nichts würde die Beziehung perfekter machen, als ein Baby, aber war sie schon bereit für eins? Wollte sie überhaupt schon eins? Das würde sie herausfinden müssen. Jenny schaute auf den Schwangerschaftstest und riss die Augen weit auf. Sie riss Abby aus ihren Gedanken, als sie den Test ihr vor die Nase hielt. Abby schaute vorsichtig drauf. POSITIV! Abby schaute wie erstarrt auf diesen, nahm ihn an sich und ihr Blick wendete sich gar nicht mehr ab. "Abby? Alles in Ordnung?" Abby schaute zu ihr rüber und ihr lief eine kleine Träne über die Wange. "Ich bin schwanger...", schlurzte sie und Jenny nickte und nahm sie herzlich in den Arm. Wo Abby dann anfing zu weinen. "Sollen wir zu den anderen gehen?" Doch Abby wollte alleine sein: "Du kannst schonmal gehen, ich komm gleich nach und sag es nicht Connor und den anderen, bitte!" "Ok.. und keine Angst, also bis gleich ja?" Abby nickte und Jenny verließ die Damentoilette.

Connor war schon in der Lounge angekommen, als Jenny diese gerade betrat. "Jenny?" "Ja Connor?" "Weißt du wo Abby ist?" Jenny grinste und nickte: "Ja sie ist auf der Damentoilette... aber sie wollte alleine sein!" "Wieso das?" "Naja.. geh gucken!" Dies ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, denn er vermisste seine Traumfrau. Also machte er sich auf dem Weg und Jenny grinste ihm einfach nur hinterher. Kaum war er dort angekommen, klopfte er vorsichtig und fragte: "Schatz? Bist du darin?" Abby schaute zur Tür und wusste nicht wohin mit dem Test. Voller Panik warf sie ihn in den Mülleimer und schon betrat Connor auch die Toilette. "Oh hey.. Liebling! Was gibt es?" "Naja ich mach mir Sorgen.. um dich!" "Ach was wieso das denn?" "Du meintest du brauchst nicht lange und nun bist du schon über eine Stunde weg!" "Oh sorry.. tut mir echt leid!" Sie sagte ihm nichts von der Schwangerschaft. Denn sie wollte erstmal zum Frauenarzt, der es richtig bestätigen sollte. Sie wollte Connor keine hoffnungslosen Hoffnungen machen und nachher ist sie gar nicht Schwanger. Das konnte und wollte sie Connor nicht zumuten. "Gehen wir dann?" "Ja wir müssen noch zum Saal... um diesen zu bezahlen." "Ja ich weiß... also geht es los?" "Jop.. los geht es!" Connor küsste Abby kurz, legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und beide gingen zum Auto und fuhren los.  
Sarah war immernoch dran, war aber schon sehr weit, beim Auseinanderbau des Artefakts. Als sich ein Notbedürftiges Bedürfnis quälte. Also ging sie schnell zur Damentoilette und konnte so ihr Bedürfnis befriedigen. Als sie fertig war, wusch sie sich die Hände. Sie trocknete ihre Hände ab, als ihr ein Stück Papier vom Abtrocknen runter fiel. Plötzlich schaute sie in den Mülleimer und sah den Schwangerschaftstest. "Hmm? Ein positiver Schwangerschaftstest? Was macht der denn hier drin?", sagte sie leise zu sich. Sofort kam sie auf Abby... "Abby ist schwanger?", dachte sie sich und forschte weiter. "Aber wieso liegt der denn im Müll?" "Hallo Sarah.. und wie weit bist du mit dem Artefakt?", kam Jenny in die Toilette. Sarah hielt ihr den Test hin und fragte: "Von wem ist der?" Jenny war in Erklärungsnöten, denn sie hatte Abby versprochen nichts zu sagen: "Ähmm.. hmm... ich weiß nicht... aber..". Sie schaute auf den Test und tat so, als würde sie diesen als erstes sehen: "... es sieht so aus, als wäre es positiv." "Ja ist er... denkst du Abby ist schwanger?" "Naja wenn er nicht von dir ist oder von mir, kann er entweder von Abby oder einer anderen Mitarbeiterin sein. Wo hast du ihn denn gefunden?" "Im Mülleimer!" "Im Mülleimer?", dachte Jenny sich. Aber wieso... "Jenny?" "Oh ja... sorry.. naja wird schon jemand seine Gründe haben, wieso der da drin lag oder?" "Ja vielleicht hast du Recht!" "Wir werden früher oder später Erfahren, wer ist ist und wer nicht!" Sarah lächelte und nickte. "Naja ich werde mich wieder an das Artefakt setzen..!" "Ok und ich werde nach Hause fahren. Ist ja eh nichts los hier! Mach nicht so lange ja?" "Ja ok danke Jenny..!" "Bye" "Ja Bye!", verabschiedeten sich die beiden und Jenny verließ mit dem Gedanken, sich heute Abend mal bei Abby zu melden das ARC.

Abby und Connor verließen gerade den Saal, als Abby meinte sie müsse noch zum Frauenarzt unter dem Vorwand, sie bräuchte die Pille. Also fuhr Connor mit ihr hin und Abby meldete sich kurzer Hand an. Sie musste einen der liegenenden Zettel ankreutzen und kreuzte natürlich "Verdacht auf Schwangerschaft" an. Dann ging sie zu Connor ins Wartezimmer und meinte: "Meine Ärztin will mich noch sehen, also müssen wir warten." "Oh ok... warst du nicht erst vor der Hochzeit drin?" "Ja aber sie will nochmal was fragen und so!" "Hehe vielleicht bist du ja schwanger!", scherzte er. Abby schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. Er hatte doch nichts gemerkt? "Mrs. Temple? Kommen Sie bitte?", wurde sie plötzlich gerufen. "Oh ähmm ja... wartest du hier?" "Ja klar..." Connor nahm ihre Tasche und wartete wie die restlichen Männer im Wartezimmer. Die Ärztin begrüßte sie mit einem Händedruck und beide setzten sich hin. "So Ms. (sie korregiert sich) Mrs. Temple... oh glückwunsch!" "Danke" "Was führt Sie denn zu mir?" Abby wurde leise und schaute sie an: "Ähmm.. ich hab heute einen Heimschwangerschaftstest gemacht und der war *hust* postitv!" "Oh und Sie denken jetzt, Sie sind schwanger?" Abby nickte stumm und schaute auf dem Boden. "Na dann wollen wir mal gucken! Sitzt Ihr Mann draußen?" Erneut ein Nicken von Abby und sie fügte hinzu: "Ja aber er weiß es noch nicht! Ich wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen!" "Kein Problem. Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, mir zu folgen!", forderte die junge Ärztin Abby auf und ohne zu zögern folgte sie ihr in den Untersuchungsraum. Dort legte sie sich auf die Liege und die Ärztin untersuchte sich gründlich.  
Als sie mit dem Ultraschallgerät ihren Bauch durchforschte, machte sie eine kleine Entdeckung. "Ich kann Ihnen gratulieren, Mrs. Temple... ihre Befürchtungen haben sich bewahrheitet. Sie sind schwanger!" Abby schaute erschreckt aber doch gleichzeitig glücklich auf dem Monitor. Sie fing an zu lächeln, denn dies machte ihre Beziehung zu Connor stärker. Schließlich würde sie nun sein Kind in ihr tragen. "Würden Sie mal eben mitkommen, dann kann ich Ihnen einen Mutterpass ausstellen und den Geburtstermin ausrechnen.", meinte die Ärztin, als sie gerade das Gel von Abbys Bauch wischte. Diese nickte zufrieden, setzte sich auf und folgte der Ärztin zurück in den Besprechungssaal.

Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens, was Connor wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen ließ betrat Abby wieder mit einem breiten Lächeln das Wartezimmer. "Und?", wollte Connor wissen. "Hmm schon gut... ich erkläre es dir draußen ok?" Connor wusste nicht was sie meinte und stand auf. Dann verließen die beiden die Praxis und Abby blieb stehen. Connor bemerkte dies und drehte sich zu ihr um: "Liebling?" Abby schaute auf dem Boden und schaute beim Ansprechen ihn wieder an: "Connor komm mal her!" Gehorsam ging er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen: "Hm? Was ist denn?" Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie auf ihren Bauch. Connor schaute zu ihr runter, während Abby ihn anschaute und lächelte. "Und was ist jetzt?" Abby gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Stirn: "Connor. Ich bin schwanger!" Connor riss die Augen auf und konnte nicht glauben, was Abby da gerade von sich gab. "Wa - was - eh- ehrlich - jetzt?", stammelte er vor sich hin. Abby nickte stumm und sofort nahm er seine Frau, umarmte sie und drehte sie vor Freude in der Luft. "Oh Abby, das ist echt der Wahnsinn!" Auch Abby freute sich, dass Connor es gut angekommen hatte. "Sollen wir nach Hause fahren und ich mach dir ein leckeres Sandwich?" Abby war sofort einverstanden, denn sie quälte der Hunger und musste schließlich nun für zwei essen. Also stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren nach Hause.  
Am späten Abend waren alle schon zu Hause angekommen, nur Sarah nicht. Aber sie war nicht die einzige. Auch Becker war noch nicht zu Hause. Er und sein Team hatten Bereitschaft und so bewachten sie das ARC. "Ich geh mir mal eben einen Kaffee holen, willst du auch einen?", fragte er einen seiner Männer. Diese nickte stumm und er betrat das ARC. Plötzlich sah er noch Licht in Sarahs Büro scheinen und schaute leise nach. Da saß sie und arbeitete noch am Artefakt. Er klopfte leise und völlig konzentriert sagte sie: "Herein!" Er betrat das Büro und stellte sich neben sie. "Sarah, du solltest nach Hause gehen! Es ist schon spät!". Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon Abend geworden ist, aber dafür war sie soweit, dass sie das Artefakt wieder zusammen baute. "Oh wie spät ist es denn?" "Schon kurz vor neun!" "OH was so spät schon? Aber warte...", ein letzter Kontrollierter Blick und...:" "HA ich habs!" Becker erschrak leicht und hakte nach: "Was hast du?" "Tada... fertig!" "Oh schön dann kannst du jetzt nach Hause fahren... oder?" Sie schaute ihn an und nickte und auch er zauberte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

"Du bleibst die Nacht hier?", fragte Sarah vorsichtig. Sie wollte nicht zu aufdringlich wirken. "Hm ja... leider. Ich mein.." Beide waren verwirrt, schließlich hatten sie in der Nacht davor ein riesen Spaß miteinander. Aber was bedeutete es? Einfach nur Spaß oder doch was ernstes. Klar sie mochten sich sehr und wollten nichts überstürzen, aber sie wussten nicht, dass sie gegenseitig das selbe emfinden. "Vielleicht kannst du ja morgen Abend zum Essen kommen. Ich kann dann kochen und so.", lud Sarah David zu sich ein. "Hm ja klar. Ich komm gerne!", smilte David und auch sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Geh jetzt lieber, bevor es dunkel wird ok? Und meld dich mal kurz, wenn du zu Hause angekommen bist!" Sarah fand es süß, aber sie wusste, dass er sich nur Sorgen machte. "Ok mach ich... also dann bis Morgen!" Sie ging gerade an ihm vorbei, als er sie festhielt, zu sich zog und sie küsste. Sie schloss die Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Sarah schaute ihm in die Augen und hauchte: "Gute Nacht..!". "Gute Nacht, schlaf gut!", flüsterte er und sie gab ihm einen letzten kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verließen sie das Büro und Becker ging zum Kaffeeautomat, während Sarah in ihr Auto stieg und nach Hause fuhr.  
Jenny saß vor ihrem Telefon, nahm es schließlich und wählte Abbys und Connors Nummer. Die beiden saßen kuschelnd und Bauchstreichelnd auf ihrer Couch und schauten TV. Sie erschraken, als das Telefon läutete. Abby schaute Connor an und fragte sich, wer das um die späte Zeit noch sein könnte, also hob sie ab: "Ja? Hier bei Temple?!" "Abby? Ich bins Jenny!" "Oh hi Jenny!" Abby schaute verwirrt zu Connor rüber und er zuckte verdutzt mit den Schultern. Ging aber in die Küche, damit Abby in Ruhe telefonieren konnte. "Was gibt es denn?" "Abby... das müsste ich dich fragen!" "Hm wieso?" "Wieso hast du den Schwangerschaftstest in den Müll geworfen?" "Ach... das war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, weil Connor plötzlich vor der Tür stand!" "Das heißt du willst ihm nichts davon sagen?" "Oh doch hab ich schon... ich war noch bei meiner Frauenärztin!" "Oh und?" "Yep... ich bin schwanger!" "Weiß Connor das?" "Yep... er war dabei!" "Oh Abby das freut mich und in welchen Monat bist du?" "Ähmm schon im zweiten... obwohl ich noch meine Periode hatte, aber meine Ärztin meinte, dass kann mal passieren!" "Ja meine Schwester hatte das auch, aber ich freu mich so für euch!" "Danke Jenny... aber es schon spät ich will ins Bett ok?" "Oh ja klar und sorry, dass ich so spät noch gestört habe, aber ich dachte, du wolltest vor Connor die Schwangerschaft Geheim halten!" "Oh nein... aber ist kein Problem und danke ja?" "Ich bedanke mich für die Gewissheit! Also gute Nacht ja? Und schöne Grüße an Connor... wir sehen uns morgen!" "Ja mach ich.. gute Nacht und bis morgen!" Und schon legten beide auf. Connor kam gerade aus der Küche und fragte direkt nach: "Was wollte sie denn?" "Hm naja nichts besonderes! Schatz? Ich bin müde...gehen wir ins Bett?" Connor stimmte mit einem Nicken zu, nahm sie an die Hand und beide gingen zu Bett.

**Surprise the second - I might be dreaming  
**

Ein paar Monate später....

Abby war schon im 5. Monat angekommen. Connor begleitete sich zu jedem Ultraschall und die Schwangerschaft verlief sehr ruhig. Auch die Eltern konnten es kaum erwarten, dass endlich der Nachwuchs ins Haus kommt... und Laura und Jack.. fragt lieber nicht! *lach* Natürlich freuten sich sich Tante bzw. Onkel zu werden. Abby und Connor waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Praxis, um den nächsten Termin wahrzunehmen. Dort angekommen meldete Abby sich an und Connor setzte sich schonmal ins Wartezimmer. Kurz darauf folgte Abby ihm auch schon und versuchte sich mit ihrem Babybauch, der größer als andere in dem Monat hatten zu setzen. "Soll ich dir helfen?" schritt Connor zur Hilfe. "Mhm mhmm.. geht schon!", hatte Abby es gerade geschafft sich hinzusetzen. Connor lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und streichelte ihren Bauch. Auch Abby fing an zu lächeln. "Denkst du, man kann heute schon wissen, was es wird?" "Ich weiß nicht.. werden wir ja sehen. Nach der Untersuchung muss ich noch zu Mia." "Oh ok... ist ja nicht schlimm...!", zwinkerte Connor ihr zu und streichelte ihr weiter über den Bauch. "Liebling? Gibst du mir mal eine Zeitschrift?", fragte Abby mit einem Schmollmund. Connor grinste, beugte sich vor und überreichte ihr eine der auf dem Tisch liegenden Zeitungen. Doch gerade als die beiden einen Blick reinwarfen, kam die Arzthelferin schon ins Wartezimmer: "Mr. und Mrs. Temple... kommen Sie bitte?" Abby war sichtilich gernervt! Sie hatte sich doch gerade hingesetzt und nun musste sie wieder aufstehen. Wie öde. Connor stand auf und half seiner Frau hoch. Sie nahm seine Hilfe dankend an und legte ihre Hände in seine und er zog sie sanft hoch. Dann folgten die beiden der Helferin ins Untersuchungszimmer, dort wurden sie mit einem Lächeln von ihrer Ärztin begrüßt. "Guten Morgen, Mr. und Mrs. Temple!", hielt sie ihre Hand hin und beide begrüßten sie mit einem Händedruck und einem "guten Morgen". Beide setzten sich unaufgefodert auf die freien Plätze.

"Na wie gehts uns denn heute, Mrs. Temple?" "Och ganz gut. Hab keine Probleme!" "Ja das höre ich doch mal gerne...", sagte die Ärztin und schaute in Abby´s Akte. "So und wie ich sehe, machen wir heute schon den dritten Ultraschall?" "Yep.." "Joar, dann wollen wir mal!" Alle standen auf und Connor fiel ins Wort: "Kann man jetzt schon sehen, was es wird?" Die recht junge Ärztin lächelte und antwortete: "Wenn es so liegt, dass man was erkennen kann, ja. Aber erstmal abwarten. Die meisten Babies verstecken sich meist noch und wollen sich nicht preis geben!" "Oh ok...", sagte Connor und schaute leicht traurig, als er Abby aus dem Stuhl hob. Abby sah sein Gesichtsausdruck und meinte flüsternd: "Jetzt warte es doch erstmal ab ok?" Connor nickte stumm und Abby folgte der Ärztin auf die Liege. Dann legte sie sich hin und schob gemeinsam mit der Ärztin ihr Shirt hoch. "Vorsicht Kalt! Aber Sie kennen das ja schon!" Als das Gel auf dem Bauch landete, erschrak Abby leicht. Aber sie wusste, dass es am Anfang immer etwas kühl war. Connor stellte sich hinter ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Gespannt schauten beide auf den Monitor und guckten sich ihr Baby an. Plötzlich schaute die Ärztin erschrocken und schaute gründlich nach. Abby sah die Ärztin und fragte sofort nach, denn sie konnte bei allem was sie wollte, nichts richtiges erkennen: "Was ist denn, Doc?" Auch Connor versuchte etwas auf dem Bild zu erkennen... doch vergebens. Auch er wollte nun wissen, was los war. Die Ärztin grinste übers ganze Gesicht und beichtete ein "kleines Geheimnis": "Naja sagen wir mal so... Sie können sich auf zwei Babies freuen!" Schnell schauten beide auf den Monitor und konnten es nicht fassen. "Zwei Babies? Heißt das, es werden Zwillinge?" Die Ärztin nickte stumm und Abby grinste und schaute zu Connor, der ganz blass wurde. "Liebling?", fragte Abby, doch keine Antwort von ihm. "Connor? Alles ok?", kam erneut von ihr. Es riss ihm aus seinen Gedanken. Gleich zwei Kinder... damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. "Ja alles in Ordnung!", sagte er völlig begeistert. "Ich muss etwas übersehen haben, weil das zweite Baby etwas kleiner ist, als das erste und es muss sich jedes Mal versteckt haben!" "Kommt sowas oft vor?", wollte Abby wissen. "Ja manchmal, aber nur in den seltesten Fällen!" "Naja, dann gehören wir halt dazu!" "Ja genau...". Alle drei lachten und Abby und Connor konnten sich auf zwei Kinder freuen. "Können Sie mal gucken, was sie denn werden?", fragte Connor vorsichtig. Die Ärztin guckte weiter und tatsächlich konnte sie erkennen, dass es anscheinend ein Mädchen und Junge war. Den Jungen konnte man sofort erkennen, er zeigte sich in voller Pracht und das kleinere Baby war das Mädchen.

Sie druckte das Bild aus und füllte den Mutterpass aus, während Abby sich das Gel vom Bauch wegwusch. Plötzlich ergriff Connor das Wort: "Das erklärt auch dein dicken Bach, Liebling!" Die Ärztin drehte sich leicht zu den beiden und nickte. "Wie gesagt, dass kommt in den seltesten Fällen vor." Abby legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, streichelte diesen und lächelte nur noch. "So hier bitte... Sie müssen noch zu Mia oder?", fragte die Ärztin. Abby nickte und nahm das Ultraschallbild entgegen. "Na dann, wir sehen uns in vier Wochen wieder. Und wenn irgendwelche Probleme oder Komplikationen auftreten, sofort vorbeikommen ja?" "Ja Danke Doctor!" Abby und Connor verließen gemeinsam das Untersuchungszimmer und sie umarmte ihn erstmal, bis plötzlich Mia hinter ihnen stand: "Abby? Kommst du?" Abby strahlte im ganzen Gesicht. "Ich warte dann ja?" "Aber Connor, du kannst mitkommen!" "Oh ok..." Schon folgten sie der noch jungen Hebamme. "Setz dich doch, Süße!" Und schon setzte sich Abby auf die Liege. "Und was sagt die Kollegin? Wie geht es dem Baby?" Connor räusperte sich einmal und meinte hustend: "Den Babies geht es gut!" Mia schaute zu den beiden und lächelte. "Zwillinge?", fragte sie. Abby nickte und meinte: "Ja die kleine hat man nicht gesehen, weil sie kleiner ist als er." "Also Junge und Mädchen?" Abby und Connor nickten und Mia umarmte Abby sofort. "Oh das freut mich echt. Ist mir ja noch nie passiert, dass ich eine hatte, wo man das zweite Kind erst später herausgefunden hat." Und Connor ergriff vor Abby das Wort: "Ja es ist auch recht selten und uns passiert es natürlich. Aber wir freuen uns!" "Ach das ist doch schön und ich denke ihr werdet auch zwei Kinder schaffen! Davon bin ich überzeugt... So Abby legt dich mal hin, wir machen mal die Routineuntersuchung!" Abby legte sich hin und entgegnete: "Ja ich kenn das... aber das ist auch der Grund, wieso ich dicker war, als andere im 5. Monat." Mia untersuchte sie gründlich mit dem Herztönegerät und meinte: "Ja wir hatten uns ja letztens schon unterhalten, dass ich das nicht "normal" fand, dass du so dick bist!" "Ja du hast mich gekränkt!", lachte Abby. "Och Süße... jetzt weißt du ja wieso!" "Ja zum Glück!" Plötzlich ertönten schnelle unregelmässige und auch laute Herztöne und Mia meinte plötzlich: "Da so hören sich eure Babies an." Abby nickte, lächte und reichte ihre Hand Connor. Dieser nahm diese an sich und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Nach ein paar Minuten war auch die Untersuchung vorbei und Mia verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung und mit den Worten "Wenn was ist, einfach bei mir melden" bei den beiden. Abby vereinbarte einen neuen Termin, während Connor die Jacken aus dem Wartezimmer holte. Dann zog er Abby ihre Jacke an und schloss sie sorgfältig. Es war inzwischen richtig kalt geworden in London. Natürlich es war auch Anfang Dezember, also konnte man nichts anderes erwarten. Die beiden verließen Hand in Hand die Praxis und stiegen ins Auto und kamen aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus.

Währenddessen im ARC:

Auch Sarah und Becker waren ein nun glückliches Paar. Becker hatte ihr seine Liebe standen und auch Sarah musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte. Sie gingen des öfteren auf Dates und übernächtigten auch mal des öfteren bei dem anderen. Also es war alles perfekt für die beiden. Sarah hatte auch das Artefakt repariert und es funktionierte richtig. Also konnte sie die Zeit nutzen, mit ihrem Liebsten zusammen zu sein, aber auch nur, wenn er die Zeit fand. So wie gerade. Die beiden nutzten jede Gelegenheit für gemeinsame Stunden. Becker trainierte gerade in Fittnesscenter und Sarah feuerte ihn mit Küssen und leichtem Kichern an, als plötzlich ein lauter Jubelschrei aus Richtung Haupteingang kam. Die beiden erschracken und Becker legte seine Hantel in die Haken. "Was war denn das?", fragte Sarah neugierig. "Hmm lass uns es herausfinden.", sagte David. Er stand auf und Sarah überreichte ihm ein Handtuch und die beiden gingen zur Tür. Diese öffneten sie und sahen... einen fröhlichen Connor und eine lächelnde Abby daher schlendern. "Sollen wir ihnen mal folgen?", flüsterte Sarah, die sich vom Rücken an David festhielt. "Ja komm, gehen wir mal!" Er nahm ihre Hand und die beiden folgten den Rest des Teams. Im Foyer versammelt, blieben alle stehen. "Was ist denn los, Connor?", fragte Danny leicht genervt. Ihm ging es die letzten Tage nicht sehr berauschend, also war er etwas mies gelaunt. Jenny hatte erneut das Team verlassen und niemand wusste, wann oder ob sie nochmal wiederkommen würde. Aber sie hatten noch Privaten Kontakt zu ihr. Connor schaute in die Runde, rannte zu Abby, streichelte ihren Bauch und antwortete: "Naja ich werde double Daddy!" Sarah fing an zu lächeln und ging auf Abby zu und tippte sie an, worauf sie sich umdrehte: "Ehrlich jetzt?" Abby lächelte und nickte stumm. Daraufhin umarmte Sarah sie herzlich und Becker klopfte Connor beglückwünschend auf die Schulter: "Na meinen Glückwunsch... das hast du ja gut hingekommen, Connor!" "Ja ich weiß, aber wir freuen uns tierisch, nicht wahr Schatz?" Abby drehte sich leicht zu ihm nickte. "Oh freut mich für euch beiden...", griff Danny ins Wort: "Aber entschuldigt mich ja?" Und schon verliess er das Foyer.

Abby machte sich Sorgen um ihn und nachdem Becker und Sarah sie und Connor auch wieder verlassen hatten, folgte sie Danny. Er saß in seinem Büro und dachte nach. Plötzlich klopfte Abby an der Tür. "Herein?" Abby betrat leise dieses und fragte: "Darf ich rein kommen?" Stumm nickte er und Abby betrat das Büro. "Danny? Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen und setzte sich neben ihm. Er hatte einfach seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand gelehnt und antwortete: "Ach Abby... ich weiß auch nicht so Recht! Ich glaub mir entgleitet alles!" "Wie meinst du das?" "Hm, wie soll ich dir das erklären?" "Willst du uns auch verlassen?" "Oh nein... Keineswegs! Ich wünschte nur unser Team wäre wieder komplett, verstehst du?" "Du meinst, Jenny soll wiederkommen?" Er nickte und Abby legte ihre Hand auf seine und hauchte: "Naja, dann geh mal heute Abend zu ihr und sag ihr das. Ich fänd es nämlich auch wichtig, weil ich ja auch nicht mehr alles mitmachen kann. In 4 Monaten kommen die Babies und ich muss in spätestens 2 Monaten in Mutterschaftsurlaub gehen, wozu ich gar keine Lust habe!" "Ach Abby, du wirst es schon überleben. Aber du hast Recht, wenn ich es vor mir herlaber, weiß sie nicht, dass sie im Team fehlt." Abby nickte und lächelte. "So ich werde dann mal wieder zurück zu Connor gehen, der freut sich so doll! Kaum auszuhalten!" "Und du?" "Ich? Was ist mit mir?" "Freust du dich auch?" "Hmm naja Rückgängig machen, kann ich es nicht mehr, aber manchmal wenn ich so nachdenke, hab ich schon Angst. Und jetzt bekomm ich auch noch zwei." "Ach das schaffst du schon, Kleines!" "Ja mit Connor´s Hilfe!" Beide dachten im gleichen Moment "Oh Mein Gott!" und wussten dass sie es gleichzeitig dachten und lachten. "Nein ich schaff das schon... nur manchmal hab ich schonmal gedacht, bin ich schon bereit für ein Baby. Jetzt muss ich mich das fragen, obwohl ich nicht mehr drüber nachdenken kann. Bekommen tu ich sie trotzdem, nur jetzt zwei!" "Ja ihr schafft das schon, außerdem sind wir immer für euch da, dass wisst ihr." Ja und wir sind euch sehr dankbar!" "Gerne" "Ich geh aber jetzt!" "OK mach das... bis nachher mal!" "Ja..." "Ach und Abby...?" "Hm?" Was werden sie denn?" Abby drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte: "Junge und Mädchen!" "Oh wie schön, hast du gleich beides!" "Ja.. also bis dann!" "Ja, bis nachher mal." Und schon verliess Abby Danny´s Büro.

Gerade als Abby das Büro verlassen hat, Sarah und David in der Lounge angekommen, Danny sich eigentlich auf dem Weg zu Jenny machen wollte und Connor auf der Toilette war, ertönte der ADD. Alle erschraken und eilten so schnell sie konnten zum Foyer. Connor kam als erster an, dann Abby und Danny und schließlich Sarah und Becker. "Eine Anomalie!", meinte Sarah und holte blitzschnell das Artefakt. David schaute ihr einfach nur nach, als sie gerade wieder das Foyer stürmte. "Connor.. ich will gucken, ob das Artefakt die Anomalie anzeigt." "Dann mach es schnell!", meinte Danny. Connor und Sarah hatten schon vor einiger Zeit ein Gerät erfunden, wo das Artefakt reinpasste und sofort die Route der Anomalien angezeigt wurden. Also steckte Sarah es in dieses und sofort erschien die Karte der Anomalien. Schnell berechnete Sarah das ganze und ja, sie wurde am selben Ort angezeigt, dass das ADD anzeigte. Aber etwas war komisch. Es waren mehrere Punkte auf der Route, was aber nicht sein hätten können, denn noch nie hatten wenn es der Fall wäre mehrere Anomalien an ein und dem selben Ort geöffnet und nach Cutter´s Berechnungen und dem Artefakt würde, dieses auch niemals passieren. Aber sie mussten sich es aus nächster Nähe anschauen also sagten sie und Connor gleichzeitig: "Die Anomalie ist in einer Alten Lagerhalle in der Lots Road!" "Na dann mal los! Becker trommel deine Leute zusammen, Abby, Sarah, Connor, kommt!", klaschte Danny in die Hände, doch Connor zögerte leicht. "Danny ich finde, Abby sollte hier bleiben!" Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Abby die Babies gefährdet, indem sie mit fahren würde. Außerdem kam ihm die Adresse bekannt vor, doch er wusste einfach nicht mehr wieso. Doch für Abby kam es nicht in Frage im ARC zu bleiben, sie wollte unbedingt mit und folgte Danny. "Abby geht es denn?", fragte Danny während sie den Gang entlang liefen. Abby nickte und lief entschlossen weiter. "Abby bitte...", machte Connor sich bemerkbar, doch schon war sie mit Sarah und Danny im Auto verschwunden. "Komm schon Con, wir haben keine Zeit!" Widerwillig stieg er ins Auto und schaute zu Abby. "Geht es denn wirklich, Liebling!" "Connor ich bin schwanger nicht totkrank!", sagte Abby genervt und schon fuhren sie los.  
Nach einigen Minuten Autofahrt kamen alle samt Becker und seinen Männern an. Sie stiegen aus und plötzlich durchfuhr Connor ein Dejá Vú und er blieb ruckartig stehen, sodass Abby gegen ihn lief. "Autsch. Connor, warum bleibst du stehen? Geh weiter!", schubste sie ihn leicht. Doch anstatt weiterzugehen, drehte er sich um und hielt ihre Hand. "Abby, das ist die Lagerhalle von damals." Abby schluckte und schaute hinter ihm: "Du meinst?" Connor nickte und schaute sie besorgt an. "Ach wird schon nichts schlimmes sein!" "Und was wenn doch?" Natürlich verstanden Danny, Becker und Sarah nichts, wovon Abby und Connor redeten. "Könntet ihr uns auch mal aufklären?", sagte Danny gereizt. "In der Lagerhalle war bzw. ist noch eine Anomalie. Ob sie sich inzwischen geschlossen hat, wissen wir nicht. Aber damals wurde Abby, von Merkreaturen aus der Zukunft entführt. Die Viehcher sind echt übel.", erklärte Connor und wieder kam ihnen die ganze Erinnerung hoch. Was damals alles passiert war. Das Connor ihr hinter dieser Anomalie gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebt. Er mit Caroline Schluss gemacht hat und Rex von ihr entführt wurde und natürlich Stephens Tod. Alles wo sie nicht mehr dran denken wollten, aber sie so an die Vergangenheit erinnert wurden. "Also passt gut auf euch auf, weil wir ja auch nicht wissen, was für Viehcher daunten lauern.", meinte Danny Händeklaschend und ging vor. "Abby bitte bleib hier oben... ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert!", er hielt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und verbesserte sich: "Oder das euch was passiert!" "Ach Liebling... keine Angst... es passiert schon nichts ok?" "Sicher?" "Klar ich hab ja dich bei mir!", lächelte sie. Mit ihrem Lächeln waren seine Sorgen wie weggeblasen. Sie hatte Recht, mit ihm konnte nichts schief gehen!

"Kommt ihr jetzt?", meckerte Danny leicht und schon folgten Abby, Connor, Sarah und Becker ihm. "Danny lass mich zuerst rein", hielt Becker ihn zurück und ging mit zwei seiner Männer vor. Sarah passte es gar nicht. Denn was wäre, wenn ihr jetzt etwas passiert. Aber es war schliesslich auch sein Job, das Team zu beschützen. Also lief sie hinter Abby und Connor, die vor ihr Händchenhaltend liefen. In der Halle angekommen, blieben die sieben stehen. "Oh mein Gott, seht euch das an!", sagte Connor erstaunt. Auch die anderen starrten nur noch. Es war nicht nur eine Anomalie, nein es waren gleich vier an einem Ort. Also stimmte es im Artefakt. Was im ADD noch nicht angezeigt wurde. "Wow... Connor das Artefakt hatte Recht und das sogar vor Cutter´s Berechnungen! Siehst du das?", sagte Sarah völlig baff. "Oh ja Sarah ich sehe es und ich find es echt fazinierend!" Für einen kurzen Moment löste er sich von Abby und schaute samt Sarah die Anomalien nach. Abby lächelte, denn sie wusste, wie sehr Connor ein "Anomalienfreak" geworden war. Doch plötzlich ein Zischen aus einer der Anomalie. Connor rannte schnell zurück zu Abby und stellte sich vor ihr. Auch Sarah stellte sich hinter Becker und Danny zog seine Waffe und zielte auf die Anomalie, woher das zischen kam. Auch Becker und seine Männer hatten ihre Gewehre auf diese gerichtet. "Haltet euch Schussbereit, Männer!", flüsterte er. Und plötzlich ein Knurren aus einer anderen Anomalie und blitzschnell richteten sie die Waffen auf diese. "Was ist das?", fragte Sarah ängstlich. "Ich weiß nicht, es hört sich nur nicht gut an!", meinte Abby und krallte sich in Connors Schulter. Auch Connor, der jetzt seine Betäubungswaffe geladen hatte, zielte auf die Anomalien. Das Zischen und Knurren wurde jetzt von einem Jaulen und Fauchen ähnliches Krächtzen übertönt. "Baby ich hab Angst!", meinte Sarah zu Becker. "Keine Angst, Maus. Ich bin da!" Auch Abby zitterte am ganzen Körper und als sie das Jaulen hörte, durchfuhr sie eine Gänsehaut. Sie kannte dieses Jaulen und widmete sich direkt an Connor: "Liebling... das ist eines der Merkreaturen!" "Ja ich höre es! Geh bitte hoch!" "Nein ich lass euch nicht hier allein!" "Abby es geht nicht um uns, es geht um die kleinen, bitte!" Doch Abby wollte kein Wort mehr davon hören und blieb stur.

Plötzlich hörte man ein Flackern aus der Anomalie, wo das zischen herkam und blitzschnell, kam ein zukunftsinsektenvieh aus dieser. Becker, Danny und Becker´s Leute schossen, als blitzschnell aus der anderen Anomalie ein Raptor sprang. Alle erschraken und die Männer waren damit beschäftigt, die beiden Kreaturen zu erledigen. "Connor schaff Abby und Sarah hier raus!", schrie Becker "Geht klar!" und schon nahm er die beiden Frauen an die Hand. "Kommt schon, wir müssen raus hier!", brüllte Connor, doch Sarah weigerte sich. "Nein David... ICH GEH NICHT OHNE DICH!", schrie sie und er drehte sich um und brüllte zurück: "GEH SARAH, ICH KOMM SCHON ZURECHT!" Doch sie wollte nicht ohne ihn gehen, riss sich von Connor´s Hand los und rannte zu David. "Sarah nein, bleib hier!", meinte Connor und Abby fügte hinzu: "Das ist zu gefährlich!" Doch Sarah kam unversehrt bei ihm an und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Sarah... geh mit Connor!" "Nein ich lass dich nicht allein!" Er schoss und konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig auf sie. "Geh ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert!" "Und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Also lass ich dich nicht allein zurück!" Doch plötzlich meinte Danny: "Oh Leute wir haben gerade keine Zeit für eure Gefühlsdussellei! Becker konzentrier dich auf deinen Job." Becker nickte ihm zu, stellte Sarah hinter sich und schoss weiter.  
"Wir sollten gehen, Abby!" "Nein.. ich lass das Team nicht im Stich.", rief sie und rannte zurück zu Danny und den anderen. "Aber Abby!", sagte er und nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen zu helfen. Doch irgendwie waren sie diesmal schwerer zu schlagen als sonst. Wieder das Jaulen und es schien, als würde es auch durch die Anomalien kommen. Und tatsächlich. Eine der Merkreaturen hatte die Anomalie entdeckt und hindurch gefunden. "Oh mein Gott, das werden ja immer mehr.", brüllte Becker und versuchte Sarah so gut wie er konnte zu beschützen. Jetzt bekam auch Abby Angst. Diese Begegnung dachte sie, hätte sie hinter sich gelassen. Sie rannte zu Connor und dieser meinte...: "Leute... wir müssen uns trennen und sie einzeln erledigen!" "Connor spinnst du?" "Nein, sonst wird das nichts...!" Danny schaute zu ihm und konnte seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass er das ernst meinte. Also widmete er sich Becker und seinen Männern und sagte folgendes: "Nun gut... Becker schick deine Leute mit dem Insektenvieh in eine Ecke..." Becker nickte seinen Leuten zu und diese verstanden ihn sofort und schossen auf es ein, bis es ihnen folgte.  
"Becker du und Sarah ihr nehmt euch den Raptor vor... Abby, Connor ihr geht nach ob...", doch bevor er den Satz aussprechen konnte, kam auch aus der letzten Anomalie eine weitere Kreatur. Wie konnte es anders sein, eines der Terrorvögel kam aus der Anomalie hindurch. "Oh mist... ok Abby, Connor ihr kümmert euch um den Mer und ich werde mich um das Hühnchen kümmern... also LOS!", brüllte er und so bildeten sie ihre jeweiligen Teams. Becker und Sarah lenkten den Raptor entgegengesetzt ab von Becker´s Männern, Abby und Connor den Mer Richtung Untergrund und Danny naja der lief samt Terrorvogel raus...

Bei Abby und Connor lief alle geschmiert, doch plötzlich hörten sie den Raptor, der eigentlich bei David und Sarah sein sollte. Sie versteckten sich in einer kleinen dunklen Gasse und bemerkten, dass jetzt zwei Kreaturen hinter ihnen her waren. "Oh nein... was machen wir nun. Becker und Sarah scheint der Raptor entflohen zu sein.", flüsterte Abby. "Psstt..", meinte Connor und hielt ihr die Hand auf dem Mund. Denn gerade lief der Raptor an ihnen vorbei. Abby schluckte, denn sie waren irgendwie Machtlos. Sie hatten schließlich nur eine Betäubungspistole. Becker und Sarah suchten nach ihrem Raptor und liefen ihm nach. Oben waren Becker´s Männer fast weit, dass ihr Insekt durch die Anomalie flog. Sie mussten sich beeilen, denn sie bemerkten, dass ihre Anomalie sich schloss. Kurz darauf, konnten sie aufatmen, denn ihre Kreatur, war kurz bevor sie sich schloss durchgeflogen. Das einzige Souvenier war ein Bein... was durchtrennt wurde, als es durchflog. "Das sind wohl Schmerzen!", meinte einer der beiden scherzhaft und auch der andere amüsierte sich köstlich drüber und lachte. Danny war auch schon wieder zurück auf dem Weg in die Lagerhalle. Der Vogel wurde während der "Verfolgungsjagt" von einem Auto angefahren und verlor das Bewusstsein. Danny holte dann das Auto des Teams und transportierte ihn zurück. Er fuhr das Auto rein und die drei Männer schleppten den Riesen Vogel durch die Anomalie. Wieder zurück in der realen Welt angekommen, klopfte er sich den Staub ab und fragte: "Wo sind Becker, Sarah, Abby und Connor?" "Hmm Sir... wir wissen es nicht, aber wir vermuten mal, sie sind mit ihren Kreaturen in dem Schacht dahinten!" Danny schaute auf dem Schacht, auf dem einer der Männer zeigte. "Dann warten wir mal ab, aber beeilen müssen sie sich...! Wenn sie in einer halben Stunde nicht hier sind, gehen wir nachsehen!" "Ja Sir!"

Unten im Schacht:

Abby und Connor hielten sich immernoch in der dunklen Gasse auf. Während Becker und Sarah mutig stolzierend durch die Gänge irrten. "Wo Abby und Connor wohl sind?" "Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe nur, ihnen ist nicht zugestoßen. Besonders ihren Kindern nichts." "Ach bestimmt nicht. Connor passt schon auf!" "Genau wie du auf mich?" Becker drehte sich leicht um und nickte: "Genau wie ich auf dich!" Plötzlich das Jaulen... und Becker zog sie in eine dunkle Gasse. "Der Mer!", flüsterte Sarah. "Dann sind Abby und Connor auch hier unten!" "Bestimmt!" "Komm gehen wir weiter." Auch Abby und Connor machten sich auf dem Weg. "Connor?" "Hm?" "Ich hab Angst!" "Abby hab keine Angst!", blieb er plötzlich stehen. "Aber ich hab Angst." Ich weiß ich auch, aber egal was kommt, ich werde euch drei beschützen!" Er legte seine Hand auf den Bauch und lächelte. Abby lehnte sich in seinen Arm und kuschelte sich an ihm und er entgegnete ihr: "Das versprech ich euch!" "Lass uns weiter gehen ja?" "Ja gehen wir!" und schon setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Doch plötzlich hörten sie ihr Jaulen und auch Becker und Sarah hörten ihren Raptor. "Stell dich hinter mir, Maus!", sagte Becker beschützend und auch Sarah stellte sich direkt hinter ihm. Auch Connor stellte sich vor Abby und hielt seine Pistole schussbereit. Die vier gingen rückwärts weiter und weiter und weiter bis plötzlich....

... sie sich in der Mitte trafen und erschraken. Die beiden Frauen schrien auf und die Männer zielten auf den jeweils anderen. Blitzschnell hielten Connor und David den Frauen die Münder zu und meinten nur "Pssttt...". "Seit still...", meinte David ernst. Abby und Sarah nickten stumm und die Männer konnten die Hände wieder runterlassen. "Was macht ihr hier?", wollte Sarah wissen. "Naja... unser Mer ist hier runtergerobbt und wir haben es verfolgt! Und ihr?", meinte Abby leise. "Naja in der Hinsicht das selbe. Nur das wir unseren Raptor hinter getrieben haben...", sagte Becker und hielt sich schussbereit. "Na schönen Dank auch, wir haben ja auch nichts besseres zu tun!", meinte Connor leicht genervt. "Ach Schatz, ist doch ok... haben wir nette Gesellschaft!", sagte Abby flüsternd. "Nette Gesellschaft? Oh wie toll... machen wir jetzt Kaffeekränzchen mit einem Mer, einem Raptor, zwei Päärchen und zwei ungeborenen Babies?" "Connor halt die Klappe!", sagte Becker, als gerade der Raptor in ihre Richtung schaute. Er hatte den Angstschweiß in der Nase und roch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Oh nein er hat uns!", sagte Sarah ängstlich. "Geh hinter mir!", befahl Becker seiner Freundin. Auch Abby zögerte nicht lange und stellte sich hinter Connor. Die beiden Männer zielten mit ihren Waffen auf dem ziemlich nahen Raptor. "Bist du bereit, Con?", flüsterte er ihm zu. "So bereit wie noch nie!", gab er flüsternd zurück. Doch als gerade der Satz ausgesprochen wurde, griff er die vier *hust* pardon sechs an. Er nahm einen Sprung, ohne Anlauf und sprang auf sie zu. Becker drückte den Abschuss und auch Connor schoss seinen Betäubungspfeil ab. Beckers Schuss ging daneben, während Connors Schuss ein totaler Volltreffer war und der Raptor fiel schlafend zu Boden. "Haaa yes strike...", freute Connor sich, während Becker leicht deprimiert war. "Ach Baby... ist schon gut. Du kannst ja nichts dafür!", munterte Sarah ihren Liebsten wieder auf.

"Ja ich weiß... ist auch ok!", lächelte er. "Soo Connor 1... Raptor 0... jetzt fehlt nur noch der Mer! Dann haben wir es geschafft!", meinte Connor zufrieden. Abby freute sich so sehr für ihren Mann. Und plötzlich wieder ein Jaulen, doch diesmal hörte es sich so an, als würde es gerade in den Schlafgeschossen. "Leute? Wo seit ihr?", rief eine vertraute Stimme. Die vier kamen aus ihrem Versteck und meinte gleichzeitig "Hier sind wir". Es war Danny, der gerade dem Mer ein Betäubungspfeil geschossen hatte. "Was macht ihr den im Dunkeln hä?" "Uns verstecken!", meinte Sarah. "Und der Raptor." "Hab ich zum Schlafen gebracht!", sagte Connor stolz und zeigte auf den schlafenen Raptor auf der anderen Seite. "Gut gemacht... dann wollen wir die beiden mal nach Hause bringen was?" Alle vier nickten und Beckers Männer halfen Connor, Becker und Danny die beiden Kreaturen durch die Anomalie zu befördern. Sie klopften sich die Hände ab und waren zufrieden mit sich. Abby dachte etwas nach, während die Jungs mit ihrem Stolz beschäftigt waren. Sie wurde neugierig, ob die Anomalie, durch die sie entführt wurde noch offen war oder nicht. Sie ging auf Connor zu und fragte leise: "Connor?" "Was denn, Liebling?" "Denkst du, die Anomalie von damals ist noch offen?" "Hm ich weiß nicht! Willst du mal nachsehen?" "Oh liebendgern!" Connor wandte sich an die anderen: "Leute entschuldigt uns mal einen Augenblick!" "Ok bleibt aber nicht so lange weg, wir wollen gleich zurück!" "Keine Angst!" "Dann bis gleich."  
Abby und Connor verließen für einen Augenblick die Gruppe und schauten nach "Ihrer" Anomalie. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie an dem Platz an, wo alles mit ihrer Liebe began. Und auch die Zugemauerte Wand, wo die Anomalie drunter war, war noch wie damals da. Nur Lester hatte seine Truppen abziehen lassen, als die "Gefahr" aus der Reichweite war. "Da ist sie!", meinte Connor. "Wenn sie noch da ist!", sagte Abby. "Wollen wir nachsehen?" Abby nickte und die beiden hüpften von Kanalschacht zu Kanalschacht. Bis sie endlich am letzten ankamen und vor der Wand standen. Abby zögerte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet und alles erinnerte sie an damals. Connor legte seine Hände, vom Rücken an ihren Bauch und hielt diesen einfach nur fest. "Was ist los, Liebling?", fragte er beruhigend. "Ich erinner mich an damals, als wir dahinter waren!" Connor lächelte und fragte: "Ach ja? Und an was?" Abby drehte ihren Kopf zu seinem und antwortete: "An alles" "Alles sagst du? Zum Beispiel?" "Hmm... dass du mich gerettet hast und zu mir meintest, dass du mich liebst!" Connor winkte ab und hauchte: "Ach was.. das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich hab mehr AHHH geschrien als alles andere." Er fing an zu lachen und Abby drehte sich um: "Doch du hast es gesagt! Das weiß ich!" "Nein, du hast fantasiert!" "Ey... Stimmt nicht.", zickte sie ihn an. "Ach Liebling... du bist süß, wenn du zickig bist.. hehe!" "Und ich bin froh, dass du es zu mir gesagt hast. Sonst wäre ich niemals deine Frau geworden und hätte jetzt diese große Kugel hier." "Stimmt. Ich bin auch froh es gesagt zu haben, weil ich dich ehrlich von ganzem Herzen liebe..." "Ich dich auch Schatz!" Beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich, als Danny plötzlich rief: "Hey ihr zwei... kommt ihr?" Beide schauten noch einmal auf die Wand und gingen dann zurück zu den anderen.

Im ARC angekommen konnten alle nach Hause fahren. Besonders für Abby war es ein harter Tag. Durch ihre Schwangerschaft merkte sie, dass es ihr nicht mehr sehr einfach fallen würde, im Team dabei zu sein. Alle fuhren also nach Hause, außer Danny. Er nahm sich Abbys Rat zu Herzen und fuhr wie er meinte zu Jenny. Dort angekommen zögerte er erst an ihrer Tür zu klingeln, nahm aber doch all seinen Mut zusammen und klingelte. Als er da so wartete, überlegte er sich, was er ihr am besten sagen könnte. Doch nach längerem Warten bemerkte er, dass niemand die Tür öffnete. "Hmm scheint niemand da zu sein?", dachte er sich. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als Jenny die erste Stufe ihrer Treppe betrat. "Danny was machen Sie denn hier?" "Oh hi Jenny. Ich wollte Sie mal besuchen und mit Ihnen reden." "Ja ich komm gerade aus der Stadt. Aber nun bin ich da! Möchten Sie mit rein kommen?" Danny nickte und ließ Jenny an sich vorbeigehen. "Kommen Sie doch rein!", forderte sie ihn auf und ohne zu zögern, betrat er mit ihr das Haus.

**LOST DOWNUNDER**

Später am Abend:

Danny und Jenny hatten gerade das Haus von ihr betreten und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. "Willst du was trinken?", fragte Jenny, die sich gerade ihren Schal auszog. "Hm ja gerne, ein Coke wenn du hast?" "Ich muss mal gucken, aber ich denke schon. Ich hab so gut wie alles in Kühlschrank!", lachte sie und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Danny schaute sich um. Das Haus war stilvoll eingerichtet, genau wie er es von Jenny erwartet hatte. "Was ist eigentlich los? Wieso kommst du mich jetzt noch besuchen?", rief sie, doch ihre Stimme wurde ruhiger, als sie gerade das Wohnzimmer mit einem Glas Cola und einem Wasser kam. "Danke.. ähmm naja.. es gibt was, dass ich loswerden will, Jenny!" Sie stellte die Gläser ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber und fragte: "So? Und was?" Danny atmete tief ein und fing an: "Jenny... wir vermissen Sie! Es ist nicht das selbe ohne Sie. Abby ist ja auch schwanger und das mit Zwillingen und.." "Mit Zwillingen?", unterbrach sie ihn und er nickte und setzte seine Rede fort: "Ja genau... und sie kann nicht mehr viel. Heute hatten wir einen Fall, wo man wirklich Angst um sie musste. Und sie bringt sich und die Kinder nur in Gefahr. Connor würde gerne auch wollen, dass sie im ARC bleibt und ehrlich gesagt wäre dies das beste. Also wollte..." "Danny ich werde nicht wieder zurück kommen!", unterbrach Jenny ihn schnell. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und sah ihren Blick. Er verriet ihm, dass sie ernst machte. "Aber Jenny... wir brauchen Sie." "Danny meine Entscheidung steht fest. Es ist zu viel passiert." "Ja aber..." "Nichts aber!" Sie schaute ihn entschlossen an und er nahm einen Schluck seiner Coke. "Und ich kann Sie nicht umstimmen?" "Leider nein.. Mich hat das alles sehr hart getroffen. Erst Cutter´s Tod, dann ich beinahe und naja die Sache mit Claudia..." "Ich verstehe schon...", sagte er und trank den Rest aufeinmal und erzählte weiter: "...aber wenn Sie sich mal einsam oder so fühlen, Sie sind jeder Zeit im Team herzlichst Willkommen, dass wissen Sie ja." Jenny nickte und meinte lächelnd: "Ja ich weiß und ich weiß es auch zu schätzen, dass ihr mich zurück wollt, aber der Job fordert zu viel von mir." "Ja ich merke es ja selbst! Aber ich will Ihnen nicht weiter zur Last fallen, es ist auch schon spät.", sagte er und stand auf. Jenny winkte ab, stand schließlich auch auf und verabschiedete sich: "Ach Sie stören nicht. Aber es ist wirklich schon spät." Beide gingen zur Tür und umarmten sich. "Überlegen Sie es sich wenigstens Mal. Denn es fehlt ein Stück von Puzzle, wenn sie nicht da sind!" "Werde ich tun.. ok? Also schönen Abend noch!" "Ihnen auch!" Jenny öffnete die Tür und Danny schreitete hinaus als ihm gerade noch etwas einfiel: "Ach ja... wir haben demnächst eine Weihnachtsfeier..." "Und?" "...Hmm würden Sie wenigstens mich dahin begleiten?" Jenny verdrehte die Augen. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht mehr zurück zum ARC, aber sie holte tief Luft und nickte, während er sich mit einer dicken Umarmung bedankte. "Ich sage dann bescheid ok?" "Gerne, rufen Sie einfach an ja?" "Ja ok... bis dann" "Ja Ciao!" Und schon drehte er sich um und lief die Treppen hinunter zum Auto, stieg ein und fuhr Richtung Heimat.

Abby und Connor waren schon längst zu Hause. Sie saßen zusammen gekuschelt in der Badewanne. Connor hatte ein paar Kerzen entzündet und das Wasser einlaufen lassen. Abby liebte seine "romantische" Ader und konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Sie saß vor ihm und er legte seine Hände auf ihren "Babies"-Bauch. "Liebling?" "Was Schatz?" "Freust du dich auf die Babies?" "Oh Gott ja klar, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und die Kleinen..." "Wieso das?" "Naja du kannst nicht mehr so großartig mit uns losziehen! Das tut dir nicht so gut und du weißt was der Doc gesagt hat, du brauchst Ruhe." "Ich weiß, aber es im ARC so langweilig und ohne dich kann ich nicht!" Abby machte einen Schmollmund und schaute traurig. "Oh Liebling.. ich weiß, aber ich mach mir halt solche Sorgen um dich und die Kleinen. Also wenn ich demnächst sage du bleibst im ARC, dann bleibst du im ARC ok?" Abby gefiel es gar nicht und wollte nicht mehr über dieses Thema reden, also stimmte sie mit einem Nicken zu. Aber Connor wechselte auch schnell das Thema: "Weißt du eigentlich schon Namen?" "Hmm naja ich würde schon gerne Doppelnamen, aber was weiß ich nicht wirklich, weißt du was?" "Nein leider nicht, deswegen frag ich dich. Jetzt wissen wir ja, dass wir zwei Kinder und sogar einen Jungen und ein Mädchen bekommen. Also haben wir viel Auswahl.", sagte er und streichelte ihren Bauch. "Ja stimmt, müssen wir mal gucken... etwas Zeit bleibt uns ja noch!", lächelte sie und schaute Connor´s Händen zu. Sie kuschelte sich in seinen Armen und fühlte sich so Geborgen wie noch nie.

Auch Becker und Sarah waren in seinem zu Hause. Sie schliefen auf der Couch ein und wachten in der Nacht auf. Becker öffnete die Augen und schaute direkt Sarah an. Sie sah so süß aus, wenn sie schlief. Sie runselte ihre Nase ein klein wenig und es schien, als würde sie lächeln. Langsam öffnete sie auch ihre Augen und schaute ihn an. "Oh hi..", flüsterte sie. "Hi!" "Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie und David schaute auf die Videotextuhr. "Schon 2 Uhr! Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?", fragte er. Sarah nickte und setzte sich auf. Auch Becker setzte sich auf und küsste sie leicht auf die Schultern. Sie fing an zu schmunzeln, nahm die Decke, schnürte sie um ihren nackten Körper und lief lachend in sein Schlafzimmer. Er zog sich schnell die Shorts an und rannte hinterher.

Am nächsten Tag:

Alle trafen sich im Besprechungssaal, um alles für die Weihnachtsfeier zu bereden. Es war erst 9 Uhr Morgens. Becker und Sarah hatten eine "unruhige" Nacht seit 2 Uhr (wenn ihr versteht was ich meine), Auch Abby konnte sich vor Tritten der Babies nicht retten und hatte wenig Schlaf, während Connor wie ein Stein geschlafen hatte. Klar er hatte die ersten Tritte mitbekommen, war aber soo müde, dass er wieder einschlief. Danny und Lester waren einer der ersten, während die anderen so langsam und meist gähnend eintruddelten. "Oh da sind Sie ja alle, ich dachte ich müsste schon ein Suchtrupp starten.", meckerte Lester, während sich alle setzten. Auch Danny setzte sich und Lester fragte in die Runde: "So wie Sie wissen, steht bald unsere Alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier an. Diese wird im ARC stattfinden, wie Sie schon alle wahrgenommen haben." "Na das ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen, wegen den Plakaten am Haupteingang!", murmelte Danny und alle fingen an zu Grinsen. "Ja ja, Mr. Quinn... wir wissen es jetzt zu schätzen, dass Sie ihren Senf dazu geben mussten! Also haben die anderen Blitzmerker unter Ihnen eine gute Idee, was man machen könnte?" Keiner meldete sich zu Wort und Lester schaute genervt. "Niemand?", fragte er. Abby gähnte, Sarah und Becker alberten rum, Danny schaute leicht abwesend und Connor schaute zu Lester. "Naja wir könnten es ja wie jedes Jahr machen, dass wir uns bewichteln!", machte Connor den Vorschlag. "Hmm was besseres fällt Ihnen auch nicht ein?", fragte Lester. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Sie hatten irgendwie gar keine Lust, so früh am Morgen diese Besprechung zu führen. Lester wollte gerade den nächsten Punkt beginnen, als plötzlich der ADD losging. Alle schauten zu ihm und er meinte einfach nur: "Na los, worauf warten Sie denn noch? Auf schönes Wetter oder was? Gehen Sie!" Sofort standen alle auf und rannten bzw, gingen zum ADD. Connor war der erste der ankam und tippelte auf der Tastertur rum. "Sie ist in einem alten verlassenen, Danny!", sagte Connor. "Na worauf warten wir dann noch? LOS!" Sofort sprang Connor aus seinem Sitz und lief hinter Becker und Danny her. Auch Abby und Sarah folgten den drei Männern, doch plötzlich bleib Connor stehen und Sarah lief gegen ihn. "Autsch Connor, wieso bleibst du stehen?", zischte Sarah ihn an und ging an ihm vorbei. Er drehte sich zu Abby und wartete auf sie. Diese kam gerade angetrabt und meinte: "Liebling, was ist denn los?" "Abby... du bleibst hier?" "Was? Connor das ist nicht dein ernst?" "Doch Abby du bleibst!" Doch Abby wollte nicht.

Besonders nervte sie, dass sie das Gespräch erst gestern hatten. "Aber Connor... ich will nicht. Solange ich noch mit kann, möchte ich auch mit!" "Abby, fang nicht wieder damit an. Ich will nicht, dass weder dir noch den Kindern etwas passiert! Also du bleibst hier!" Er küsste sie auf den Mund, drehte sich um und rannte zu den anderen. "Ab - Aber Connor Liebling!", rief sie hinterher und blieb stehen und Connor entfernte sich weiter von ihr "Wir sind nachher wieder da, ich liebe dich!" So blieb Abby allein mit Lester und den anderen Mitarbeitern im ARC zurück, während Connor schnell ins Auto stieg und der Rest losfuhr. Sie war sauer. Schließlich hatte sie ihr Liebster jetzt hier stehen lassen. Also ging sie zurück zum Foyer und setzte sich an andere Arbeiten. Die anderen fuhren gerade die Ausfahrt ab und düsten so schnell sie konnten zur Anomalie. Abby war etwas beleidigtig und man sah es ihr im Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie war im Pflanzenlabor und besprühte gerade ihre gewachsenen Pitunien (ich weiß nicht ob das so geschrieben wird). Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Connor sie gerade wirklich im ARC zurückgelassen hat, obwohl sie extra meinte, sie wolle solange sie noch konnte mitfahren. Aber nein, Connor hörte nicht auf sie, aber auf einer Art hatte er auch Recht. Sie musste sich und die Babies schonen...  
... und das ging am besten, wenn sie im ARC bleiben würde. Aber sie hasste es hier. Besonders weil sie jetzt die einzige aus dem Team war, die dort bleiben musste.Wäre Jenny noch da, würde sie mit ihr zusammen arbeiten, aber das war ja wohl nichts. Kurzer Hand später dachte Abby sich, dass sie zu Lester gehen könnte und ihn bitten könnte, nach Hause zu gehen. Hier wäre eh nichts für sie zu tun gewesen, also konnte sie auch heim fahren.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung willigte er auch ein und so konnte sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause machen. Der Rest kam gerade an dem Haus an und stiegen aus. Connor zückte seinen tragbaren ADD und ging hinter Becker vor. Er zeigte auf einen Punkt und sagte: "Sie müsste dadrüben sein, Danny!" "Nun gut... Becker? Sie lassen gehen vor, Connor und Sarah ihr geht mit mir." "Aber Danny..." "Komm schon... Ihm passiert schon nichts. Becker und seine Männer liefen vorsichtig vor. Die drei wurden von allen Seiten stengstens bewacht und der ADD reagierte immer lauter. Sie betraten das Haus und schauten sich um. "Con, bist du sicher, dass die Anomalie im Keller ist?", fragte Danny und Connor antwortete zielstrebig: "Ziemlich sicher!" Gerade als sie das Haus betraten, ging der Strom an und die Judebox began einen alten ElvisOldie zu spielen. Alle erschraken und Sarah krallte sich an David´s Hand. Auch er schob sie sanft hinter sich und ging mit seinem beleuchtetem Gewehr vor. "Bleibt hinter mir, Leute!", flüsterte er den anderen zu. Natürlich tat der Rest was er sagte und seine Männer gaben Feuerschutz von hinten und der Seite.  
Der Keller schien eher modrig und marode zu sein, als der Rest der Mall. Es roch streng und der Boden brauchte auch mal wieder eine Erneuerung, denn er knarrschte bei jedem Gang, den das Team auf diesen setzte. "Boah das stinkt aber gewaltig hier.", murmelte Connor und schaute auf eine Tür und meinte weiter: "Ich glaub die Anomalie ist im Keller Danny." Danny stellte sich neben ihm und sagte: "Naja dann wollen wir mal gucken, Strom haben wir ja! Becker?" Und schon kam er anmaschiert und öffnete die Tür um direkten Schutz zu geben. Doch keine Gefahr. Also gingen sie weiter und tiefer hinein.

Abby war auch zu Hause angekommen. Sie wurde direkt von Rex, Sid und Nancy begrüßt. "Hey na meine kleinen...!", begrüßte sie die drei genauso herzlich zurück und ging mit ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. "Habt ihr mich vermisst?", sagte sie und setzte sich auf die Couch. Rex kam gerade angeflogen und Sid konnte nicht mehr bremsen und lief gegen Nancy, wie die beiden hinplumsen ließ und beide sofort anfingen zu toben. Er war genauso ein tollpatsch wie Connor, aber das mochte sie an ihm. Abby schaute zu ihnen runter und meinte lachend: "Och Sid... was machst du denn?" Auf dem Rücken liegend und mit Nancy auf sich schauten die beiden Dinos zu ihr hoch und gaben ihren Laut von sich. Abby schmunzelte und widmete sich ihrem Rex. "Oh Rex... Daddy macht sich Sorgen um mich und die Babies! Deswegen bin ich hier!" Dieser zirpte nur vor sich hin und stubste mit seinem Kopf unter ihrer Hand, so dass sie nicht drum rum kam, ihn zu streicheln. "Ja klar du freust dich, dass ich hier bin... aber ich vermisse ihn du auch?" Erneut das Zirpen der kleinen Echse. Sie streichelte ihren Babybauch und holte tief Luft. "Ach ja Rex... bald haben wir zwei kleine Babies hier im Haus... freust du dich schon?", sagte sie und streichelte ihn auch weiter, doch keine Antwort. "Ja bestimmt freust du dich!" Und nun dachte sie nach: "Freu ich mich auf die kleinen? Werde ich eine gute Mutter sein? Hab ich überhaupt das Zeug dazu? Aber ich hab Angst, dass ich etwas falsch mache und was ist wenn ich etwas falsch mache?", das waren alles Abby´s Gedanken. Eigentlich Gedanken, die Abby sich nicht mehr machen durfte. Aber trotzdem dachte sie darüber nach. Nach einigen Minuten schloss sie die Augen und schlief im Sitzen ein, bis plötzlich ihr Handy klingelte...

Zurück beim Team waren die sechs schon längst im Keller angekommen. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte und Connor versuchte Abby zu erreichen. "Ja, hier bei Temple?", meldete sich Abby´s Stimme. "Abby Schatz? Wo bist du?" "Connor... ich bin zu Hause... wieso?" "Naja wir haben die Anomalie immernoch nicht gefunden, sind aber nah dran." "Aha schön und nun?" "Abby ich wollte mich entschuldigen.. wegen vorhin!" Danny verdrehte die Augen und musste schmunzeln. "Was für ein Weichei...", dachte er sich und ging weiter. "Liebling ist schon gut ok? Komm einfach nur Heil nach Hause... wir warten hier auf dich!" "Oh Schatz ich bin soo froh, dass ich dich habe.. ich vermisse dich.. ähmm euch!" "Ja wir vermissen dich auch... komm einfach nachher gut nach Hause ja?" "Werde ich machen... und dann koch ich was schönes für..", sagte er bis plötzlich... der STROM ausfiel und Sarah anfing zu schreien! "Connor was ist los bei euch?" "Ach der Strom ist nur ausgefallen, also nichts wildes. Ich liebe dich!" "Bist du sicher? Wir dich auch!" "Ja klar alles klar... oh was ist denn das jetzt!?" "Was?" Abby machte sich große Sorgen, aber das einzige Problem war jetzt, dass der ADD auch nicht mehr anschlug. "Connor leg auf, wir haben gerade anderes zu tun!", meckerte Danny leicht. "Connor ich komm zu euch!" "Nein, bleib da wo du biiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttt, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Plötzlich stürtzte der Boden unter dem ganzen Team zusammen und Abby erschrak beim Brüllen von Connor. "Connor? Liebling? Was ist passiert?" Doch keine Antwort. "Liebling? Bist du noch da?", nun machte sich Panik in Abby breit. Sie wusste 100%ig, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Unten knallten die sechs auf eine Art Gummimatte, waren aber nur leicht verletzt. Connor schaute zu seinem Handy, dass einige Meter weiter weg war und lief schnell hin und sprach wieder mit Abby. "Abby", keuchte er. "Connor was ist passiert?" "Der - der Boden... ist zusammengestürtzt!" "Oh mein Gott ist euch was passiert?" "Nein uns geht es gut!". Er drehte sich um und staunte. "Warte mal Liebling!" "Ja ok!" "Quinn?... Ich hab sie!" Danny richtete sich auf und rannte zu Connor... Immer wieder fanden sie die Anomalien erstaunlich. "Haben wir ein Tier hier?" Alle schauten sich um und Abby lauschte dem Gespräch weiter... "Nein ich glaub nicht, ich seh zumindest nichts, ihr?" Alle beantworteten die Frage mit einem klaren "Nein". "Abby?" "Hm?" "Der Empfang wird hier schlechter, ich ruf an, wenn ich wieder draußen bin ja?" "Ja mach das.. und passt auf euch auf ok?" "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch!" und schon legten beide auf. Kurz darauf hörten sie ein Zischen und drehten sich zu diesem um. "Was war das?", sagte Sarah ängstlich und krallte sich hinter Becker. "Ich weiß nicht und Becker leuchtete mit seinem Gewehr in Richtung Zischen, bis plötzlich eine Riesenschlange vor dem Team hing. Sie war größer als normale Schlangen, aber auch keine Anaconda. Es schien, als wäre sie aus der Anomalie gekommen. "LAUFT!", brüllte Connor und schon schoss Becker mit seinen Männern drauf los, doch es schien nichts zu nützen. "Ok.. Connor hat Recht.. Lauft Leute!", rief Becker, nahm Sarah an die Hand und alle nahmen die Beine in die Hand. Einer seiner Männer wurde direkt angegriffen und auch sofort durchbissen. "Lauft schneller...!", sagte Connor und lief so schneller er konnte. Aber wohin??? Die Schlange verfolgte die nun nur noch fünf und diese liefen in eine Sackgasse. "Oh nein.. was machen wir nun?", meinte Sarah panisch. "Trennen...!", meinte Danny außer Atem.

Als sie die Schlange auf sich zukommen sahen liefen sie alle in verschiedene Richtungen, doch die Schlange verfolgte nur Connor. Er schaute hinter sich und betete einfach nur noch. "Oh nein, wieso immer ich?" Danny, Becker und Sarah blieben stehen und riefen gleichzeitig: "Lauf Connor... LAUF!" Doch das tat Connor doch schon, mehr als das konnte er nicht. Er dachte nicht mehr nach, doch nur noch an seine Abby und den Zwillingen. Die Schlange schien wütend zu sein, als wäre sie gereizt worden. Aber Connor konnte nicht der schuldige sein, aber trotzdem mochte sie ihn einfach nicht. Langsam kam sie ihm näher und Danny spürte, dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Er sah einen Stein und rannte den beiden hinterher. "Danny nicht, dass ist zu gefährlich!", brüllte Sarah hinterher. "Ich muss Connor retten... der ist der einzige der gerade eine Zukunft hat.", rief er und seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von Becker, seinem Mann und Sarah entfernte. Connor konnte nicht mehr, ihm ging die Puste aus und das Vieh bemerkte es und wurde schneller, doch plötzlich schmiss Danny seinen Stein gegen den Kopf der Schlange und brüllte: "Hey.. komm her!" Blitzschnell reagierte die Schlange und sah ihn als neues Opfer an. Danny bemerkte, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur auf sich gezogen hatte und lief wieder weg. Connor konnte verschnaufen und ging im Eiltempo hinterher, bis er wieder bei Becker und Sarah ankam. "Wir müssen uns verstecken... irgendwo!", meinte Becker und plötzlich meinte sein einziger überlebender Mann: "Sir... das klingt hier Hohl...!" Er klopfte gegen eine hohle Wand. "Dann wollen wir mal gucken!", meinte Becker überzeugt und trat gegen die Wand. Tatsächlich ein Hohlraum. "Quinn, kommen Sie hier rüber... hier ist ein Hohlraum, wo das Mistvieh nicht reinkommt." Danny hörte Beckers Stimme und sah eine Stange wo er sich blitzschnell dran fest hielt und die Schlange unter ihm weiter kroch. Als sie weiter weg war, ließ er sich los und lief zurück zu den anderen. Doch lange blieb es der Schlange nicht unbemerkt und verfolgte ihn erneut. Danny rannte so schnell er konnte, sogar beinahe an dem Loch in der Wand vorbei, doch Becker riss ihn schnell hinein und alle versteckten sich in dem Raum.

Sie zitterten vor Angst. Sogar Becker, der tollkühne Held konnte nicht mehr, da er sein Gewehr fallen lassen und auch keine Patronen dabei hatte. Außerdem hatte er einen seiner besten Männer an einer Kreatur verloren. Sarah wusste, dass es ihm schlecht ging und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Sie gab ihm die Kraft das ganze durchzustehen. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Danny aus der Puste. Connor hatte jetzt Sehnsucht nach seiner Abby und suchte sein Handy. Doch er fand es nicht. "Oh nein! Das kann nicht sein!" "Was ist denn Connor?" "Mein, mein Handy... ich muss es verloren haben!" "Hier nimm meins, wenn du Abby anrufen willst!" "Oh vielen Dank Sarah!", nahm er das Handy dankend an und rief sofort Abby an. Diese war erneut eingeschlafen und hörte das Handy nicht, da es aus Vibrationsalarm eingestellt war. Connor machte sich Sorgen. Was war, wenn ihr etwas passiert war. Aber raus konnte er jetzt nicht. Denn da draußen wartete der "Tod" persönlich. "So und jetzt?" "Hmm... naja wir müssen hier raus, aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?" "Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg.. ich mein, der Raum muss ja irgendwo hinführen oder?" "Eigentlich schon. Am besten gehen wir mal hier entlang und sehen weiter!" Alle waren mit Dannys Vorschlag einverstanden und gingen gemeinsam weiter.

Am Abend:

Langsam wurde Abby vom Telefon wach. Sie hörte es und stand auf um abzuheben. "Hey Liebling...!", begrüßte sie die Person, wo sie dachte, es sei Connor. "Also ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihr "Liebling" bin, Abby!" "Ohh Lester... tut - tut mir leid, ich dachte Sie wären Connor! Was gibt es denn?" "Wo wir gerade von Connor sprechen... war er schon zu Hause?" "Hmm ich glaube nicht. Er wollte anrufen sobald er wieder aus dem Haus ist.. wie spät ist es denn?" "Schauen Sie doch mal auf die Uhr." Wie es ihr aufgetragen wurde schaute sie auf ihrer Uhr. "Was? Schon kurz nach elf?" "Ja genau und der Rest des Teams ist auch noch nicht da!" "Oh Gott... denken Sie ihnen ist etwas passiert?" "Das weiß ich eben nicht. Aber sollte sich Ihr Romeo eher bei Ihnen melden, als der Rest geben sie mir bescheid ok?" "Ja mach ich sofort Sir!" "Vielen Dank, also bis dann!" "Ja bye!" und beide legten auf. Abby machte sich große Sorgen um Connor und auch den Rest. "Da muss etwas passiert sein.", dachte sie sich, denn Connor würde niemals wegbleiben, ohne ihr bescheid zugeben. Sie ging zurück zur Couch und setzte sich hin. Sid, Nancy und Rex schliefen seelenruhig weiter. Sie nahm ihr Handy und schaute nach. "Oh drei verpasste Anrufe und einmal auf der Mailbox gesprochen, vielleicht was von Connor!", also hörte sie die Nachricht ab:  
"Hey Schatz, ich bins Connor. Dein Liebling. Ich wollte sagen, dass es mir gut geht und das du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Wir haben die Anomalie gefunden, aber leider auch ein sehr unfriedliches Tier. Eine Schlange um es genauer auszudrücken!" Abby blieb der Atem stehen, hörte aber weiter: "Nun haben wir eine Art Nest gefunden, wo die Eier sind die schon aussehen, als würden sie jeden Moment schlüpfen. Ich hab ja von dir gelernt, wie sowas aussieht. Becker hat kein Gewehr mehr und einer seiner Männer ist tot. Du sollst nur wissen, sollte ich hier unten sterben, dass ich dich und die kleinen unendlich liebe. Du schaffst das auch allein... und ich will ehrlich sein. Ich hab solche Angst, meine Abby... bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht stark genug bin. ...(weint beim Reden)... ...Abby laufen die Tränen den Wangen hinunter... Ich bin froh, dass ich ich kenne und egal was ist, ich werde dich immer lieben!"  
"PIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP! Möchten Sie den Anrufer zurück...!", sprach die Mailboxtante, doch Abby legte auf und weinte. "Oh mein Gott... Connor ist in Gefahr ich muss ihm helfen." Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und überlegte. Doch immer und immer wieder liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. "Jenny!", fiel in die Gedanken ein und sofort krallte sie sich ihre Schlüssel und Jacke und stieg in ihr Auto.

Das Team hatte sich in eine der dunklen Räume verschanzt. Und wie Connor vermutet hatte, waren die Schlangenbabies geschlüft. Doch sie hatten die Türen fest verrammelt, dass nichts rein und nichts raus kam. Es war stickig in dem Raum, aber besser, als gefressen zu werden. Alle husteten, da es kaum Sauerstoff gab, doch Becker und sein Mann waren voll ausgestattet, mit Beatmungsgeräten. Also reichten sie sich dieses immer mal weiter. "Wie lange können wir hier überleben?", fragte Danny beunruhigt. "Naja... solange wir Sauerstoff und Wasser haben mindestens drei Tage.", antwortete Becker. "A- Aber solange wird das ARC uns doch nicht hier lassen... besonders Abby nicht. Das weiß ich.", meinte Connor leicht histerisch. "Ach Connor, natürlich nicht!", meinte Danny und trank einen Schluck Wasser.  
Alle waren ängstlich und wollten einfach nur noch nach Hause.  
Abby kam gerade bei Jenny an und sah, dass alle Lichter erloschen waren. Das bedeutete entweder, sie war nicht da oder schon am schlafen. Aber das war Abby jetzt egal, also rannte sie die treppen hinauf und klingelte. Jenny hörte das Klingeln und stand widerwillig auf. Als sie Abby vor der Tür stehen sah, öffnete sie diese: "Abby was machst du denn um diese Zeit noch hier?" Abby fing erneut an zu weinen und betrat das Haus.

**The Rescue**

Abby ging weinend in Jenny´s Wohnzimmer und Jenny schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte ihr. "Abby, was ist passiert?", wollte Jenny sofort wissen. Diese schlurzte jämmerlich und putze erstmal ihre Nase und fing an zu erzählen: "Jenny... Connor und dem Rest ist etwas zugestoßen!" "Wie bitte was?" "Ja Connor war noch nicht zu Hause und Lester hat auch schon bei mir angerufen, dass keiner zurück kam und... und Connor hat mir auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass er mich liebt und er meinte, dass wenn er sterben müsse, ich das mit den Babies alleine schaffen werde und sowas alles!" Jenny konnte sich nicht helfen, sie wollte nicht zurück ins Team kehren, wusste aber auch nicht, wie sie es Abby schonend beibringen sollte. Schließlich war ihr Ehemann, irgendwo verschollen und klar wollte sie nicht nur ihn sondern das Team retten. Doch Jenny konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich alleine auf dem Weg machte. "Abby.. du solltest im ARC nach Verstärkung fragen... sie wissen schon was sie tun." Abby schaute leicht verunsichert und fragte: "Ich dachte eigentlich, ob du vielleicht dich mit mir auf die Suche machen könntest, Jenny?" Genau was Jenny vermutete und nicht beantworten wollte, doch nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig: "Aber Abby. Ich will nichts mehr mit dem ARC und Umgebung zu tun haben... es hängen zu viele Erinnerungen dran, verstehst du?" "Ja schon, aber es sind Menschenleben in Gefahr und es sind gerade Menschen, die du kennst und deine Hilfe brauchen könnten." "Ja ich weiß, aber ich bin nicht mehr im Team und habe auch nichts mehr am Hut mit ihnen." "Jenny... es sind deine Freunde!", wurde Abby etwas lauter. "Abby, als ich das ARC verlassen habe, habe ich auch das Team zurückgelassen." "Heißt das, du hilfst mir nicht!?" "Leider nein, aber du solltest eh das ARC und Lester informieren, anstatt einen alleinigen Versuch zu starten." Abby war sauer aber auch enttäuscht von Jenny. Das hätte sie niemals gedacht, besonders nicht von ihr. "Ach weißt du was, ich werde das auch alleine schaffen auch ohne deine HILFE. Ich werde nun zum ARC fahren und die Sache allein in die Hand nehmen, aber erwarte nicht, dass du mich weiterhin als Freundin bezeichnen kannst... Sie sind gestorben für mich, Ms. Lewis!", brüllte sie , stand auf und rannte zur Tür. "Aber Abby.. warte!", rief sie hinterher, doch zu spät, Abby knallte gerade die Tür hinter sich zu. Jenny rannte noch hinterher, öffnete die Tür und es schien, als wäre Abby wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Trotz dass sie schwanger mit Zwillingen war, war sie schnell unterwegs. Jenny schloss die Tür hinter sich, ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und machte sich Vorwürfe. Denn Abby´s Worte trafen sie.

Immernoch war der Rest des Teams in dem Kleinen Raum eingesperrt und hörten Zischen der Baby- und der Mutterschlange. Das Wasser wurde immer weniger und der Sauerstoff immer geringer. Alle ringten nach Luft und atmeten schwer. Es war wärmer, durch die Körperwärme und auch der Schimmel an den Wänden machte es nicht einfacher. Connor zog ein paar mal an der Sauerstoffflasche und verschloss sie wieder. Alle hatten Angst, was man ihnen am Gesichtsdruck ansah, doch selbst um Panik zu schieben, blieb ihnen keine Kraft. Sie erhofften sich einfach nur, gerettet zu werden. Connor kamen an den Gedanken bei Abby und den Babies die Tränen. Er dachte sich, was mit ihnen passieren würde, wenn er hier unten elendig sterben würde. Dann würde sie wahrscheinlich tottraurig zu Hause sitzen, mit zwei Kindern die sie alleine aufziehen würde, da sie keinen anderen als Connor als Vater für die kleinen haben wollen würde. Ihn machten diese Gedanken krank und er wollte etwas unternehmen. "Leute wir können uns doch nicht unterkriegen lassen, nicht von sowas. Wir haben schon schlimmeres erlebt... also kommt schon!", hustete er. "Connor, es bringt nichts. Es sind zu viele und wie willst du die bekämpfen? Mit den Fäusten?", keuchte Becker und trank ein Schluck Wasser. "Wenn es sein muss...", stimmte Connor zu. "Connor was wäre Selbstmord!", fügte Danny hinzu. "Lieber sterbe ich als Held, als hier dumm rumzusitzen!", murmelte er und stand vorsichtig und schwach auf. Er ging zur Tür und Danny und Becker hielten ihn zurück: "Connor spinnst du... du bleibst hier!" "Nein ich muss zu Abby!" "Du wirst sterben... bleib...", sagten die beiden und warfen ihn zu Boden: "...sitzen!" Connor fiel unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden und schnappte nach Luft.  
Auch Becker und Danny waren außer Atem und fielen gleichzeitig auf die Knie. Connor war wie ausgewechselt. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht hier und nicht so.

Abby war inzwischen im ARC angekommen. Sie schleuste sich leise an den Mitarbeitern vorbei und setzte sich an den ADD, um nachzuschauen, wo die Anomalie war, wo das Team zu letzt hingefahren war. Als sie die Adresse herausgefunden hat, schrieb sie sich diese auf einen kleinen Zettel und packte diesen in ihre Hosentasche. Als sie gerade aufgestanden war, stand plötzlich Lester vor ihr. "Oh hallo Sir...!" "Mrs. Temple, Abby. Was machen Sie denn hier?" "Oh ähmm... ich hab nur etwas geguckt!" "Hat sich Ihr Mann schon bei ihnen gemeldet?" "Hmm nein noch nicht, aber ich denke, sie werden alle Hände voll zu tun haben." "Naja... wenn das Team sich bis morgen früh nicht auftaucht, dann werde ich wohl oder übelst einen Suchtrupp losschicken müssen." "Oh das wäre echt prima, aber ich denke sie werden jeden Augenblick zurückkommen." "Werden wir ja sehen und es hoffen. Ich hasse es unnötig Geld zuverschwenden und nicht auszudenken, dieser Papierkram, wenn Ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist. Kaum auszudenken!" "Sir ich bin mir sicher, dass ihnen nichts passiert ist! Aber ich muss jetzt auch los. Ich werde zu Hause auf Connor warten." "OK machen Sie das. Und geben Sie mir bescheid ok?" "Mach ich, gute Nacht!", rief Abby schon auf halben Weg nach draußen. Sie ging so schnell sie konnte zum Waffenlagen, nahm sich ein paar Gewehre und ging zum Auto und fuhr zu der besagten Adresse.  
Jenny machte sich immernoch Vorwürfe. Klar, Abby hatte Recht. Es waren ihre Freunde, aber auch gleichzeitig das Team des ARC´s und mit diesem wollte sich absolut nichts mehr zu tun haben. Aber irgendwie wollte sie Abby auch nicht alleine schicken. Schließlich war sie schwanger und wenn ihr etwas passieren würde, dass könnte sie sich niemals verzeihen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Abby ins ARC wollte.

Also nahm sie ihr Telefon und rief schweren Herzens dort an, als Lester das Gespräch beantwortete: "Anomaly Research Center... Hier James Lester am Aparat!" "James?" "Ms. Lewis, was für eine Überraschung. Was ist denn ihr Grund für ihren Anruf?" "James ist Abby bei Ihnen?" "Sie war hier ja, aber sie ist schon vor einiger Zeit nach Hause gefahren, wieso fragen Sie?" "Oh nein!" "Oh nein was?" "Sir, wissen Sie wohin Sie gefahren ist?" "Ich nehme mal an nach Hause! Wieso?" "Nein das denke ich nicht!" "Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich los?" "Sie vermutet, dass Ihrem Mann und das Team etwas zugestoßen ist, der er ihr eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen hat und nun denke ich, ist sie auf dem Weg dahin, wo die letzte Anomalie angeschlagen hat." "Und wieso gibt Sie mir nicht bescheid?" "Haben Sie denn mit ihr gesprochen?" "Ja und Sie meinte, er hätte sich nicht gemeldet!", sagte er leicht wütend. "Sir, wissen Sie, wo die Anomalie gewesen ist. Vielleicht kann ich sie aufhalten!" "So viel ich weiß in einem verlassenen Haus. Wieso unternehmen eigentlich alle einen Alleingang hier und sagen mir nicht bescheid... denken die alle, dass können sie mit mir machen?" "Tut mir leid, Sir. Wissen Sie auch in welcher Straße?" "Warten Sie, ich geh nachfragen!" Und schon fragte Lester nach und beantwortete die Frage: "Ms. Lewis, sie ist etwas außerhalb von Süd London, in Ihrer Nähe der Manor Road. Kennen Sie das?" "Ja Sir, sogar sehr gut. Es ist in Norbury, da wohnte mein bester Freund damals. Ich begebe mich unaufdringlich dahin." "Gut und wenn etwas ist, melden Sie sich bitte, Ms. Lewis." "Mache ich, bis dann!" Und schon legten beide auf und Jenny fuhr mitten in der Nacht los.

Abby kam gerade an dem verlassenen Haus an und zückte ihre Taschenlampe. Es war stockduster und auch kalt. Sie machte ihre Jacke zu und ladete die Gewehre. Als sie aus dem Auto stieg, sah sie plötzlich ein Licht auf sie zukommen. Also stieg sie schnell wieder ins Auto und verriegelte die Türen. Sie hatte Angst und das Auto parkte. Die Person stieg aus und ging auf Abby´s Auto zu. Abby fing an zu zittern und hielt ihren Bauch fest. "Keine Angst meine Kleinen. Mommy ist bei euch!", sprach sie mit diesen und plötzlich klopfte die Person an die Scheibe. "Abby, mach auf. Ich bins!", rief eine für Abby bekannte Stimme. Sie leuchtete Jenny direkt in die Augen und öffnete die Tür. "Spinnst du, mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen?", schimpfte Abby und stieg aus dem Auto. "Das tut mir ja leid, aber was machst du hier?" "Was wohl, ich rette Connor und die anderen!" "Allein?" "Ja allein." "Abby das ist Wahnsinn. Du bist schwanger und ich hab dir doch gesagt, hol dir Hilfe aus dem ARC!" "Die helfen mir doch eh nicht. Lester ist viel zu beschäftigt und findet es erst "Notwenig", wenn es vielleicht zu spät ist!" "Aber Lester wusste nichts davon..." "Wie denn auch. Ich hab ihn nichts erzählt. Ich mach das schon, keine Angst! Ich brauch keine Hilfe!" "Aber Abby... du gefährdes nur den Kindern und hilfst den anderen so nicht." "Was soll ich tun? Zu Hause rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen? Tut mir leid Jenny, dass kann ich nicht. Mein Mann und meine Freunde sind in Gefahr!" "Aber..." "Nichts aber. Du kannst ja hier bleiben. Ich brauch keine Hilfe, weder von Lester noch von dir und du wolltest mir eh nicht helfen, also was machst du hier?!" "Dich versuchen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber anscheinend hab ich keine Wahl.", sagte sie und zog Abby am Arm. "Hey was soll das?" "Sei doch vernüftig. Denkst du, Connor hätte das gewollt, dass du dein Leben und das der Kinder für ihn opferst?" Abby schaute sie sauer an und schnaufte: "Er hätte das selbe getan!", dann riss sie sich los und stampfte Richtung Haus. Jenny wusste, dass einreden nichts bringen würde, also nahm sie sich das zweite Gewehr und bat Abby stehen zu bleiben. "Was denn noch?", sagte Abby gereizt.

Jenny zog hielt das Gewehr an sich und meinte: "Dann lass mich dir wenigstens Helfen!". Beide Frauen lächelten und Abby nickte. So betraten beide vorsichtig das Haus. Auch sie wurden von dem Gestank und dem Knarren der Bodenlatten überrascht. "Boah, das riecht echt mies hier!", meckerte Abby und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Auch Jenny konnte kaum Atem und ging von Abby. Sie stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. "Connor?", rief Abby, doch keine Antwort. Also suchten die beiden Frauen weiter. An der Kellertür angekommen meinte Abby: "Ich glaub sie sind hier unten, komm Jenny!". Es war sowas wie ein Instink von Abby, denn sie für Connor entwickelt hatte. Schritt für Schritt trappten beide die Quieschiken Treppen hinunter. "Oh das ist echt dunkel hier. Abby lass mich vorgehen!", sagte Jenny und ging voraus. Unten angekommen gingen sie vorsichtig weiter, bis Jenny plötzlich in das Loch fiel: "Vorsicht Aaaaaabbbbbyyyyyyyy....!" und unten auffiel. "OH Gott Jenny, alles in Ordnung?", brüllte Abby besorgt.  
"Ja mir geht es gut.", rief sie nach oben und sah die Anomalie vor sich. "Und die Anomalie ist hier!", sagte sie. "Ok! Siehst du Connor oder die Anderen?" Jenny drehte sich in alle Ecken, doch keine Spur von Connor oder jemand anderem! "Nein leider nicht!" Doch plötzlich wieder das Zischen. Jenny erschrak. "Abby, hier unten ist was!" "Wie da ist was?" "Ja... hier ist etwas. Ich höre ein Zischen!"

Abby erinnerte sich an die Nachricht. "Eine Schlange?", dachte sie nach und rief zu ihr runter: "Jenny kann es sein, dass es eine Schlange ist?" "Eine Schlange? ... Abby das sagst du mir jetzt erst?" "Schlangen sind harmlos. Sie tut dir bestimmt nichts." Jenny hatte panische Angst und leuchtete in jede Ecke. Plötzlich entdeckte sie die Leiche, die die Schlange durchtrennt hatte und leuchtete gleichzeitig die Schlage an. Ein lauter Schrei ertöhnte durch das Haus. "ABBBYYYY... Schnell das Gewehr!", brüllte sie und Abby warf ihr Gewehr runter, was Jenny sofort auffing. Sie schoss auf das Muttertier ein und tötete es nach einigen Monitionen, doch lange blieb es nicht unterhört und verschont. Danny und Co. hatten die Schüsse gehört und auch die Babies der Schlange machten sich sofort auf dem Weg zu Jenny. "Habt ihr ads gehört? Da ist jemand!", meinte Connor heilfroh. Also öffneten sie die Barrikade der Tür und folgten schwach der Horde von Babyschlangen. Abby versuchte einen anderen Weg nach unten zu finden, kam nach einigen Minunten bei Jenny an. Diese ladete gerade ihr Gewehr nach und Abby sah das erledigte Muttertier. Sie war sprachlos. Eine größere Schlange wie die hatte sie noch nie gesehen. "Heilige Mutter Gottes... schau dir das exemplar mal an. Sowas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen.", staunte Abby. "Ja ich seh es und ich mag es nicht. Komm wir suchen die anderen!", sagte Jenny und drehte sich um.  
Doch Fehlanzeige. Die Kinder der Schlange schlängelten gerade in den Raum und Abby und Jenny gingen ein paar Schritte zurück. "Abby... ich hab Angst!" "Oh mist! Das sind aber große Babies!" Beide zielten mit den Gewehren auf die Schlangen, doch ihnen blieb der Atem stehen und waren wir hypnotisiert. Abby dachte einen Augenblick an Connor und dies verleihte ihr Kraft, den ersten Schuss zu setzen. Einem Baby direkt in den Hals, worauf es sofort tot umfiel. Dies ließ die anderen nicht kalt und griffen sofort an. Also fingen beide Frauen an zu schiessen.

"Nehmt das...", fing Abby an und Jenny fügte hinzu: "...Ja und das hier auch!" Es schien, als hätten die beiden Spaß daran gefunden, Tiere zu töten. Eigentlich wollten sie so einige Tiere zurück durch die Anomalie trieben, doch stattdessen flohen welche zurück zum Nest. Connor hörte Abby´s Stimme und rief: "DAS IST ABBY... Kommt schon!" "Ja und Jenny auch!", freute Danny sich tierisch. Gerade wollten Danny, David, Connor, Sarah und Becker´s Mann zu den beiden Frauen rennen, als vier der kleinen zurückschlängelten und sie sich verstecken wollten, Doch zu spät. Sie hatten Connor und Danny entdeckt, die seelenruhig und erstarrt da standen. "Quinn, Connor. Kommt schnell hierher!", flüsterte Becker. "Geht nicht, dann bringen wir euch auch nur in Gefahr. Abby und Jenny kamen gerade bei dem Rest an, als sie sahen, dass sie im Blickfeld der Schlangen standen und diese jeden Moment angreifen würden. Abby schaute erschrocken, als sie sah, wie ihr Mann gleich Schlangenfutter werden würde. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, nickte Jenny zu und beide zückten die Gewehre und schossen drauf los. Direkter Genickschuss, bei allen vier Schlangen, so dass sie vor Danny und Connor zu Boden fielen. Die beiden Frauen legten die Gewehre ab und hielten sie nur noch in der Hand. "Connor!", rief Abby überglücklich und rannte an den Schlangen vorbei ihrem Mann in die Arme. Doch Connor war schwach, aber auch froh, seine Liebste in den Armen zu halten. Jenny ging auch auf den Rest zu und Danny gratulierte ihr: "Gut gemacht, Ms. Lewis!" "Danny..." "Hm?" "Gern geschehn!" "Danke Jenny!" Alle waren sichtlich erleichtert, sich wieder zu sehen. Doch plötzlich stand eine weitere Babyschlange, die letzte aus dem Nest hinter ihnen. Becker nahm sich Jenny´s Gewehr, zielte auf den Hals des Tiers und brüllte: "RUNTER!". Wie in Zeitlupe beugten sich alle runter und Kugel für Kugel schoss Becker die Monition ab.

Das Blut spritze aus den Halsadern und ein lautes Krätzen verließ das Maul der Schlange. Bis diese genau wie seine Geschwister zu Boden fiel und die Augen verdrehte und starb. Alle waren erschrocken aber nun wussten sie, dass es vorbei war. "Alles in Ordnung, Liebling?", fragte Connor besorgt. "Ja ja... mir fehlt nichts!", erwiderte Abby lächelnd. Doch plötzlich ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrer bauchgegend. "Tzz autsch!" "Was... was ist denn?" "Ach nichts!" "Wirklich?!" "Ja Connor...!" Und auch David machte sich Sorgen um seine Sarah. "Alles klar, Maus?" "Ja mir geht es gut, Baby... ich will einfach nur nach Hause!" "Gute Idee... Danny lass uns hier verschwinden!" Danny nickte und Abby zeigte ihnen den Weg den sie genommen hatte. Draußen angekommen fuhren Lester´s Leute samt Lester vor. Connor und der Rest genossen erstmal die frische Luft. Lester sah den Rest und stieg wütend aus dem Auto aus. "Mrs. Temple... was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, eine Alleintour zu veranstalten. Sind wir hier jetzt auf dem Selbstbedieungsmarkt?" "Abby schaute zu Boden und Connor erschrocken. "Abby... du wolltest das alleine druchziehen?" Sie nickte verschüchtert und Connor wurde leicht wütend. "Sag mal, spinnst du? Du hättest drauf gehen können." "Aber Liebling... ich wollte dich retten!" "Ja aber doch nicht im Alleingang. Was wäre, wenn dir und den Babies etwas zugestoßen wäre?" "Ist es doch nicht oder?" "Es hätte aber passieren können!" "Aber du hättest es auch für mich getan!" "Ich bin ja auch nicht mit Zwillingen schwanger!" "Und nur weil ich..."  
Lester hustete auf und unterbrach den Streit: "Jetzt hören Sie mal auf zu streiten. Wir sind ja nicht im Kindergarten. Sie wissen einfach nur, dass Sie sowas nicht machen können. Es hätte sonst etwas passieren können, ist es zum Glück aber nicht und gut ist." Er schaute zu Jenny rüber und räusperte sich einmal: "Jedenfalls... möchte ich Ms. Lewis für Ihre Tatkräfige Unterstützung bedanken. Und Sie Mrs. Temple bitten, nicht mehr auf Alleingänge zu gehen. Es ist viel zu Gefährlich und bla bla bla... gehen Sie nach Hause... und morgen brauchen Sie nicht zu kommen ok? Aber wie sie schon wissen..." und alle anderen beendeten seinen Satz gleichzeitig: "...lassen Sie Ihre Mobiltelefone an, falls was ist!" Alle fingen an zu lachen und Lester widmete sich nochmals Jenny: "Ach und Ms. Lewis?" "Hm?" "Möchten Sie dem Team wieder beitreten, ich glaube Sie werden vermisst!" Jenny schaute in die Runde und alle nickten leicht. Sie schaute wieder zurück zu Lester und nickte lächelnd. "Nun gut, gute Nacht an alle!", sagte Lester und entfernte sich. Abby schämte sich, war aber Jenny auch sehr dankbar. Ohne sie hätte sie das niemals geschafft. Becker und Sarah waren auch gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Auch Danny bedankte sich herzlichst bei Jenny und die beiden entfernten sich etwas von den anderen. "Danke nochmal!" "Ach keine Ursache... hab ich doch gern getan!" Sie ging gerade zum Auto und wollte gerade einsteigen, als Danny meinte: "Und willkommen zurück!" "Danke, Danny!"

Natürlich konnte Connor Abby nicht lange böse sein. Sie versöhnten sich schnell wieder, doch als sie gerade ins Auto einsteigen wollten, sackte Abby auf die Knie zusammen. "AHHH...", wieder quällten sie die Bauchschmerzen. "Abby Liebling, was hast du?", rief Connor besorgt. "Ich weiß nicht, mein Bauch.", meinte Abby unter Schmerzen. Jenny und Danny bekamen es am Rande mit, doch als sie Abby auf dem Boden sahen, liefen sie hin. "Abby, alles in Ordnung?" Abby schüttelte den Kopf und Connor hob sie hoch. "Ahhh.. Connor. Was soll das?" "Ohh sorry.. ich wollte dir helfen!" "Du hilfst mir indem du mir einen Krankenwagen rufst." "Oh ok... mach ich!", sagte er nervös. Doch Jenny hatte schon einen gerufen. "Connor, ich hab gerade angerufen, sie sind in dreißig Minuten da.", meinte sie. "Dreißig?", schrie sie und hielt sich den Bauch. "Oh das halt ich nicht aus... ich will die Babies nicht verlieren! Connor ich hab Angst!", zitterte sie. "Keine Angst, Schatz! Es wird alles wieder gut!", beruhigte er sie. Jenny versuchte sie etwas abzulenken, indem sie mit ihr Atemübungen machte. Danny wartete am Rand auf den Krankenwagen. Als dieser fünfundreißig Minuten später eintraf, lotste er ihn zu Abby, Jenny und Connor. Die Sanitäter untersuchten Abby gründlich. "Wo tut es denn weh?", fragte der behandelne. "Mein Bauch... ich bin schwanger... mit Zwillingen!" "Ohh, dann müssen wir sie ins Krankenhaus bringen, Ms.!" "Mrs. Mein Name ist Mrs. Abby Temple!" "Ok Mrs. Temple, dann werde wir Sie nun schnell auf die Trage legen und mit Ihnen ins nächste Krankenhaus fahren, einverstanden?" Sie schaute zu Connor und meinte fragend: "Kann mein Mann mitkommen?" "Aber natürlich!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Also holte sein Kollege die Trage und beide setzten sie auf diese. Abby schrie auf vor Schmerzen und wurde in den Krankenwagen geschoben. "Connor? Gib mir die Schlüssel!", rief Danny. Dieser holte die Autoschlüssel aus Abby´s Tasche und warf ihm diese zu. "In welches Krankenhaus fahrt ihr?", wollte er wissen und der Sanitäter beantwortete die Frage. Mit Sirene und Blaulicht fuhren sie los. "Ok... lass uns ihnen folgen.", rief er zu Jenny und stieg in Abby´s Auto. Jenny stieg in ihr Auto und beide folgten dicht dem Krankenwagen.

**Come home again - and another disaster... erm... Pregnancy  
**

Abby quälten schreckliche Schmerzen. Es schien, als würde ihr Bauch gleich platzen. Connor sah seine Frau leiden, konnte aber nichts machen. "Connor, ich glaub ich verlier die Babies!", weinte Abby und hielt seine Hand. "Oh nein... Liebling. Das wirst du nicht!", beruhigte er mit zittriger Stimme. Ihn machte es traurig, dass Abby so denkt, doch er wusste und fühlte, dass alles gut werden würde. Am Krankenhaus angekommen, wurde Abby direkt in die Notfallambulanz geschoben. Sie hatte Angst, genau wie Connor. Doch er weichte ihr keinen Zentimeter von der Seite, kurz vor der Tür, wurde Connor von einer Krankenschwester zurückgehalten: "Entschuldigen Sie Sir, Sie müssen draußen bleiben!" "COOONNNOOOORRRR...!", schrie Abby und Connor blieb stehen. Er musste seine Liebste wohl oder übelst alleine lassen. Kurz darauf kamen auch Jenny und Danny gleichzeitig an. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Danny drauf los und schnaufte erstmal durch. Auch Jenny holte tief Luft und schaute Connor neugierig an. "Sie ist dadrin... ich weiß nicht was los ist!" Connor starrte nur die die Tür, wo Abby gerade reingebracht wurde. "Ich hol mal Kaffee, wollt ihr auch einen?", fragte Danny in die Runde. Jenny streichelte Connor auf seinen Schultern und nickte Danny aufrecht zu. Er ging Richtung Kaffeeautomat und Jenny brachte Connor zu den Sitzbänken: "Komm schon Connor. Es wird alles gut gehen!" Sie setzten sich hin und Danny kam gerade mit den drei Kaffee an. "So einmal mit Milch und Zucker für Jenny (reicht ihr den Kaffee rüber), dann einmal schwarz für Connor (wird auch sein Kaffee gereicht) und meiner mit Milch.", meinte Danny und setzte sich neben den beiden.

Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Alle drei saßen seelenruhig da und Connor starrte nur auf einem Fleck des Bodens. Jenny wusste, dass es Connor nicht gut ging, doch als sie gerade ihr Ablenkungsmanöver starten wollte, kam der Chefarzt der Ambulanz. "Wer von Ihnen ist, Mr. Connor Temple?" Sofort sprang Connor auf und rief: "Hier Ich!" Gespannt wartete er auf die Antwort des Arztes ab. "Nun.. Ihre Frau hatte beinahe eine Fehlgeburt, doch wir konnten sie wieder stabilisieren und alles ist wieder in Ordnung." Connor atmete auf. Das waren mal gute Nachrichten, doch die schlechte folgte darauf: "Doch leider müssen wir Sie jetzt bis zur Geburt auf der Station behalten oder Sie kann in den nächsten vier Wochen nach Hause, muss sich aber schonen. Trotzallem braucht Sie viel Ruhe und der mindeste Aufenthalt wird diese vier Wochen betragen! Sonst verliert sie die Kinder!" Das war zu viel für Connor, zeigte aber mit einem Nicken Verständnis. "Kann ich sie sehen?" Der Arzt nickte und meinte lächelnd: "Aber sicher doch... wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden... Ich bringe Sie zu ihr!" Connor drehte sich zu seinen Freunden, denen man auch ansah, dass sie sichtlich erleichtert waren, stoppte den Arzt kurz um und fragte: "Wollt ihr hier warten oder nach Hause fahren?! Ich mein, es ist schon spät und ihr seit bestimmt erschöpft..." Jenny und Danny schauten sich an und wussten nicht, was sie machen wollten. "Ich bring Jenny nach Hause!" "Werde ich vielleicht auch mal gefragt?!" "Danny hat Recht. Es gibt hier eh nichts mehr für euch zu tun. Und ich denke ich werde die Nacht hier bei Abby verbringen." "Aber Connor!" "Geht ruhig, Jenny. Ich komm klar!" "Sag mir bitte morgen, wie es ihr geht ok?" "Werde ich machen... wir sehen uns dann morgen im ARC!" "Werden wir... bestell ihr schöne Grüße von mir!" "Ja von mir auch!", gab Danny von sich. "Werde ich machen! Also bis morgen!" Connor drehte sich um und folgte dem Arzt. Auch Jenny und Danny schreiteten den gang entlang, als Danny plötzlich einfiel, dass er Abby Autoschlüssel hat. Er rannte zurück und pfiff nach Connor, der gerade die Tür reingegangen war: "Pffffiiiiiffffff.... Connor?" Er hörte es und trat nochmal hinaus. "Danny? Was ist denn?" "Hier fang!" Danny warf ihm den Schlüssel entgegen und Connor fing ihn mit einer Hand auf. "Oh Danke!" "Ich hätte beinahe vergessen, dass ich euer Auto hierher gefahren habe. Sonst wärst du nicht weggekommen, morgen früh! Bis dann!" "Danke Danny! Ja bis dann!", lächelte Connor und ging schnell zum Arzt. Danny und Jenny verließen das Krankenhaus gemeinsam und er fuhr sie nach Hause.

4 Wochen später:

Connor klopfte an Abby´s Zimmertür. "Herein?" Er öffnete diese einen Spalt und gluckste hinein: "Hey mein Schatz!" "Liebling! Komm rein!" und schon tat er, was ihm "befohlen" wurde. Abby hatte inzwischen ein Einzelzimmer vom ARC beauftragt bekommen. Natürlich gefiel ihr, allein zu sein, doch da sie Bettruhe angefordert bekam, war ihr Sterbenslangweilig. Sie fand sogar, dass Tote mehr Spaß hatten. Aber Connor hatte sie ja die letzten Wochen täglich besucht, also ging es. Heute durfte sie endlich das Krankenhaus verlassen und Connor war gerade angekommen, um sie abzuholen. Ihre Symptome hatten sich verbessert und sie wollte nichts anderes mehr als nach Hause. "Bin ich froh, dass du endlich hier bist. Ich will nach Hause.", jammerte Abby. Connor lächelte und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. "Ach Schatz... wird schon. Darfst du denn?" "Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du mal eine Schwester fragen?" "Kann ich tun, warte eben!" Connor ging auf dem Gang zum Schwesternzimmer. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder zurück und teilte Abby seine Mitteilung mit: "Also noch darfst du nicht nach Hause. Erst wenn der Visitearzt da war, dann darf ich dich mitnehmen!" "Oh ich will nicht mehr hier bleiben! Ich vermisse Rex, Sid und Nancy und dich natürlich und das Apartment und das ARC und und und!" "Tja im ARC wirst du eh zur Zeit nicht arbeiten können, Liebling!" "Ich weiß, aber ich will in meine vertraute Umgebung, Schatz!" "Ich weiß. Ich denke, der Arzt wird nicht so lange brauchen. Ok?" "Ja na gut, wir werden seh..." und schon klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein?" Die Tür öffnete sich und der Arzt betrat mit ein paar Assistentsärzten und Krankenschwestern das Zimmer. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Temple. Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute?" "Hm gut Herr Doktor! Ich darf heute nach Hause stimmts?" "Ganz genau! Ihren Zwillingen geht es soweit gut, dass sie nicht zu Früh auf die Welt kommen." "Es wäre ja auch jetzt zu früh. Ich bin ja auch erst im 6. Monat." "Oh freuen Sie sich nicht zu Früh. Gerade jetzt ist das Risiko sehr hoch, dass sie eine Frühgeburt erleiden könnten. Also ich möchte Sie bitten, weiterhin Bettruhe zu halten und jeglichen Stress zu vermeiden." "Ja werde ich machen... Darf ich jetzt nach Hause?" Der Arzt und auch der Rest mussten lachen und dieser nickte und meinte: ""Ja ich entlasse Sie hiermit, Mrs. Temple!" "Oh danke Herr Doktor." "Wir werden uns ja wiedersehen!" "Ja spätestens in 4 Monaten.", witzelte Connor und Abby kniff im in den Arm. "Autsch.. Abby was denn?" "Haha sehr witzig!" "Also dann... wir sehen uns, Mrs. Temple und viel Glück fürs erste!" "Ja danke!" und so verschiedeten sich die beiden von der Truppe und Abby wollte so schnell sie konnte nach Hause. Also nahm Connor die gepackten Koffer und die beiden verließen das Krankenhaus.

Zu Hause angekommen wunderte Abby sich erstmal, dass sie nicht vor dem Apartment parkten. "Connor... wo sind wir hier?" Connor grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Er hatte in den vier Wochen alles in die Wege geleitet, um eine neue Existens aufzubauen. Das Apartment wurde allmähig immer kleiner und viel zu klein für zwei Kinder. Also suchte er ein Haus, für die baldige Familie aus. Die letzten vier Wochen waren hektisch, denn er fand das Haus, pumpte seine Eltern um Geld an, kaufte es und dann standen noch die ganzen Renovierungsarbeiten und der Umzug an und das alles hinter Abby´s Rücken. Abby war überwältigt. "Willkommen in deinem neuen zu Hause, Liebling!" "Da- Das ist unser Haus?", stammelte sie vor sich hin. Connor übergab ihr den Schlüssel und nickte. "Oh Connor... seit wann denn das?" "Als ich nach Hause gefahren bin, dachte ich nach. Bald würden die Zwillinge kommen und im Apartment war kein Platz, also schaute ich mich um und fand das Haus hier." Die beiden gingen Richtung Tür und Abby steckte den Schlüssel rein und drehte ihn, während Connor weitererzählte: "Also haben ich und ein paar unserer Freunde..." Abby lauschte ihm gespannt, als plötzlich alle: "ÜBERRASCHUNG!", riefen. Abby erschrak und schaute allen Helfern, darunter Sarah, Danny, Jenny, Becker, ein paar Mitarbeitern und sogar Lester in die Augen. Sie war sichtlich gerührt und begrüßte alle mit einer dicken Umarmung. Connor blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lächelte. Abby weinte vor Freude und sogar Jack und Laura waren da. "Oh.. es ist total schön hier! Danke Liebling!", widmete sie sich wieder Connor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Ey Con, zeig deiner Frau endlich mal was Haus!", machte sich Jack bemerkbar und jeder stimmte mit einem "Ja genau" zu. "Willst du den Rest sehen, Schatz?" "Aber natürlich!" "Ok, dann komm...", sagte er und nahm sie an der Hand. Erneut ertönte ein Applaus und die beiden verließen das Wohnzimmer. Er zeigte ihr als erstes die großräumige Küche. Sie war stillvoll aber doch auch klassisch eingerichtet. Genau Abbys Geschmack. Sie bestaunte alle Schösser und den Kühlschrank, der Randvoll war. "Gehen wir weiter?", wollte Connor wissen und Abby folgte ihm ins Obergeschoss. Dort zeigte er ihr das Badezimmer. Es war groß und hatte eine Eckbadewanne mit Düsen, also ein kleiner privater Whirlpool. Auch die Dusche im nächsten Bad war atemberaubend. Sie hatte Glasplatten, als Wände. Genau Richtig, denn sie waren schneller zu reinigen.

"Komm ich zeig dir das Schlafzimmer.", meinte Connor und ging vor. Ohne zu zögern folgte Abby ihm. Als er die Tür öffnete fand sie ein riesen großes Bett vor sich. Klar vorher hatten sie und Connor auch ein Bett, aber da passten gerade mal die beiden drauf. Aber das Bett übertraf alles. Es war aus dunklem Holz und eine kleine Triblegravur in den jeweiligen Ecken des Kopf- und Fußendes im Holz. Connor traf immer wieder Abbys Geschmack egal mit was. Nun gut, Jenny und Sarah hatten ihn geholfen. Auch der Kleiderschrank war aus dunklem Holz. Er bestand aus drei Schränken in einem Schrank. Links fand man Abby´s Sachen und rechts Connor´s Sachen. In der Mitte war ein großer braun getönter Spiegel, wo Jacken und Mäntel der beiden aufbewahrt wurden. Darunter vier große Schösser! In den Schösser fand man Unterwäsche und Socken der beiden vor. Es war schon alles eingerichtet und Abby brauchte nicht mehr zu tun. Sie war sichtlich begeistert und drehte sich zu Connor. "Wares das oder kommt noch was?" Connor lächelte und nickte: "Jetzt komm das wichtigste, Schatz. Komm mit!" Abby war nervös und ging hinter ihm her. Connor blieb stehen und hielt ihr die Augen zu. "Hey, was machst du denn?", sagte sie leise. "Das soll eine Überraschung werden, also Augen zu!" "Hm na toll!" Er hielt ihr immernoch die Augen zu und öffnete die Tür zum... na? Genau Kinderzimmer!!!!  
Connor hielt ihr die Augen weiterhin zu und betrat langsam das Zimmer und blieb mit ihr stehen. "Darf ich nun gucken?" "Einen Moment..." Abby wartete gespannt und plötzlich legte Connor seine Hände weg und meinte: "TADAAAAA!" Abby öffnete langsam ihre Augen und riss Augen und auch ihren Mund auf und konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah. Das war genau ihr Kinderzimmer, was sie sich erträumt hatte. Es war ein großer Raum. In der Mitte der Wand, trennte der Kleiderschrank der Babies das Zimmer und genau gegenüber ein großes Fenster, was genug Sonnenlicht spendete. Die rechte Seite des Zimmers, war in rosa tapeziert, hatte ein weises Bettchen, mit rosa Himmelüberzug. Eine Rosa Blumen Borde zog durch die Mitte bis zum Fenster und zum Kleiderschrank der Kleinen. Daneben war eine weise Wickelkommode mit rosa Liege und ein Teddy mit rosa Shirt an. Auf der linken Seite war alles in hellblau. Eine Borde mit Raketenmotiven zog die gleiche Linie wie die rosafarbene. Die Möbel waren auch in weis gehalten, nur da wo rosa war, war alles in hellblau. Auch der Junge der kleinen würde einen ersten Teddy bekommen und natürlich hatte dieser ein hellblaues Shirt an. Abby war den Tränen nahe. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und schon schaffte es eine ihren Augen zu entfliehen.

Connor schaute sie an und fragte: "Alles in Ordnung Liebling?" Abby wusch sich die Träne weg und nickte schlurzend. Sie fiel ihm weinend in die Arme und er merkte, dass es Freudentränen waren. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und tröstete sie. "Ist schon gut... alles ok!" "Oh Con... es ist echt perfekt. Und das warst alles du?" "Naja größtenteils haben mir die anderen geholfen. Aber die Betten hab ich allein gebaut und auch zwei Hochstühle. Aber die sind noch in der Garage." "Du bist echt der beste und tollste Mann, den man sich wünschen kann." Connor fing an sich am Hinterkopf zu kratzen und meinte verlegen: "Hoffentlich auch ein halb zu guter Daddy, was?" "Ach du.. klar wirst du das sein. Davon bin ich überzeugt!" "Ich liebe dich, Abby!" "Ich dich auch, Connor!" und erneut verfielen sie in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Doch plötzlich erhaschte Abby seltsame Laute, die sie aber unterordnen konnte. Natürlich die drei Dinos Rex, Nancy und Sid kamen angetrappelt und angeflogen. Abby drehte sich blitzschnell um und begrüßte die drei. "Ahhh hey meine kleinen Süßen!", beugte sie sich vorsichtig runter und streichelte jeden einzelnen. Die Dinos waren froh, dass Mommy wieder da war. "Gehen wir wieder runter, Liebling?" "Yep... können wir!", sagte sie und versuchte aufzustehen. "Wenn ich hoch kommen würden gerne.", versuchte sie sich kramhaft aufzustellen und landete schließlich sanft auf den Hintern. Sie musste lachen und auch Connor konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. "Soll ich dir helfen?", lachte er und Abby nickte. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie sanft hoch. "So... da bist du wieder!" "Ja da bin ich!" "Also los?" "Yep" und schon gingen die beiden runter und feierten ausgiebig ihre Einweihung des Hauses.

Weitere 8 Wochen später:

Abby hatte einen weiteren Termin beim Frauenarzt. Ihr letzter Ultraschall. Aber da Connor arbeiten musste, würde sie wohl alleine gehen müssen. Aber da sie es hasste, rief sie ihren Bruder Jack an und fragte ihn, ob er sie begleiten würde. Natürlich stimmte er zu und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihr. Im ARC war die Hölle los. Connor hatte die letzten Wochen wenig Zeit, so wenig, dass er und Abby immernoch keine Namen für die Babies hatten und dabei hatten sie nicht mehr lange hin, bis zur Geburt. Als Jack bei Abby und Connor ankam, fuhren die beiden sofort los. Abby ließ Jack fahren. Ihr war es zu gefährlich mit ihrer inzwischen dicken Kugel zu fahren. Beim Arzt angekommen meldete Abby sich an und die beiden gingen ins Wartezimmer. Da Sarah und Abby die gleiche Ärztin hatten, trafen sie Sarah. "Oh hi Sarah... was machst du hier?" "Hi Abby... Jack. Ich mach meine Routineuntersuchung... und ihr?" "Naja ich auch. Heute letzter Ultraschall." "Ms. Dr. Page? Kommen Sie bitte?", rief der Arzthelferin "Oh dann will ich nachher mal sehen ok?" "Ok bis gleich!" "Ja.." und schon verschwand Sarah ins Untersuchungszimmer. Jack reichte Abby eine der Zeitung rüber und sie laß sich diese durch. Nach einigen Minuten kam Sarah wieder ins Wartezimmer. Sie sah erschrocken aus und antwortete auch nicht, als Abby sie ansprach. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand und setzte sich neben Abby. "Sarah? Was ist denn?" Immernoch starrte sie auf einen Punkt und hauchte: "Ich bin schwanger?" "Was?", wollte Abby wissen. Doch plötzlich rief sie die Helferin: "Mrs. Temple? Sie können jetzt rein!" "Sarah warte hier ok? Bin gleich wieder da. Jack pass auf." "Ok wie du willst!" Abby ging zur Untersuchung und bekam ihre letzten Ultraschallbilder. Eins eins 2D und sogar eins in 4D. Man konnte ihre Zwillinge jetzt richtig erkennen. Ihren Jungen und ihr Mädchen. Natürlich haben beide jetzt mehr Gewicht, was Abby merkte. Auch das Mädchen ist größer geworden und hatte ordendlich an Gewicht zugelegt. Aber sie dachte auch an Sarah und beeilte sich so schnell wie sie konnte ins Wartezimmer. Dort saß sie immernoch wie erstarrt, doch ihr liefen die Tränen über die Wangen.

"Hey Sarah... was ist denn? Freu dich doch!", versuchte Abby sie zu beruhigen. Doch anstatt das passierte, weinte sie nur stärker. "Komm wir gehen erstmal raus hier!", sagte Jack und nahm Sarah am Arm und zog sie sanft aus der Praxis. Abby machte für beiden noch schnell einen Termin und folgte den beiden schnell. Sarah fing mächtig an zu weinen und tröstete sich an Jack´s Schulter. Abby konnte gar nicht verstehen, wieso sie jetzt weinte. Es war doch eine erfreudigte Nachricht. Vielleicht war es auch der Schock im ersten Moment. Abby erinnert sich zurück, als sie den Schwangerschaftstest in den Müll geworfen hatte. Aber als sie die Sicherheit hatte, dass sie schwanger war, freute sie sich umso mehr. Sie hatte nicht geweint, höchstens vor Freude. Also konnte sie Sarah gar nicht verstehen. "Magst du noch mit zu uns kommen, Sarah?", fragte Abby vorsichtig und Sarah nickte verheult. "Dann komm...!", sagte Abby entschlossen und die drei stiegen in Abbys Auto und fuhren los.  
Bei Abby und Connor angekommen, stiegen sie aus und betraten das Haus. "Setz dich in Wohnzimmer. Ich mach uns erstmal Tee.", sagte Abby und ging in die Küche. Jack brachte Sarah ins Wohnzimmer und ging in die Küche zu Abby: "Abs ich werde euch dann mal allein lassen ok? Wenn was ist, melde dich!" Ja ok Jack und danke!" "Null Prob!" und schon machte er sich auf dem Weg. Abby hatte gerade den Tee fertig und brachte die Tassen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sarah saß und auf ihr Ultraschallbild starrte. Sie setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete es mit ihr. Dann fing sie vorsichtig an zu fragen: "Sarah?" "Hm?" "Was ist los?" "Ach ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet... ich mein, David und ich haben das Kind nicht geplant!" "Und? Connor und ich die Zwillinge auch nicht!" "Echt nicht?" "Nein. Ich hab die Pille genommen, aber an den Wein, den ich getrunken habe, nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass diese dann nicht wirkt!" "Oh!" "Yep!" "Ja aber bei euch ist das was anderes, Abby!" "Wieso denn das?" "Ihr seit verheiratet." "Ach was. Man muss doch nicht verheiratet sein, um ein Kind großzuziehen. Das ist doch altmodisch!", lächelte sie. "Aber ich will das auch so tratitionell haben. Erst Heiraten, dann Kinder kriegen!" "Naja, dann muss Becker sich jetzt sputen." "Sehr witzig. Er würde mich bestimmt nicht nach 6 monatiger Beziehung fragen, ob wir heiraten, nur weil ich ein Kind von ihm erwarte." "Hm? Und was pflegst du zu tun?" "Ich weiß es nicht!" "Sag es ihm doch wenigstens und dann schau weiter." "Danke Abby!" "Wofür?" "Das du gerade in dem Moment hier bist!" "Ach kein Thema. Sagst du es ihm?" "Ich muss mal gucken." "Sarah, dass bist du ihm schuldig. Er ist schließlich der Vater!" "Ja du hast ja Recht. Ich muss nur gucken, wann ok?" "Ja klar." Sarah fiel ein, dass sie die Ultraschallbilder von Abby sehen wollte und fragte nach: "Abby? Darf ich nun die Bilder sehen?" "Ach ja klar sicher." Also holte sie diese auf ihrer Tasche und zeigte diese Sarah.

Plötzlich hörten die beiden Frauen das Schlossknacken der Tür und Abby nahm wahr, dass Connor nach Hause kam. "Ich bin wieder da!", rief er und Abby gab zurück: "Ich bin hier!" Connor betrat gerade das Wohnzimmer und wollte sagen, dass er Becker mitgebracht hatte, als die Männer Sarah wahrnahmen. "Oh hi, Sarah! Du auch hier. Was fürn Zufall." Sarah nahm schnell ihr Ultraschallbild und versteckte es hinter sich. "Hey Maus... was machst du hier?", begrüßte David sie mit einem Kuss. "Hey Baby. Ich hab Abby beim Frauenarzt getroffen und bin mit zu ihr gefahren." Abby schaute zu Sarah, doch diese schüttelte einfach schnell mit dem Kopf. Abby atmete ein und hielt sich zurück. Sie fand auch, dass es Sarah´s Entscheidung war, es David zu sagen. Connor sah die Ultraschallbilder seiner Zwillinge auf dem Tisch liegen und fragte: "Sind das die kleinen?" Abby lächelte und widmete sich ihrem Liebsten: "Ja das sind sie. Hab heute auch ein 4D Bild bekommen, wie du siehst." "Wow... so groß sind sie schon!" "Naja du siehst es doch.", sagte Abby und streichelte ihre Kugel. Auch Connor streichelte diese und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Habt ihr eigentlich schon Namen?", unterbrach Becker die Romanze. Abby und Connor schauten sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. "Oh na super... ein Glück brauchen wir uns noch keine Gedanken darüber machen oder Babe!" Sarah setzte ein Lächeln auf und nickte. "Ja zum Glück!" Dies ließ Sarah noch mehr zweifeln, es ihm zu sagen. Also hielt sie sich erstmal zurück und steckte heimlich ihr Bild zurück in ihre Tasche. "Wollen wir nach Hause fahren, Baby?" "Wenn du willst... Connor und ich wollten eigentlich noch Fußball gucken, aber ich hab ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass du hier bist! Sorry Con!" "Ach kein Thema... Frauen sind wichtiger!", zwinkerte er ihm zu. "Genau! Also ihr beiden, wir gehen dann jetzt.", sagte er und stand auf. Auch Sarah stand auf und die vier verabschiedeten voneinander. Abby schaute Sarah skeptisch hinterher und winkte ihnen nochmal zu.

"Komm wir gehen rein!", sagte Connor, als das Auto die nächste Straße einbog. "Ok... ich komm!" Abby folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Connor ging in die Küche und schnippelte für die Dinos frisches Obst zurecht. Abby setzte sich mit Stift und Block auf die Couch. Kurz darauf folgte Connor. "Was machst du da?" "Namenaussuchen!" "Ah ok, dann helf ich dir mal!" "Ok!" und schon gesellte Connor sich neben sie und beide suchten Namen aus. Becker und Sarah kamen bei Sarah´s Wohnung an und betraten den Flur. Becker umschlung sie von hinten mit seinen kräftigen Armen. "Hey was machst du denn?", brüllte Sarah. "Ok ok... sorry, dass ich dich liebe." "Ach nein.. ist schon ok. Tut mir leid!" "Stimmt was nicht?" "Doch alles ok." "Babe?", sagte er und drehte Sarah zu sich. "Wirklich alles ok?" "ja es geht mir gut." Becker kannte seine Freundin so nicht und merkte immer, wenn etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Aber musste es schließlich hinnehmen, dass es ihr "gut" ging. "Ich bin ziemlich müde, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich ins Bett gehe?", fragte Sarah und hielt sich den Kopf. "Kopfschmerzen oder Müde?" "Beides, also?" "Nein, Nein. Geh ins Bett. Ich komm gleich nach!" "Ok, lieb dich!", verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Kuss. Er erwiderte diesen Kuss und schon ging sie samt Tasche ins Schlafzimmer. Nach einigen Minuten folgte auch Becker und beide schliefen seelenruhig.  
Bei Abby und Connor war es echt kompliziert mit der Namenswahl. Connor hatte immer komische Namen vorgeschlagen. Diese ähnelten Spielfiguren aus einem Videospiel wie zum Beispiel George oder Ferdinand für den Jungen und Helena oder Madgalena fürs Mädchen. Abby konnte sich schon sowas denken, also schrieb sie nur ihre Vorschläge auf. Darunter waren richtig schöne Namen, zum Beispiel Sammy, Guiliano, Nick (Wegen Cutter), Stanley und Lee für den Jungen und fürs Mädchen waren es Danielle, Lousie, Lilly, Josephine und Seraphine. Da beide für beide einen Doppelnamen für die Kinder wollten, verbindeten ätliche Namen. "Hm wie wäre es mit George-Niclas und Helena-Lilly?", schlug Connor vor. Doch Abby war sofort sichtlich angewidert von den schrecklichen Namen. "Oh Gott Connor, nein niemals!" Connor lachte und gab Abby Recht. Was er sich dabei wohl dachte. Erstmal richteten sie sich eine Pro und Contra Liste ein, welche auf jeden Fall und welche nicht genommen werden, bis am Ende zwei Doppelnamen fest standen.

"Guiliano-Lee" für den Jungen und "Seraphine-Danielle" für das Mädchen. Damit waren beide zufrieden und auch überglücklich, endlich so kurz vor der Geburt zwei Namen gefunden zu haben. Connor küsste den Bauch und redete zu den Kindern: "Hey meine Süßen, Daddy liebt euch... Guiliano und Seraphine!" Abby lächelte und küsste ihm auf die Stirn. Connor schaute zu ihr hoch und küsste sie. "Ich bin müde irgendwie", machte Abby ihre Müdigkeit bemerkbar. "Ja es ist schon spät, wir sollten ins Bett gehen!", meinte Connor entschlossen. "Ja du hast Recht... komm." Connor half Abby auf und die beiden gingen ins Schlafzimmer.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Sarah auf und ging in die Küche, sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Sie setzte sich in ihre kleine Esseecke und trank schluck für schluck ihr Wasser aus. Dann dachte sie nach. "Wollte sie wirklich jetzt ein Kind? Klar sie liebte Becker vom Herzen und er sie auch, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber ein Uneheliches Kind?" David bemerkte nach wenigen Minuten, dass Sarah nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite des Bettes lag. Also kroch er aus ihrer Seite des Bettes raus und schoss versehentlich ihre Tasche um. Das Ultraschallbild fiel offen auf dem Boden. David wunderte sich und knipste das Licht an. "Hmm was ist denn das?", fragte er sich und hob das Bild auf. Er schaute erschrocken, als er das Bild sah. "Nein, das kann nicht...", dachte er sich, doch als er das Ultraschallbild genauer betrachtete und Sarah´s Namen oben in der Ecke laß, realisierte er, dass Sarah ihn angelogen hatte. Samt Bild stand er auf und sah, dass Sarah in der Küche saß.  
"Oh hey, Baby!" "Hey... Sarah." "Wieso bist du wach kannst du nicht schlafen?" "Hm nein..." Sarah stand auf und Becker stellte sie zur Rede: "Sarah. Kannst du mir das hier erklären?" Er zückte das Ultraschallbild hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt es ihr unter die Nase. "Wie bist du daran gekommen, David? Durchsuchst du meine Taschen?" "Nein, es ist mir in die Hände gekommen, als ich gerade aufstehen wollte! Also was ist das?" "Das siehst du doch!" "Ja ein Ultraschall... wieso verschweigst du mir sowas? Hallo... ich bin der Vater des Kindes!" "Ja ich weiß. Ich hatte nur Angst!" "Und das hieß dann, ach wir verschweigen es mal vor ihm oder wie? Wieso?" "David ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Kind behalten will!" Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für ihn. Sarah hatte echt daran gedacht, dass Kind abzutreiben? "Du willst das Kind abtreiben?" "Ich weiß es doch nicht." "Und wieso?" "Weil... ich will kein uneheliches Kind!" "Sarah ich hab mitsprache Recht und ich will nicht, dass du das Kind abtreibst." "Aber David. Ich kann das Kind nicht bekommen, wir sind nicht verheiratet und das alles." Langsam haarte es in einem Streit aus und David fing an etwas lauter zu werden: "Oh Gott, dann heirate ich dich halt und? Wo ist denn das Problem?" "Siehst du, ich hab mir das anders vorgestellt!" "Was?" "Mein Verlobungsantrag. Meine Heirat und mein Leben!" "Sarah ich befehle dir, du treibst das Kind nicht ab." Jetzt wurde Sarah wütend und fing an zu brüllen: "Ich bin doch nicht eine deiner Soldaten... du kannst mir nichts befehlen!" "Klar du trägst mein Fleisch und Blut in dir!" "Weißt du was... ich treibe es ab und wenn ich dich verliere. Ist mir egal!" Erneut ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Becker doch er konterte gekonnt und erwiderte einfach nur: "Ok mach doch was du willst, aber dann bist du mich ehrlich los!" "Fein! Und jetzt geh!" "Mach ich keine Angst!" Er trampelte ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich an und legte die Schlüssel zu Sarah´s Wohnung auf der Kommode ab. Sarah konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich gerade gestritten hatten und das jetzt alles vorbei sein soll. Doch Becker machte ernst. Er drehte sich nochmal zu ihr um, schaute sie wütend an und verließ die Wohnung ohne ein Ton. Sarah rutschte die Wand zu Boden und weinte. Auch Becker konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte im Auto.

**Welcome to our cold, cold world**

Becker wischte sich die Tränen weg, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Sarah hatte sich inzwischen ins Bett gelegt und weinte stärker als zuvor. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Klar sie liebte Becker, aber über das Kind von ihm war sie sich nicht 100%ig sicher. Also schloss sie die Augen und schlief unter Tränen ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie wieder auf. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen schimmerten durch das halb geschlossene Rollo und sie öffnete ihre Augen langsam. Sie realisierte, dass Becker nicht hinter ihr lag und erinnerte sich zurück weswegen es so war. Sie stand auf, ging in die Küche und machte sich erstmal einen Kaffee. Sie sah das Ultraschallbild auf dem Küchentisch liegen und wieder die Erinnerung an den Streit von gestern. Sie kippte sich den Kaffee ein und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle. Erneut ein Blick auf das Bild. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich mit ihm wegen dem Kind gestritten hatte. Ich wusste es würde Becker und wahrscheinlich ihr das Herz brechen, aber nach dem Streit und einer unruhigen Nacht hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie wollte das Kind abtreiben... aber David es fürs erste verheimlichen. Sie schnappte sich das Telefon und rief bei ihrer Frauenärztin an und machte einen Termin aus. "Gut ich komme dann nachher vorbei, Danke!", verabschiedete sie sich freundlich. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell ein Beratungsgespräch bekommen würde. Also machte sie sich fertig und fuhr nach einigen Minuten los.

Bei Abby und Connor war alles bestens. Abby war ja inzwischen schon im 8. Monat und ihre Kugel war allmächtig groß geworden. Das Laufen fiel ihr schwer und das bewegen auch. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so anstrengend ist, aber freute sich auf die Zwillinge. Auch Connor war sichtlich angespannt, meinte aber auch, dass die beiden langsam doch kommen könnten. Klar es war zu früh, aber Abby´s Bauch sah so aus, als würde er bald explodieren. Abby hatte unruhige Nächte, also schlief sie etwas länger als Connor. Komischer Weise wurde er auch an diesem Morgen, wie jeden Morgen von den Dinos geweckt. Sie ließen Abby ruhig schlafen. Connor erschrak, als Rex auf ihn drauf flog und ihn anzirpte. "Oh Rex.", flüsterte Connor. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Seite und sah auch Sid und Nancy. "Hey Sid, Hey Nancy.. na ihr auch wach. Ihr drei habt Hunger was...?", alle drei machten sich durch ihre Laute bemerkbar und Connor beendete seine Rede: "...Na dann lassen wir Mommy mal schlafen und ich geb euch was!" Wie vorbestellt, flog Rex von Connor´s Bauch und runter in die Küche. Auch Sid und Nancy trappelten runter. Ein müder Connor folgte ihnen gähnend und schippelte für alle drei frisches Obst und Flocken und stellte ihnen auch frisches Wasser hin. Jetzt wurde er wach und machte auch für sich und seine Liebste ein ausgewogenes Frühstück. Abby wurde langsam vom Geruch des Essens wach und drehte sich um. Kein Connor mehr im Bett. Sie bewegte sich mühsam mit ihrem Bauch und setzte sich auf. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, kam Connor schon mit dem Tablett frischem Frühstück rein. "Oh guten Morgen, Liebling?", sagte Connor verwundert. Abby drehte sich leicht und meinte lächelnd: "Guten Morgen!" "Schon wach? Hier dein Frühstück!" "Ja ich hab schon gerochen und wollte gerade runter kommen, aber du warst schneller." Abby setzte sich zurück aufs Bett und Connor stellte das Tablett ab und begrüßte sie erstmal mit einem Kuss. "Ja du kannst nicht mehr so schnell... ", grinste er. "Ja ja, mach dich nur lustig. Ich wünschte es ginge etwas schneller." "Naja du kannst dir das nicht aussuchen, Schatz." "Ja leider..." "Nun ess erstmal, damit du zu Kräften kommst!" "Danke Schatz!"

Connor setzte sich gerade neben sie und klaute ihr ein Stück Speck, als plötzlich sein Handy ging. "Oh nein...!", murmelte er und ging ran. "Ja?" "Connor?" "Was ist los Becker? Eine neue Anomalie?" "Ähmm nein. Hast du Zeit?" "Für was?" "Ich muss was bereden mit dir!" "Jetzt... hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt?" "Ja ich weiß, komm schon!" Connor schaute zu Abby, die munter weiter aß. "Also schön ich komm!" "Danke hast was gut bei mir, bis gleich!" "Ja bis gleich!" Beide legten auf und Abby fragte: "Wieder eine Anomalie?" "Nein... ich soll zu ihm." "Was wieso?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Besser ich guck mal, was er will!" "Oh ok... aber sei vorsichtig ja?" "Werde ich. Und sei vorsichtig!" "Ok, Schatz!" Beide verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kuss und Connor küsste zusätzlich noch ihren Bauch und verabschiedete sich von den kleinen. Dann zog er sich an und verließ das Schlafzimmer und das Haus mit einem "Ich liebe dich". Er stieg ins Auto und fuhr los. Nach dem Frühstück stand Abby auf und ging duschen. Sie torkelte Richtung Badezimmer und zog sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche an. Seit sie hochschwanger war, arbeitete sie nicht mehr im ARC. Mit ihrem Bauch konnte sie wenn dann nur Innendienst machen und das war nichts für sie. Auch weil sie beinahe eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte und sie jetzt soweit war, dass die Zwillinge bald doch kommen könnten, war sie sehr vorsichtig geworden.

Sarah war gerade bei der Ärztin angekommen und wurde sofort zu ihrem Beratungsgespräch gerufen. Sie setzte sich der Ärztin gegenüber und diese fragte: "So Ms. Page. Sie wollen also das Kind abtreiben, richtig?" Sarah nickte stumm. Sie fand, es sei die richtige Entscheidung und wenn David sie liebte, dann würde er es auch verstehen. "Nun gut... Da Sie noch in der 3. Woche sind, können wir das ganz einfach mit einer Pille namens Mifegyne. (Sie kramt in ihrem Schoss rum und holt eine Packung raus) Ich kann Ihnen das Mal erklären. Also diese Pille sorgt dafür, dass sich Ihr Embryo nicht weiterentwickeln kann. Der Stoff der Pille blockiert die Zellen der Gebärmutterschleimhaut und verhindert, dass sich das Hormon seine Wirkung entfalten kann. Also wird die Entwicklung des Embryo wird damit gestoppt, die Gebärmutterschleimhaut löst sich und wird, wie bei der Periode ausgestoßen." "Und wie läuft das ganze ab!?" "Also zusätzlich wird Ihnen eine geringe Dosis des Hormons Prostaglandin verabreicht. Dies hilft die Wirkung der Pille zuverstärken und den Vorgang zu beschleunigen. Den Ablauf möchten Sie also jetzt erfahren?" "Ja gerne!" "Nun gut... Also wir werden Ihnen einen neuen Termin machen für den Abbruch. Dafür kommen sie in die Praxis und nehmen drei Tabletten des Mittels und zwei Tage später kommen Sie dann ein weiteres Mal hierher. Sie werden drei bis sechs Stunden zu Beobachtung bleiben, können sich aber frei bewegen, hinlegen, rumlaufen ect. In der Zeit könnten sie die Frucht ausstossen, dies passiert bei etwa 70% der Frauen. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, erhalten sie eventuell eine weitere Pille, jenachdem welches Gefühl Sie empfinden. Eigentlich werden Sie nach sechs Stunden die Frucht ausgestossen haben, falls nicht, dann passiert das in den nächsten 24 Stunden." "Ok... und wie sieht es mit Nachuntersuchung aus?" "Dies geschieht 2 Wochen danach. Dann werden wir mit Ultraschall, Blutuntersuchung und einem Schwangerschaftstest nachprüfen, ob Sie noch schwanger sind und der Vorgang geglückt ist." Sarah überlegte es sich nochmal, machte aber schließlich doch den Termin aus und verließ die Praxis. Sie überlegte kurz und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Abby.

Auch Connor kam endlich nach einem ewigen Stau bei David an und klingelte. Becker lief zur Tür und öffnete diese. Er sah schrecklich aus. So kannte Connor ihn gar nicht. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer, genauso folgte Connor ihm. Die beiden setzten sich hin und Connor fing vorsichtig an zu fragen: "Wo ist denn Sarah?" Man konnte in seinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass er sauer auf sie war und ging auch nicht auf Connor´s Gespräch ein. "Becker? Was ist los?" Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, schließlich hatte er ihn deswegen zu sich gerufen. "Ich glaub es ist aus!", sagte er mit rauher Stimme. "Bitte was? Aber wieso?" "Sie ist schwanger!" Connor konnte nicht glauben, was er da von sich gab. Eine Schwangerschaft ist doch was schönes, er wusste wovon er sprach, denn seine Abby würde bald zwei seines Fleisch und Blutes auf die Welt bringen. "Aber das ist doch super, wieso freust du dich nicht!" "Sie hat es mit nicht gesagt und will das Kind nicht." "Oh nein, wirklich?" "Ja wir haben schrecklich gestritten. Das hatten wir noch nie. Ich bin einfach so enttäuscht von ihr." "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Eine Schwangerschaft ist was wunderbares. Ich merke es an Abby und den Zwillingen. Man lernt jeden Tag was neues kennen und es ist aufregend. Wieso will sie es denn nicht? Ihr beide liebt euch doch!" "Ich weiß es oder merke es auch an dir. Du bist jeden Tag glücklich und gut gelaunt und man merkt du freust dich tierisch drauf, Vater zu werden. Ja klar lieben wir uns, aber sie will angeblich kein Uneheliches Kind." "Oh nein... das ist doch kein Grund mehr." "Eben, ich hab auch gesagt, notfalls heirate ich sie." "Echt?" "Ja klar, ich liebe sie. Und wieso nicht?" "Naja dann mach ihr doch einen Antrag." "In der Hinsicht hab ich das schon..." "Wie?" "Naja im Streit... ich meinte, dass ich sie notfalls heiraten würde." Becker kamen die Tränen und Connor meinte: "Naja das ist ein bisschen Einfallslos. Kauf ihr einen schönen Ring und frag sie auf romantischer Basis. Ich mein, ich bin kein Romantiker, aber..." "Aber dein Antrag war romantisch, fand ich!" "...Ja aber in jedem Mann auch in dir steckt ein Romantiker. Also probier es!" "Ja danke werde ich tun, aber erstmal muss ich mich mit ihr versöhnen." "Stimmt, also halt dich ran!" "Danke Con!" "Kein Thema... also mach dich schick, geh einen Ring kaufen und schnapp dir deine Liebste!" Beide mussten lachen, doch Becker tat was Connor sagte und zog sich an.

Sarah klingelte gerade bei Abby, die gerade die Wohnung saugte. Sie schaltete den Staubsauger aus und öffnete die Tür. "Oh Sarah... was machst du denn hier?" "Hi Abby... darf ich rein kommen?" "Ja klar, komm rein!", bittete Abby sie herein. Sarah nahm die Einladung an und betrat das Haus. Beide Frauen gingen in die Küche, wo Abby erstmal Wasser für Tee aufsetzte. Sarah saß wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Stuhl und Abby fragte verwundert: "Sarah? Was ist los?" "Ich lasse das Kind abtreiben, Abby." "Oh nein aber wieso?" Schon setzte Abby sich zu ihr. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühle mich nicht bereit für ein Baby und ein uneheliches Kind will ich auch nicht!" "Weiß Becker denn davon?" "Nein und ich würde dich bitten, ihm es auch nicht zu sagen." "Aber Sarah ich..." "Bitte Abby sag es ihm nicht! Versprich es mir!" Abby war skeptisch uns sagte: "Sarah, versprechen kann ich es dir nicht. Aber ich werde es ihm jetzt nicht sagen ok?" "Danke Abby... du bist die beste." "Ich mein, du wirst es irgendwann bereuen, weil eine Schwangerschaft ist was wunderbares, ich merke es an mir. Ich freu mich schon riesig, auf die kleinen. Bin aber auch froh, wenn sie bald mal kommen." "Ja aber ich fühl mich nicht bereit dazu und einen Termin hab ich auch schon." "Naja jede Frau ist bereit für Kinder, dafür wurden wir geboren, aber es liegt an dir." Sarah wusste, dass Abby nicht viel davon hielt, aber war auch froh, dass Abby es so hinnahm, dass es ihre Entscheidung war. Dann machte Sarah sich auf dem Weg zum ARC und Abby sich wieder an den Haushalt.  
Becker und Connor waren schon bei Connor´s altem Freund John dem Juwelier gewesen und Becker hatte einen wunderschönen Ring für Sarah ausgesucht. Doch im ARC angekommen, sprachen er und Sarah kein Wort miteinander.

2 Tage später:

Connor und Abby wurden durch das Klingeln der Tür am Vormittag geweckt. Also stand Connor auf und ging total verschlafen runter. Auch Abby zog sich ihren Bademantel über und folgte ihm wankend. Als Connor gerade die Tür öffnete, kam Becker reingestürmt. "Wo ist sie?", meinte er nervös. "Wo ist wer?" "Sarah!" "Das wissen wir doch nicht, wieso?" "Ich wollte zu ihr, aber sie ist nicht da, also weiß jemand von euch wo sie ist?" "Also ich nicht, du mein Schatz?", fragte er Abby die gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sicher wusste sie wo Sarah war. Sie hatte ihren Termin für die Abtreibung, doch sie wollte ihm nichts sagen: "Nein tut mir leid! Was wolltest du denn bei ihr?" "Ich dachte mir, da wir heute Frei haben, könnten wir einen schönen Tag zusammen verbringen, uns vertragen und ich ihr einen Antrag machen!" "Was?" "Also willst du sie fragen?" "Ja... ich will unbedingt dieses Kind mit ihr. Aber ich will euch auch nicht weiter stören. Also wir sehen uns ok?", sagte Becker und will gerade die beiden verlassen, als Abby meinte: "Becker warte!" "Was denn Abby?" "Ich weiß wo sie ist!" "Aber du.." Ich weiß, dass ich meinte, ich wüsste es nicht, aber ich weiß es." Er schloss die Tür und fragte: "Also wo ist sie?" "Eigentlich hatte ich ihr gesagt, ich sage es dir nicht, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du sie liebst und.." Abbigal... sag mir wo sie ist!", sagte er leicht wütend, doch Connor hielt ihn direkt zurück: "Hey... rede nicht so mit ihr!" doch Abby sagte es ihm: "Sie ist bei der Frauenärztin und will die Abtreibung durchführen." Becker war geschockt. Sie hatte ehrlich vor, das gemeinsame Kind abzutreiben. Abby schaute zur Uhr und sagte: "Aber wir haben jetzt gerade mal 10:48am, ihr Termin ist erst um 11:30am, vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät. Wenn du dich beeilst!" und Connor fügte hinzu: "Wenn du willst fahren wir auch mit!" Becker schaute zur Uhr und machte sich auf dem Weg. "Tut mir leid, ich muss los. Aber kommt ruhig nach. Bis dann!" Er stieg ins Auto und fuhr los.

"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, dass du weißt, dass sie das machen will?" "Naja ich hatte ihr eigentlich versprochen nichts zu sagen. Aber ich weiß wie sehr Becker sie liebt." Connor war stolz auf sie. "Also wollen wir nachfahren?" Doch plötzlich ein starkes Ziehen in Abbys Unterleibgegend. "Ohh...", stöhnte sie auf. "Abby? Was ist los?", fragte Connor ängstlich. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub... auuuuaaaaa!", brüllte sie und hielt sich den Bauch und an ihren Beinen lief das Fruchblasenwasser hinunter. Abby schaute Connor an und dieser wurde panisch. "Was, was ist das, Schatz?" "Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt... Connor! Die Babies kommen!" "Oh was... aber..." "Connor mach was!" "Ok ok... tut mir leid... komm wir gehen!" Connor rannte schnell hoch, schnappte sich seine Klamotten und rannte runter. "Ich bin soweit... lass uns gehen." Abby hatte die Wehen bekommen und schrie auf vor Schmerzen. "AHHHHH.... Oh mein Gott!" Die beiden stiegen ins Auto und fuhren ins Krankenhaus. Connors Nervosität wurde immer größer und er fuhr so schnell er konnte. Abby kniff die Augen zu und atmete unregelmäßig. "Connor beeil dich! AHHHH!" "Ja ich kann nicht schneller als der Verkehr... halt noch was durch Liebling!"

Sarah saß gerade im Wartezimmer, als sie reingerufen wurde. Als sie gerade das Besprechungszimmer betreten hatte und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kam Becker reingestürmt. "Ok, wo ist sie?" Die Dame an der Rezeption wusste gar nicht wovon er redete und fragte: "Sit, entschuldigen Sie. Von wem ist die Rede?" "Ach sorry.. von Ms. Dr. Sarah Page." "Und Sie sind?" "Ihr Freund!" "Tut mir leid, da Sie kein Familienmitglied sind, darf ich Ihnen keine Auskünfte geben." "Sagen Sie mir sofort, wo meine Freundin ist!", brüllte er. Die Ärztin hörte das Brüllen und meinte zu Sarah: "Was ist denn da draußen los? Warten Sie einen Moment!" Sie stand auf und ging raus. "Was ist denn hier los?" Becker sah sie und fragte sie: "Wo ist Sarah Page?!" "Tut mir leid, dass ist mir nicht befugt, Ihnen bescheid zu sagen. Wer sind Sie denn?" Sarah war neugierig und wollte wissen, was los ist. Als sie Becker´s Stimme hörte, schaute sie ihn an . "David?" Er sah sie und war sichtlich erleichtert. "Sarah...!" "David was machst du hier?" "Sarah, tu das nicht..." "Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein Kind. Und wir sind nicht verheiratet und..." "Pssttt... hör auf! Komm mit und ich zeig dir was!" "Aber ich hab den Termin hier gemacht und.." "Komm einfach mit!" Er zog sie leicht mit sich und rief zur Ärztin: "Der Termin ist abgesagt!" Diese lächelte einfach und auch die Helferinnen waren gerührt. Von so einem Mann kann man ja nur Träumen. Er zog sie zum Auto und meinte nur "steig ein", was Sarah auch tat. Sie wusste nicht was passieren würde, kannte aber David. Er war zwar von außen ein harter Mann, aber hatte einen weichen, romantischen Kern. Er fuhr mit ihr in seine Wohnung und bindete ihre Augen ab. "Hey was soll das?", wollte Sarah wissen. "Das wirst du schon sehen!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Sarah wurde neugierig und er führte sie in die Wohnung.

Alles war abgedunkelt und Kerzen waren angezündet. Er hatte ein kleines Frühstück vorbereitet, was den Morgen über noch dastand. Alles war perfekt, aber ob es Sarah auch so sah. Wir werden es jetzt herausfinden. Drinnen angekommen legte er ihre Augenbinde ab und sie öffnete die Augen. "Oh Baby, ist das für mich?" "Ja ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass wir gestritten haben!" "Oh.. du bist echt süß. Aber auch ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid." "Hey die Hauptsache ist.. du hast das Baby nicht abgetrieben!" "Was ich eigentlich vor hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit für eins bin!" Becker lächelte und holte die kleine Box mit dem Ring raus. "Sarah... ich weiß, es war nicht leicht für dich und ich weiß auch, dass du dieses Kind nicht ohne einen Mann an deiner Seite bekommen möchtest. Aber ich will dir sagen, ich werde immer an deiner Seite stehen. Egal was ist.... und ich möchte dieses Kind auf jeden Fall mit dir. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich zu haben und dieses Kind mit dir zubekommen." "Was... meinst du damit, David?" "Sarah... willst du meine Frau werden?" Sarah schossen die Tränen in die Augen und glücklich nickte sie und weinte. Er freute sich und steckte ihr den Ring an, dann küssten sie sich leidschaftlich. Und gerade, als sie sich voneinander lösten und sich hinsetzen wollten, um zu "Frühstücken", klingelte Sarah´s Handy. "Wer kann das denn jetzt sein?", beschwerte sich David. Sarah schaute auf dem Display und sah, dass Connor anrief. "Das ist Connor! Warte mal. Ja Connor, was ist denn?" "Sarah? Abby bekommt die Babies!" "Oh was? Wirklich?" "Ja... könnt ihr kommen?" "Ja klar, welches Krankenhaus?" Becker wunderte sich, weil Sarah von Krankenhaus sprach. "Ok, wir sind schon unterwegs!", sagte sie und legte auf. "Was ist los?", wollte Becker wissen. "Abby bekommt die Zwillinge..." "Was jetzt schon?" "Ja, wir sollen ins Krankenhaus kommen und Danny und Jenny anrufen!" "Nun gut, ruf Danny und du Jenny an und los geht es!" "Jep!" und schon wählten die beiden die jeweiligen Nummern. Nach der Mitteilung fuhren die beiden los.

Abby war schon im Kreissaal, wo Connor sofort nach dem Telefonat wieder hinkam. "Wo warst du?", rief sie außer Atem. "Ich hab Sarah bescheid gesagt... sie ruft die anderen an.", meinte er und setzte sich neben seiner Frau. Zwar hatte sie ihr Fruchtwasser schon verloren, doch der Muttermund war noch nicht weit genug geöffnet, dass die Babies auf die Welt kommen können. Auch die Wehen haben kurzzeitig ausgesetzt und waren nun wieder aufgetreten. Als ihre Hebamme reinkam, um zu sehen, wie weit der Muttermund geöffnet ist. "So Abby... dann wollen wir mal gucken.", meinte Mia, die Hebamme. Sie schaute nach und Abby atmete weiter. "Oh schon 9 cm... also dauert es nicht mehr lange Abby." "Oh ich kann nicht mehr! Es tut so weh." "Ich werde mal gucken, ob die Babies richtig liegen, ok?" Anderes blieb Abby nicht übrig, als sich die Prozedur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Mia schaute mit dem Ultraschallgerät nach. Plötzlich piepten die Geräte, an denen Abby angeschlossen war. "Was ist das? Connor ich hab Angst!" "Oh Mist... wir müssen einen Kaiserschnitt machen, Abby!" "Was wieso? Was ist mit den Babies?" "Eines der Babies hat ein Nabelschnurr um den Hals gewickelt." Jetzt musste alles schnell gehen. Eigentlich wollte Abby keinen Kaiserschnitt, doch nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Sie schoben sie in die Operationssääle, wo alles für den Kaiserschnitt vorbereitet wurde. "Connor.. wir rufen dich rein, wenn du kommen kannst ok?, sagte Mia zu ihm und er musste den Raum verlassen. "Connor, lass mich nicht allein!", schrie Abby und Connor beruhigte sie: "Keine Angst, Schatz... ich komm gleich nach." und schon verließ er den Raum und Abby wurde weggeschoben. Inzwischen waren auch schon die anderen angekommen. Connor ging zu ihnen. "Connor.. was ist los? Sind die kleinen schon da?", wollte Sarah wissen. "Nein, Abby braucht einen Kaiserschnitt, weil eines der kleinen die Nabelschnurr um den Hals geschnürrt hatte und ich muss gleich wieder zu ihr, sobald ich reingerufen werde..." "Oh Gott... wie geht es ihr?" "Gut sowei.." "Connor... kommst du?", unterbrach Mia plötzlich. "Oh ich muss.. bis nachher!" "Viel Glück... fast Daddy!", rief Danny scherzhaft hinterher und schon verschwand er hinter der Tür.

Dort lag sie, seine Abby. Sie hatte ihre PDA schon bekommen und wartete nur noch auf Connor, dass der Kaierschnitt beginnen konnte. "Connor... da bist du ja!", freute Abby sich. "Ja Liebling... ich bin da...", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. Der behandelne Arzt lächelte und meinte: "So Mr. und Mrs. Temple. Wir holen Ihre Zwillinge jetzt auf die Welt und dann werden Sie stolze Eltern sein!" Connor grinste und gab Abby einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie bekam nichts vom Schnitt mit und plötzlich hörte man nur ein Brüllen. "Ihr Mädchen ist da...", rief der Arzt und Abby kamen die Freudentränen. Connor schaute zu seinem Kind und war überglücklich. "Schatz... der kleine ist da!" "Oh ja..." Die Krankenschwester zeigte den beiden die kleine und lief so schnell sie konnte zu den anderen Krankenschwestern. Dort wurde sie bereit gemacht und in ihr Bettchen gelegt. Wenige Minuten später, war auch schon der kleine aus den Fängen der Nabelschnurr gerettet und auf die Welt geholt. Doch es gab keinen Schrei. Abby und Connor machten sich große Sorgen. "Was ist los, Connor?", wollte Abby wissen. Doch Connor wusste sich selbst keine Erklärung. "Was ist los, Herr Doctor?" "Nichts nichts..." Er gab den Kleinen an die nächste Krankenschwester und diese brachte ihn direkt zum Untersuchen weg. "Was ist mit ihm? Connor, wo bringen sie ihn hin?" "Abby ich weiß nicht... aber ich denke, es wird alles gut werden!" "Ja wird es, keine Sorge! Mr. Temple... dürfte ich Sie jetzt bitten, den Operationssaal zu verlassen. Ein kleines Mädchen wartet auf sie..." "Connor geh nicht!" "Mrs. Temple, er muss. Sie werden nur noch genäht und dann können Sie wieder zu ihrem Mann. Also Mr. Temple gehen Sie bitte!" Connor gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Saal. Er ging zu den Krankenschwestern und bemerkte, dass es ihnen gelungen war, den kleinen retten zu können. Er war sichtlich erleichtert und nun war er stolzer Daddy zweier Kinder. "Haben Sie schon Namen für die Kleinen ausgesucht?" Connor nickte stolz und war auch stolz die Namen nennen zu dürfen... "Ja für die kleine einmal Seraphine-Danille Temple und der kleine soll den Namen Guiliano-Lee Temple tragen!" "Wird sofort eingetragen.." und schon trägt die Schwester alles ein. "Seraphine-Danielle wiegt 2208g, ist 44 cm groß und kam um 13:51pm zur Welt, der Kopfumfang beträgt 9 cm und Guiliano-Lee wiegt 2690g, ist 49 cm groß und kam um 13:55pm zur Welt und sein Kopfumfang beträgt 12 cm.", sagte sie Krankenschwester laut, als sie alles aufschrieb. Sie legte die kleinen Kärten in die jeweiligen Bettchen. "So Mr. Temple. Wir machen Ihnen und Ihrer Frau jetzt zwei Kärtchen fertig, mit einem Fußabdruck Ihrer Kleinen. Dürfte ich Sie bitten, den kleinen Guiliano rauszunehmen, damit wir den Abdruck machen können?" "Ja klar...", nickte er und holte den Kleinen vorsichtig raus. Er schrie wie am Spieß, aber kaum in Connor´s Armen, hörte er auf. Connor lächelte und Guiliano ließ alles mit sich machen. Die Krankenschwester bemalte seinen winzigen Fuß, was ihm leicht zum kichern verleitete. Auch Connor brachte es zum schmunzeln.

Die Krankenschwester machte den Abdruck und wischte ihm den Fuß sauber. Dann war die kleine Seraphine dran. Sie war ganz ruhig, brüllte gar nicht. Connor konnte sie ohne Probleme hochheben und auch sie meisterte den Abdruck mit Bravour. Connor fragte die Schwester, ob er den anderen, die kleinen zeigen dürfte, da draußen auch noch gespannt Freunde und Verwandte warten würden. "Aber sicher... wieso auch nicht. Es sind Ihre Kinder.", erläuterte die junge Schwester. Connor grinste, nahm beide Bettchen in die Hände und schob sie vor sich hin. "Warten Sie... ich öffne Ihnen die Tür ok?" "Ja danke! Also bis gleich!" "Ja..." Connor war so stolz und kam wenige Minuten bei den anderen an. Auch die Eltern und Geschwister waren inzwischen angekommen und Connor presentierte ihnen, seine und Abby´s Zwillinge. "Guckt mal wer hier kommt!", meinte er lächelnd und blieb vor den anderen stehen. Sie warteten gespannt und Connor´s und Abby´s Mütter waren die ersten, die die kleinen bestaunten. Sie holten jeweils eines aus ihrem Bettchen. "Oh sind die niedlich...!", sagte Jenny grinsend und Danny fügte nickend hinzu: "Ja Connor... hast du gut gemacht!" "Ich weiß danke, Danny!" Auch Laura und Jack waren froh, dass sie jetzt Tante bzw. Onkel waren. "Mom, darf ich auch mal?", fragte Laura vorsichtig. "Oh ich will dann aber auch!", beschwerte Jack sich etwas. Natürlich übergaben die Mütter ihren Kindern die kleinen. "Oh die sind echt zum knuddeln, Connor.", stellte Laura fest und auch Jack war begeistert. "Ja sowas hat was!", meinte er und grinste. "Naja, war nicht schwer. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie endlich da sind." "Und wie heißen sie?", wollte Becker wissen. "Der kleine Guiliano-Lee, er wiegt 2690g und ich 49cm groß." "Und die kleine?", fragte Sarah. "Seraphine-Danielle, wiegt 2208g und ist 44cm groß.", fügte Connor hinzu. "Richtig schöne Namen... muss ich sagen.", sagte Abby´s Dad und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Danke James... waren auch Abby´s Vorschläge. Aber bevor ich vergesse, Abby ist bestimmt schon auf ihrem Zimmer und will die kleinen hier kennen lernen." "Oh stimmt... wir bringen dich noch mit hoch.", meinte Abby´s Mom. Laura und Jack legten die kleinen vorsichtig wieder zurück in ihr Bettchen. "Ok Connor... wir sind dann auch mal wieder weg. Bestell Abby einen schönen Gruß. Wir kommen morgen mal vorbei ja?", sagte Jenny und auch die anderen verabschiedeten sich auch. Als Connor gerade Sarah umarmte, fiel ihm der Ring auf und er schmunzelte. Als sie zusammen zum Aufzug gingen, liefen die anderen weiter. Connor rief hinterher: "Sarah? Becker?" beide drehten sich um und schauten verwundert und Connor beendete seinen Satz: "Glückwunsch zur Verlobung!". Jetzt wussten sie was er meinte und lächelten. "Danke Connor!", meinte Sarah und drehte sich wieder um.  
So verließen sie das Krankenhaus und Connor und die Familien stiegen in den Aufzug.

Oben angekommen schoben Jack und Laura die kleinen Richtung Abby´s Zimmer. Kurz davor blieben sie stehen und Connor öffnete die Tür. Wie vermutet war Abby schon dort. Sie war nur ziemlich müde und schläfrig, aber ihr ging es gut. "Hey... was macht ihr denn hier?" "Dir gratulieren... Abs!", sagte Jack stolz. Sie wurde von jedem mit einer Umarmung begrüßt und von Connor mit einem kleinen Kuss. "Wie geht es dem Kleinen? Ist er wieder in Ordnung?", wollte Abby sofort wissen. "Schau doch nach!", sagte Connor und schob beide Bettchen jeweils auf eine Seite von Abby´s Bett. Sie bestaunte ihre Zwillinge und ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen. "Oh mein Gott... sie sind so winzig.", meinte sie und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. "Ihnen geht es gut. Ich kann dir sagen, Guiliano hat sich direkt wieder erholt. Und er war sofort wieder auf dem...", entgegnete er als er plötzlich von dem Klopfen der Tür unterbrochen worden war. "Herein!", sagten alle gleichzeitig und lachten, als Schwester Clara das Zimmer betrat. "Mr. und Mrs. Temple? Die Karten mit den Fußabdrücken!" "Oh ja danke!". Sie überreichte Connor die Karten und meinte zusätzlich: "Ich möchte Sie bitten, die kleinen gleich auf die Säuglingsstation zu bringen. Denn sie sind noch erschöpft. Wenn es keine Umstände macht!" "Nein überhaupt nicht. Ich bring sie gleich ok?" "Danke..." und schon verließ sie das Zimmer erneut. "Wie viel wiegen sie?", fragte Abby neugierig. "Guiliano wiegt 2690g und ist 49 cm groß und Seraphine wiegt 2208g und ist 44 cm groß." "Oh also das hab ich dann auch gemerkt, dass sie so schwer waren. Deswegen war auch mein bauch so Dick!", scherzte Abby. Sie war froh, dass die kleinen endlich da waren. Jack und Laura durften gemeinsam mit Connor die kleinen in die Säuglingsstation schieben. Das Familientreffen ging noch bis in den Nachmittag, doch Abby war einfach erledigt und wollte schlafen. Also verließ die Familie das Krankenhaus und Connor wachte stolz neben seiner Abby.

**Away again!**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Abby auf und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. "7:25 am", dachte sie sich und überlegte weiter: "Was die kleinen wohl jetzt machen?", doch sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und ihre Zimmergenossin "Herein" rief. Es war die Krankenschwester, die gerade das Mädchen der Zimmernachbarin brachte. "So sie wollen bestimmt auch ihre kleinen sehen, Mrs. Temple?" Abby nickte begeistert. Die Krankenschwester erklärte der Genossin, dass sich um sie eine Aushilfskrankenschwester kümmern würde, da Abby ja zwei Kinder aufeinmal hatte und sie ihr gerne fürs erste zeigen würde, wie sie stillen müsse. Die Zimmergenossin nickte selbstverständlich und schon meinte die Schwester zu Abby: "Dann kommen Sie mal mit, Mrs. Temple!" Abby setzte sich auf und folgte der Schwester unruhig. "Sie sind bestimmt aufgeregt was?" "Ja und wie... mein Mann wollte auch gleich kommen!" und gerade als Abby den Satz beendet hat, kam Connor auch schon mit einem Blumenstrauss um die Ecke. "Ahh Liebling...", begrüßte er sie mit einem langen Kuss. "Hey Schatz!", erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. "Wohin willst du?" "Zu den Kindern..." "Oh darf ich mit?" Abby schaute die Schwester an und diese nickte. "Aber selbstverständlich, sie sind doch der Vater, Mr. Temple." Die beiden lächelten und die Schwester fuhr fort: "Ich würde vorschlagen, geben Sie mir die Blumen und holen Sie sich ihre Kinder. Sie können sich dann in den Raum neben der Stadion setzen... Ich komme dann nach." Abby und Connor lächelten und Connor übergab die Blumen der Krankenschwester, die diese sofort in eine Vase legte und sie auf Abby´s Zimmer brachte. Abby nahm Connor an die Hand und holte ihre Zwillinge. Die beiden setzten sich mit den noch schlafenen Kindern in den besagten Raum.

Doch dort angekommen fing Guiliano an zu schreien. Connor holte ihn raus und erneut hörte er auf. Abby war erleichtert, doch auch Seraphine fing an zu schreien. Abby holte sie aus ihrem Bett und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Doch es half nichts. Sie brüllte immer lauter und Abby versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Connor was soll ich machen?" Connor wusste sich nicht zu helfen, er hatte den kleinen auf dem Arm und wiegte ihn noch etwas. "Ich weiß auch nicht... vielleicht hat sie hunger?" "Aber ich weiß doch nicht, was ich machen soll..." "Versuch es aber mach was, sonst fängt Guiliano auch wieder an!" Abby schob ihr Shirt hoch und holte ihre Brust raus. Sie drückte leicht auf diese und schon lief etwas Milch aus dieser. Sie hielt Seraphine mit dem Mund hin und schon schnappte sie nach dieser und nuckelte leicht. Abby war glücklich und lächelte. "Liebling... sie trinkt!", freute sie sich und plötzlich stand die Krankenschwester im Türrahmen und sagte zufrieden: "Glückwunsch, Mrs. Temple. Sie haben es ja alleine geschafft!" Abby nickte und beobachtete ihre kleine Tochter beim stillen. Connor war stolz auf sie und schaute zu seinem wieder schlafenen Sohn. Einige Minuten war es still, bis Guiliano langsam anfing zu quängeln. "Abby? Ich glaub da hat noch jemand anderes Hunger!", machte Connor auf den kleinen bemerkbar. Die Schwester erklärte, dass Abby am besten die kleinen immer einzeln stillen sollte, sonst würde sie das mehr den je schaffen. Kurz darauf wurde Seraphine auch schon satt und Abby übergab sie an Connor. Dieser half ihr beim Bäuerchen machen und er befolgte jeden Rat der Krankenschwester. Jetzt war Guiliano-Lee mit füttern dran. Dieser war kräftiger dran am saugen. Abby tat es leicht weh, aber hielt es tapfer aus. "Au.. hey zieh nicht so, mein kleiner! Es ist genug für alle da!", ermahnte sie ihn leicht. Connor wog seine Seraphine-Danielle wieder in den Schlaf und legte sie in ihr Bettchen. Nach wenigen Minuten war auch der kleine fertig und machte sein Bäuerchen. Connor schob Abby sein Bettchen hin und sie legte ihn rein. Doch langsam bekam sie auch Hunger. "Ich hab auch Hunger!", meinte sie und hielt sich den Bauch. "Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie jetzt zurück auf ihr Zimmer gehen. Das Frühstück müsste auch gleich kommen!", sagte die Krankenschwester. "Dürfen wir die kleinen mitnehmen", fragte Connor vorsichtig. Die Krankenschwester nickte und schon machten sich die "vier" auf dem Weg zu Abby´s Zimmer.

Dort angekommen sahen sie, wie ihre Zimmergenossin gerade ihre Sachen packte. Sie war schon etwas länger wie Abby auf der Station und konnte heute nach Hause. "Oh du packst schon?", fragte Abby flüsternd, denn alle drei Babies schliefen. "Ja ich will endlich hier raus. War lange genug hier!", sagte die große rothaarige. Sie hieß Cathryn, war gerade mal 24 Jahre als und kam aus Brighton. Sie wurde als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger sei, von ihrem Verlobten im 6. Monat sitzen gelassen und war eigentlich nur zu Besuch bei ihren Eltern in London, als plötzlich die Wehen einsetzten. Eine Woche vor Abby bekam sie dann ein wunderschönes Mädchen namens Juliette zur Welt. Sie freute sich riesig, auch wenn es jetzt hieß, das Kind alleine aufzuziehen. Sie lebte nach dem Motto "Lieber zieh ich das Kind allein auf, als einen Arsch als Mann zu haben". Abby fand ihre Einstellung gut, war aber auch erleichtert, dass sie Connor hatte. Doch nun hieß es Abschied nehmen. Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich herzlich und wünschten sich gegenseitig viel Glück. "Wir bleiben in Kontakt ja?", fragte Abby. "Aber natürlich... würde mich echt freuen!", sagte sie und wandte sich kurz Connor zu: "Und passen Sie schön auf Abby und die kleinen auf ok?" Connor blickte kurz zu ihr und nickte. Abby lächelte und Cathryn flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Lass den bloß nicht gehen..." und kichterte. "Nein ganz bestimmt nicht!", grinste Abby und schaute zu ihm. Er beobachte die kleinen und lächelte herzlich. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Cathryn´s Dad betrat das Zimmer. "Bist du fertig?", fragte er und sie nickte. Beide Frauen umarmten sich noch ein letztes Mal und sie verließ das Zimmer samt ihrem Dad.

Abby setzte sich gerade auf ihr Bett, als es wieder leise klopfte. "Herein?", rief Abby und die Krankenschwester kam mit ihrem Frühstück rein. "Oh danke..", meinte Abby. "Guten Appetit!", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer wieder geschwind. Abby frühstückte erst mal ausgewogen. Sie war fertig vom Vortag und hatte noch nichts richtiges auf. Die kleinen schliefen seelenruhig und Connor lächelte Abby zu. Diese biss gerade in ihr Toastbrot. "Was?", fragte sie und kaute munter weiter. "Ich liebe dich und danke!", sagte er leise. Abby schluckte ihr gekautes runter und antwortete: "Ich dich auch und wofür danke?" Connor stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Naja für die kleinen natürlich und das du mich so glücklich machst, Abby!" Abby lächelte und spitzte die Lippen... Connor grinste und küsste sie sanft. Doch erneut die Tür. "Herein!", riefen beide gleichzeitig und fingen an zu lachen. Und schon betraten Danny und Co. das Zimmer. Sie begrüßten Abby und Connor mit einer Umarmung und Jenny und Sarah wandten sich direkt den Zwillingen zu. "Ohh die sind so klein!", sagte Jenny und lächelte. Abby grinste zurück und nickte und Sarah fügte hinzu: "Und so süß!" und streichelte ihren Bauch. Becker stellte sich hinter ihr und begutachtete die beiden Kinder. Auch er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Abby bemerkte dies und stellte auch fest, dass Sarah einen Ring trug. "Ach ja... glückwunsch! Connor hat mir erzählt, dass ihr verlobt seit!" Beide lächelten und bedankten sich und Abby meinte noch: "Und ich bin froh, dass du nicht Abgetrieben hast, Sarah!" Danny und Jenny schaute sich an und fragten: "Was du bist auch schwanger, Sarah?" Sarah grinste und nickte. Danny verdrehte die Augen und meinte leicht entnervt: "Sagt mal machen wir jetzt einen Kindergarten auf?" Abby lachte und auch die anderen konnten es sich nicht bekneifen. "Was denn? Ist doch so!", sagte Danny und ging auch mal an die Bettchen der kleinen. Er gluckste rein und grinste. "Naja... bei so kleinen Geschöpfen, kann ich euch verstehen." Plötzlich fing Guiliano wieder an zu brüllen und Connor holte ihn raus und übergab ihn Abby. "Psstt... mein kleiner! Ist doch alles gut!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und wenige Minuten war er auch schon still und nuckelte am Daumen. Sie lächelte, denn es sah einfach zu drollig aus. "Und wann heiratet ihr?", wollte Connor jetzt wissen. Sarah schaute Becker an und dieser antwortete: "Naja auf jeden Fall, bevor das Kind auf die Welt kommt." "Sind wir denn auch eingeladen?", witzelte Abby. "Haha.. sehr witzig, Abby! Sicher!" "Oh wie nett... aber erstmal muss ich hier raus kommen und so!" "Ach wir warten schön auf dich und die Kleinen!" Alle lachten und plötzlich klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Sie schauten hin und Abby´s Family trat ein. "So wir müssen auch mal auch jetzt wieder, Abby.", sagte Danny und umarmte sie und auch die anderen verabschiedeten sich mit einer Umarmung von ihr. "Ach und Connor... komm morgen mal im ARC vorbei ok? Lester will was mit dir bereden!", sagte Danny und sie verließen den Raum. Am Nachmittag kam auch Connor´s Family.

Eine Woche später:

Endlich konnte Abby mit den Zwillingen das Krankenhaus verlassen. Sie hatte wie schon damals die Tasche am Vortag gepackt und wartete einfach nur noch auf Connor. Es war schon Vormittags und ihre Visite schon und konnte schon längst nach Hause. Doch im ARC war die Hölle los. Eine Anomalie nach der anderen, die Sarah durch das Artefakt vorher gesagt hatte, erschien auch. Es kam zwar kein Tier aus ihnen, aber umso größer war Gefahr, dass eines durchkommen könnte oder gar ein Mensch durch eine gehen würde. Außerdem wusste man ja nie, ob eine Kreatur raus kommen würde oder nicht. Connor rannte durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses und blieb ruhig vor Abby´s Zimmer stehen. Er schnaufte noch einmal durch und klopfte an. Sie bittete ihn herein zukommen, was er sofort auch tat. "Connor, da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du?" "Sorry Liebling... ich wurde aufgehalten. Du kennst ja Lester!" Abby verdrehte die Augen und lächelte: "Naja ist ja nicht schlimm... ich weiß ja was im ARC zur Zeit los ist. Und du bist ja jetzt wieder da!" "Ja danke... wartest du schon lange?" "Ähmm naja so etwas 2 Stunden!" "Oh was? Sorry!" "Ja wir konnten schon seit 9am nach Hause!" "Dann nehm ich euch mal mit. Die drei Quälgeister warten schon auf euch!" Abby nickte und jeder nahm ein Baby und Connor zusätzlich Abby´s Tasche. Zu Hause angekommen wurden die "vier" beinahe von den drei Dinos überrannt. "Ahhh hi meine Süßen!", stellte Abby den kleinen Giuliano ab und beugte sich zu Rex, Sid und Nancy runter und begrüßte sie mit Streicheleinheiten. Neugierig schauten sie nach, was "das neue" war. Sie beschnuppterten und inspekzierten die kleinen genau. Abby und Connor lächelten. Es sah einfach nur niedlich aus und natürlich waren sie neugierig, was die drei zum Nachwuchs sagen würden.

Connor beugte sich runter und fragte die drei: "Na was ist das?" "Hehe.. ach Liebling... mach ihnen die kleinen doch nicht noch fremder, als sie gerade sind! Das sind Guiliano-Lee und Seraphine-Danielle... ihr drei! Mommy´s und Daddy´s eigene Kinder!" Rex schaute sie verwundert an. "Eigene Kinder?" Rex kannte es nicht. Eigentlich war er immer der Mittelpunkt von Abby und Connor und er akzeptierte schon widerwillig Sid und Nancy. Noch mehr Konkurrenz? Wieso tun die das? Aber nun war es nicht mehr Rückgängig zu machen und Rex akzeptierte genau wie Sid und Nancy den neuen Familienzuwachs. Abby war sichtlich erleichtert, doch schon ging es schon los mit der Unruhe. Beide kleinen fingen kräftig an zu brüllen. Abby und Connor wussten gar nicht wieso, doch schnell wurde klar, dass beide gleichzeitig die windeln voll hatten. Da sie zwei Babies hatten, haben Abby und Connor sich das schon im Krankenhaus geteilt. Also schnappten sie sich jeder eines und gingen aufs Kinderzimmer. Dort wechselten sie die Windeln. Abby von Seraphine und Connor von Giuliano. Was desöfteren mal passiert ist, war dass Guiliano mal machte, während des Wechselns. Genau wie jetzt gerade. "Waaahhh.... Guiliano...!", brüllte Connor plötzlich und Abby erschrak. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie. Doch als sie den Strahl sah, war ihr klar, was passiert war.

Sie grinste und zog Seraphine gerade wieder an. Connor war von oben bis unten voller Urin, hatte es aber schließlich doch geschafft, ihn anzuziehen. Er hob ihn hoch und fragte: "Wollen wir sie etwas schlafen legen oder musst du sie noch füttern?" Abby schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: "Nein sie haben vorhin schon bekommen, also können wir sie gerne hinlegen." "Ok!" Gesagt, Getan. Die beiden legten die kleinen in ihre jeweiligen Bettchen und Seraphine schlief sofort ein, während Guiliano noch ausgewogen Gähnte und dann friedlich einschlief. Abby und Connor waren glücklich und froh, wieder für sich Zeit zu haben. Leise verließen sie das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Dann küssten sie sich und gingen runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Danny und Co. waren immernoch im ARC. Sie kamen einfach nicht weg und als sie dachten, heute passierte nichts aufregendes mehr, ging der Alarm an. "Oh mann... ich will nach Hause!", beschwerte Sarah sich und rannte mit Becker zum Foyer. "Oh toll... gerade wenn man nach Hause will!", meckerte Danny und fragte die Mitarbeiterin: "Und wo ist sie?" Diese antwortete: "In der Royal Albert Hall, Sir!" "Naja dann haben wir wohl kein Frei. Dann mal los. Jenny, Sie rufen Connor an. Sarah? Becker? Ihr kommt mit mir!" Diese nickten und Jenny wählte Connor´s Nummer. Dieser lag gerade mit Abby kuschelnd und knutschend auf der Couch gekauert, als sein Handy klingelte. "Oh nein... wer ist denn das jetzt?", meinte Connor beleidigt und schaute auf sein Handy. "Jenny?", meinte Abby, als sie ihren Namen und die Nummer auf dem Display sah. "Geh mal dran!", meinte sie und schon beantwortete Connor den Anruf: "Ja?" "Connor... komm so schnell du kannst zu Royal Albert Hall!" "Wieso? Was ist passiert?" "Eine neue Anomalie." "Oh was jetzt? Aber.. ich!" "Sofort Connor! Das ist ein Befehl!" "Aber Jenny..", sagte er und schaute zu Abby, doch diese nickte stumm. "Nun gut ich bin unterwegs!" "Wir treffen uns dort!", sagte Jenny und beide legten auf. "Eine neue Anomalie?", fragte Abby und Connor nickte. "Ach das wird schon. Vielleicht habt ihr wie die letzten Tage wieder so ein Glück und es kommen keine Viehcher raus.", lächelte sie. Connor wusste zu schätzen, dass Abby ihn aufmuntern wollte. Doch nun da er Familie hatte, dachte er auch an die Gefahr dieses Jobs. "Nun gut... vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich muss jetzt los!", sagte er und stand auf. Abby schaute ihm hinterher und er kam erneut ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich komm nachher wieder!" "Wir warten hier auf dich." Connor lächelte, gab ihr einen Kuss den sie erwiderte und winkte ihr ein letztes Mal. "Komm wieder heile Heim, Liebling!", sagte Abby leise und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Die anderen kamen gerade an der Halle an, als Connor gerade hubte. "Hey, hier bin ich!", sagte Connor und rannte zu den anderen. "Gut Connor...", stellte Danny fest und meinte: "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was uns erwartet oder?" Becker ging mit zwei seiner Männer vor und gab Feuerschutz. Die betraten die Halle die riesig war. Doch das einzige was leuchtete war die Anomalie. Es war stockduster. Dann machte den Vorschlag, dass sie sich doch trennen sollten. So gingen Becker und Sarah in eine Richtung, Connor mit einem von Becker´s Männern, Jenny mit einem von ihnen und Danny aim Alleingang. Connor durchsuchte mit Soldat Maximillian Scott, den Keller. Ein junger Eilitesoldat aus Hampton. Gerade ma 29 Jahre alt und gut aussehend. Braun gelockte Haare, grüne Augen und ein kleines Ziegenbärtchen, als Detail in seinem Gesicht. Seine Ausbildung absolvierte er bei der British Army und war dort bester Absolvent. Connor suchte die Wände ab und fand schließlich den Hauptschalter des Lichtes. "Ahh ich hab den Lichtschalter gefunden!", meinte er stolz und legte den Schalter um. Plötzlich ein Zischen und die Halle war hell erleuchtet. Danny war gerade in der Mitte des Saals. Becker und Sarah in der Oberen Reihe und Jenny mit ihrem Soldaten, als sie die Anomalie direkt neben der grossen Orgel aufleuchtete. Alle waren begeistert, als sie plötzlich ein leichtes Knurren wahrnahmen. Danny war unsicher und rief die anderen zu sich... die auch ohne zu zögern den Weg zu ihm fanden. Connor und Max kamen auch endlich in der Halle an. "Ey ich hab das Licht gefunden!", rief er stolz. "Psshhhhtttt!", meinte Danny und wieder dieses Knurren. Connor lehnte sich zu Max und meinte: "Naja ein bisschen Dankbarkeit wäre auch ganz nett...!", dieser lächelte und nickte. Danny und Co. schauten und erschraken, als sie einen Dino hinter den beiden Männern entdeckten. Connor hörte nun auch das Knurren und drehte sich mit Max schnell um. Sie waren wie erstarrt. Doch Max zögerte nicht lange und schoss drauf los. Schüsse und Schreie des Dinos hallten durch die Halle. "Nein nicht..", rief Danny und Becker stellte den Befehl: "FEUER EINSTELLEN, Max!" Doch zu spät. Leblos fiel der Dino zu Boden. Danny und die anderen kamen angerannt und Becker schimpfte den jungen an: "Sag mal spinnst du? Was geht in deiner Matschbirne eigentlich vor?" Max wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Es war nun mal ein Befehl und er wollte Connor beschützen.

In der Hinsicht hatte er Recht. Becker hatte seinen Männern aufgetragen, auf alles schiessen, was gefährlich sein konnte. "Naja, gut gemacht, Soldat!", lobt er ihn schließlich und Max salutierte vor seinem Captain. Danny beugte sich zum Dino runter und fragte Connor aus: "Connor, was ist das?!" Auch Connor beugte sich runter und schaute sich das tote Tier an. "Naja auf dem ersten Blick sieht es für micht aus, als wäre es ein Agnosphitys. Was ich von ihm weiß ist, er ist ein typischer Fleischfresser, lebte im späten Obertrias Englands also vor 211-218 Millionen von Jahren und gehörte der Gruppe der Theropoda an." "Ein Fleischfresser?", sagte Sarah ängstlich, doch als Connor gerade anfangen wollte sie zu beruhigen, hörten alle wieder ein Knurren. Und nicht nur eines, nein gleich mehrere! "Was war das?", wollte Jenny wissen und alle stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Sie waren auf der Hut, bis sie sahen, dass mindestens 30 Tiere aus jede Ecke kamen. "Oh mein Gott... das sind ja eine Menge!", stellte Danny fest. Sie mussten wohl die Schüsse gehört haben, die Max abgeschossen hat und auch das getötete Tier, was zu Boden lag, ließ sie wissen, dass sie einen neuen Feind hatten, nämlich das Team.  
"Danny was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sarah besorgt. Sie dachte gerade an ihr ungeborenes Kind. Becker stellte sich vor ihr und beschützte sie. Die kleinen Raptoren kamen immer näher auf sie zu. "Wenn ich bis 3 gezählt hab, verteilt ihr euch in alle Möglichen Richtungen und Becker? Sarah? Auch ihr lauft in verschiedene Richtungen!", flüsterte Danny in die Runde. "Quinn spinnst du? Ich lass Sarah nicht alleine gehen!" "Du muss, Becker! Sonst passiert ihr was! Also.... 1...!" "Danny... ich kann sie nicht alleine gehen lassen!" "2...." "David ist schon gut... ich werde das schaffen... versprochen!", beruhigte Sarah ihn. Doch er war skeptisch, aber schon rief Danny laut die "3" aus und alle rannten so schnell sie konnten. Natürlich griffen die Dinosaurier sofort an. Sie sprinteten in kleinen Gruppen hinter dem Team her.

Abby war gerade mit den Zwillingen beschäftigt. Sie stillte gerade Seraphine und Guiliano lag neben sie und umwickelte mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen Abby´s Zeigefinger. Er lächelte leicht und öffnete ab und zu mal Augen. Abby musste mit ihm Lächeln und setzte ihre Babysprache auf. Langsam wurde es immer später und nach dem Füttern machte Abby die kleinen bettbereit. Gegen Frühabends war Connor immernoch nicht zu Hause aufgetaucht. Langsam machte Abby sich Sorgen. Connor war noch nie über 8 Stunden bei einem Anomalieneisatz, außer wo er mit den anderen in dem Haus gefangen war. Nur Abby konnte jetzt nichts mehr machen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf die Suche nach ihm machen, da sie jetzt zwei kleine Kinder in ihren Bettchen schlafen liegen hatte. Also setzte sie sich erneut auf die Couch und wartete auf Connor.  
Dieser lief schon mit den anderen über 2 Stunden durch die ganze Halle. Er und die anderen konnten nicht mehr. Plötzlich stießen er und Sarah kurz vor der Anomalie zusammen und fielen um. "Auuaa...", stöhnte Sarah lauter. "Autsch!", rief Connor. Doch plötzlich sahen die beiden, dass Becker, Danny und die zwei Männer in Gefahr waren. Sarah war verzweifelt. Zwar konnten Becker und seine Männer auf die Kreaturen einschiessen, doch nach einigen Monitionen waren die Patronen leer und die vier waren schutzlos ausgeliefert. "Connor tu doch was!", brüllte Sarah. Connor überlegte kurz und sah eine Eisenstange. "Hey... kommt her!", rief er und klopfte gegen den Boden...  
Dies lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Dinos auf Connor und Sarah. Beide standen wie erstarrt da. "Mach weiter, dann kommen sie her!", sagte Sarah und Connor haute weiterhin auf dem Boden. Lautes Schallen erhallte. Leise schlichen die noch restlichen Dinos zu den beiden.

Connor schaute zur Anomalie. "Connor? Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sarah ungeduldig, als sie sah, dass es bald keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als zu rennen. Connor schaute zu Danny und nickte. Dieser wusste sofort, was er vor hatte und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. "Komm mit, Sarah!", sagte Connor, nahm sie an die Hand und zog sie durch die Anomalie. "Connor nicht!", schrie Danny. Doch zu spät. Die Herde von Agnosphitys lief hinter ihnen her und die Anomalie verschloss sich gerade, als Becker auf sie zu rannte. "SARAH!!!", schrie er und sankt zu Boden. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine geliebte Sarah nun weg war. In einer Anomalie verschwunden, wo er und sie nicht wussten, wohin sie diese führte oder sie nicht wissen, wann und wo sich die nächste Anomalie öffnen würde. Er ballte seine Fäuste zusammen und schlug auf dem Boden ein. "Warum hat Connor sie mitgenommen?" Danny beugte sich zu ihm runter und meinte: "Weil sie sonst jetzt zu Hackfleisch zerfetzt worden wäre, Becker! Ihr und Connor wird es gut gehen..." Jenny war geschockt und konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war. Nun hieß es, dass sie zu Abby fahren musste und es ihr erklären musste. Sie konnte nicht anders, auch wenn es ihr jetzt besonders schwer fiel, weil es Connor´s kleine Familie war, denen sie sagen musste, dass ihr Daddy eventuell nicht mehr heim kehren wird. "Ich mach mich auf dem Weg zu Abby. Sie muss es schließlich erfahren. Fahrt nach Hause... ok?" Danny half Becker hoch und die Männer stützten ihren "Boss" ab und brachten ihn ins Auto. Jenny fuhr mit ihrem Auto zu Abby und dort angekommen, klopfte sie an.

Abby hörte das Klopfen und lächelte. Das war wohl Connor, aber wieso klopfte er. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine Überraschung für sie parat und wollte nicht die Tür öffnen. "Oh Connor. Wieso schließt du denn nicht die...!", grinste sie und öffnete die Tür und schaute verwundert: "Jenny? Was machst du denn hier?" "Abby? Kann ich reinkommen?" Abby entnahm aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas passiert sein muss und nickte. Jenny betrat das Haus und ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer. "Abby setz dich lieber!" "Was wieso? Was ist denn? Ist was mit Connor?" Jenny setzte sich neben sie und nickte stumm. Abby war geschockt und hakte nach: "Was ist denn los?" "Naja wie soll ich erklären?" Abby befurchtete das schlimmste und fragte: "Ist er etwa...tot?" Jenny schüttelte schnell den Kopf und meinte: "Um Gotteswillen, nein Abby..." "Was ist denn dann?" "Er und Sarah mussten sich vor einer Herde von Agnosphitys retten und liefen in die vorhandene Anomalie." "Ist sie noch da?" "Nein... leider nicht. Und wir wissen momentan auch nicht, wo die beiden sein könnten." Abby war schockiert. Ihr Ehemann und eine gute Freundin waren spurlos verschwunden und keiner wusste wohin oder wie es ihnen ging. Jenny versuchte sie zu beruhigen und sagte: "Aber keine Angst, wir werden alles mögliche in unserer Macht tun, damit wir die beiden finden. Kümmer du dich erstmal um deine Kleinen und ich bring ich dir wieder nach Hause, ok?" Abby nickte stumm und ließ eine Träne aus ihren Augen entweichen!

**A little bit stranded-fatal kiss**

Abby hielt ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück. Sie lehnte sich an Jenny´s Schulter an und weinte um Connor und den Verlust von Sarah. Jenny tröstete sie, indem sie ihre Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und sie streichelte. "Ist schon gut... Abby! Ich muss jetzt auch los und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht eher ruhen werde, bis ich die beiden zurückgeholt habe!", sagte sie und schaute ihr in die Augen. Abby wischte sich die Tränen weg und hörte plötzlich die Zwillinge schreien. Sie schaute hoch und Jenny meinte: "Geh schon hoch, sie brauchen dich jetzt!" Abby setzte ein Lächeln auf und nickte. Jenny stand gemeinsam mit ihr auf und nickte zurück. "Ich werde dann jetzt mal los, schau nach deinen Kleinen. Sie brauchen dich jetzt!", sagte sie und ging zur Tür und verließ das Haus. Abby hingegen beeilte sich zu ihren schreienden Babies.  
Becker, Danny und der Rest versuchten schon alles , um eine neue Anomalie zu finden, doch scheiterten vergeblich. Becker war am Boden zerstört, immerhin hatte Sarah sein Baby in sich und wer wusste schon, wo sie mit Connor ist. Er war in Gedanken versunken, wie er und Sarah sich in der Bar unterhalten hatten, er sie auf Abby´s und Connor´s Hochzeit das erste Mal geküsst hat und schließlich sein erstes Mal mit ihr. Bei diesen Gedanken lächelte er, doch ihm schossen auch Tränen in die Augen. Danny schaute zu ihm rüber und ging auf ihn zu. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und meinte beruhigend: "Hey... wir werden sie schon wieder zurückbringen." Becker erschrak, gluckste zu ihm rüber und nickte. "Danke Danny!", sagte er leise und Danny erwiderte: "Komm wir gehen erstmal zurück zum ARC, damit wir wissen, ob sich eine neue Anomalie öffnet oder nicht!" Beide Männer nickten und gingen Richtung Ausgang.

Währenddessen bei Connor und Sarah:

Glücklicherweise konnten sie die Raptoren abhängen, indem er sie in eine Kleine Höhle zog. Beide waren ziemlich außer Atem. Sarah hatte Angst um das Baby. Aber erstmal zählte für beide, dass sie wohlauf waren. "Sarah? Bist du ok?", sagte Connor schnaufend. Sarah nickte und ließ sich zu Boden senken. Auch Connor tat ihr gleich und ließ sich sinken. Er schaute tiefer in die Höhle, die ziemlich dunkel war. "Denkst du, wir sind hier in Sicherheit, Connor?", fragte Sarah flüsternd. "Fürs erste schon, denke ich." "Denkst du?" "Ja.. also ich denke, dass wir fürs erste sicher sind. Es kann sich ja noch ändern. Was ich nicht hoffe!" "Nun gut... weil ich kann nicht mehr und Angst habe ich auch." Plötzlich lachte Connor herzhaft und Sarah verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Wieso lachst du denn jetzt?" "Hmm naja... ziemlich witzig ist es ja schon..." "WAS? Das wir hier festsitzen? Connor die Anomalie hat sich geschlossen. David und Abby machen sich bestimmt Sorgen um uns." Connor hatte gar nicht mehr dran gedacht, bis Sarah Abby´s Namen erwähnte. "Abby", dachte er laut. "Abby und die Zwillinge... oh nein!" "Con, verfall jetzt nicht in Panik. Wir werden schon wieder hier raus kommen... und du wirst die drei schon wieder sehen!" "Sarah du verstehst das nicht. Ich hab sie jetzt im Stich gelassen. Sie ist auf sich allein gestellt. Ich hab ihr immer versprochen, dass ich sie niemals alleine lassen werde, egal was passiert. Und wer weiß, wann wir hier raus kommen. Es kann sofort oder in ein paar Wochen wenn nicht sogar Jahren sein." "Wirklich?" "Ja... leider!" "Das heißt, ich werde mein Baby eventuell hier bekommen, ohne David?" "Wenn wir Pech haben ja!"  
Sarah mochte den Gedanken gar nicht. Gerade waren sie und Becker einverstanden, dass Baby zu bekommen und nun sollte sie die Schwangerschaft und Geburt vielleicht alleine durchstehen? Doch Connor brachte sie auf andere Gedanken, da er sich selbst etwas ablenken wollte. Er schaute nach, ob die Luft rein wäre und als er feststellte, dass es dies war, meinte er zu ihr: "Komm Sarah... die Luft ist rein... wir müssen nach einer Anomalie suchen." Sarah stand auf und hielt sich dicht an Connor. "Na los, gehen wir!", sagte sie und die beiden gingen los.

Wieder zurück bei Abby:

Sie meisterte die Zwillinge mit Bravour. Beide schliefen wieder friedlich und sie konnte leise das Zimmer verlassen. Sie ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Abby konnte nicht glauben, dass Connor diesen Abend nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Es war stille und sie brauchte diese Ruhe. Wenn sie die Kinder nicht hätte, dann würde sie jetzt sofort zum ARC fahren und bei der Suche nach ihrem Mann und ihrer Freundin helfen. Nur das ginge jetzt nicht mehr, weil sie konnte ja schlecht die Zwillinge alleine lassen. Doch auch nur hier rumsitzen und warten, konnte sie nicht, also schnappte sie sich ihr Handy und rief Danny an. "Ja, hier Quinn?", meldelte er sich. "Danny? Ich bins Abby!" "Hey Abby... du hast es also schon gehört?" "Ja Jenny war hier! Wisst ihr schon neues?" "Leider nein. Wir sind gerade im ARC angekommen und müssen jetzt wohl oder übelst warten, bis sich eine neue Anomalie öffnet und dann müssen wir hoffen, dass es die gleiche Epoche ist, in der Connor und Sarah sich befinden!" "OH verstehe... Wie geht es Becker?" "Hmm... nicht sehr besonders. Natürlich vermisst er Sarah sehr. Wie geht es dir?" "Naja auch nicht sehr gut. Besonders, weil ich mit den Zwillingen alleine bin." "Stimmt, die Zwillinge...oh Abby tut mir leid!"

Abby fing an zu weinen und Danny wollte ihr so gerne helfen, doch leider konnte er nicht mehr machen, als nur zu warten. "Hey... Kleines. Ich verspreche dir vom ganzen Herzen, ich werde ihn dir zurück bringen ja?" "Danke *schlurz* Danny! Du bist ein Schatz... und bitte beeil dich!" "Werde ich tun... versprochen! Leg dich was hin und versuch zu schlafen!" "Anderes bleibt mir nicht übrig, nur wenn was ist..." "...Dann melde ich mich!" "Danke! Gute Nacht!" "Nacht Kleines. Schlaf gut!", meinte er und beide legten gleichzeitig auf. Doch anstatt zu Bett zu gehen, weinte Abby stärker. Sie kauerte sich auf der Couch zusammen und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie wusste, dass Connor nichts dafür konnte, aber momentan fühlte sie sich allein gelassen. Aber es war ihr auch lieber, dass Connor sich durch die Anomalie gerettet hat, als zerfleischt zu werden. Für den Augenblick konnte sie nichts tun, also schlief sie unter Tränen sorgfältig ein.

Im ARC:

Jenny kam gerade im ARC an und ging ins Foyer. Danny war in der Zwischenzeit bei Becker und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. "Hey, weißt du was?" "Hm?" "Das beste wäre, wenn du dich auf dem Weg zu Abby machen würdest." "Und wieso ist dies das beste, Quinn?" "Ich mein, sie vermisst Connor und du Sarah und sie hat die Zwillinge da und ist auf sich allein gestellt. Also wäre das die perfekte Ablenkung für euch beide." "Ich will aber nicht zu ihr. Auch wenn das eine gute Idee sein soll. Ich will da sein, wenn eine Anomalie erscheint." "Du weißt, dass es dauern kann!" Jenny betrat gerade das Büro, wo Danny und Becker waren und lauschte das Gespräch mit. "Ja aber trotzdem... Ich will da sein, wenn ich Sarah wieder finden kann!", sagte er und starrte runter auf den ADD, doch plötzlich griff Jenny ins Wort ein: "Danny hat Recht, Becker! Abby geht es sehr schlecht und Ihnen nicht besser. Vielleicht tut Ihnen beiden eine Ablenkung gut!" Becker schaute zu Jenny rüber, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Danny. Dieser nickte einfach nur.

"Nun gut...ich geh zur ihr, aber wenn sich irgendetwas tut, ruft mich sofort an ok?", entgegnete er den beiden und diese stimmten mit einem Nicken zu. "Lenkt euch mit quatschen ab...", rief Danny hinterher, als David sich schon auf dem Weg gemacht hatte. Er stieg in sein Auto und fuhr los.

Bei Connor und Sarah:

Sie liefen schon seit Stunden rum und haben noch keine einzige Anomalie entdeckt. Doch allmählig wurden sie durstig und sahen plötzlich einen kleinen Fluss. "Schau da, Connor... Wasser!", machte Sarah ihn auf diesen aufmerksam. Connor schaute und nickte. "Komm lass und was trinken gehen, Sarah.", sagte er und zog sie leicht hinter sich her. Am Fluss angekommen hockten beide sich hin und schüppten mit den Händen das Wasser und tranken es. Connor schüttete sich etwas übers Gesicht und Sarahtat ihm gleich, nur nicht so übertrieben. Sie rieb sich das Gesicht zur Abkühlung ein.

"Oh tut das gut...", lachte Connor und Sarah nickte. Doch plötzlich ein Knurren. Connor und Sarah blieben ruhig und Sarah fragte: "Was war das?". Connor wusste sich keine Antwort und lauschte wieder. Erneut dieses Knurren. Connor schaute aufs Wasser und sah plötzlich zwei Augen erausragen. Er schaute genauer hin und warnte sofort Sarah: "Sarah weg vom Wasser schnell!" Sarah schaute zum Wasser und entfernte sich blitzartig von diesem. Doch die Kreatur hatte Connor´s Warnung auch verfolgt und sprang aus dem Wasser. Beide erschraken, konnten sich aber doch in letzter Sekunde retten. Die Kreatur zog sich ins Wasser zurück und warf beiden einen bösen Blich zu. Sie atmeten schwer und blieben ruhig sitzen, als Sarah wissen wollte: "Was war das Connor?" Connor hatte sich immernoch nicht beruhigt und antwortete: "So wie es aussah, war das ein Ichthyosaurus. Er lebte auch in dieser Zeit hier. Nachfahren der Echse. Sie leben zwar wie Fische im Wasser, auch das Leichen findet dortstatt, doch zum Atmen müssen sie an die Oberfläche. Eigentlich ernährt er sich nur von kleinen Fischen und Echsen." "Wieso hat er uns dann angegriffen?" Connor überlegte und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass dies ein weibchen sein müsste, die eigentlich nur ihre Eier, bzw. Kinder beschützen wollen würde.

Jetzt verstand Sarah auch die Reaktion und nahm Rücksicht. "Wir sollten weiter gehen!", meinte sie und stand auf. Sie reichte Connor die Hand und half ihm hoch. "Ja du hast Recht. Vielleicht finden wir bald eine Anomalie. Es wird bald dunkel." "Und wenn nicht?" "Dann suchen wir uns ein Versteck... wo wir übernachten können!", sagte er optimistisch. Sarah lächelte leicht und nickte. So konnten beide weiter gehen, um eine Anomalie zu suchen.

Und wir zappen zurück zu David und Abby:

David war gerade am Haus angekommen und klingelte an. Abby wurde aber nicht wach, also klopfte und klingelte er ein weiteres Mal. Doch immernoch keine Reaktion. "Abby? Bist du da?" Langsam wachte Abby vom Klopfen auf und schaute auf die Uhr. "Was so spät? Wer kann das denn sein?" Sie stand auf und reckelte sich. Dann blieb sie an der Tür stehen und fragte: "Wer ist da?" "Ich bins Becker." "Becker?",fragte sie sich und schloss die Tür auf. "Hi." "Hi was machst du denn hier?" "Dich besuchen... darf ich reinkommen?" Abby nickte und trat ein Stück zur Seite, so dass er das Haus betreten konnte. Sie schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und fragte ihn: "Willst du was trinken?" "Ja gern." "Und was?" "Hast du ein Bier?" "Ja klar... setz dich schonmal ins Wohnzimmer!" "Ok!", gesagt getan. Becker gesellte sich ins Wohnzimmer, während Abby zwei Bier aufmachte. Sie kam mit denen in der Hand zurück und übergab ihm seins. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihm und fragte: "Und wieso wolltest du mich besuchen?" "Hmm... naja ich hab mir gedacht. Du bist allein und vermisst Connor und ichbin allein und vermisst Sarah. Wir beide brauchen Ablenkung." "Oh das ist echt lieb von dir... auch wenn wir uns nicht wirklich ausstehen können!" "Stimmt schon, aber in der Zeit müssen wir halt zusammen halten oder?" "Yep... richtig. Ich hoffe ihnen geht es...", doch plötzlich wurde sie mitten im Satz vom Brüllen eines der Zwillige wach. "Oh entschuldige mich mal bitte kurz!" "Ok."

Abby stellte ihr Bier ab und ging schnell hoch ins Kinderzimmer. Die kleine Seraphine-Danielle brüllte, weil ihre Windeln voll waren. Also wechselte Abby schnell diese und beruhigte sie. Sie setzte sich mit ihr auf den Schaukelstuhl und wippte hin und her. Dabei summte sie leise. Becker war es leid alleine unten zu warten. Also folgte er nach kurzer Zeit ihr und gluckste ins Kinderzimmer. Er lächelte, als er Abby so da sitzen sah. Sofort stellte er sich Sarah vor. Wie es werden würde, wenn sie und er das Kind haben werden und sie so da sitzen würde und das Baby beruhigen würde. Dieser Gedanke war nur zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
Doch plötzlich fing auch Guiliano-Lee an zu schreien und seine Gedanken verflogen. Abby schien überfordert und wollte die kleine gerade wieder in ihr Bettchen legen, doch auch sie fing an zu schreien.

Becker lächelte und dachte sich, dass Abby vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. "Becker? Kannst du mal hoch kommen?", rief sie, doch schon kam er ins Zimmer rein. "Du brauchst doch nicht so schreien. Ich bin ja schon da!" "Oh, dass ging aber schnell. Könntest du mal die Kleine halten?" "Ja sicher.", meinte er und nahm ihr Sera ab. Sofort war sie still. Sie war in starke Männerarme, genau wie bei Connor. Guiliano hingegen brüllte noch wie am Spieß, doch es war der Hunger der ihn quälte. Abby nahm ihn aus seinem Bettchen und ging mit ihm zum Schaukelstuhl, um ihn zu stillen. Sie holte ihre Brust raus und fütterte ihn. Becker war stolz, dass er ein kleines Wesen ruhig bekommen hatte. Das war schonmal eine gute Vorraussetzung fürs Vater werden. Er drehte sich zu Abby und sah, dass sie gerade am stillen war. Ihm war es sichtlich peinlich und lief rot an. "Oh sorry Abby..." Abby lächelte und meinte: "Ist doch nicht schlimm. Du wirst es bald bei Sarah auch sehen." "Ja aber sie ist meine Verlobte, bis dahin meine Frau. Das ist normal... du hingegen bist nur eine Freundin!" "Ach was ich hab kein Problem damit und danke!" "Danke wofür?" "Das du hier bist und Seraphine ruhig gestellt hast!" Er schaute zu ihr runter und lächelte: "Ja sie scheint mich echt zu mögen!" "Sie schläft relativ schnell bei Männern ein!", lachte Abby und Becker fügte hinzu: "Ja sie ist aber auch hübsch... die Männer werden ihr bestimmt zu Füßen liegen." "Naja wenn sie an Daddy vorbei kommen!" "Oh das wird schwer!". Beide lachten herzhaft, aber auch so leise, dass sie die Babies, die gerade eingeschlafen waren, nicht wieder wecken würden.

Becker legte die kleine in ihr Bettchen und Abby den kleinen genauso. Dann verließen sie leise das Zimmer und gingen runter ins Wohnzimmer. Es war schon spät, doch irgendwie konnten beide eh nicht schlafen, also tranken sie noch ein paar Bier. Als das letzte Bier ausging, fragte Abby ihn, ob er noch ein Glas Weinbrand, da es das einzige Getränk ist, was sie noch da hatten. Natürlich war Becker einverstanden und so brachte sie ihm ein halbes Glas voll Weinbrand.

Noch einmal zurück zu Sarah und Connor:

Es war schon dunkel geworden und leider fanden sie keine weitere Anomalie mehr. Also haben sie es sich auf einem kleinen Hügel in einer Höhle gemütlich gemacht. Sarah hatte Feuerholz gesammelt und Connor große Bretter zum verschließen des Eingangs. Trotzallem musste er wegen dem Feuer einen kleinen Spalt des Eingangs offen lassen. Die beiden saßen vor dem Feuer und hielten die Fische, die Connor während des Marsches geschafft hatte zu fangen über diesem. Sie waren am verhungern und freuten sich umso mehr aufs Abendessen.

"Was denkst du machen, Abby und Becker gerade?", fragte Connor während des Wartens. "Hmm... ich weiß nicht. Ich denke mal uns vermissen. Was meinst du?" "Ich denke, Abby wird im Kinderzimmer sitzen, auf die kleinen achten und weinen." "Weil du nicht da bist?" "Yep. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, dass ich sie niemals alleine lassen werde." "Das hast du nicht. Du bist ja noch da!" "Ja aber nicht bei ihr!" "Aber das ist doch egal. Du hast mich und dich selbst gerettet. Besser als wenn du zerfleischt worden und tot wärst. Dann hättest du sie im Stich gelassen. So ist doch alles gut, dass du dich selbst gerettet hast und natürlich mich." "Stimmt auch wieder! Aber trotzdem fühl ich mich mies." "Solltest du nicht. Denk einfach, dass sie auf dich wartet und dass es ihr und den Babies gut geht! Und ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken!" "Ist doch kein Problem. Ich hoffe David denkt an mich!" "Wird er schon. Wenn er und der Rest nicht schon nach uns sucht." "Yep, du hast Recht. Werden sie bestimmt!"  
Endlich war der Fisch fertig zubereitet und die beiden aßen diesen gemütlich. Doch plötzlich fiel in Connor Blickwinkel ein leichtes Blinken. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu diesem und traute seinen Augen nicht. Er schluckte sein Gekautes runter und wendete sich an Sarah: "Sarah sieh mal..." Auch Sarah erhaschte nun das Blinken und traute ihren Augen nicht. "Eine Ano- ... Ano- ...!" "Ja eine Anomalie!", freute Connor sich. Sarah grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Komm schon, wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor sie sich schließt. Sofort packten beide ihre Sachen zusammen, löschten das Feuer und machten sich auf dem Weg.

Und schließlich ein letztes Mal zu Abby und David:

Beide waren ziemlich angetrunken, wenn David nicht sogar mehr. Sie hatten schon das zweite Glas Weinbrand und Abby legte Baladenmusik auf. Eigentlich gar nicht ihr und sein Geschmack, aber dazu konnte man sich echt gut unterhalten. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten, was alles schon, bei ihrem Job passiert ist. Wie sie gemeinsam den Dragorex jagten und verarzteten. Dann über David´s und Sarah´s erstes Date. Becker schwärmte von seiner Sarah. Er liebte sie wirklich abgöttisch. Aber auch Abby konnte nicht anders und schwärmte von Connor. Natürlich erzählte sie ihm alles von Anfang an. Wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, Connor sie immer beschützte, er was mit Caroline hatte, wo sie nicht hellauf begeistert von war, wie sie von den Merkreaturen entführt wurde, bis hin zum "Ich liebe dich"- auf der anderen Seite, Caroline Rex entführt hatte, sich herausstellte, dass sie mit Leek unter einer Decke steckte, sie aber nichts wusste bis zum Tod von Kollegen Stephen.

Becker hörte ihr aufrichtig zu und fand es sehr interessant, aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu hören. Als sie aufhörte zu erzählen, lächelte er nur und meinte: "Wow.. ist ja echt viel passiert in diesem Job was?" "Oh ja.. wir haben schon viele Leute verloren. Aber es sind ja immer wieder nette dazu gekommen!", lächelte sie ihn an. Auch er gab ein Lächeln zurück. Doch plötzlich hörte man im Hintergrund den Song: "Endless Love ~ von Mariah Carey" spielen und Becker stand auf. "Darf ich um einen Tanz bitten?" Abby war verunsichert, willigte aber dann mit einem Nicken ein. Sie nahm seine Hand und beide gingen in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Abby schob den Tisch etwas bei Seite und beide fassten sich an die Hände und tanzten.

Ein Stehblues machte die Nacht irgendwie perfekt. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und lächelten. "Du bist eine tolle Frau, Abbigal!" "Und du ein begehrtenswerter Tänzer, Becker!" "Nenn mich doch auch David." "Ok... David!", ein breites Grinsen überkam aus beiden Mündern. Beide drehten sich und lachten. Abby schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Tailie und beide bewegten sich weiter. Sie atmete seinen Duft ein und aus. Er roch herrlich, fast wie Connor. Sein Aftershave roch nicht zu süß und auch nicht zu stark, genau richtig. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und hielt die Nase an seinen Hals.  
"Was machst du da?", fragte er verwundert. "Nichts... es ist nur, du riechst so gut!" "Oh danke!" Abby schaute zu ihm hoch und er zu ihr runter. Beide Blicke trafen sich. Irgendwas war anders. Es war nicht das selbe.

Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. "Weißt du was?", flüsterte David. "Nein was denn?", hauchte sie zurück. "Ich geb hier für einfach Mal dem Alkohol die Schuld!", lächelte er frech. Abby verstand nicht und fragte: "Wofür?" "Wirst du sehen!", sagte er und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Abby riss die Augen auf, gab sich dann aber dem Kuss hin. Sie legte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken und beide küssten sich innig. Dann zog er sie zurück auf die Couch und ließ sich fallen. Sie hockte sich auf ihn und beide ließen sich nicht los. Doch plötzlich merkten beide, was sie hier gerade taten und wussten dass es nicht richtig war. Und auch Becker´s Handy ging los. Abby setzte sich neben ihn und hielt sich die Hand auf die Stirn. Becker beantwortete den Anruf: "Ja?" "Becker?" "Ja Danny?" "Eine neue Anomalie!" "Oh mist... kannst du mich abholen?" "Wieso?" "Ich hab was getrunken!" "Oh ok.. ich bin dann gleich bei euch!" "Ok danke, bis gleich!", sagte er und legte auf. Abby machte sich Vorwürfe. Was hatte sie gerade mit ihm getan. Klar es war nur ein Kuss, aber ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft. "Abby?", holte er sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Hm?" "Danny holt mich jetzt ab. Der ADD hat eine neue Anomalie geortet." "Ohh gut... wo ist sie?" "Ich weiß nicht..." Die Stimmung war angespannt. Beide wussten nicht mit ihren Gefühlen umzugehen. Es war ja nur ein Kuss. Ein Fehlerkuss, ein Alkoholkuss. Er hatte keine Bedeutung. Schließlich liebten sie ihre Partner und wollte sie auch auf keinen Fall erschrecken bzw. verlieren.

"Das bleibt unser Geheimnis oder?", wollte Becker wissen. "Ja bleibt es!" "Ok... danke!" "Ist schon gut!" Plötzlich ein Hupen von draußen. "Das wird Danny sein. Ich muss los." Beide standen auf und Abby brachte ihn zur Tür. "Es war ein schöner Abend bzw. eine wunderschöne Nacht.", sagte er grinsend. "Ja das war es und danke nochmals!" "Kein Problem und ich bringe dir deinen Connor jetzt nach Hause." Abby lächtelte und wusste nicht, was über sie gekommen war, als sie ihm ein letztes Mal in die Arme sprang und ihn küsste. Wieder so ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, fast magisch. Beide lösten sich voneinander und David meinte: "Ich muss jetzt los!" "Tut-... tut mir leid!" "Schon ok... danke!" "Bring mir meinen Mann zurück, David!" Dieser verließ das Haus und rannte leicht torkelnt zum Auto. "Mach ich!", rief er ein letztes Mal und stieg ein. Abby schloss die Tür hinter sich und lächelte. Nicht nur, weil sie Becker geküsst hatte, nein weil vielleicht nachher ihr Mann wieder zur Tür reinkommen könnte. Also setzte sie sich erneut ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf ihn.

**Coming home again**

Sarah und Connor kamen fast bei der Anomalie an. "Komm schneller Sarah, sonst verschwindet sie vielleicht.", machte Connor sie aufmerksam und schon legte sie eine Zahn zu und lief an Connor vorbei. Doch sie blieb ängstlich vor der Anomalie stehen und wartete auf ihn. Dieser kam angelaufen und schnaufte ausführlich. "Was ist denn?" "Denkst du, die führt uns in unserer Welt zurück?", sagte sie und starrte auf das flackende Licht. Auch Connor blickte einen kurzen Augenblick auf Anomalie und sagte: "Es bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das rauszufinden." "Durchgehen?" "Durchgehen!" Sarah schaute zu ihm rüber und nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und fragte: "Bereit?" "Eigentlich nicht.. aber ich vertraue dir mal!" "Oh wie nett...! Dann mal los!", sagte er und zog sie mit sich.  
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, waren sie nicht wie erwartet in der Realität, sondern in einer neuen Epoche. Natürlich waren sie enttäuscht. Sie hatten sich soo gefreut, dass es vielleicht geklappt hätte. "Wo sind wir?", wollte sie wissen. Connor schaute sich um und wusste nicht genau in welcher Epoche sie waren. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht, Sarah." Sarah schaute in panisch an. "Wie du weißt es nicht?" "Naja ich hab nicht die nötige Ausrüstung, um genau bestimmen zu können, welche Epoche das hier ist. Entweder muss ich eine Kreatur von hier sehen, um es rauszufinden oder ich rate fürs erste und sage wir sind in der Oberkreidezeit." "Und woher willst du das wissen?" "Naja hier gibt es schon viele Bäume, die es schon in unserer Zeit gibt." "Okay? Und wie kommen wir nun zurück in unsere Welt. Ich will nach Hause Connor!", jammerte sie. Doch schon sah man erneut ein Flimmern.  
"Wieder eine Anomalie, Connor?", fragte Sarah. Connor schaute Richtung Flimmern und lächelte. "Ich glaub schon! Los schnell hin!" "Ja gut... los!"

Inzwischen waren Danny und Becker auch schon bei der Anomalie im West End angekommen. Also handelte es sich vielleicht um die gleiche Anomalie nur diese ist gewandert. So vermuteten die beiden. Doch auch wenige Minuten später kam Jenny an. Sie parkte das Auto und stieg aus diesem. "Was haben wir, Danny?" "Erm.. Jenny.. wir wissen es nicht." "Wie ihr wisst es nicht?", fragte sie und schaute zu Becker rüber, der nur noch wankte. "Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Becker?" Doch er war so tief in Gedanken versunken. Gedanken, die nicht hätten Existieren dürfen. Denn er dachte an Abby und den Kuss. "Becker?", sagte sie auffordernder, was ihn direkt aus den Gedanken riss. "Bitte Ms.?"

"An was denken Sie denn da?", wollte sie wissen. "Ach nichts besonderes. Nur daran, dass ich meine Liebste eventuell in den Armen halte.", log er. Doch besser als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Jenny lächelte und nickte und sagte: "Sie haben aber ganz schön was getankt, muss ich feststellen oder?" Becker lief rot an und nickte. Aber trotzallem war er voll Einsatzfähig. Alle schauten gespannt auf die Anomalie. Alle Hoffnung lag jetzt nur noch, dass die Anomalie die beiden nach Hause brachte.

Währenddessen bei Abby:

Sie wartete immernoch und konnte kaum vor Aufregung schlafen. Jeder Sekunde könnte Connor zur Tür reinkommen und Abby wollte auf jeden Fall wach sein, wenn dies geschehen würde. Doch auch sie dachte über den Kuss nach. Jedes Mal spielte sich die Szene wie ein Film in ihren Gedanken ab. Aber sie wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nicht dran denken, denn sie liebte Becker nicht, sondern Connor. Er war ihr Mann, der Vater ihrer Kinder und ihr Seelenverwandter. Sie wusste, entweder Connor oder keinen. Doch sie hatte auch ziemlich viel getrunken, genau wie er. Jedes Mal spielte sich der Satz "Ich geb hier für mal den Alkohol die Schuld" und wieder dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss.  
Abby klopfte sich gegen die Stirn, um die Gedanken zu ignorieren. "Oh ich will nicht dran denken, hört doch auf.", sagte sie sich selbst. Auf dem Tisch stand noch einviertel volles Glas von Becker mit dem Weinbrand. Sie nahm es und kippte es sich hinein. Es schmeckte ein bisschen nach ihm. Sie stellte das Glas ab und lächelte.

Abby schaute auf die Uhr und fragte sich, was da so lange dauerte. So schwer könnte es doch nicht sein, Connor und Sarah zurückzuholen. Sie nahm ihr Handy und rief Becker an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er antwortete: "Ja hallo?" "Becker?" "Abby? Was ist los?" "Das könnte ich dich fragen! Wo bleiben Sarah und Connor?" "Sie sind noch nicht wieder zurück!" "Immernoch nicht?" "Nein... wir stehen hier und warten, aber bis jetzt keine Reaktion!" "Hmm.. und ich wunder mich hier, wieso keiner nach Hause kommt." "Wie geht es dir?" "Gut ich will nur, dass Connor heim kommt!" Becker wandte sich etwas von den anderen ab und flüsterte leise: "Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören an dich zu denken, Abby!" Abby ahnte, dass er das sagen würde und antwortete: "Mir geht es genauso. Ich denke nur noch an diesen Abend und den Kuss!" "Ja eben. Aber wieso tun wir das? Ich mein, wir lieben uns ja nicht." "Nein tun wir nicht. Das wird auch niemals passieren." "Du meinst, dass darf uns niemals passieren!" "Oder so... egal... David bringt mir Connor nach Hause, bitte!" "Mach ich, versprochen! Ich muss jetzt zurück." "Ok, sag mir bescheid, wenn was ist ok?" "Yep, bye!" "Ok bye!", sagte sie und beide legten gleichzeitig auf.

Doch plötzlich stand Danny hinter Becker und erschreckte ihn: "Wer liebt hier wen?" "Woah... Quinn. Erschreck mich nicht so!", meckterte er ihn an. "Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache, wer liebt wen?" Nun war Becker in der Zwickmühle und er wusste sich keine Antwort: "Ermm.. hmm... I-... ich... kann...!" und plötzlich rief Jenny aus der Ferne: "Jungs kommt schnell." Danny schaute und rannte los. "Puh nochmal Schwein gehabt.", dachte er sich und folgte ihm.

bei Connor und Sarah:

Erneut kamen sie bei der nächsten Anomalie an. Doch es gab ein Problem. Eine Herde von Gallimimus stand direkt davor und stritt sich um ihr Frühstück. Aber die beiden wollten um jeden Preis nach Hause. "Connor was sind das für Tiere?" "Wie ich vermutet hatte, sind wir in der Oberkreide. Das sind Gallimimus. Es lebte vor ungefähr 70-75 Millionen Jahre, ein typischer Allesfresser und trotz dass er keine Zähne hat, kann er doch ziemlich verletzen. Denn mit seinen ungefähr 4 Metern und 225 Kilogramm war er schnell und zwicken konnte er auch." "Das heißt, sie könnten uns verletzen und sogar fressen?" "Yep... sie bekommen alles klein, egal wie groß es ist! Naja eigentlich verschlingen sie es mit einem Happen, aber es waren auch schlaue Tiere." Sarah war nicht sehr begeistert, doch sie und Connor mussten irgendwas tun, um durch die Anomalie zu gelangen. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.

Connor schaute sich um und sah einen Baum, wo er draufklettern könnte. Er lächelte und meinte: "Naja was wohl ablenken!" "Wie denn das?" Er zeigte seinen Plan und erklärte: "Also pass auf, siehst du den Baum dahinten?" "Ja was ist damit?" "Ich werde mich jetzt "Opfern" und die Herde ablenken. Dann rennst du schonmal vor zur Anomalie und gehst durch." Sarah hielt die Idee nicht für sehr gut, denn was wäre, wenn Connor es nicht schaffen würde? "Connor das ist Absurd... nachher schaffst du es nicht und dann?" "Ich werde es schon schaffen, indem du Hilfe holst!" "Und was ist, wenn es auch nicht die richtige Anomalie ist und diese in eine neue Epoche führt?" "Dann lenkt die Herde zu dir und versteck dich hinter einem Baum...also Bereit?"

Sarah wollte nicht, doch schon wurde sie ins kalte Wasser geworfen, weil Connor plötzlich wie ein wilder aus dem Busch sprang und die Herde auf sich lenkte. "Hey... hierhier... kommt zu mir!", rief er. Und schon hatten sie ihm im Visier. Connor blieb ruhig stehen und als die Dinos auf ihn zukamen, nahm er die Beine in die Hand und rannte. Sarah ließ sich nichts anmerken und schlich Richtung Anomalie. Sie schaute Connor zu, wie er auf dem Baum sprang und kam gerade an dieser an, als plötzlich eines der Tiere, das sie bemerkt hatte vor ihr stand und ihr den Weg versperrte. Sie erschrak und das Tier gab komische Laute von sich. "Ohh nein, braves Tier. Sei schön artig... ich bin längst nicht so schmackhaft wie ich aussehe.", redete sie auf ihn ein.  
Doch plötzlich flackern der Anomalie. Es schien jemand durchzukommen. Der Dino schaute sich um und ein dunkelgekleideter Mann mit einem bösen Gesichtsausdruck und einem Gewehr bewaffnet schoss auf das Tier ein. Es war David und Danny folgte ihm zugleich. Der Gallimimus fiel leblos zu Boden. Connor sah es von weitem und lächelte. "Na endlich!", dachte er sich und auch die anderen der Herde hatten bemerkt, dass eines ihrer Artgenossen erschossen wurde.

Connor pfiff in seine Finger und machte darauf aufmerksam, dass die anderen auf dem Weg in ihre Richtung waren. Becker stellte sich instinktiv vor Sarah und lächelte. Endlich hatte er sie wieder bei sich und war überglücklich, dass sie und auch Connor wohlauf waren. "Ich beschütze dich, Baby!", sagte er. Sarah sah das leuchten in seinen Augen und meinte nur: "Mach sie fertig für mich, Darling!" Er nickte drehte sich um und schoss samt Quinn um sich. Dino um Dino fielen sie Reiheweise tot um, weil sie entweder in die Kehle oder direkt ins Herz getroffen wurden. Connor stieg vorsichtig vom Baum, als die Luft rein war. Er hörte nur noch die Schüsse und beeilte sich zu den anderen. Gerade als er ankam wurde der letzte Dino erledigt. Becker hatte die Ehre und schoss diesem durch die Kehle ins Gehirn. In Zeitlupe ging die Kugel durchs Maul und kam oben wieder rausgeplatzt. Das Blut spritzte durch Becker´s Gesicht und seinem Anzug. Auch Danny und Sarah bekamen ein paar Spritzer ab.

Die drei lachten laut und Connor kam ihnen entgegen. Becker nahm seine Liebste in den Arm und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Danny und Connor lächelten und umarmten sich erstmal kurz. "Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich vermisse nämlich meine Frau und meine Kinder.", meinte Connor und Becker fügte hinzu: "Ihnen geht es gut. Ich hab mich etwas um sie gekümmert." Die vier gingen durch die Anomalie und Connor hakte nach: "Wie gekümmert?" "Naja... ich hab ihr etwas unter die Arme gegriffen, Connor. Nichts schlimmes!" "Oh ok.. und die Zwillinge?" "Connor ich muss dir sagen... du hast bezaubernde Kinder. Besonders Seraphine hat es mir angetan.", lachte er. Connor und Sarah verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. So lange waren sie doch nicht weg, dass er sich um sie kümmern musste.  
"Also hast du dich die ganze Zeit um Abby und die Zwillinge gekümmert, als wir weg waren?" "Yep.. das hab ich getan. Naja es war ja nur einen Abend. Und sie war allein, ich war allein und wir haben uns abgelenkt!" "Abgelenkt?", fragten Sarah und Connor sich gleichzeitig.  
Doch für lange Nächte vor der Anomalie blieb Connor keine Zeit mehr. Er wollte nur noch zu seiner Familie. "Können wir jetzt zurück zu Abby fahren?", fragte er in die Runde.

Sie stimmten mit einem Nicken zu und stiegen in die Autos. Becker´s Männer verschlossen die Anomalie und die vier fuhren erst Connor heim und dann fuhren Becker und Sarah zu ihrer Wohnung. Sofort betrat Connor das Haus und sah, dass noch Licht im Wohnzimmer brannte. Er freute sich riesig, seine Abby zu empfangen. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah, dass sie bereits am schlafen war. Er lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Natürlich wollte er auch nachsehen, wie es seinen Kindern ging. Also schlich er vorsichtig hoch ins Kinderzimmer und schaute nach. "Ihnen geht es auch gut... zum Glück!", redete er flüsternd. Doch plötzlich hustete Guiliano leicht und Connor erschrak. Doch nach wenigen Minuten schlief er schon wieder friedlich und Connor war sichtlich erleichtert. Er verließ erneut das Zimmer und nahm erstmal eine ausgiebige Dusche.

Natürlich hatte Sarah vermutet, dass David etwas getrunken hatte. Kaum in der Wohnung angekommen, fiel er auf die Knie und weinte. Er flennte wie ein kleines Schulmädchen und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Er küsste ihren Bauch und war einfach nur froh, dass sie und das ungeborene wieder zurück waren. "David... hast du was getrunken?" Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaute zu ihr auf: "Hm?" "Hast du Alkohol getrunken?" "Ja wieso?" "Wo?" Er stand auf und meinte: "Bei Abby. Wieso?" Sarah nahm seine Hände und nahm sie von sich ab. Er verstand sie nicht. Was sollte das ganze? "Was ist denn los, Baby?" Sarah wandte sich ab und ging ins Bad und schloss sich ein. Natürlich ging er sofort hinterher und klopfte an: "Sarah Baby? Was ist los?" "Ich will duschen... ist das zu viel verlangt?"  
Er wusste irgendwie war sie sauer auf ihn, aber weswegen? "Ich geh ins Bett und warte auf dich."  
Doch plötzlich ein Knacken der Tür. Sarah schloss auf.

"Willst du nicht reinkommen und mit mir gemeinsam duschen?, sagte sie verführerisch und stand im Bademantel vor ihm. Dann krallte sie sich ihn und zog ihn ins Bad. Connor hatte ausgiebig geduscht und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag seine Abby. Er ging zu ihr und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Erneut streichelte er über ihre Haare, wovon sie langsam wach wurde. "Hmm?", reckelte sie sich langsam. "Hey... aufwachen, kleine Schlafmütze!", hauchte er und langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihm direkt in die haselnussbrauen Augen. "Hey... Schatz! Du bist ja wieder da.", lächelte sie und machte sofort einen Kussmund. Daraufhin küsste er sie sofort. Der Kuss verlief über einige Minuten und war inniger als sonstige Küsse. Abby fing an zu weinen und auch Connor liefen die Tränen. "Ich hab dich vermisst, Connor!", schlurzte sie. Connor lächelte und meinte: "Ich dich auch, mein Liebling! Wollen wir zu Bett gehen?" Abby setzte sich auf und nickte. Er half ihr hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

**Wedding Day... **

**9 Monate später:**

Sarah hatte schon eine riesen Kugel als sie gerade das Hochzeitskleid anzog. Abby war ihr natürlich behilflich. Während Connor mit Danny bei David war. Sie freuten sich sehr, endlich vor der Geburt noch in die Ehe zu gehen. Was sie bekommen würden, wussten sie nicht. Sie wollten sich überraschen lassen. Sie wollten keine glamoröse Hochzeit wie Abby und Connor, sondern eine einfache, nur mit engsten Freunden. Zu den jeweilgen Familien hatten beide keinen Kontakt mehr, also wurden nur Lester, seine langzeit Freundin Kate (die ihn schon fast 5 Monate aushielt xD) Abby und Connor samt den kleinen Zwillingen, sowie Danny und Jenny, die auch schon ein paar Dates in der Zeit hatten eingeladen. Auch in der Kirche heirateten die beiden nicht, sondern nur auf dem Standesamt. Da es sich immer durch die Arbeit verzögerte und immer wieder etwas zu tun gab im ARC, verschob sich der Hochzeitstermin soweit, dass Sarah schon im neuten Monat war. Also war es Zeit. Jenny wartete in Abbys und Connors Wohnzimmer und passte auf Guiliano und Seraphine, die schon fleißig krabbelten auf, als Sarah und Abby fertig angezogen und gestylt runter kamen. "Tada!", meinte Abby und nahm Seraphine auf dem Arm, da sie gerade in ihre Richtung gekrabbelt kam. Jenny lächelte die beiden Frauen an und war überwältigt. "Wow... Sarah du siehst echt super aus.", bestätigte sie mit einem Lächeln. Auch Sarah lächelte und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Was ihr gar nicht gefiel.

Sie störte natürlich ihr Bauch und von einem Moment zum anderen ging ihre Laune in den Keller. "Oh nein, das geht gar nicht. Guckt euch das an!", stänkerte sie an sich herum. Jenny nahm Guiliano gerade auf dem Arm und Abby meinte: "Ach Sarah, dass ist doch nicht so schlimm. Du siehst echt toll aus!". Sie schaute zu ihr mit einem Schmollmund rüber und fragte: "Wirklich?" und Jenny erwiderte Abbys Antwort: "Ja aber sicher!" Die junge schwarzhaarige lächelte und nickte. Seraphine quieckte rum und Abby grinste sie an und sagte: "Ja Tante Sarah und Onkel David heiraten heute, meine Zuckermaus. Und da wir jetzt alle fertig sind, machen Tante Jenny und ich dich und deinen Bruder jetzt auch schick und dann sehen wir nachher Daddy wieder!" Als das Wort "Daddy" fiel, freuten sich beide Kinder und klaschten in die Hände.

Sie und Jenny gingen mit den Zwillingen ins Kinderzimmer und zogen sie um. Seraphine bekam ein rosa Kleidchen mit den dazugehörigen Schühchen auch in rosa an. Abby steckte ihr einen kleinen rosa Haarreif in die Haare, während Guiliano einen schwarz-grauen Anzug mit hellblauen Hemdchen und ersten Lackschuhen angezogen bekam. Beide sahen einfach hinreizend aus und Abby kämmte ihm noch ein letztes Mal die Haare durch, was er überhaupt nicht mochte. Und wie immer wuschelte er sie sich selbst durch. Doch Abby kämmte noch mal durch und schimpfte etwas: "Guiliano-Lee hör auf. Du musst gut aussehen, wir gehen auf eine Hochzeit!". Natürlich gefiel es ihm gar nicht und fing sofort an zu weinen. Sie nahm ihm auf dem Arm und ging etwas genervt runter. Jenny trug Seraphine runter. Sarah nahm das Schreien des Kleinen wahr und fragte nach: "Was ist denn los?" "Ach der kleine Sturbock will nicht schick aussehen! Er macht wieder Blödsinn! Wenn Connor nachher wieder da ist, ist er ruhig. Außerdem ist er müde. Er hat kaum geschlafen und Sera wachgehalten, indem er eine Spielsachen ihr Bett als "Basketballkorb" benutzt hatte." "Ohje... Na wir sind ja nachher bei Daddy, Guiliano!", sagte sie mit hoher Stimme und wandte sich dem Kleinen zu. Verwundert schaute er sie an, hörte dennoch auf zu weinen. Zum Glück. Abby war erleichtert. Jenny schaute auf die Uhr und fragte in die Runde: "Wollen wir nicht langsam los?"

Sofort fiel der Blick von beiden Frauen auf die Uhr und nickten. Abby schnappte sich die Wickeltasche und ihre Handtasche und die drei verließen eilig das Haus.

Die Männer waren gerade am Standesamt angekommen und warteten nur noch auf die Frauen und Kinder. Becker schien nervös. Connor gluckste zu ihm rüber und grinste. Dann ging er auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Aber alles wird gut!" Becker schaute ihn an und grinste: "Danke Connor!" Dieser lächelte zurück und nahm ihm etwas die Nervösität. Danny drehte sich um und meinte: "Oh Big Boss kommt mit seiner "Freundin!". Als Lester mit Kate gerade um die Ecke kam. "Sei mal etwas netter. Wir sagen auch nichts, dass du mit Jenny ausgehst und ihr es hinbekommt, dass mal was drauß wird." Danny´s Blick durchborte Connor´s Gesicht. Er war sauer, also wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Connor jetzt ein Mann mit Loch mitten durchs Gesicht (witzige Vorstellung xD nein joke)

"Sag du mir nichts, du und Abby habt auch ewig gebraucht.", meinte er. "Naja, wir haben es aber geschafft. Und sind glücklicher als zuvor. Ich bin froh, dass die Zwillinge da sind und das Abby meine Frau ist." "Keine Sorge, wir bekommen das auch noch hin!" "Fragt sich nur wann!", fügte Becker hinzu. Jetzt wanderte der Blick blitzschnell zu Becker. Danny fand, dass der Kommentar unangebracht war. "Lasst mich nur machen. Ihr habt ja gar keine Ahnung. Ich geh es ruhig an!" Plötzlich meldete sich Connor wieder zu Wort: "Ja sehr ruhig. Schon traurig, dass sogar Lester eher liiert ist als du... Aber ich sag nichts mehr." "Ist auch besser so! Und nun Klappe, Lester kommt!" "Guten Morgen, meine Herren.", sagte er vornehm und legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Freundin. "Guten Morgen, Sir!", sagten alle drei Männer gleichzeitig. "Na Becker, aufgeregt?", wollte er wissen. Becker nickte und entgegnete: "Ja sehr... danke fürs Kommen, Sir!" "Na das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen! Wenn schon Hänsels und Gretels Hochzeit so amüsant war." Alle lachten, als plötzlich das Auto der Frauen vorfuhr.

Nun war es soweit. Abby parkte das Auto und alle stiegen aus. Jenny half Sarah aus dem Auto, während Abby die Zwillinge aus diesem holte. Connor rannte sofort zu seiner Frau, um ihr zu Helfen. David ging ihnen langsam entgegen, um seine Liebste und dem ungeborenen Baby im Empfang zu nehmen. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Natürlich in Natura auch, aber nun richtig wunderschön, mehr als sonst. Ihr Babybauch störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Er passte sogar zum Kleid und machte es so perfekt. "Hi!", begrüßte er sie mit einem kleinen Kuss. "Hey... Darling!", erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und umarmte ihn. Connor nahm Guiliano, während Abby Seraphine nahm. Beide Kinder waren mit Schlafen beschäftigt. Sie waren auf dem Weg eingeschlafen. Abby war irgendwie Glücklich darüber, dass sie eingeschlafen waren. So konnten sie wenigstens die Zeremonie nicht stören. Jenny ging zu Danny und begrüßte ihn mit Küsschen rechts und links: "Hey Danny!" Dieser lächelte einfach nur und sagte: "Hey.. da seit ihr ja!" "Ja die Zwillinge oder eher Guiliano hat noch kräftig geschrien." Connor hörte gerade das Gespräch von Jenny und Danny mit und wandte sich direkt an Abby: "Was war denn los?" Abby winkte ab und meinte: "Ach du kennst ihn doch. Haare kämmen seine Lieblingsbeschäfigung!" "Ach so... ich dachte er hätte sich wehgetan! Hat er doch nicht oder?" "Nein Liebling... es war nur wegen dem Haar kämmen!" "Wie immer.", sagte er und lachte leise. "Haha sehr witzig. Das überlässt du mir ja immer!" "Naja ein Elternteil muss immer der/die böse sein..." "Ach den Part macht dann mal Mommy ja?", sagte sie leicht sauer. Connor grinste und nickte, war ja klar, dass Abby ihn sofort in den Arm kniff. "Aua... ey was soll das?" "Naja ich bin halt die böse, also wird Daddy auch bestraft!" , grinste sie.

"Da geb ich ihr Recht, Connor!", mischte Becker sich nun ein und lachte. "Na danke... sehr nett!", beschwerte Connor sich. Doch es blieb keine Zeit zum schmollen oder streiten. Sie mussten den Hochzeitstermin wahrnehmen. "So wollen wir? Streiten könnt ihr alle noch später, wenn Becker und Sarah verheiratet sind.", sagte Danny und klaschte in die Hände, damit sich die Truppe mal auf dem Weg ins Standesamt machen würde. Und schon bewegten sich alle in die Richtung. Im Raum angekommen stellten sich Jenny, Danny, Lester und Kate in die hinteren Stuhlreihen, während David, Sarah, Abby mit Seraphine und Connor mit Guiliano auf dem Arm vorne an dem Trautisch stellten. Connor war Becker´s Trauzeuge und Abby Sarah´s Trauzeugin. Als die Standesbeamtin alle zum sitzen aufforderte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis alle saßen. Dann fing die Zeremonie an.

"Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um Ms. Dr. Sarah Page und Mr. David Becker in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zuführen und zu begleiten. Es sind zwei Menschen, die ihren Weg, bis zum Ende Ihrer Tage gemeinsam gehen möchten. Sie haben sich gesucht und gefunden und wie ich sehe, tragen sie die Frucht Ihres Blutes schon in sich.", sagte sie und Sarah fing an zu Lächeln. Aber die Beamting führte sofort fort: "Ich bin heute für Sie verantwortlich und möchte Sie gerne mit dem Segen den ich verteilen darf, in den Bund der Ehe führen. Ich hoffe Sie haben es sich gut überlegt und möchten diese Ehe von ganzen Herzen?" David und Sarah nickten und schauten jeweils zu Abby und Connor rüber. Beide verfielen in Gedanken. Sie wussten, dass einer Ehe auch gut gehen kann. Bestes Beispiel waren halt Abby und Connor. Sie waren jetzt schon Monate über verheiratet, hatten die kleinen und waren immernoch glücklich und verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Also wollten sie beide diese Ehe unbedingt, nicht nur weil sie schwanger von ihm war nein auch weil sie sich liebten. Und die Ehe würde das ganze Perfekt machen. "Nun gut. Dann möchte ich Sie und ihre Trauzeugen aufzustehen und mir folgende Frage zu beantworten." Also standen die vier auf. Doch Abby´s schlimmste Befürchtung wurde wahr. Seraphine und Guiliano wurden gleichzeitig wach und schrien. "Oh nein... tut...- tut mir leid... Pscht meine kleine!" Auch Connor war es sichtlich peinlich. Er und Abby rannten sofort zur Wickeltasche, um die Schnuller zu holen. Nachdem sie ihnen jeweils diese in den Mund steckten, war wieder Ruhe. Sie übergaben die Kleinen jeweils an Jenny und Danny und gingen zurück zu ihren Plätzen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte.", sagte Connor und grinste leicht zu Abby. "Kein Problem. Kann ich fortfahren?" "Ja... bitte!" , sagte Abby.

"Na ihr habt gerade Glück gehabt, dass die junge Dame nicht die Frage gestellt hat, wer etwas gegen diese Hochzeit hat!", sagte Danny und alle mussten sofort lachen. "Ja da haben Sie Recht. Also ich fahre jetzt fort... aber gegen diese Hochzeit hat auch keiner was oder?" "NEIN!", antworteten alle gleichzeitig und wieder herrliches Gelächter. "Nun gut... also wollen Sie, Sarah Page, David Becker zu Ihrem rechtskräftigen Ehemann nehmen, Ihn Lieben und Ehren, in Guten sowie in Schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod Sie scheidet?", richtete sie die Frage als erstes an Sarah. Diese lächelte, nickte und sagte mit Tränen in den Augen: "Ja ich will!" Die junge rothaarige Beamtin grinste und widmete sich an Becker: "So dann frage ich Sie, David. Wollen Sie, David Becker, Sarah Page zu Ihrer rechtskräfitigen Ehefrau nehmen, Sie Lieben und Ehren, in Guten sowie in Schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod Sie scheidet?" Auch er nickte und beantwortete die Frage mit einem "Ja ich will!" "Nun gut... die Ringe bitte." Connor übergab die Ringe und die Beamtin fuhr fort: "Sarah nehmen Sie den Ring von David und stecken Sie ihm an, dabei sprechen Sie mir nach. Ich Sarah...-" "Ich Sarah...-." "...nehme dich, David...-" "...nehme dich, David...-" "...mit diesem Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Treue...-" "...mit diesem Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Treue...-" "... als meinen rechtskräfigen Ehemann!" "... als meinen rechtskräfigen Ehemann!", sagte sie und steckte ihm den Ring an. Nun schaute sie zu Becker rüber und sagte das gleiche zu ihm: "David Sie tun bitte das selbe. Nehmen Sie den Ring, sprechen Sie mir nach und stecken Sie den Ring an den Finger. Ich David...-" "Ich David...-" "...nehme dich, Sarah...-" "...nehme dich, Sarah...-" "...mit diesem Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Treue...-" "...mit diesem Ring als Zeichen meiner Liebe und Treue...-" "... als meine rechtskräfige Ehefrau!" "... als meine rechtskräfige Ehefrau!", sagte er und steckte ihr zitternd den Ring an. Sie kicherte leicht und auch Abby und Connor konnten es sich nicht verkneifen.

Dann machte die Beamtin sie auf eine Urkunde aufmerksam: "Wie Sie hier sehen, hab ich eine Heiratsurkunde für Sie vorbereitet, wo ich Sie vier bitten möchte zu unterschreiben. Da sie beide die Trauzeugen sind, dürfen sie nach dem frischvermählten Ehepaar Mr. und Mrs. David Becker unterschreiben." Sarah lächelte. Mrs. David Becker. Ja aber natürlich. Wenn sie jetzt die Urkunde unterschreiben würde, dann ist sie Mrs. David Becker. Also zögerte sie nicht lange und unterschrieb schnell. Dann reichte sie diese an ihm weiter und sie machte die Runde zu Connor und dann zu Abby. Die Beamtin meinte als erstes: "Dann darf ich Ihnen beiden nun als erstes gratulieren. Mr. und Mrs. David Becker." und schüttelte ihnen die Hände. Sarah war überglücklich und beide küssten sich, während der Rest applaudierten. Abby und Connor gratulierten dem frischgebackenen Ehepaar als nächstes. Dann nahmen sie ihre Zwillinge wieder entgegen und nun konnte auch der Rest gratulieren. "Glückwunsch ihr beiden.", meinte Jenny und umarmte die beiden jeweils. Danny umarmte Sarah und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: "Na hat doch alles geklappt, wie ihr das wolltet. Glückwunsch... Becker!" "Danke Danny... nett! Ich bin froh, dass es so schnell ging, ich dachte es dauert länger." "Ach was, unsere Hochzeit ging auch nicht länger, es war nur größer und pompöser!", meldete sich Connor zu Wort. "Naja wir wollten es nicht so gross, das reichte auch!", meinte Sarah und hielt sich in Davids Arm. "Nun man darf gratulieren... aber zur Arbeit erscheinen Sie trotzdem noch oder?", sagte Lester und beglückwünschte beide mit einem Händedruck. "Ich schon, nur Sarah fällt bald wegen dem Baby aus." "Das ist mir schon klar. Gibt ja immer einen Grund!", murmelte er leise.

"Aber Abby kommt bald wieder, Sir!", sagte Connor stolz und wippte seinen Sohn leicht. Abby lächelte, sie war froh, bald wieder im ARC arbeiten zu dürfen. Sie würde die Zwillinge mit 1 1/2 Jahren in eine Krabbelgruppe stecken, damit sie wieder fürs Team einsatzfähig war. "Na das sind doch mal gute Nachrichten. Aber tut mir auch leid, wir müssen leider los. Kate und ich haben noch zu tun. Denn wir sind noch eingeladen!" "Um 11:30 Uhr Vormittags?", fragte Danny verwundert. "Ja Mr. Quinn. Ich bin halt ein sehr beschäftiger Mann." "Ok ok... ich frag nicht weiter!" "Sollten Sie auch nicht. Also glückwunsch Ihnen beiden nochmals!", sagte er und nickte bevor er und Kate den Raum verließen. Plötzlich tippte dein junger Mann an Sarah´s Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn verwundert an. Er war um die 30 und sehr zurückhaltend, fragte aber direkt heraus: "Erm... Sorry, wenn ich Sie störe, aber ich bin der Fotograf des Standesamtes und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir bitte folgen könnten." Sofort waren sie und David einverstanden und nickten. "Ok dann kommen sie alle mal mit!" Ohne zu zögern folgten die 6 und zweihalb dem jungen Herren. Direkt hinter dem Standesamt war ein riesiger Garten, mit einem Teich in der Mitte und einem Labyrinthähnlichen Gehweg. Der Fotograg lotste das Ehepaar zu schönen Motiven, wo er die Fotos schoss. Er fragte Abby und Connor, ob sie ihre Zwillinge als Motiv den beiden übergeben würden. Natürlich übergaben sie ihre Kinder Sarah und Becker.

Nicht wie erwartet schreiend, nein sogar richtig grinsend, posierten die beiden vor der Kamera. Dann stellten sich Abby und Connor dazu und nahmen die Kinder wieder an sich. Schließlich entstand ein Bild des Brautpaares und der Trauzeugen samt Kindern. Dann fragte der junge schwarzhaarige, ob er mal ein Foto der jungen Familie, also Abby, Connor, Guiliano-Lee und Seraphine-Danielle machen dürfte. Ohne zu zögern, gingen Sarah und David zur Seite und der Fotograf machte ein paar Schnapschüsse der vier. Auf den Bildern konnte man die Weichheit und Liebe die ausging sofort spüren. Dann sollten Abby und Connor ein Päärchenfoto machen. Dafür übergaben sie erneut die Kinder an Sarah und Becker.

Und schon schoss der schwarzhaarige ein paar Fotos von den beiden. Sie strahlten in die Kamera. Er widmete sich an Danny und Jenny und fragte: "Darf ich von Ihnen auch welche machen, bitte?" Jenny war es sichtlich unangenehm und antwortete sofort: "Naja ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich weiß nicht... ob wir das...", doch plötzlich unterbrach Danny sie: "Ja klar wieso nicht?" Er stellte sich hinter ihr und legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und lächelte.

Jenny schaute ihn verwundert an und wusste sich gar keine Antwort. Danny schaute sie an und der Fotograf schoss das erste Foto. "Was guckst du so? Da ist die Kamera!", sagte er lächelnd und zeigte Richtung Kamera. Sie lächelte kurz und schaute hin. Auch sein Blick wandte sich zurück und es entstand ein wunderschönes Motiv. Sie sahen aus, wie ein glückliches Paar. "Darf ich noch eines haben, wo Sie sich küssen? Von Ihnen allen?" Damit hatten Jenny und Danny nicht gerechnet. Natürlich waren Abby und Connor und Sarah und Becker sofort einverstanden. Aber Jenny und Danny ließen ihnen auch den Vortritt. Dann widmete er sich den beiden. Sie konnten sich doch nicht einfach küssen, schließlich waren sie nicht zusammen!

"Ist das denn in Ordnung?", fragte der junge Mann. Jenny lief rot an und schaute schämend auf dem Boden. Auch Danny wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Doch er wollte auch kein Spielverderber sein, damit der Fotograf sein Motiv bekam, ging er auf sie zu, hebte ihren Kopf zu seinen, legte seine Hände auf ihre weichen Wangen und küsste sie. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und je länger der Kuss dauerte, genoss sie es umso mehr. Der Rest konnte nicht glauben, was sie sahen. Danny und Jenny küssten sich gerade. Connor lehnte sich an seiner Frau und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Na endlich!", sagte er zu den anderen und lächelte.

Sarah, Abby und Becker nickten nur und widmeten sich den Babies oder sich selbst. Danny und Jenny lösten sich voneinander und lächelten. Als der Fotograf fertig war, fragte er Abby und Connor, ob sie Fotos von ihnen und den Zwillingen machen würden wollen. Er würde sie sehr gerne als Motiv haben. Er überreichte ihnen seine Visitenkarte und die beiden waren sofort hellauf begeistert. Also machten sie direkt einen Termin aus. Er bedankte sich und gab allen bescheid, dass die Fotos ihnen zugeschickt werden würden. Dann verließ er die Truppe und diese machte sich gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Garten. "Was war das eigentlich vorhin, Quinn?", wollte Becker wissen. Er lächelte, schaute zu Jenny rüber und sagte: "Naja ich sagte doch lasst mich mal machen!" Jenny lief erneut rot an und grinste. An den Autos angekommen lachten alle herzhaft über das was passiert war, doch plötzlich merkte Sarah wie etwas warmes an ihren Beinen hinuter lief. "Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte sie sich und hob ihr Kleid etwas hoch. Abby wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte und kreischte sofort auf: "Oh mein Gott, Sarah... du bekommst dein Baby!" Sofort machte sich Panik breit. "Was? Jetzt?", sagte sie und eine Wehe zog durch ihren Unterleib. "Ahhh... autsch!" "Oh was. Sie bekommt das Baby? Jetzt?", wollte Becker wissen. Connor nickte und meinte: "Sieht so aus, als würdet ihr eurer Baby am Hochzeitstag bekommen!"

Darauf war keiner der 6 vorbereitet. Wieder zog eine Wehe durch Sarah´s Unterleib und sie schrie auf: "Auaaa.... Ja ich bekomm das Baby, Darling!" "Oh Mist... was sollen wir denn nun tun?" "Wie wäre es mit ins Krankenhaus fahren?", fragte Danny. "Gute Idee... aber spar dir deine dummen Anmachen, Danny!", brüllte David fast schon vor Aufregung. Er half Sarah ins Auto und stieg auch ein. Auch die anderen verstauten ihren Nachwuchs bzw. stiegen ins Auto und folgten Becker und Sarah ins nächst gelegende Krankenhaus.

**Sugar Baby-Chaos Photography**

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, bediente Danny sich an einen der Rollstühle und brachte ihn zum Parkplatz für Hochschwangeren, wo David schon mit Sarah, Jenny und der Familie Temple wartete. "Komm mach schneller, Quinn... meine Frau bekommt mein Baby.", schrie Becker hysterisch und half ihr in den Rollstuhl. Er schob sie zum Empfang und die Empfangsdame sah sofort, dass sie in den Wehen lag. "In den Kreissaal sofort!", meinte die alte Frau, die um die fünfundvierzig Jahre alt sein müsste und ging voraus. David schob seine Frau hinter der älteren Dame her. Abby, Connor, die Zwillinge und Jenny und Danny liefen ihnen hinterher. Immer mehr Wehen quälten Sarah. Im Kreissaal angekommen mussten Abby und Co. vor diesem warten. David und Sarah gingen rein und sie wurde direkt auf die Liege gelegt und untersucht. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Fruchtblase schon beinahe ausgeleert und der Muttermund schon 10 cm geöffnet war. Also alles bereit zur Geburt. Die Hebamme kam gerade ins Zimmer rein und sah sie im Hochzeitskleid da liegen. Sie schaute alles nochmal nach und meinte: "Na sind Sie bereit ihr Baby zu bekommen?" "Es kommt wirklich jetzt?", fragte Becker neugierig. Die Hebamme nickte und lächelte. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich das Ja-Wort gegeben?" "Puhh... hehe ja.. vor einer Stunde.", keuchte Sarah. "Meinen Glückwunsch... dann wird das Baby jetzt einen schönen Empfang haben.", lächelte sie und war bereit, das Kind auf die Welt zu holen.

Abby und Connor spielten mit ihren Kindern, die etwas quängelig wurden. Sie hatten Hunger, doch Abby stillte sie nicht mehr und die Flaschen waren im Auto. "Darling? Holst du die Flaschen, sonst bekommen wir die beiden niemals ruhig.", meinte Abby. Er schaute zu Jenny und übergab ihr Guiliano. Dann beeilte er sich zum Auto und holte die ganze Wickeltasche. Er kannte seine Kids allmählig und wusste, dass meist nach dem Essen, die Windeln voll waren. Jenny schaute zu Danny rüber, der gerade verzweifelt versuchte, einen Kaffee am Automaten zu ziehen. Sie stand samt Guiliano auf und ging auf in zu. "Kann ich helfen?" Er trat gerade gegen diesen, als der Becher gerade in den Durchlauf fiel und der Kaffee durchlief.

"Nein danke... geht schon. Magst du auch einen?", lachte er. "Ich seh es... aber nein danke!", meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihm reden sollte und auf das Thema "Kuss" wollte sie nicht direkt ansprechen. Aber die Rechnung hatte sie wie immer nicht mit ihm gemacht. Er nahm seinen Kaffee entgegen und meinte: "Du wegen vorhin, dass war ich mein..." "Was meinst du?" "Naja der, der Kuss!" "Ahh der Kuss..." "War dir das unangenehm?" Jenny schluckte und antwortete: "Nein irgendwie nicht!" "Ehrlich?" "Nein eigentlich...-" "Eigentlich was?" "-...eigentlich fand ich es ganz schön!" Danny lächelte, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf dem Mund. Sie erwiderte diesen und lächelte auch. "Du kannst mehr davon haben!" "Hmm... dann hätte ich gerne mehr!" Erneut fiel ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Beide schlossen die Augen, als plötzlich Connor hinter Jenny stand und sie antippte. "Erm... Jenny?" Sie lösten sich voneinander und Jenny wandte sich Connor zu: "Hmm was denn Connor?" Dieser grinste und fragte vorsichtig: "Darf ich Guiliano haben... ich glaub er hat hunger!"

Der Kleine bewegte sich auf Jenny´s Arm hin und her, was sie durch den Kuss gar nicht wirklich realisierte. "Oh hehe ja klar, tut mir leid. Hier!", übergab sie ihn seinem Daddy. Dieser nahm ihn an und ging zurück zu Abby und fütterte ihn, während Abby Seraphine fütterte. Jenny widmete sich sofort wieder Danny und beide küssten sich erneut.

**Bei Sarah und David:**

Sie war voll in den Presswehen und hatte Schmerzen. Sie presste und schnaufte ihr Baby heraus. Völlig hysterisch krallte sie sich in Becker´s Anzug und meckerte ihn unter Schmerzen an: "Ohh Baby... es tut so weh! Puhhh Pfff Puhhh!" "Oh mann... ich würde dir so gerne helfen, Babe... aber du schaffst das schon! Bald ist es geschafft!" "Wehe nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr!" Dann meldete sich die Hebamme zu Wort: "Sie müssen nur noch ein paar Mal pressen, Sarah. Dann ist es da. Ich sehe schon den Kopf. Also nicht aufhören, aber das Atmen nicht vergessen!" Sie presste und schrie den Kreissaal zusammen. Doch wenige Minuten später war alles vorbei und man hörte nur noch ein Schreien des Babies. Sarah fing sofort an zu weinen und David küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Es ist ein Junge!", rief die Hebamme. "Oh Babe. Ein Junge hast du gehört?" "Jaaahhhaaa... ich liebe dich, Baby!" "Ich dich auch, Babe!", sagte er und küsste sie. "David?" "Hm?" "Möchten Sie die Nabelschnurr durchschneiden?" Er grinste stolz und nickte. Dann nahm er die Schere und schnitt sie durch. Der kleine wurde sofort in ein Handtuch gewickelt und David konnte ihn seiner Frau zeigen.

"Oh sieh nur wie Klein er ist, Baby!", sagte Sarah mit Tränen in den Augen. "Er ist wunderschön, genau wie du." "Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch!" Die Hebamme lächelte und fragte vorsichtig: "Haben Sie einen Namen?" Sarah wandte sich an ihm und fragte: " Wie sollen wir ihn nennen?" "Wie wäre es mit Luca Noel?" "Luca Noel Becker? Klingt gut... ja das nehmen wir!" "Wir nennen ihn Luca Noel Becker.", meinte David und die Hebamme meinte: "Ok... kommen Sie mal zu mir." Er ging auf sie zu und überreichte ihr seinen kleinen Sohn. Dort wurde er gewogen, gemessen und der Rest der gemacht wird. "Also Luca Noel Becker. Geboren am 3.6.2010 um 13:34pm im Greenwich Hospital. Er wiegt 3380 Gramm und ist 52 cm groß.", trug sie in die Karte ein. Becker schaute begeistert zu. "Möchten Sie ihn wickeln?" Etwas flau wurde ihm schon, aber er nickte und versuchte es. Luca war so klein, aber so schwer fiel ihm es nicht. Er wickelte ihn und zog ihn an und legte ihn in sein Bettchen. "Darf ich ihn dem Rest der draußen ist zeigen?" Die Hebamme nickte und er verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Kuss von Sarah.

Er schob das Bett vor sich her und ging aus dem Zimmer. Jenny und Dann kicherten wie zwei Kleinkinder in der Ecke und küssten sich ab und zu mal wieder. Abby und Connor spielten mit Guiliano und Seraphine. Ihnen gefiel es, dass Mommy und Daddy immer mit ihnen "Hoppe, Hoppe Reiter" spielten. Dabei kicherten und quieckten sie auf. Plötzlich ging die Kreissaaltür auf und ein strahlender Becker kam mit einem kleinen Bettchen mit blauer Bettdecke hinaus. Alle standen auf und betrachteten das kleine Wesen. "Oh ein Junge!", merkte es Connor an der Bettwäsche. David strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Ja Luca Noel heißt der Kleine." Seraphine und Guiliano schauten verwirrt. Sie kannten es gar nicht, dass einzige was sie kannten, waren Kinder im ihren Alter, aber auch nur, weil Mommy und Daddy in die Krabbelgruppe einmal in der Woche und noch zum Babyschwimmen gingen. Sie brabbelten beide vor sich hin und lächelten den kleinen Neuzuwachs an.

"Sie mögen ihn!", stellte Danny fest und legte seinen Arm um Jenny. Diese lächelte einfach nur und entgegnete ihm: "Er ist richtig goldig!" Connor war etwas beleidigt und meinte schnell: "Aber nicht so goldig wie unsere beiden hier." Dann küsste er seinen Sohn auf die Wangen. Dieser kicherte laut, was den kleinen aufgeweckt hat. Dieser schrie wie am Spieß. "Ich glaub ich sollte zurückgehen." "Wie geht es Sarah?", wollte Abby wissen. "Ihr geht es gut, sie ist nur müde und braucht noch etwas Ruhe." "Ja kann ich verstehen. Hat sie eine PDA bekommen?" "Nein, das ging so schnell, als wir ankamen, war der Muttermund schon offen und die Fruchtblase halb leer. Also ging die Geburt schnell voran." "Oh ok... hat sie es gut gehabt. Aber ohne PDA hätte ich die Geburt niemals ausgehalten." Kaum hatte Becker seinen Sohn auf dem Arm, hörte er schon auf zu schreien. "Naja ich werde zurück zu Sarah gehen... seit mir nicht böse!" "Sind wir nicht!", meldete Jenny sich zu Wort.

"Danke. Sarah darf wahrscheinlich schon nächste Woche das Krankenhaus verlassen." "Oh wie cool! Grüß sie von uns allen und glückwunsch." "Mach ich... bis dann!" "Ja bye!", sagten alle und er ging zurück. Die 4 und zweihalb verließen das Krankenhaus.

**Ein paar Tage später beim Fototermin:**

Abby und Connor fuhren nach dem Besuch im Krankenhaus bei Sarah direkt mit den schlafenen Zwillingen zum verabredeten Fototermin. Dort angekommen stiegen sie aus und die Kinder wurden beim Herausheben wach. "Hey meine Kleine Zuckermaus.", sagte Connor und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Hi Süßer! Gut geschlafen?", meinte Abby. "Abby? Willst du den Kinderwagen mitnehmen?", rief er und Abby ging gerade zum Kofferraum und antwortete: "Wäre besser... oder? Falls sie quängelig werden." Connor nickte und übergab die Kleine an Abby. Sie spielte mit beiden Kids etwas Flugzeug, während sie sich einfach nur drehte und Flugzeuggeräusche von sich gab. Als Connor den Kinderwagen aufgestellt hatte, legte sie beide einzeln in diesen.

Sie hatten einen Zwillingskinderwagen, was in dem Alter echt sich als schlimm herausstellte, da die beiden sich gegenseitig anfingen zu Ärgern und manchmal sogar zu schlagen. Aber heute waren sie mal brav. Sie trafen sich mit dem Fotografen von Sarah´s und Becker´s Hochzeit. "Oh hallo... da sind Sie ja!", begrüßte er die kleine Familie mit einem Händedruck und die kleinen mit einem " Hallo...Ihr kleinen Süßen". Da Abby und Connor sich entschieden hatten Familienfotos, einzelne Fotos der Zwillinge und einzelne Foto von sich zu machen, dachten beide das selbe. "Hallo mein Name ist Connor und das ist meine Frau Abby. Das sind unsere Kleinen Seraphine-Danielle und Guiliano-Lee. Ich denke wir sollten uns duzen!", sagte Connor und lächelte. Auch Abby lächelte und nickte ihm zu. Der junge Fotograf kam sich etwas überrumpelt vor, aber fand es nett von den beiden.

"Mein Name ist Gregor.", stellte er sich vor und sagte weiter: "Es freut mich euch zu fotografieren. Möchtet ihr erstmal über den Ablauf reden?" Die Idee fanden Abby und Connor gar nicht mal so schlecht und beide nickten. "Dann setzen wir uns doch erstmal ok?" "Ok!" "Okay..." Die drei samt Kinderwagen gingen in den Park und machten es sich auf der Bank gemütlich. Dann fing Gregor an zu erzählen:

"Also ich hab mir gedacht ein paar der Familienfotos mit euch vieren hier im Park. Ich kenne wirklich schöne Plätze hier. Ich möchte auch wieder diese harmonischen Familienbilder, dass ihr einfach mit den kleinen spielt und einfach ihr selbst seit. Klar natürlich mach ich auch Studioaufnahmen. Ich hoffe ihr habt heute genug Zeit." "Ja ja ich hab frei und Abby sowieso!" "Gut. Die Einzelfotos werde ich nur im Studio machen, wenn das Ok ist?" "Du bist der Fotograf, wenn du meinst, dass es besser ist, dann überlassen wir das dir!", sagte Abby. "Ja da kann ich dann die Sepia, Schwarz-Weis Aufnahmen und das Licht ist da anders. Hier muss ich nur auf das Licht achten und im Studio kann ich es kontrollieren. Ich werde dort auch ein paar Familienaufnahmen machen." "Ok und wo ist dein Studio?" "Ach keine zwei Straßen von hier entfernt, also kommen wir sehr gut auch zu Fuß hin." "Oh dann geht es ja." "Yep.. also wollen wir nun anfangen?" Abby und Connor fanden die Ideen richtig gut und nickten vor Begeisterung.

Die Familienaufnahmen oder beide Elternteile mit jeweils einem Kind auf dem Arm, auf der Wiese liegend oder in einer anderen Stellung eines schönen Motives waren durch die Sonnenbrechung richtig schön geworden. Ein paar konnte er auch in schwarz-weis machen und auch in Sepia machte Gregor ein paar Aufnahmen. Auch ein paar Einzelfotos der Zwillinge machte er. Zum Beispiel als die beiden um die Wette krabbelten oder gemeinsam spielten. Sie waren einfach ein super Motiv und machten auch keinen Ärger und es schien ihnen richtig Spaß zu machen. Nach einigen Stunden machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Studio. Dort war eine ganz neue Welt, sogar für Abby und Connor. Es war zwar klein, aber es hatte die nötigste Austattung, die man für schöne Fotos brauchte. Auch ein paar Beispiele andere Familien, Paare, Frauen, z.B. zwei Freundinnen aber auch einzeln sowie Männern hingen an den Wänden oder standen an der Wand verteilt. Sie waren hellauf begeistert. Plötzlich fielen Connor die entwickelten Fotos von der Hochzeit auf. "Oh die Hochzeit... dürfen wir mal sehen?" Gregor nickte und meinte: "Aber selbstverständlich." Abby ließ die Zwillinge krabbeln und stellte sich hinter Connor und beide bestaunten die Fotos. Der schwarzhaarige erklärte wie er die Qualität der Fotos hinbekommen hat und wie er jedes Bild bearbeitet hat. Niemand hatte also ein Augen auf Guiliano und Seraphine geworfen. Natürlich gab es genug im Studio zu entdecken. Als Connor gerade das letzte Bild nach hinten geschoben und das nächste Foto würde das von Jenny und Danny sein, doch plötzlich ein lautes Klirren und zwei kleine Babies die schreien. Abby und Connor und auch Gregor erschraken und Connor legte die Fotos weg und rannte samt Abby zu den Zwillingen, die wie am Spieß weinten.

Abby wandte sich Seraphine zu und Connor Guiliano. Sie hatten eine Ersatzlampe und zwei Beispielbilder umgeschmissen und die Bilder sind auf sie gefallen. Sie beruhigten sie und entschuldigten sich bei Gregor. "Tut uns leid, wir werden das natürlich bezahlen, Gregor!", sagte Connor und wippte seinen Sohn etwas. "Ach was... schon ok!" "Nein Connor hat Recht... das werden wir dir zahlen. Das tut uns echt leid!" "Nein ich möchte kein Geld. Euch als "Models" das reicht mir. Und so wichtig waren die Dinge auch nicht. Es war nicht meiner Hauptlampe und die Bilder sind ja nicht beschädigt, sondern nur die Rahmen." Abby und Connor war es unangenehm, aber mit dem Vorschlag einfach weiter Model zu stehen und "gut" aussehen, waren sie einverstanden. Das machen sie gerne. Nachdem sie die Kleinen beruhigt hatten konnten sie endlich weiter mit den Aufnahmen machen.

Sie zogen die beiden um und setzten sie auf den vorbereiteten Platz. Sie schauten immer in die Kamera. Nach einer Stunde waren von den Kids, noch ein paar gemeinsame Fotos und Mommy oder Daddy mit jeweils beiden Kids allein fertig und die Kleinen wurden müde. Abby legte sie samt Flasche in den Kinderwagen und nach wenigen Minuten schliefen sie auch schon ein.

Nun waren Abby und Connor dran. Sie posierten wie richtige Models und stellten ihre Liebe zur Schau. Sie küssten sich oder machten sinnliche Posen. Plötzlich fragte Gregor: "Sagt mal... ziemlich doofe Frage, aber das haltet ihr von Aktaufnahmen?" Die beiden schauten ziemlich schockiert. "Was meinst du mit Akt?" "Naja moment ich zeig euch ein Beispiel.", sagte er und rannte schnell um eines seiner "Meisterwerke" zu holen. Nach einigen Minuten kam er mit einem Bilderrahmen wieder und zeigte es den beiden. "So zum Beispiel!" "Also nackt?", wollte Abby wissen. "Also untenrum werdet ihr was tragen, es wäre nur obenrum. Würdet ihr euch sowas trauen?" Connor schaute skeptisch zu Abby runter, die war von der Aufnahme hellauf beigeistert. Man sah nicht alles, obwohl sie nackt waren. "Was hälst du denn davon, Darling?", fragte sie ihn. "Hm.. naja ich weiß nicht. Möchtest du das denn?" "Naja man sieht nicht viel. siehst du? Sie ist zwar nackt, aber sehen tut man kaum was." "Ja das macht das Licht. Ich werde es bei euch auch so brechen, dass man nicht mehr sieht." "Naja ein Versuch wäre es Wert. Und so bekommen wir private Fotos fürs Schlafzimmer." Abby nickte und Gregor bereitete alles für die speziellen Aufnahmen. "Ihr könnt euch dann dahinten in der Umkleide ausziehen, da gibt es dann auch Bademäntel.", rief er und Abby und Connor gingen gemeinsam in die Umkleide. "Danke!", rief Connor zurück.

In der Umkleide angekommen zogen die beiden sich aus und tuschelten leise. "Meinst du das ist so eine gute Idee?" "Oh Connor, was denkst du?" "Naja ich weiß nicht so Recht." "Ach kommt schon... das wird bestimmt lustig!" "Meinst du?", sagte er und stand plötzlich nur noch in Shorts vor ihr. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und öffnete leicht die Shorts und schaute hinein. "Ja ich weiß es..." Er fing an zu grinsen und meinte: "HEY. Lass das!" und schloss seine Shorts. "Och schade.", grinste sie frech und küsste ihn flüchtig auf dem Mund. "Was du wieder denkst." "Das gleiche wie du. Also mach dich mal locker. Ich bin ja dabei!" "Ja ok. Aber ich hoffe nur, dass die Fotos was werden." "Bestimmt!", sagte sie und zog sich den Bademantel über und dann dem BH aus.

Conn gluckste einen Spalt in den Bademantel und grinste. "HEY lass das!" "Was denn? Ich wollte nur mal gucken, ob alles noch da ist." "Das kannst du heute Abend, wenn die kleinen schlafen.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf die Brust. "Seit ihr fertig?", rief Gregor. Die beiden verließen händchenhaltend die Kabine und kamen ihm entgegen. "Ja hier sind wir.", sagte Connor. Sie zogen sich den Mantel aus und legten sich aufs vorbereitete Bett. Er gab ihnen Anweisungen, die sie regelrecht befolgten. Es entstanden erotische, sinnliche aber auch viel Haut Fotos. Aber je mehr Fotos sie gemacht haben, umso mehr Spaß hatten sie und so lockerer wurden so und posierten schon auch aus eigener Hand. Nach einigen Stunden waren auch die Aufnahmen im Kasten und es war schon spät geworden. "Ich bedankte mich herzlichst bei euch. Ihr wart super!" "Naja, das verdanken wir einem wunderbaren Fotografen.", sagte Abby. "Ja du warst toll, Greg!" "Ach was aber danke. Ich werde euch alle Fotos schicken, wenn es ok für euch ist." "Ja das wäre echt cool. Das bleibt auch unter uns, dass wir "erotische" Fotos gemacht haben oder?" "Ja aber selbst verständlich. Keine Sorge." "Puh, dann bin ich aber beruhigt." "Ihr bekommt alle originalen. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne von euren Kids und eurer kleinen Familie ein oder zwei Abzüge machen, für meine Gallery." Abby und Connor schauten sich an und nickten ihn an. "Cool klasse, ihr seit echt cool. Ich hoffe wir bleiben im Kontakt, falls ich mal wieder Models brauch." "Aber sicher doch. Würde mich freuen, hat echt Spaß gemacht." "Ja mir auch." "Das freut mich echt. Wir wiederholen das nochmal!"

"Was sollen wir denn bezahlen, für die Aufnahmen?" Greg schaute beide leicht sauer an und meinte: "Spinnt ihr? Gar nichts. Ihr seit einfach die perfekten Models und wenn ich euch brauche, dann ruf ich euch an, dann kommt ihr und das wird dann euer Preis sein." "Ehrlich, Greg das ist echt nett von dir!", fügte Abby hinzu. "Ja danke.. aber wir stehen immer zur Verfügung und auch unsere Kleinen." "Seht ihr. Besser so, als Geld." "Ok." Ok!" Abby schaute auf die Uhr und meinte: "Oh schon so spät. Guiliano und Seraphine müssen gleich schon ins Bett, wir sollten aufbrechen, Darling." Auch Connor wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr und gab ihr Recht: "Ok dann werden wir mal los und danke!" "Ok. Macht das. Gute Heimfahrt und ich hab zu danken." Abby schob den Wagen vor sich hin und beide gingen zum Auto, packten die Kinder um und fuhren nach Hause.

Gregor machte sich direkt an die Arbeit, die Foto zu bearbeiten und zu entwickeln. Um kurz vor Mitternacht wurde er fertig. Er hatte von jedem Bild eine Kopie gemacht. Nur was hatte er damit vor? Die oringinale packte er in einem Umschlag und kramte einen alten Karton aus dem Lager. Er öffnete diesen und es waren nur Bilder mit seinem Köpfen drin. Einzeln klebte er seine Köpfe über Connor´s und hing sie sich vor seine Nase auf dem Tisch. Die Nacht über gaffte er wie wild drauf und betrachtete Abby und die Kinder.

**One step at the time - Kidnapping from my Love**

Nach ein paar Tagen konnte Sarah samt den kleinen das Krankenhaus verlassen. Da David arbeiten musste, holte Abby sie von diesem ab. Sarah wartete mit gepackten Sachen und samt Baby vor dem Krankenhaus, wo Abby gerade angefahren kam. Sie stieg aus dem Auto und begrüßte sie mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. "Hey stehst du schon lange hier?", fragte Abby neugierig doch Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein nicht wirklich so etwa 20 Minuten. Aber ich hab es dort drin auch nicht mehr augehalten. Also dachte ich mir, warte ich auf dich draußen." Beide Frauen lächelten und Sarah stieg ins Auto. Nachdem die Tasche im Kofferraum verstaut und der kleine Luca neben Seraphine und Guiliano gelegt wurde, fuhr Abby los. "Ich kann noch mit zu dir. David holt mich dann dort ab." "Oh ok..kein Problem. Nehm ich euch halt mit.", grinste Abby. "Nur wunder dich nicht. Es liegen überall Spielsachen von den Kleinen rum.", fügte sie hinzu. Sarah grinste und nickte. "Ist doch kein Thema. Ich denke das bleibt nicht auszuschließen. Bei den kleinen...", sagte sie und schaute auf den Rücksitz, wo alle drei seelenruhig schliefen. Abby nickte und fuhr weiter. Bei ihnen angekommen stiegen sie aus und schon wurden auch die Zwillinge wach. Abby hob erst Guiliano aus seinem Sitz in den Kinderwagen, dann war Seraphine dran. Sie holte sie aus dem Sitz und auch sie wurde im Kinderwagen verstaut. Sarah schnappte sich ihren noch schlafenden Sohn und holte auch ihre Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. Dann betraten sie das Haus und Abby konnte die beiden wieder aus dem Wagen lassen. Sie krabbelten durchs ganze Haus. Abby sah, dass das Gitter der Treppe nicht geschlossen war, also rannte sie vorsichtig an Seraphine vorbei und verschloss dieses. "Geh doch schonmal ins Wohnzimmer, Sarah. Ich muss den Kleinen noch etwas zu essen machen, dann komm ich auch.", meinte Abby leicht außer Atem. Sarah nickte und ging Abby´s Vorschlag nach.

Abby war in der Küche ganz schön beschäftigt. Sie machte den Zwillingen je ein Babygläschen auf. Beide hatten Hunger, doch da gerade ihre Zähne begannen zu wachsen, konnten sie noch keine feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Also mussten die Gläschen jetzt reichen. Sie setzte den Wasserkocher auf für Tee oder Kaffee und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Seraphine? Guiliano? Kommt schnell. Es gibt Happa!", rief sie und schon folgten sie ihr krabbelnd. Sie kicherten, da sie um die Wette krabbelten. Abby und Sarah lächelten und schon kamen sie bei Mommy an. Sie stellte die Gläschen auf den jeweiligen Hochstühlen ab und hob Guiliano in seinen, während Seraphine sich an ihr hochzog. "Ja ja, du kommst auch in deinen, meine Prinzessin.", sagte sie und schon hob sie sie auch in ihren Hochstuhl. Schnell nahm sie die Gläschen wieder an sich, denn sonst würden sie das nicht "überleben" und runter geworden werden. Sie befüllte die jeweiligen Löffel und machte Flugzeuggeräusche und führte sie in die Münder der Kinder. Sarah schaute zu ihr rüber und lächelte. "Du hast die beiden aber echt gut im Griff, Abby!", grinste sie. Abby schaute zu ihr rüber und entgegnete: "Ach was. Sie sind nur so lieb, weil ich ihnen jetzt was zu essen gebe. Pass auf gleich, nach dem Mittagsschlaf. Da rasten sie wieder aus und haben nur Unsinn im Kopf." "Hm.. kann ich mir jetzt gar nicht vorstellen. Aber du kennst sie ja am best...!", sagte sie doch sie wurde vom Brüllen ihres Sohnes unterbrochen. "Oh hey.. Luca. Hast du auch hunger?" "Stillst du?", wollte Abby wissen. "Yep. Ich wollte es so. Kann ich eben?" "Ach ja klar. Er hat halt auch hunger. Ich hab auch gestillt. Fand ich gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich vermutet hatte." "Ja ich hab es mir auch schlimmer vorgestellt." "Ja aber ab dem 4. Monat wird es lästig. Du fühlst dich auch nicht mehr wohl und sie ziehen dann auch heftiger dran." "Ach ehrlich?" "So war es jedenfalls bei mir. Deswegen bekommen die beiden Brei, diese Babygläschen und Milchpulver."

"Ich denke, falls es mir unangenehm wird, werde ich auch darauf umsteigen." "Solltest du auch. Umso früher entwöhnen desto besser." "Danke für den Tipp, Abby!" "Von Mutter zu Mutter kann man das ja mal machen!", sagte sie und beide Frauen mussten lachen. Sarah hatte Luca an die Brust gesetzt und stillte ihn. Die Zwillinge schauten begeistert zu ihr rüber und wollten wissen, was sie mit dem Kleinen macht. Sie kicherten gleichzeitig und mampften fröhlich weiter. Nach dem Essen ging es ins Bett. Abby brachte sie hoch in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in die jeweiligen Bett. Natürlich gefiel es ihnen nicht und sie brüllten durchs ganze Zimmer. Doch es half nichts. Abby würde nicht nachgeben. Sie waren seit halb 6am wach und waren übermüdet, auch wenn sie im Auto etwas geschlafen hatten. "Schlaft gut, meine Süßen!" Immernoch lautes brüllen, doch Abby verließ das Zimmer und lehnte die Tür an und ging runter zu Sarah. Diese wechselte gerade Luca die Windeln und legte ihn in seine Tragetasche, wo er wieder einschlief. "Magst du einen Tee oder Kaffee, Sarah?", flüsterte Abby ihr zu. Diese nickte und antwortete: "Einen Tee bitte!" und Abby ging zurück in die Küche. Dort setzte sie kurz nochmal das Wasser auf und holte zwei Tassen und Teebeutel raus.

Mit diesen kam sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sie ab. "Milch, Zitrone und Zucker sind schon drin.", sagte sie leise. "Danke Abby.", nickte Sarah. "Wann kommen Connor und David nach Hause? Weißt du das?" "Connor kommt meist gegen 1pm (13 Uhr) nach Hause, je nachdem was im ARC los." "Ist ja gleich schon." "Ja haben ja schon 12pm. Also denke ich kommen sie gleich. Die Zwillinge sind dann meist wach, wenn Daddy nach Hause kommt.", kicherte Abby und trank einen Schluck ihres Tees. "Hehe ist ja witzig, aber so hat Connor auch etwas von ihnen oder?" "Eben. Irgendwie wissen sie wenn er heim kommt, damit er mit ihnen Zeit verbringen kann." Nach dem Sarah einen Schluck getrunken hatte. fiel ihr ein, dass Abby ihr von dem Photoshoot erzählt hatte, aber noch gar nicht im Detail. "Erm, Abby. Wie war eigentlich das Photoshoot mit Connor, Dir und den Zwillingen?" "Hmm.. ja stimmt. Ich wollte dir ja davon erzählen." "Genau. Also wie wars?" "Super. Greg war echt gut." "Greg?" "Gregor... der Fotograf. Euer Fotograf hat uns ja fotografiert." "Ja das weiß ich ja. Was habt ihr gemacht? Habt ihr die Fotos schon?" "Nein haben wir noch nicht. Aber sie müssten jeden Tag uns zugeschickt werden. Also wir hatten erst normale Motive. Die Zwillinge, wir und alle gemeinsam. Dann ist wieder mal was passiert. Ich glaub das haben beide von Connor. Das ungeschickliche... halt!" "Wieso?" "Ach sie haben eine Ersatzlampe und ein paar Bilder seiner Werke umgeworfen und losgeweint. Wir sind ganz schön erschrocken und sofort hingelaufen. Wir wollten die bezahlen, aber haben dann ein anderen Kompromis gefunden." Welchen denn?" Es war Abby etwas peinlich, doch schließlich fing sie an, aus dem Nähkästchen zu erzählen: "Naja, als die beiden schliefen, hatten Connor und ich ein Erotikphotoshooting." "Ein WAS... EROTIK?" "Pscht... Sarah. Der kleine!" "Oh sorry...!" Luca wälste sich etwas schlief aber seelenruhig weiter. "Und? Wie war das so?"

"Hm... naja aufregend. Aber auch lustig. Connor und ich konnten uns nur auf uns konzentrieren. Es war eine aufregende Erfahrung, aber ehrlich gesagt. Ich würdees immer wieder tun." "Wow.. ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich mich das trauen würde, geschweigedenn wie David auf das Thema reagiert." "Hm.. ich wollte mal wissen, wie das so ist und da es sich so anbot, haben wir es riskiert und es nicht bereut." "Vielleicht werde ich sowas mit David auch mal machen lassen. Aber erst wenn der Kleine groß genug ist. Jetzt bringt es noch nichts." Abby nickte und meinte: "Naja wenn ich früher die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte von Sera und Guiliano Babyfotos, außer abgesehen von denen die wir selbst gemacht haben, hätte ich es gemacht. Aber ich denke die die wir jetzt gemacht haben, sind auch ganz schön geworden." "Eben das denke ich auch." "Habt ihr schon eure Hochzeitsfotos denn schon? Wir haben sie schon angeschaut, bis die beiden die Bilder umwarfen." "Yep... David hatte sie mit ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie sind richtig schön geworden fand ich." "Ja auf jeden Fall. Mir gefielen sie auch. Greg ist ein hingebungsvoller Fotograf. Seine Bilder sind echt der Hammer, besonders Familien- oder Kinderfotos. Die ich da gesehen hatte. Einfach traumhaft." "Glaub ich dir. Mal sehen, vielleicht engagiere ich ihn nochmal für private Shoots.", lachte sie leise. Doch plötzlich ein Schlossknacken und ein rufen: "Ich bin wieder zu Hause." "Wir sind hier, Connor!" Connor und David betraten das Wohnzimmer und begrüßten ihre Frauen mit einem Kuss.

"Hey na wie war dein Tag?", fragte Abby ihren Liebsten, während Becker sich nach seinem Sohn umsah. "Anstrengend. Hatten eine Anomalie, die wir direkt verschlossen. Dann haben Jenny und Danny nur rumgeschmust. Nervig!", meinte Connor und setzte sich zu seiner Frau. "Na jetzt weißt du wie du genervt hast, als du und Abby nur rumgekichert und rumgeknutscht habt.", entgegete David ihm, während er sich zu Sarah setzte und sie sich an ihn anlehnte. Connor wollte von den allem gar nichts wissen und widmete sich Abby. "Schlafen die beiden noch?" "Hmm ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte sie gegen 12 hingelegt. Musst mal gucken, ob sie schon wach sind oder nicht!" "Dann werde ich das mal tun.", sagte er und stand auf. "Bis gleich!" "Ja bis gleich!", verabschiedete er sich von den anderen. Er ging leise hoch und gluckste ins Zimmer. Dort standen beide in ihren Bettchen und guckten zur Tür. Er betrat das Zimmer und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Hey, hey, hey... ihr seit ja schon wach!" Beide quieckten und Connor holte einen nach dem anderen raus und trug sie runter. "Habt ihr denn gut geschlafen hä?" "Ahh sind sie wach?", wollte Abby wissen, doch bevor er antwortete stand er mit den Armen voller zwei Kinder in der Wohnzimmertür. "Sieht ganz so aus oder?" Abby stand auf und übernahm Seraphine. "Hey meine Prinzessin, gut geschlafen!" Diese lächelte und umarmte sie schnell. Abby schnupperte um sich und roch an Guilianos Hose. "Oh oh... ein kleiner Stinker... Daddy!", sprach sie und lächelte. Connor hob ihn zu seiner Nase, was Guiliano freude bereitete und er quieckte. "Oh nein... jetzt kann ich wieder hoch." "Na dann viel Spaß.", merkte Becker an und verabschiedete ihn mit einer Handsalutierung. "Bis gleich!", sagte Connor und ging wieder nach oben.

Abby setzte sich zurück auf die Couch und wippte ihre Tochter. Sarah fing von Thema "Photoshoot von Abby und Connor" zu erzählen und David hörte aufrecht zu. Dann widmete er sich Abby zu und hakte nach: "Und wie war das so?" "Gut... und aufregend." "Abby meinte, unser Fotograf, der die Hochzeitsbilder gemacht hatte, ist ein Naturtalent darin. Und du hast unsere Fotos gesehen!" "Ja klar... hast du die Fotos denn schon?" Abby verneinte dies und meinte: "Die Familien-, Zwillings oder Einzelfotos könnt sihr gerne sehen, nur die Erotik blieben unser eigen." "Das ist auch klar. Das interessiert mich auch nicht! Aber wäre cool, wenn ihr uns schon zeigen würdet." "Sobald wir sie haben, gerne." Plötzlich betrat Connor den Raum und hackte nach: "Was wollt ihr sehen?" "Na eure Bilder vom Photoshoot." stimmte Sarah ein. "Aber nicht die Bilder oder?" "Nein natürlich nicht... wer will dich schon Nackt sehen?", witzelte David. "Ey...!" Abby lachte und auch die Kinder quiekten vor Freude. "Tja ich bin nicht an dir interessiert, Connor. Wir sind verheiratete Männer!", scherzte er weiter und Connor setzte sich beleidigt neben Abby. Er wusste das es einer von Beckers Scherzen war. Aber manchmal fand er sie nicht lustig. "Haha sehr witzig. Ich will dich auch nicht. Bist nicht mein Typ!" Abby schaute zu ihm rüber und fragte verwundert: "Aha? Seit wann bist du am gleichen Geschlecht interessiert?" "Gar nicht! Ich liebe dich, Sweety!" "Ja ja... ich mich auch!" Connor schmollte leicht und sagte: "Nein ehrlich... ich liebe dich!" "Ich weiß... ich dich auch, Darling!", sagte sie und beide küssten sich.

"So ich denke ich nehm mir jetzt meine Frau und meinen Sohn und wir lassen euch allein!", meinte Becker und stand auf. Sarah tat ihm gleich und schnappte sich die Tragetasche. "Er hat Recht... ich möchte mich auch etwas ausruhen.", meinte sie. "Ok macht das... hier wird es eh bis heute Abend nicht mehr ruhig sein. Gleich geht die Post ab." Alle gingen zur Tür und verabschiedeten sich mit einer Umarmung. Dann verließen Sarah und David das Haus und stiegen in ihr Auto. Abby und Connor gingen mit den Zwillingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und spielten etwas. Nach einigen Stunden ging Abby in die Küche um das Essen vorzubeireten. Connor beschäftigte sich mit den Kleinen. Er fing sie immer wieder ein, als sie davon krabbeln wollten. Das liebten sie und lachten laut. Abby lächelte als sie das Lachen ihrer Kinder hörte. Connor war gerade mit Seraphine beschäftigt, weil Guiliano etwas von ihm gekrabbelt war. Abby hatte gerade das Essen aufgesetzt und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, als sie plötzlich Guiliano stehen sah. "Oh mein Gott. Connor schau schnell!" Connor setzte sich auf und war erstaunt. "Oh gott.. er steht. Ich hol die Kamera." Er stand auf, übergab Abby Seraphine und holte seine Videokamera. "Beeil dich...", drängelte sie. Doch schon kam er zurück und schmiss die Kamera an. "So fertig." Er dokumentierte alles. Abby legte Seraphine auf dem Boden. Diese krabbelte munter auf Guiliano zu. Er hielt sich an der Couch fest und lief ein paar Schritte Richtung "mehr Platz". Abby nutzte die Chance und begab sich zu ihm. Sie beugte sich runter und sagte: "Komm zu Mommy, Guiliano. Komm hab keine Angst." Er drehte sich zu ihr, lächelte und wollte sie packen. Doch noch war sie zu weit. Also musste er eine Alternative finden. Einen kleinen Schritt wagte er, doch hielt sich wieder an der Couch fest. Auch Connor ermutigte ihn und meinte: "Geh zu Mommy... Süßer. Du schaffst das. Ich glaub an dich." Er ließ sich los und lief 4 kleine Schritte auf Abby zu. Dann kam er bei ihr an. Alles festgehalten auf einer Videokamera von Daddy höchstpersönlich. Abby und Connor konnten es gar nicht glauben. Guiliano-Lee hatte gerade seine ersten Schritte getan. Sie freuten sich und feierten ihn ein bisschen. Aber auch Seraphine-Danielle kam nicht zu kurz. Connor nahm sie auf dem Arm und tanzte etwas mit ihr rum. Sie jubelten rum und freuten sich tierisch. "Jetzt musst du nur noch laufen. Sera. Dann sind alle noch glücklicher als jetzt!", meinte Connor und küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange.

Sarah und David kamen zu Hause an und packten den kleinen in sein neues Zimmer bzw. Bettchen. Er schlief wie ein Engel und die beiden konnten sich beruhigt auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer machen. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich erstmal hin. Doch Becker stand wieder auf und holte einen Strauß Blumen aus der Küche. "Hier Babe.. für dich!" "Oh Baby... die sind wunderschön. Danke!", bedankte sie sich mit einem Kuss. "Keine Ursache. Wunderschöne Blumen für eine Wunderschöne Frau.", meinte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sarah wurde verlegen und erneut streifte sie ihre Haare hinter die Ohren. "Was denn?", wollte er wissen. "Ach weißt du... Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich und den kleinen hab. Du machst mich echt zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt, David!" "Ich wollte mich auch noch bei dir bedanken, Sarah." "Wofür?" "Naja... das ich dich zu meiner Frau und die Mutter meines Sohnes machen konnte." Die beiden verfielen in ein Meer von Küssen. Doch plötzlich fing Luca an zu schreien und schon war es vorbei mit der Zweisamkeit. "Ich geh schon.", machte David sich bemerkbar. "Aber was ist wenn er hunger hat?" "Dann ruf ich ich ok?" Sarah lächelte und David ging ins Kinderzimmer. Er holte den Kleinen raus und wippte ihn leicht. "Hey mein Kleiner Engel... was ist denn? Hast du schlecht geträumt oder hunger?" Sarah hielt es nicht lange alleine aus und folgte ihm nach einigen Minuten. Er versuchte ihnzu beruhigen, aber es schien als würde nichts helfen. David fing sogar an zu singen: "Twinkle, twinkle little Star... where you from and where you are...!" Sarah stand im Türrahmen und meinte: "Das bringt nichts, Baby. Er hat hunger!" Er erschrak und sie betrat das Zimmer. "Gib ihn mir.", meinte sie und nahm ihm Luca ab. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Schaukelsessel und stillte ihn. Es war faszinierend zu sehen, was für einen großen Hunger so ein kleines Wesen haben kann. Er setzte sich vor ihr und fing erneut an zu singen: "Hush little Baby don´t you cry, everything´s gonna be alright. Sleep on this cloud little Baby, Daddy´s be your soldier and he´s gonna hold you through the night. And if you ask me to Daddy´s gonna buy you an mockingbird, I will give you the world, I would buy you a diamant ring for you, I´ll be sing for you and I´ll be right here be for you and your Mom. And if the mockingbird don´t sing and the ring don´t shine, I´ll break that birdies neck, but I´ll buy you a new one if you want or maybe a dog or a little cat." Sarah lächelte und staunte, als Luca beim stillen eingeschlafen war.

"Er schläft... das hast du gut gemacht!" David war stolz und legte seinen Sohn zurück ins Bettchen. Dann gingen beide wieder ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten den Abend über.

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag und genauso anstrengenden Abend, weil die Kids mussten ja ins Bett, machten auch Abby und Connor es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Sie schalteten den Fernseher ein und zappten rum. Abby dachte etwas nach. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wie toll es doch war, als die Zwillinge gerade geboren waren. Sie klein sie waren und nun fingen sie an zu laufen. Abby musste leicht weinen und schlurzte. Connor bemerkte es und machte sich leicht Sorgen: "Abby?" "Hm?" "Wieso weinst du?" "Ach.. nichts schlimmes! Schon ok!" "Nein erzähl. Was ist los?" "Ach.. ich hab nur nachgedacht!" "Über was?" "Hm... naja wenn ich mir Sarah und David anschaue. Sie sind echt happy mit Luca und er ist ja auch ein süßer Fratz." "Und?" "Naja. Guiliano und Seraphine waren auch mal so klein und sie werden einfach zu schnell groß. Jetzt fangen sie sogar schon das Laufen an." "Willst du noch ein Baby?" Abby schaute ihn verwundert an, setzte sich auf und fragte: "Ich weiß nicht. Willst du denn noch eins?" "Ich richte mich da nach dir. Wenn du für ein Baby bereit bist, bin ich es auch." "Ich mein klar möchte ich noch eins. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt für eines bereit bin. Ich mein, die beiden sind noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt." "Und? Ich denke sie freuen sich über ein Geschwisterchen. Aber wenn du warten willst, ist das auch ok." "Fürs erste ja. Aber irgendwann möchte ich noch ein Baby mit dir, Connor!" Connor nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich mit dir auch. Ich bin gerne Daddy." "Weiß ich doch. Und du bist ein super Daddy." "Bei einer Mommy, die mich gut aussehen lässt, kein Wunder." "Haha... sehr witzig. Nein ernsthaft. Ich bin froh, dass du der Vater meiner Kinder bist." "Und ich, dass du die Mutter bist. Ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich auch." Auch die beiden verfielen in leidenschaftliche Küsse und liebten sich auf der Couch.

In der Nacht wachte Abby auf und schaltete das Babyphone ein. Doch die Zwillinge schliefen ruhig, also schlief sie auch wieder ein. Doch was sie nicht wusste. Greg hatte das Babyphone angezapft, also konnte er alles hören, was bei den Temples ablief. Er hockte in sein Fotostudio und lauschte dem leisen Atem der Kinder, von Abby und dem Schnarchen von Connor. Er sah wie besessen vor dem Abhörgerät und fand es berauschend und faszinierend, wie alle schliefen. Besonders Abby´s und den Kids Atem war für ihn interessant. Er war an ihnen Interessiert und wollte am liebsten Tag und Nacht bei ihnen sein. Er blickte auf seinen Tisch wo die Kopien des Photoshoots von ihr und Connor lagen. Aber die die er mit seinen Kopfbildern beklebt hatte. Er holte sich diese und schaute sie sich an. Er atmete sichtlich schwer und fasste sich bei den Gedanken an Abby selbst an. Er konnte sich noch an alles vom Tag des Shoots erinnern. Ihr Lachen, ihr Lächeln, Ihren Geruch einfach alles. Er hatte sie die Tage studiert und ist ihr ein paar Mal gefolgt. Natürlich unentdeckt. Connor und Abby bekamen von dem allen überhaupt nichts mit. Wie gerne wollte er an Connor´s Stelle sein. Abby so nah sein, wie er. Er fand Connor war ein Glückpils, jedoch gönnte er ihm Abby nicht. Er wollte Abby mit jedem Preis für sich gewinnen, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Er heckte sich einen Plan aus. Eigentlich wollte er die Bilder ihres Photoshoots ihr und Connor ja zuschicken. Aber da er ja wusste, wo sie wohnte, wieso nicht mal vorbeigehen? Also ging er zu Bett und schlief mit einem Grinsen ein.

**Am nächsten Tag:**

Connor ging aus dem Haus, während Abby die Kids fertig machte. Gleich würde Jenny vorbeikommen und sie in die Krabbelgruppe begleiten. Gregor wartete etwas ab, bis Connor um die Ecke düste. Er kam aus seinem Versteck und ging auf das Haus der beiden zu. Dort angekommen klingelte er an. "Moment ich komme sofort!", rief Abby, die Seraphine den Schuh zugemacht hatte. Dann rannte sie zur Tür und dachte das es entweder noch Connor sein müsste. "Na Darling hast du wieder was vergessen?", grinste sie. Sie erschrak leicht, als sie Greg vor der Tür stehen sah. "Gregor? Was machst du denn hier?" Er schaute verschämt auf dem Boden und meinte mit rauher Stimme: "I- ich hab die Fotos, Abby!" Abby schaute erstaunt und bat ihn rein: "Ohh cool.. komm doch rein." Gesagt, getan. Keine Minute später hatte er die Tür betreten. Abby war schon ins Wohnzimmer gerannt, also sah sie nicht, dass er die Tür hinter sich zuschloss. "Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, komm ruhig rein." Er ging mit leichten Schritten ins Wohnzimmer und sah die Zwillinge dort sitzen. Er schaute sich um. So hatte er es sich vorgestellt. "Ist Connor nicht da?", tat er so, als wüsste er von nichts. Abby schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: "Nein. Er ist Arbeiten und ich bin auch gleich weg. Du hast echt Glück, dass ich noch da bin." Sie schaute zu ihm und lächelte. Nachdem sie Guiliano auch angezogen hatte, stand sie auf und setzte sich neben ihn. "Darf ich die Fotos sehen, Greg?"

Er starrte sie an und war begeistert. "Gregor?" "Hm? "Die Fotos?" "Oh ja klar... sorry!" "Hehe kein Problem." Er kramte ín seiner Innentasche und holte einen Umschlag raus. Diesen übergab er Abby, die hastig die Fotos rausholte. Sie bestaunte jedes einzelne Foto und war begeistert. "Wow die sind echt cool. Du bist echt ein wahnsinns Fotograf." "Danke Abby. Das bedeutet mir so viel, dass du das sagst!" Sie lächelte und zaubete ihm auch ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie widmete sich wieder den Fotos und er fing an sich in eine Traumwelt zu begeben. Er ging näher an sie ran und roch leicht an ihren Haaren. Sie dufteten nach Yasminblüte und sie hatte ein süßes Parfüm aufgelegt. Abby schaute zu ihm rüber und stand erschrocken auf: "Hey...Was machst du da?" Auch er stand auf und entschuldigte sich: "Tut mir leid, Abby!" "Schon ok... aber mach das nicht mehr ok?" "Kommt nicht wieder vor." Beide setzten sich wieder und Abby schaute sich den Rest der Bilder an. Guiliano kam zu ihm gekrabbelt und er spielte mit ihm. Seraphine beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Teddy. Als Abby mit Bilder gucken durch war, lobte sie Greg ein weiteres Mal. "Du bist echt ein Künstler. Bist du sicher, dass du kein Geld willst?" "Ja bin ich. Ich würde das Geld eh nicht annehmen, Abby!" "Nun gut, wenn ich deine Meinung nicht ändern kann. Dann lass ich es einfach.", lächelte sie. Abby schaute auf die Uhr und meinte: "Oh tut mir leid, Greg. Aber ich muss dich jetzt bitten zu gehen. Denn meine Freundin kommt gleich vorbei." Er stand auf und tat so, als würde zur Tür gehen. Doch im Wohnzimmertürrahmen blieb er plötzlich stehen. Abby schaute ihn verwundert an und fragte: "Was machst du da? Du musst noch etwas weiter gehen, um zu gehen!"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sagte: "Ich geh aber nicht!" Abby verstand ihn nicht und legte den Kopf leicht geneigt: "Was sagst du da?" Er drehte sich um und lächelte leicht: "Ich geh nicht!" "Aber du musst. Ich bin gleich weg." "Und auch du gehst nicht, Abby. Wir bleiben für immer hier. Gemeinsam bleiben wir hier zusammen!" "Was sagst du denn da? Ich bin mit Connor zusammen. Das weißt du doch!" Abby dachte es sei ein Scherz von ihm. Doch das war es nicht. Er packte sie am Arm und ging zurück zur Couch. Er warf sie sanft auf diese und lehnte sich über sie. "Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Abby!" Abby schubste ihn leicht weg und meinte: "Hör auf mit dem Unsinn, Gregor. Geh runter von mir!" Er küsste sie schnell. Doch sofort wandte sie sich von ihm ab und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Spinnst du? Was soll das?" "Abby... wir gehören zusammen. Das weißt du auch!" Sie riss sich aus seiner Gefangenschaft, schnappte sich die Kinder und lief zur Haustür. Doch diese war ja verschlossen. "NEIN...", schrie sie und drehte sich um. Er stand ein paar Schritte vor ihr und sagte: "Tja du kommst hier nicht mehr raus. Ich kenne euer Haus auswendig, also es gibt kein Ausweg. "Was willst du von uns?" Er ging auf sie zu und sie stellte sich Richtung Tür, um Guiliano und Seraphine zu beschützen. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und meinte ruhig: "Ich will einfach nur mit dir und den Kleinen zusammen sein. Mehr nicht!" "Das geht aber nicht. Ich liebe dich nicht und ich bin verheiratet." "Abby ich liebe dich. Dich, Guiliano und Seraphine." Abby schossen Gedanken durch den Kopf.

"Connor kommt uns nicht in die Quere, keine Sorge!" Sie drehte sich um und fragte: "Wie meinst du das?" "Naja er kommt uns einfach nicht in die Quere!", lachte er. Abby wurde lauter und brüllte: "WAS HAST DU MIT IHM VOR?" Beide Kinder fingen an zu weinen und brüllen. "Pscht... Abby Liebling! Die Zwillinge.", beruhigte er sie und wollte eines der beiden ihr abnehmen. Doch sie zog sie von ihm weg. "Lass sie in Ruhe!", sagte sie wütend. Sie wippte beide etwas und beruhigte sie so. "Ich würde vorschlagen, du bringst sie ins Bett." Abby tat einmal was er sagte und ging hoch. Vielleicht konnte sie durchs Zimmerfenster durchklettern und mit den Kindern entkommen. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung nicht mit ihm gemacht, denn er begleitete sie und wartete im Türrahmen. Sie brachte Guiliano ins Bett und dann Seraphine. Sie brüllten immernoch und waren immernoch nicht ruhiger geworden. Doch als Abby Gregor den Rücken zugedreht hatte passierte es. Er nahm ein Tuch, dass er mit Chloroform bewässert hatte und hielt es ihr unter die Nase. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, scheiterte aber nach einigen Versuchen und klappte schließlich schlafend zusammen. Er legte sie sanft zu Boden und kümmerte sich um die schreienden Babies.

Als Jenny bei Abby anklingelte, erschrak Gregor. Er hatte nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass sie kommen wollte. Er verhielt sich ruhig und gab keinen Ton von sich. Jenny schaute auf Abby´s Einfahrt, wo ihr Auto noch stand. Also konnte sie nicht weg sein, außer sie ist mit Connor ins ARC gefahren. Also stieg Jenny ins Auto und fuhr los. Greg packte Abby ins Auto und holte die beiden Kinder und fuhr los.

**Please help us, Daddy!**

Als sich herausstellte, dass Abby nicht mit ins ARC gefahren war, machten Connor und die anderen sich natürlich Sorgen. Also fuhr er mit ihnen zurück nach Hause. Doch Abby´s Auto war plötzlich weg. "Es war hier, Connor! Glaub mir!", sagte Jenny, als sie gerade vor der Einfahrt stand. "Vielleicht ist sie auch schon vorgefahren.", meinte Danny. "Aber wieso sollte Abby fahren, wenn sie doch mit Jenny verabredet ist?", meinte Becker. Connor wurde hysterisch und lief ins Haus. Doch keine Abby in Sicht. "Abby?", rief er. Doch bekam keine Antwort, also rief er nochmal: "Abby? Bist du da?" Der Rest der Truppe folgte ihm wenig später und waren gespannt. Doch nichts war. Connor rannte nach oben ins Kinderzimmer, was auch vollkommen leer war. "Connor ruf sie doch mal an. Vielleicht geht sie ja ans Handy.", rief Danny und schon kam Connor runter und schnappte sich sein Handy. Er wählte ihre Nummer, doch es ging nur die Mailbox an. Er sprach drauf: "Abby? Wo bist du? Du wolltest doch mit Jenny in die Krabbelgruppe. Wieso bist du vorgefahren? Melde dich bitte bei mir!" Doch Jenny fand eine Nachricht auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und zeigte sie sofort Connor. "Connor, komm schnell!" Er rannte blitzschnell zu ihr und sie übergab ihm den geschriebenen Brief indem stand:

_"Hallo Connor._

_Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt, wo deine Familie ist oder? Keine Angst sie sind in guten Händen, nämlich in meinen. _

_Ich liebe die drei einfach zu sehr, um sie dir zu überlassen. Sie werden es bei mir besser haben, als sie es bei dir jemals haben werden. _

_Abby hat jemanden besseren verdient, als einen Versager wie DICH. Die drei sind in meiner Obhut und werden es immer bleiben._

_Mach dir keine Gedanken oder Sorgen. Ich werde sie gut behandeln. Das verspreche ich dir. _

_Du musst nämlich wissen, seit ich Abby und die Kids das erstemal sah, war ich sofort vernarrt in sie. Ich war eifersüchtig auf dich _

_und deine Kleine "FAMILIE". Ich will sie dir nicht gönnen, deshalb nehme ich sie dir. Jetzt hab ich meine Kleine eigene Familie._

_Abby ist so wunderschön und einfach atemberaubend. Du weißt gar nicht mit ihr umzugehen._

_Ich musste auch gar keine Mühen scheuen, denn sie ist freiwillig mit mir gegangen. Weil sie mich auch liebt, genauso_

_wie ich sie. Sie liebte dich in Wirklichkeit gar nicht und war glücklich, mich gefunden zu haben. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch_

_an das Photoshoot? Ja? Gut... Wusstest du, dass wir uns heimlich getroffen hatten?_

Bei jedem Satz den Connor laß, schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. "Nein... nein...wieso?", dachte er sich und laß weiter:

_Es waren so schöne Momente, die wir zu viert verbracht hatten. Deine Kids liebten mich, wie ihren Daddy. Ich werde jetzt ihr_

_neuer Daddy sein. Ich fand es auch wunderschön, wie Guiliano seine ersten Schritte getan hat. Einfach goldig. _

_Aber das dürfte dich alles nicht mehr interessieren. Fakt ist, Abby und ich lieben uns und damit Pasta. _

_Vergess sie und die Kinder, denn du wirst sie niemals wieder sehen!!! Du musst einsehen, dass sie mich liebt und nicht mehr dich!_

_Ich fand es richtig niedlich, wie Abby dir vorgespielt hat, dass ihr noch eine glückliche Familie seit. _

_Und das mit einem neuen Baby. Klar will sie eins, mit mir und ich werde ihr ein genauso wundervolles Baby wie sie eins ist schenken._

_Abby ist atemberaubend. Einfach eine Göttin, die ich bewundere. Sie ist mein ein und alles. Ich liebe sie._

_Einfach alles was sie tut. Wenn sie lacht, wie sie weint, wenn sie schläft. Zum Träumen schön!!! Also ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken,_

_dass du sie für mich bereit gemacht hast. Ihr seit von heute an, geschiedene Leute und komm gar nicht auf die Idee, sie zu suchen._

_DU FINDEST SIE EH NICHT!!! Ich wünsch dir noch ein schönes Leben, ALLEIN!"_

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen_

_Gregor_

Connor konnte nicht glauben, was er da laß. Seine Abby und dieser Fotograf-zusammen? Nein das konnte nicht sein. Er knüllte den Brief zusammen und sackte zusammen. "Connor was ist denn?",wollte Danny wissen. Jenny nahm den Brief und laß ihn schnell durch. "Oh mein Gott. Abby ist durchgebrannt." "Was?", machten die anderen sich geschockt bemerkbar. Auch Danny nahm den Brief und laß ihn durch. "Nein... sie ist entführt worden.", sagte er und schaute zu Connor runter. Dieser schaute weinend zu ihm hoch. "Entführt?", sagte sein Blick. Danny nickte und meinte: "Ich kenne solche Briefe noch von den Polizeiermittlungen damals. Der Entführer schreibt meist solche Sachen, wie das die Frauen in sie verliebt sind, dabei begehren die Entführer ihre Opfer selbst.", führte er fort. "Das heißt dieser Gregor, liebt Abby?", stellte Jenny die Frage in den Raum. Danny nickte und Connor stand auf. "Ich werde ihn umbringen...!", sagte er und ballte die Fäuste zusammen. "Connor das bringt auch nichts. Wir werden sie schon retten. Keine Sorge!", sagte Jenny und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Doch Connor wollte von dem allen nichts hören, riss sich los und lief aus der Tür. "Connor... warte!", rief Becker noch hinterher, doch zu spät. Er war schon aus der Tür zum Auto gelaufen und losgefahren. Danny meinte noch, dass sie hinterher mussten und liefen hinterher.

**Inzwischen bei Gregor, Abby und den Zwillingen:**

Gregor brachte die drei in ein altes Lagerhaus, wo er einiger seiner Fotos aufgewahrte. Es war dunkel, stickig und roch streng. Da das Dach undicht war, konnte Regenwasser ohne Hindernisse reintropfen, so dass der Schimmel schon von der Decke ragte. Er hatte ein großes Gitterbettchen, wo die beiden Kinder friedlich drin schliefen. Abby war an meinem Stuhl mit ein paar Kabelbindern und zugeklebtem Mund gefesselt. Doch auch sie schlief noch seelenruhig. Gregor machte gerade etwas zu essen, als Abby gerade vom Geruch wach wurde. Sie blinzelte durch den Raum und erschrak, als sie sah, dass sie in einer fremden Umgebung gewesen war. Sie bemerkte, dass sie gefesselt war und versuchte sich ohne Erfolg loszureißen. Sie schaute zu dem Kinderbett und sah, dass ihre Zwillinge dort schliefen. "Hmm.. oh... Guiliano, Seraphine. Es tut mir so leid. Mommy ist bei euch." Als Gregor den Raum von Abby betrat, sah sie ihn mit einem verhassten Blick an. "Lass mich gehen.", sagte sie mit rauher Stimme. "Aber Abby Honey. Das geht nicht mehr. Wir bleiben jetzt für immer zusammen." "Daran glaubst aber auch nur du. Ich will zu meinen Kindern und meinem Mann." "Deine Kinder schlafen friedlich, also wecken wir sie mal nicht auf. Das ist besser so..." "Du weißt gar nicht was gut für meine Kinder ist. Was willst du eigentlich von uns?" "Ganz einfach. EUCH!" "Uns? Gregor wieso?" Er ging auf sie zu und streichelte ihre Wange, die sie ihm wegzog. "Weil ich dich liebe, Abby. Ich begehre dich schon seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich von dem Hochzeitspaar fotografiert hab."

"Sarah und Becker´s Hochzeit?", dachte Abby sich und versuchte sich weiter loszureißen. "Abby Honey, versuch es erst gar nicht. Du schaffst es eh nicht. Wir bleiben jetzt ewig zusammen!" "Das werden wir ja sehen. Hm...!". Sie schrammte sich ihre Knöchel auf, bei jedem Versuch. Es blutete leicht. Abby weinte und schlurzte leise. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und streifte ihre Tränen fort. "Hey wein doch nicht. Alles wird gut, glaub mir! Hast du Hunger? Ich hab gekocht mein Liebling." Abby schaute wütend und schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich fing Seraphine an zu schreien und Abby horchte auf. Greg ging zum Bett und holte sie raus.

"Bitte ich möchte zu ihr, Gregor!", flehte Abby unter Tränen. Doch kaum hatte er sie auf dem Arm, hörte sie auf. Er steckte ihr den Schnuller in den Mund und sie nuckelte leicht dran und schlie wieder ein.

"Ich kann dich nicht abmachen, Liebling. Ich will nicht das du gehst!", grinste er leicht. "Du bist ein mieses Schwein, weißt du das?" Er kam erneut auf sie zu und grinste. Dann beugte er sich runter und meinte: "Wenn ich ein Schwein bin, dann ein Schwein das dich liebt." Sie sammelte ihre Spucke im Mund und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Ohne ein Gesicht zu ziehen, zog er seine Hand durchs Gesicht und wischte sich die Spucke weg. Dann wieder ein Grinsen und er bedankte sich: "Danke meine Liebste. Das ist wie ein Geschenk für mich!" Abby widerte sich an und schaute seitlich auf dem Boden. Er stellte sich wieder auf und verliess den Raum. Abby hörte beide Kinder wach werden und quiecken. Beide stellten sich auf und lächelten ihre Mutter an. Sie weinte schrecklich und versuchte alles um an die beiden ranzukommen. Doch Greg kam mit einem Teller wieder. "Bitte lass mich zu meinen Kindern.", flehte Abby erneut. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und kam ihr näher. Abby weinte immer mehr und auch die Zwillinge fingen an zu brüllen. "Ess erstmal was... dann sehen wir weiter!" "NEEEeeeeiiiiiinnnnn! Bitte lass mich eben zu ihnen. Sie weinen sonst die ganze Zeit!", weinte sie und schaute zu den beiden rüber. Dabei versuchte sie sich weiter loszureißen. Doch sie war zu schwach. Das Weinen, die offenen Wunden an den Handgelenken und die Schmerzen ließen sie schwach werden.

Das war seine Chance. Er beugte sich schnell zu ihr runter und küsste sie. Sie war angewidert und wehrte sich mit allen Mitteln, was ihn kurz aufhören ließ. Er stellte den Teller auf einen kleinen schwarzen und wackeligen Tisch ab und hielt sie fest. Er grinste kurz und küsste sie erneut. Dabei hielt er mit beiden Händen ihre Wangen fest und steckte seine sabbrige Zunge in ihren Mund. Abby schrie stumm und zog ihren Kopf nach Hinten. Doch nichts half. Sie musste sich widerwillig den Kuss geben lassen. Guiliano und Seraphine schrien lauter und stampelten rum. Sie wollten eindeutig zu ihrer Mutter. Als der Kleine eine Alternative ergriff und eines der mitgenommenen Sachen nach Gregor und Abby warf, stoppte Gregor sofort. Abby spuckte seinen Speichel aus und hustete auf. Er schaute zu den Kindern rüber und lachte. "Siehst du sie mögen dich nicht. Sie wollen zu ihrem Daddy und das ist Connor." Plötzlich rastete er aus und warf den Tisch um. Der Teller klirrte auf dem Boden und Abby erschrak. "Ich will diesen nie wieder in meiner Gegenwart hören. HAST DU VERSTANDEN?", brüllte er. Abby zuckte zusammen und nickte. Er stellte sich auf und zupfte sich die kleinen Falten aus seinem Shirt. Die Zwillinge brüllten noch lauter zuvor. Er schaute zum Teller runter und ging stampfend zum Gitterbett. "Seit endlich still... AHHHH... mir wird das alles gerade zu viel.", schrie er die beiden an. Doch natürlich hörten sie nicht auf und brüllten weiter. Abby weinte und schlurzte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als er den Raum verlassen wollte, schnitt er Abby noch die Kabelbinder ab und schloss hinter sich die Tür ab.

Abby begab sich sofort zu ihren schreienden Kindern und weinter gemeinsam mit ihnen. Doch versuchte sie gleichzeitig zu beruhigen. "Pscht... meine kleinen. Mommy ist ja bei euch und Daddy kommt auch bestimmt bald uns retten. Seit still... pscht!" Sie wippte sich hin und her und beruhigte nur langsam die beiden.

**Wieder bei Connor und den anderen:**

Sie waren alle gerade am Fotostudio von Gregor angekommen, in der Absicht, dass er seiner Familie dort hin verschleppt hat. Connor ging voraus und Becker, Jenny und Danny folgten ihm aufrichtlich. Er klopfte an der Tür und schrie: "GREGOR MACH DIE TÜR AUF UND GEB MIR MEINE FAMILIE WIEDER!!!" Danny schubste Connor leicht zur Seite und trat die Tür ein. Dann ging er vorraus und Becker gab ihm Feuerschutz. Connor war leicht sauer und lief an ihnen vorbei. "Connor warte!" "Sag mir nicht ob ich warten soll oder nicht. Ich will meine Familie retten, mehr nicht." "Ja aber was ist wenn er bewaffnet ist?" "Das ist mir egal, ich bezahl notfalls mit meinem Leben." "Das bringt uns allen nichts. Also sei mal etwas vorsichtiger!", flüsterte Becker und ging vorraus. Sie gingen durch alle Räume, doch jeder Raum war leer. Also waren sie am falschen Ort. Connor regte sich auf und fluchte rum. Er wollte um jeden Preis Abby und die Zwillinge retten.

Jenny fiel ein, dass Abby vielleicht ihr Handy dabei haben könnte und da Abby bei Greg war, würde entweder er oder sie selbst dran gehen, also schnappte Connor sich sein Handy und wählte Abby´s Nummer, die in den gewählten Nummern gespeichert war.

Daran hatte Gregor gar nicht mehr gedacht. Abby das Handy abzunehmen. Zum Glück hatte sie nur den Vibrationsalarm an und bemerkte ein Kribbeln in ihrer linken Hosentasche. Nachdem die beiden eingeschlafen waren, legte sie sie zurück ins Bett. Sie sah Connors Name auf dem Display und beantwortete flüsternd den Anruf: "Connor?" _"Abby? Wo, wo bist du?" _"Connor.. ich hab Angst. Bitte helf uns!" _"Hab keine Angst, Darling! Wo bist du genau?"_ "Ich weiß nicht. Ich will hier einfach nur weg. Gregor ist vollkommen durchgeknallt und er hat mich, Seraphine und Guiliano. Es riecht ziemlich stark und reintropfen tut es auch!" _"Eine Halle?"_ "Eher aufgebaut wie ein Haus. Ich glaub ich bin in einem Keller. Hier gibt es kleine Fenster und... Connor helf uns!" _"Ich werde euch schon finden, Abby!" _"Connor ich liebe und vermisse dich! Komm schnell... hhhhheeeeeerrrr!!!" _"Abby? Abby? Was ist passiert?" _Doch Gregor hatte das Handy in der Hand und horchte lautlos. Dann legte er auf.

Connor legte auch auf und ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange. "Wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie sind in Gefahr!", sagte er schockiert. Becker und Danny fackelten nicht lange und liefen zurück zum Auto. Jenny zog Connor mit sich und stieg zu den anderen.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?", sagte Greg und hielt mit einer Hand Abbys Wangen fest und drückte diese zusammen. Abby versuchte sich zu wehren, doch seine Kraft war unglaublich stark. Er sah zwar aus wie ein kleiner schwächlicher Mann, aber war er war stark. Abby konnte ihr Gesicht nicht aus den Händen befreien. "Bitte Greg. Du tust mir weh.", nuschelte sie. Er ließ sie los und sie rannte zum Gitterbett. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er erneut auf sie zu ging. "Bitte es tut mir leid...!" "Wieso hast du mit ihm geredet?" "Weil... weil... er wird mich und die Kinder retten... glaub mir das!" Er fing laut an zu lachen, wurde doch wütend, als er ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ihm kitzelte es in den Fingern und schlug ihr durchs Gesicht. Ein lautes Klaschen hallte durch das hohle Haus. Noch gezeichnet von den Fingern in ihrem Gesicht, schaute sie noch zu Boden und ihr liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Es hatte noch niemals ein Mann sie geschlagen und sie war überrascht, dass es passiert ist. Doch sofort realisierte er, dass es ein Fehler war und entschuldigte sich direkt: "Oh Abby Liebling, es, es tut mir leid!" und packte ihr auf die Schultern, was sie sofort zusammenzucken ließ. "Ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich! Sorry!" "Schon ok.. geh jetzt bitte!", sagte sie leise. Doch noch einmal versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und erneut zuckte sie zusammen. Also verließ er den Raum und sie fing an zu weinen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Dann stellte sie sich aufrecht und schaute ins Bett, wo Guiliano und Seraphine friedlich schliefen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und schlurzte. Dann atmete sie tief ein und sagte flüsternd: "Keine Angst meine Kleinen. Daddy wird bald uns retten kommen! Davon bin ich überzeugt!"


End file.
